Ravenstar's Story
by The Altar and the Door
Summary: A revision of an old story. I'm writing this just for fun. Check out the new cover!
1. Prologue

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar – ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Rosepaw

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Briarpaw

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches  
Apprentice, Toadpaw

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream colored tom

Hazeltail – small gray and white she-cat  
Apprentice, Mousepaw

Mousewhisker – gray and white tom  
Apprentice, Bumblepaw

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Icecloud – white she-cat

Apprentices:

Toadpaw – black and white tom

Rosepaw – dark cream she-cat

Briarpaw – dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw – pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe across her back

Queens:

Ferncloud – very pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes, mother of Sparrowkit (pale ginger tom with green eyes) and Honeykit (light brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes)

Daisy – long-haired cream colored cat from the horseplace

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Ravenkit (dark gray she-cat with amber eyes) and Stripekit (dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders:

Longtail – pale tabby tom with black stripes; retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**Prologue**

The sky was dappled with starlight, like it always seemed to be. Warm air greeted the ground underneath. It felt as though time itself had come to a standstill. Well, if one were to live in StarClan it might as well have.

She was drifting through fields of smoke and clouds. Something told her that her time had come. An end was approaching for her, and she lavished the feeling of peace between her fur.

"The time has come already…. It is time for a new era."

**A/N: So this is basically a revision of an old story I wrote months ago. I've made a lot of changes, so people who read it back then will likely not remember it. I'll be writing chapters for this story once or twice a day. Since this is just the prologue I will likely post chapter one tonight.**

***Edit: I've made a couple of a changes in the story. It takes place between Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She could feel the warmth of her sister's fur pressed against her as she slept. The brambles that surrounded the nursery rattled – a cat had just come in to check on the kits. She opened her eyes to see Dustpelt nuzzling Ferncloud affectionately. The two cats were watching their two moon old kits carefully – they had just opened their eyes, and curiosity was beginning to get the better of them. Daisy was watching them as well, keeping one eye opened as she pretended to sleep. Cinderheart was still fast asleep, oblivious to the purring noises that filled the air.

"Stripekit, are you awake?" Ravenkit prodded her sister's side with her paw, hoping that she wasn't the only one awake.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Ravenkit's tail fluffed up with excitement when she heard Firestar's greeting call. Cinderheart was jolted awake from the noise, while Stripekit merely blinked away the sleep from her eyes. Ravenkit stared at her sister in annoyance before bounding off into the clearing. Ravenkit knew which cats were becoming warriors – Foxpaw and Icepaw had just had their assessments the previous night, and it was only a matter of time before their ceremony took off. "These apprentices have learned as much as they can, and they are ready to become warriors. Squirrelflight, Whitewing, do you believe your apprentices are ready?

Ravenkit peered through the brambles to see that the whole Clan had gathered to watch. Dustpelt stood behind her, tail lashing as he tried to get past. Spiderleg and Birchfall were sitting together, while Mousefur and Longtail sat by the elders' den. Sandstorm watched proudly beside Cloudtail and Brightheart. Ravenkit's tail curled in amusement when she saw Squirrelflight and Whitewing exchange looks.

"We do," they replied.

"Then I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Foxpaw, Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Foxpaw replied.

"I do." Icepaw's mew was quieter as she looked down at her paws.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxleap. StarClan honors you for your courage and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar leaped from the Highledge and landed gracefully down below. Ravenkit felt the slightest hint of jealousy as he pressed his muzzle against his forehead. Foxleap gave his shoulder a lick in return, like every new warrior did.

"Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Icecloud." Firestar's eyes glittered as he chose her name. Ravenkit looked over her shoulder to see that Ferncloud had been listening –her gaze was filled with happiness when she realized who Icecloud had been named after. The same exchange had been made between Firestar and Icecloud as he pressed his muzzle against her forehead.

"Foxleap! Icecloud!" The Clan chanted their names as the meeting drew to an end. Ravenkit joined in as she felt welcomed for watching the ceremony.

"At least it's not Foxcatcher," a warrior grumbled.

Ravenkit saw that Thornclaw had said that. The golden warrior's whiskers twitched in amusement when Foxleap's ears flattened in embarrassment. The two new warriors situated themselves by the camp's entrance as the meeting broke apart. Patrols were sent out, while one returned with prey in their jaws. Lionblaze was leading the patrol, looking proud as he dropped a thrush on the fresh-kill pile. The golden tabby met Ravenkit's gaze, but seemed oblivious to her curiosity as he joined Brackenfur and Sorreltail by the warriors' den.

_He doesn't have to act so stoic all the time_, Ravenkit thought angrily. He'd been acting that way ever since Cinderheart announced that she was expecting kits. She'd refused to say who the father was and her behavior had changed dramatically since then. Ravenkit knew that queens didn't have to mention who the father of her kits was, but she was also aware that it could have something to do with the warrior code.

"Cinderheart wouldn't do anything to betray the Clan!" Ravenkit winced when she heard her sister speak. She turned around to see Stripekit watching her carefully. She was well aware that the two of them often thought of the same thing. Ravenkit had once thought of eating a sparrow, and in turn Stripekit had picked a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile the following day. "Besides, she cares a lot about the Clan…she couldn't have done anything wrong."

"I'm not saying she did," Ravenkit mewed. "I just…I wish I knew who our father was. Maybe then I could understand why he abandoned us the way he did." She felt Stripekit nuzzle her affectionately as she closed her eyes. The longing feeling had refused to leave since Cinderheart told them that their father had died a few moons before they were born. Ravenkit had never questioned who he was of which Clan he was from. Cinderheart's voice had been filled with pain when she told them about him. "Don't worry about it Stripekit," Ravenkit added when she saw her sister's ears flattened in disapproval. "We have better things to do then mope around camp all day."

"Then let's play a game!" Stripekit bounced a little at the thought of chasing a mouse around all day. "We could play who's the leader," she suggested.

"Hm…I got tired of that game," Ravenkit muttered crossly. "You always get to be the leader while I'm your loyal warrior. Bumblepaw and his siblings were usually the deputy."

"That's only because Bumblepaw likes me…." Stripekit looked down at her paws sheepishly. "I'll let you be the leader this time! You can be Ravenstar, and I'll be…Stripefur!"

"Okay." Ravenkit dropped into a hunter's crouch as her lips curled in a snarl. "I won't let you get away with your prey-stealing, Stripefur," she hissed. "You've spent too much time in ShadowClan, they've changed you."

Stripekit's eyes widened in mock surprise. "But…but I didn't do anything!" she protested.

Ravenkit pounced forward; her paws were curled as she clamped them against Stripekit's chest. 'Is that so? I've seen you around the border. You've been meeting with Blackstar and Russetfur. They know all of our secrets!"

"N-no," Stripekit stammered. Her blue eyes gleamed with mock anger as she pushed Ravenkit off with a mighty kick. Ravenkit rolled across the clearing, sending dust into the air. She gasped for breath and tried to recover, but Stripekit was quick on her paws. She leaped forward and nipped at Ravenkit's paws. "I did no such thing!"

"Kits!" Both sisters stopped their game when Cinderheart called them. "That's enough. Look at what you did to the fresh-kill pile." Her eyes moved towards the fresh-kill pile. Ravenkit's tail drooped when she saw that pieces of prey had been tossed in different directions. The thrush that Lionblaze caught was covered in dust, while a mouse looked stiff and old.

"Sorry Cinderheart," both kits mewed together.

"'Sorry' isn't going to fix this mess," she murmured gently. "Now go back to your nests before someone else punishes you."

Ravenkit's ears flattened at the thought of getting caught. She knew that fresh-kill was precious, especially this late in leafbare. The Clan needed every bit of prey they could get. She shook her head in disappointment before she followed Stripekit into the nursery. She made a promise after that – when she became an apprentice she would restock the fresh-kill pile with whatever she caught. Nothing would stand in her way if she put her mind to it.

**A/N: So there's chapter one. I'm surprised how many reviews this got already. Next chapter coming later today :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A moon had passed since Foxleap and Icecloud became warriors. In that single moon newleaf had arrived, bringing with it warmer weather and the promise of new life. Already the forest seemed more alive than ever. Birds were singing to one another, the scent of prey was rich in the air as they were roused from their leafbare dens. Buds were beginning to form on trees, while the grass began to change from a rustic brown to a vibrant green. Ravenkit was the first to notice how much the air had changed around her. She welcomed the warm air and breathed in the scents of new growth. It felt like the world around her was alive with energy.

Behind Ravenkit was Stripekit, who padded after her as they left the nursery. Cinderheart kept a watchful eye on them to make sure nothing happened to them. The camp was busy as usual with patrols leaving and returning. Toadpaw and Rosepaw were busy chattering about their warrior assessment that was coming up. Blossompaw and Hazeltail were leaving for battle training, while Bumblepaw and Briarpaw cleaned out the elders' den. Mousefur was busy sunning herself, and Longtail was chewing on the remains of a mouse. Ravenkit felt a sigh escaping her lungs as she listened to the sounds outside of camp. She longed to explore the forest and join the patrols.

_Meanwhile I'm stuck in camp with Stripekit_..._not that I mind it, but I wish there was something for us to do_, she thought. _We're almost ready to become apprentices. Firestar should be thinking about who our mentors will be_. She had already thought of the many cats who would make suitable mentors for herself. Lionblaze was a tough opponent in battle, and rarely returned with injuries, but he was holding a grudge against Cinderheart. She would not allow that grudge to get the better of her, even if it meant losing a potential mentor. Brackenfur and Sandstorm would make good mentors - both cats were well respected in all of the Clans, and had mentored many fine apprentices in the past. But she doubted Firestar would allow Brackenfur, her grandfather, mentor her.

"You should enjoy your time as a kit while you can." Ravenkit whirled around to see that Stripekit had spoken. Her sister's tail was wrapped around her paws while she waited for Ravenkit's reaction. When none came, a playful smirk fell upon her face. "Oh come on, you know what I can feel," she growled. "All you've been thinking of these past few days is who your mentor will be. You should enjoy life as a kit while you can. Bumblepaw told me that his paws are ready to fall off from all the work he's doing."

"Isn't that what being an apprentice is about?" Ravenkit tilted her head to one side. "I mean, apprentices are who they are because they train. They know that they have to train in order to become the warriors they are in the future."

Stripekit said nothing at that. Ravenkit blinked when she realized that several cats were watching her in surprise. Her ears flattened in embarrassment. She wasn't used to being the center of attention and saw that most cats had stopped working to see what was going on. Stripekit nudged her playfully and grinned. "You look like you've seen a cat from StarClan," she purred.

"Most kits don't say things like that," Dustpelt muttered.

"Is...is that a bad thing?" Ravenkit felt fear stir within her when she thought of what could happen if she had done something wrong once again.

"No, it's just different," Millie rasped. "Most kits your age would prefer playing or getting into mischief." Her eyes gleamed with laughter when she looked back at Bumblepaw and Briarpaw, who had started to toss a ball of moss to each other.

"I think it's time you both became apprentices." Ravenkit's eyes widened when she realized that Firestar had been watching them. She looked up to see the ThunderClan leader was laying on his side with Sandstorm close at his side. Sandstorm exchanged a look with him when Cinderheart quickly grabbed Stripekit by the scruff. "Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" His yowl was loud enough to reach the forest, and Ravenkit saw that it was needed. A patrol consisting of Graystripe, Thornclaw, Briarpaw and Berrynose were just returning. All four cats looked surprised when they saw that the Clan was in a meeting. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Stripekit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Stripepaw. Birchfall, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have shown great courage and survived during the Great Journey. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Stripepaw."

Ravenkit felt a purr rising in her throat as she watched them touch noses. Birchfall was a good choice for Stripepaw - he was young and enthusiastic like she was, and would likely have the patience for her.

"Ravenkit, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenpaw. Lion-"

"Wait!" Ravenpaw rose her voice above his own. Her eyes widened in dismay when she realized what had just done. Several cats stared at her in disbelief. "I don't want to train as a warrior. I want to become Jayfeather's apprentice."

**A/N: Like I said, there have been a lot of changes in this story that I made. Also, I just realized that Blossompaw is Mousepaw in the alliance list XP I should go change it, but I'm too lazy. Besides, I doubt anyone actually ever reads them. The alliance is just there for my convenience.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ravenpaw's tail lashed in dismay when she realized what she had just said. She didn't know where that came from, or why. All she did know was that every cat was staring at her in shock. Firestar's eyes widened in alarm when he saw that most of the Clan was expecting him to say something. Ravenpaw's claws kneaded the ground in anxiety as she wondered what would happen next. Surely Jayfeather would argue against her action? But another part of her wanted to train as a medicine cat. She wanted to become an important part of ThunderClan, and to do that she would either have to become a leader or a medicine cat apprentice.

"Well...I suppose if that is what you want to do." Firestar sounded confused as he spoke. "Very well. Jayfeather, do you believe you are ready for an apprentice?" When the gray tabby simply nodded, Firestar swept on, "Then Ravenpaw will become your apprentice. I expect you to pass on your knowledge of herbs to Ravenpaw." Jayfeather dipped his head and approached Ravenpaw. She half-expected him to sniff for her, but he knew exactly where she was standing. Her pelt burned in surprise when he brushed his muzzle against her own.

"You're making a mistake," he muttered.

"I know what I'm doing," she hissed.

Her head ducked in embarrassment as the meeting drew to an end. The warriors were muttering to one another after they sat together. Ravenpaw knew that they were talking about her sudden change in plans. Her ears flattened as she thought of something sharp to say to them. She couldn't help what had happened - something had overcome her need to become a warrior.

"Can we see the territory now?" Ravenpaw's ears flicked when she heard Stripepaw ask the question. Her mentor, Birchfall, was still whispering urgently to Spiderleg and Foxleap. Both cats blinked and nodded to their brother before leaving him alone. "I wanna see the territory before sundown!"

"Alright calm down mousebrain," Birchfall muttered. "Go find your nest first and then we'll leave."

"Why don't you go with them," Jayfeather grunted. "Leave me in peace for a while before you get back."

Ravenpaw watched him disappear into his den, tail lashing from side to side. She felt as though he was pushing her away. Part of her was thankful - it made her stronger in the long run - but she was angry that he didn't have faith in her decision. Her lips curled in annoyance as she turned to face Birchfall and Stripepaw.

"So, are you going with us?" Stripepaw asked. When Ravenpaw nodded, she gave a tiny bounce of excitement.

Her tail dragged across the sandy clearing as she padded after her sister. Birchfall led the way through the thorn tunnel, ignoring the thorns that pricked at his fur. Ravenpaw wondered how he could stand the sharp thorns that snagged on her pelt. She hissed in frustration when a thorn got snared on her ear. Stripepaw looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue.

_I won't let this get the better of me_, Ravenpaw thought angrily.

Eventually she managed to get the thorn out without causing much trouble. The commotion had sent a flock of sparrows flapping away. Ravenpaw looked up to see a few clouds stretched across the sky, while the sun itself had risen to it's fullest height. Birchfall was already leaving the area, heading towards what sounded like a stream running in the distance. Ravenpaw's tail twitched as she followed him. The scent of moisture in the air told her that rain was on it's way.

"This trail leads to the WindClan border," Birchfall explained calmly. "You'll sometimes find them hunting in the forest on their side of the border." His lips were curled in disgust at the mention of WindClan cats hunting in the forest.

"Don't WindClan cats hunt in the moors?" Ravenpaw asked.

"We do when prey is scarce." Birchfall stiffened when the sneer came. Ravenpaw's fur bristled when she saw a dark gray tom standing close to the border. A brown and white tom stood beside a ginger tom with white paws, who had a younger cat standing in the distance. "We also claim territory when we need to," the dark gray tom added.

"You will do no such thing today," Birchfall snarled.

"No...it would be foolish to risk the lives of your apprentices," the dark gray tom meowed. "But one of these days we will need to expand our territory. Our Clan gets larger with each passing moon. I'm sure yours does as well." His blue eyes gleamed when he watched Ravenpaw's expression. She lifted her chin and curled her lips, aware that any wrong move could lead into a deadly battle. Suddenly the senior warrior's tail lashed as he faced his companions. "We don't have time for the likes of your kind," he sneered. "We'll make sure your apprentices don't cross the border."

Birchfall watched with wary eyes as the warriors disappeared over a hill. The gray and white apprentice cast a look over his shoulder before following them. Ravenpaw's tail lashed from side to side in annoyance when she realized how close they had been to a battle.

By the time they were gone Ravenpaw's nerves had gotten the better of her. Her hackles stood on end as she thought of what could have happened on the border. She flinched when Stripepaw pressed against her comfortingly.

"That could have been worse," Stripepaw whispered. "At least he didn't challenge Birchfall."

"Did you see the way he looked at us?" Ravenpaw's whiskers trembled as she rose to her paws. Birchfall was leading them away from the stream, and she was thankful for that.

"He wasn't looking at us," Stripepaw murmured. "Besides, we should be worrying about the forest, not what WindClan is up to."

"But...it felt like he was waiting for us to attack," Ravenpaw whispered. "His eyes were so dark and..." She broke off when Birchfall looked over his shoulder to watch them.

"Instead of chattering why don't you listen to the noises of the forest?" he growled. "The forest is filled with prey, if you know where to look."

Ravenpaw followed his advice, though she didn't know why. She should have searched for herbs while she was out. She just didn't know where to look or what to look for. Jayfeather hadn't told her which herbs were important to the Clan, or where the best place to search would be.

Soon a large oak tree loomed into view. Ravenpaw could hear the claws of squirrels scraping against the bark of the tree. Instinct told her to look for the source of the noise, but she kept still as she waited for Birchfall to explain what the tree was.

"This is the Sky Oak," he meowed when he stood in front of Stripepaw. "As you can see this is a great place to look for squirrels, if you know how to climb. And that leas me to another problem - don't climb the sky oak unless you're experienced. Cats have fallen in the past, and it isn't pretty when they do."

"Do they break their legs?" Stripepaw's mew was filled with fear as she looked at the massive tree.

"They can if they fall from a good height," Birchfall replied.

Ravenpaw pressed against her sister comfortingly. She could feel the fear in Stripepaw's heart as her sister gazed at the tree.

"We won't do something so reckless," Ravenpaw murmured.

She was relieved to see Stripepaw nod in agreement. The three cats continued moving away from the Sky Oak, only to hear the sounds of cats fighting. Ravenpaw's pelt bristled in alarm. She looked at Birchfall, but he remained icily calm.

"Don't worry, that's the training hollow," Birchfall said as they approached what looked like a scoop in the land. Sand covered most of the clearing, and surrounding it were shrubs and bushes. Blossompaw and Hazeltail were still out, much to Ravenpaw's surprise.

"Hey Birchfall, showing the new apprentices around?" Hazeltail suddenly stopped her hunter's crouch, giving Blossompaw time to collide into her chest. Hazeltail glared at her apprentice before she looked back at Birchfall.

"Yep," he replied. "Stripepaw's my apprentice. Ravenpaw is...Jayfeather's." He barely whispered the medicine cat's name, which infuriated Ravenpaw.

"Jayfeather's apprentice?" Hazeltail stared at Ravenpaw in disbelief. "Why in StarClan's name would you want to be the apprentice of that cranky cat?"

"She wants to feel important to the Clan," Stripepaw answered for Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw shot her a glare before giving her chest fur a lick of embarrassment.

"There are better ways of becoming an important part of the Clan," Hazeltail pointed out.

Ravenpaw's ears flattened when she realized that Hazeltail was right. She couldn't understand what had overcome her need to become a medicine cat. Something had forced her to say those words, and that something seemed to take over once more.

"I want to train as a medicine cat," she hissed.

"Okay okay, don't get your tail caught in the burs," Hazeltail muttered. "Good luck with them, Birchfall," she added crossly.

Birchfall dipped his head, though he glared at Ravenpaw as he padded past her. Her ears flattened once more as Stripepaw brushed against her. There was concern in Stripepaw's eyes, but her sister refused to say anything. Ravenpaw knew from how she thought that Stripepaw was afraid she would snap at her as well.

"That was cold," Stripepaw whispered once they were out of hearing range. "Did you have to treat her like a pile of foxdung?"

"I...I don't know what came over me," Ravenpaw admitted sheepishly. "It felt like someone had told me to say it."

"It was strange that I couldn't read your thoughts at that moment," Stripepaw mewed. Her eyes clouded over in confusion. "Do you think it's a message from StarClan?"

"If it is then maybe we should talk to Jayfeather about it," Ravenpaw replied. "He seems to have a paw in StarClan already."

"Okay, so after this we can ask him," Stripepaw told her. "We can't just ignore this."

_I wish I could_, Ravenpaw thought angrily. She knew that Stripepaw was only concerned for her safety, and rightfully so. She couldn't imagine what had taken over her, and she was afraid to find out. For the safety of the Clan she would ask Jayfeather.

**A/N: Don't get too comfortable with the longness of these stories. They'll get shorter unfortunately :( But anyways, thanks ImXDragon and Starlit Lili for reviewing! Next chapter should come out later today if I keep listening to Gaelic Storm and The High Kings :D Highly recommend them by the way, awesome Irish Folk groups!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following day proved Ravenpaw right when she had caught traces of moisture in the air on her patrol with Birchfall. Rainclouds blocked out the sun, providing little comfort in the cool air that ruffled her fur. She shook her head and blinked away the sleep in her eyes. Jayfeather had woken her up early to sort through his store of herbs. Ravenpaw had groaned in her sleep until a sharp nudge made her yelp in surprise. The medicine cat was glaring at her when she blinked up at him. "Time to get up mousebrain," he muttered. His expression was hard to read, but Ravenpaw could tell that he wasn't serious. The laughter in his voice had told her that she was right. "I need you to sort through those herbs," he explained when he led her to the back of his den. "Make sure everything is put together."

Annoyance flared within Ravenpaw when she looked at the store of herbs that Jayfeather mentioned. Leaves had been scattered around the floor of the den, while berries and roots were placed neatly in the corner. She didn't know which herbs were which, or why Jayfeather had told her to start right away. Ravenpaw sighed as she began to root through the dark green leaves. They had an odd texture to them that reminded her of the moss in the nursery. Jayfeather watched for only a few heartbeats before leaving the den to herself. "How can I do this when I don't even know what these are?" she asked out loud. "This stuff doesn't even look edible," she added when she nosed her way through a pale orange flower.

_These are good for infected wounds_, a voice told her. Ravenpaw stiffened at the sudden chill that swept over her. She looked around fearfully, but no noise could be heard. Anxiety flared within her when she realized that she was just imaging the voice. _Those plants are good for a queen who needs to produce more milk_, the voice added. Her pelt stood on end when the voice became louder and more frequent. _You should know this, you of all cats have a history with herbs_. Ravenpaw closed her eyes and tried to block out the voice, but it continued to scold her, _Any cat would think that you know nothing about this world_.

"You're finished already?" Jayfeather's mew broke Ravenpaw from her trance. She stared at the pile of leaves and realized that they were stacked neatly together. "Even I had trouble when I was just an apprentice. Of course not being able to see didn't help either." He added the last part in a bitter tone. Ravenpaw knew that he often regretted not being able to see, but she also knew that he could see more than most cats could ever wish for. "Why don't you pick something for us from the fresh-kill pile. I haven't yet, Ferncloud's been fussing over Sparrowkit all morning."

Ravenpaw's ears flattened as she padded out of the den. Ferncloud's kits were four moons old now, and were likely getting into all kinds of trouble. There was no doubt that Sparrowkit had been up to no good. The little kit had always been a bit of a loudmouth, especially around Mousefur and Longtail. Her pelt became soaked almost instantly when she emerged into the clearing. The rain was falling harder now, soaking the ground and everything around it. Cats were huddled in their dens to avoid getting wet, but that didn't stop the rain from making life difficult. The fresh-kill pile was sodden, and that meant any prey would be difficult to eat. Ravenpaw curled her lips in annoyance as she grabbed a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. It's damp fur told her that it had been out for most of the morning.

"Ugh, I don't think we'll be finding any prey today," Lionblaze grumbled as he prepared to leave for a hunting patrol. Ravenpaw was surprised to see Brambleclaw and Graystripe joining him. Neither cats looked comfortable in the rain. Graystripe looked more like a wet rat with his fur plastered to his body. "Come on, we should get going before we all get soaked to the skin." Lionblaze led the way out of camp, though his words seemed to reach uninterested ears. Graystripe's tail lashed before he bounded after the golden tabby, while Brambleclaw looked irritated with Lionblaze's attitude.

The rain had finally slowed by the time Ravenpaw was finished with her shrew. She buried the bones outside of camp and chose a mouse for Jayfeather. He was probably wondering where she was. The camp was empty when Ravenpaw looked over her shoulder. Stripepaw and Bumblepaw had left earlier to join their mentors for battle training. Ravenpaw's whiskers twitched as she padded into Jayfeather's den. She spotted him crouched over the pool near the back of the den. Wads of moss had been collected and placed near one of the corners. Jayfeather turned around at the sound of her pawsteps. "Thanks for the mouse," Jayfeather muttered.

"Jayfeather, what's with the moss?" Ravenpaw asked as he chewed bits and pieces from the mouse.

"I've been collecting it so the apprentices don't have to go out and get it themselves," he grumbled. "Not that they would ever appreciate the work."

"At least they don't have to go far now," Ravenpaw murmured. Her ears twitched as she thought of the day's events. She hoped that Stripepaw would hear her thoughts. Maybe the two of them could get together and understand what it all meant. Maybe the voices were useful to her, and would help her become a medicine cat that ThunderClan could be proud of.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ravenpaw's nose pressed through leaf litter as she tasted the air. Bright sunlight welcomed her when she lifted her muzzle. The rain had finally stopped in the middle of the night, bringing with it warmer weather. She welcomed the warm weather as the sun bathed her pelt. It felt more like newleaf now with the forest coming to life. The mice were running well, and squirrels and birds were busy gathering nuts for the following leafbare. The rich scents in the air told Ravenpaw that she wanted to hunt. But Jayfeather had sent her out to search for herbs - something that she wasn't too keen on doing.

_I've already messed up on Hazeltail's wounds, and Sparrowkit nearly died because of me_, she thought bitterly. The voice had refused to offer any help when Hazeltail came back with a thorn in her paw. Sparrowkit had swallowed something that made him sick on the same day. His convulsing had made her cringe, and she was shoved aside so that Jayfeather could work with the kit. The mutinous look Ferncloud gave her told Ravenpaw that she would not forget about that day. _Maybe I am better off training as a warrior_..._The voice has left me, and now_..._I feel so useles_s! Her claws scraped against the ground at the thought that burned in her mind. There was nothing she could do about it - she had already made up her mind, and she would have to live with that choice.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a screech sounding in the distance. Ravenpaw's tail lashed in frustration when the mouse she had been stalking raced for cover. She whirled around and looked to see who had given the alarm call. It came from the WindClan border, over the stream. Her fur stood on end when she heard the bark of a fox in that followed the screech. She knew that a cat was under attack, but what should she do? The fox was likely on WindClan territory, and she would get punished or worse for trespassing. Eventually her heart told her what to do. She bounded through the undergrowth, paws slipping against a few leaves that were still wet.

Blood was roaring in her ears by the time she reached the stream. To her dismay she saw that two cats were under attack by a large fox, whose fangs were covered in blood. She let out a fierce caterwaul when she saw that one of the cats refused to move. The fox suddenly swung it's head when it realized that it was not alone. The cat that was still standing hissed in frustration and glared at Ravenpaw, but she chose to ignore it. Ravenpaw refused to move as the fox sauntered towards her, muzzle lowered in a menacing snarl. "Get him out of here!" she cried when the cat bounded towards the fox. He stopped midstep and looked over his shoulder. She was relieved when he turned and picked up the younger cat by it's scruff.

The fox opened it's jaws and snarled once more. Ravenpaw felt fear worm it's way into her belly. She knew she couldn't take a full-grown fox on, let alone cubs. Her heart began pounding as she thought over what Bumblepaw and his siblings had been performing back at camp. Suddenly Ravenpaw stepped to one side and raised a paw. Before she knew it her paw slammed down hard on the fox's muzzle. It barked in pain and confusion at her sudden change in movement. Her heart was beating faster when she saw that the fox's back was vulnerable. It was shaking it's head as if it couldn't see. Ravenpaw leaped forward, claws outstretched until she felt them grip the fox's skin.

"Be careful, it might roll over!" Ravenpaw barely heard the voice as she sunk her teeth into it's skin. The fox tried to shake her off, but she held on with all her might. "Nip at it's feet, keep it distracted." Ravenpaw realized that it was Birchfall who was giving the orders. She saw Stripepaw over the fox's head and realized that her sister was helping in the battle. "Keep it up," Birchfall meowed as he joined in the fight. Ravenpaw felt the fox's strength giving in. Panic suddenly gripped her heart when she felt the fox turning. She knew that she would be crushed if the fox fell on it's back. "Ravenpaw, get off of it!" Birchfall's screech barely reached her ears as she leaped off. She landed on the ground beside Stripepaw in a painful thud. "I think it got the message," Birchfall panted. "That was reckless, going after it on your own. You could've been killed."

"I couldn't just leave those WindClan cats alone," Ravenpaw replied. Her voice was shaky as she recovered from the shock of the battle. "One of them looked really hurt." Her concern for the WindClan apprentice suddenly overwhelmed her. She looked across the stream to where the fox had fled. A trail of blood followed where it's paws carried it.

"She's right." Surprise and anger made Ravenpaw's heart skip a beat when she saw the cat that was under attack emerge from the trees. His ginger and white fur was still on end as he watched the ThunderClan cats cautiously. "This apprentice is still suffering though. Cloudpaw was just tracking the fox, but it found him first."

"Can he make it to Jayfeather?" Birchfall asked. When the WindClan cat nodded, Birchfall turned to Stripepaw. "Go and warn the Clan of what is happening," he ordered. "Tell Brambleclaw to send a few cats out here to make sure the fox hasn't crossed the border." Stripepaw's tail shot straight up before she made a run for it. Ravenpaw felt pity stir within her when she saw the ginger and white tom drag Cloudpaw's body out of the trees. The wounds on his flank were worse than Ravenpaw thought. She fought back a yelp of fear and looked away. Cloudpaw might not make it if the wounds weren't taken care of right away.

The three of them remained eerily silent as Cloudpaw let out a moan of pain. Ravenpaw was afraid that he would die on the spot. The loss of blood might have been too much if it weren't for the cobwebs plastered against the wounds. She was surprised the ginger and white tom had patched the cobwebs on them already. "There's no need to go any further." Ravenpaw stiffened when she heard Jayfeather's familiar gruff mew. Birchfall gave the ginger warrior a curt nod before leaving. Jayfeather approached them warily and gave Cloudpaw a sniff. "Weaselfur is it?" When the ginger tom nodded, Jayfeather looked down at the apprentice. "I don't think he's going to make it. His wounds are too deep, and they're already infected. If they do heal he'll be horribly scarred."

"I promised Gorsetail I would bring him back alive," Weaselfur growled. His claws were kneading the ground as he looked down at the apprentice sorrowfully. "Please, isn't there any way to save him?"

"W-Weaselfur?" The ginger warrior stiffened when Cloudpaw's weak voice broke the icy silence. Ravenpaw felt as though she shouldn't be part of this. She watched as Weaselfur gently nudged his apprentice. "I...I'm not gonna make it am I?"

"I..." Weaselfur didn't know how to reply.

"I can see starry cats in the distance...I think they're calling me." Cloudpaw's voice dropped to barely a whisper.

"Jayfeather did everything he could," Weaselfur lied. "You'll be welcomed as a hero in StarClan." His voice choked with pain as he nuzzled the apprentice affectionately.

Cloudpaw's eyes widened for a brief moment before his final breath was taken. His body stilled, and his eyes glazed over. Ravenpaw bowed her head shamefully. She could have saved him if she had known how bad his wounds were.

"He's gone," Weaselfur murmured. "I'm sorry Gorsetail..."

"You should take him back," Jayfeather meowed. "Your Clanmates will want to know what happened."

Weaselfur seemed reluctant to leave, but eventually he nodded and did as he was told. Ravenpaw watched as he dragged Cloudpaw's body once more back towards the stream. She hoped that Cloudpaw joined StarClan. Maybe she could ask him for forgiveness. It was her fault that Cloudpaw died. She could have prevented his death if she had known.

**A/N: I'm just so good at writing death scenes. That tells readers something doesn't it? Anyways this chapter and the next few have been altered quite a lot. I doubt readers will recognize what is going on. From here on everything else will be different.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pain made Ravenpaw's chest tighten as she followed Jayfeather towards the training hollow. Vivid memories of the fox's teeth around Cloudpaw's neck constantly haunted her. She felt as though she was responsible for Cloudpaw's death. Jayfeather had refused to talk about the event, just saying that it had nothing to do with ThunderClan. That had only made Ravenpaw feel worse. Her own mentor had turned Cloudpaw down, away, like he was nothing to the Clans. She was frustrated with the way he had treated her over the past couple of days. Training as a medicine cat didn't seem to get her anywhere, and most of the Clan seemed to think of her as nothing more than a coward.

"Every cat needs to learn how to fight, even medicine cats," Jayfeather explained gruffly. His tail flicked from side to side as they approached the training hollow. Ravenpaw wondered how a blind cat could teach her anything useful. Her ears pricked forward when she heard him chuckle softly to himself. Amusement was something that had never come from Jayfeather, he just seemed uninterested with any sort of humor. Ravenpaw's tail lashed in annoyance, she knew that he was just testing her once again. "Sounds like Stripepaw and Birchfall are already here," Jayfeather added when they reached the hollow.

Sure enough, the two cats were already at the training hollow. Ravenpaw didn't meet her sister's happy gaze - she couldn't after what she had gone through. Jayfeather merely dipped his head to Birchfall before leading Ravenpaw away from the pair. "Are you sure you don't want me to take over?" Birchfall asked uneasily. His question gaze darkened when Jayfeather's eyes narrowed coldly. "Ravenpaw will need someone who can...understand what fighting moves are about." Birchfall flinched when he realized that he had said the wrong thing. "I mean to say-" Jayfeather cut him off with a hiss of frustration. "Look, I was only trying to help," Birchfall muttered crossly.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much," Jayfeather snorted.

Without another reply he suddenly leaped forward with his paws outstretched. Ravenpaw gasped at the sudden movement and dodged to the side, remembering her fighting skills against the fox. She imagined that Jayfeather's sense of smell was better than most cats. Her tail swished across the clearing, sending dirt through the air. Some of the dirt landed on Jayfeather's muzzle, distracting him fro his opponent. Ravenpaw smirked playfully when she saw that she had the upper paw. She sliced her paw across Jayfeather's muzzle, causing him to real backward in surprise. It took Ravenpaw a few moments to realize that Stripepaw and Birchfall had been watching the hole time.

"I haven't taught Stripepaw that move yet," Birchfall meowed. "Did Jayfeather teach you that?" When Ravenpaw shook her head, Birchfall's eyes widened. "Can you try that move on Stripepaw, she needs to learn some more frontal attacks." He took a step sideways to join Jayfeather, who was still fuming over his defeat. Ravenpaw glanced at Stripepaw cautiously, unsure of how her sister would react to the move. Stripepaw remained surprisingly calm as she waited for Ravenpaw to make her move.

Ravenpaw raised her paw and eyed Stripepaw's chin carefully. She knew that Stripepaw could see, and would instinctively move away. Feeling slightly uncomfortable under the watchful gaze of Birchfall, she sliced her paw upwards and struck Stripepaw on the muzzle. Stripepaw shook her head in confusion when she realized that Ravenpaw had struck her. "Wow, that was great!" she mewed. "Where did you learn that move?"

"I...I learned it by watching Bumblepaw and Blossompaw practice them," Ravenpaw lied. She didn't want the others to know that she had learned the moves by instinct. Something had told her how to defend herself while she was fighting the fox, thus she had learned those moves.

"Those two don't even know the different between a belly rake and leap-and-hold," Birchfall growled. "Jayfeather, did you know the move?"

Ravenpaw was beginning to feel uneasy when she saw her mentor was shaking. He suddenly shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "I don't recall teaching her that move," he replied. "Perhaps you would have been better off as a warrior."

At once Ravenpaw's fur bristled as she felt the stares of every cat on her pelt. She knew that he was right. Training as a medicine cat was getting her nowhere in life. Jayfeather had already told her that her skills with herbs were far better than most apprentices. She was afraid that changing her position would make her look weak in front of the Clan.

"Come on, let's get back to camp," Birchfall meowed after an uneasy silence fell upon the group. "Maybe by then your mind will be made up."

Ravenpaw's tail lashed from side to side as she followed them. Stripepaw remained glued to her side, her loyalty shining through. Ravenpaw knew that she wanted to say a few words, but Stripepaw remained comfortingly silent. She leaned against her sister as they made their way back to the hollow. By now sunhigh had come and gone. A cool breeze ruffled their pelts, but Ravenpaw welcomed the feeling. The thorn tunnel rattled as Birchfall pushed his way through. Jayfeather quickly followed, and Ravenpaw and Stripepaw followed as well.

She blinked when she saw that most of the Clan was gathered out of their dens. Spiderleg, Brackenfur and Sandstorm were sitting together, talking to one another in low voices. Millie, Graystripe, Whitewing and Dustpelt were together as well. Ravenpaw exchanged a worried look with Stripepaw. Had something gone wrong? She couldn't imagine a warrior getting injured at this time of the season - it was early newleaf, and the Clans usually avoided conflict around newleaf.

"Firestar, I need to talk with you." Jayfeather's gruff mew made Ravenpaw wince. The ThunderClan leader was sunning himself under the Highledge, enjoying the warmth as the sun began to disappear. When Firestar opened one eye, he sighed. "It's important," Jayfeather added sternly.

"He's going to tell Firestar," Ravenpaw murmured.

"You know you deserve to become a warrior apprentice," Stripepaw mewed.

"But I feel like I'm giving up too early," Ravenpaw protested.

"Don't worry about it," Stripepaw reassured her. "I won't let them get to you."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dread made Ravenpaw's movement slow as she emerged from the medicine cat's den the following day. She could feel the stare of every cat on her pelt. Her ears flattened in embarrassment when she reached Firestar, who must have woken early for the ceremony. She knew exactly what he was about to say. Her conversation with Firestar had ended in disaster when she told him she wanted to train as a warrior. He'd been shocked by what she had told him at the time. Eventually Jayfeather had told Firestar about her fighting skills, that she had exceeded in their training. Firestar had looked at Ravenpaw in surprise until he decided that Jayfeather was right.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Firestar asked. His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he waited for her reply. When Ravenpaw shook her head, Firestar sighed. "Very well." He leaped onto the Highledge and took a deep breath. "Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" His summoning yowl reached every ear that could hear him. Ravenpaw watched as cats emerged from their dens. Blossompaw, Bumblepaw and Briarpaw emerged from the apprentice's den, followed by Toadpaw and Rosepaw. "I know that many of you have already known what today's meeting is about. An apprentice has asked me to change her position, and so it shall be done." Cats began to murmur among themselves; Ravenpaw knew they would question why she had changed her position so early in her training. "Lionblaze, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown great courage and fighting skills that have helped the Clan through many moons of trouble. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw's whiskers twitched with dismay when she touched noses with Lionblaze. The golden tabby's eyes gleamed with what she thought was anger. She wondered if he had any regrets in becoming her mentor. It was likely that he would train her harder than any other apprentice in the Clan. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're new," Lionblaze growled once the meeting was over. Ravenpaw didn't meet his gaze as he lashed his tail angrily. "We'll begin training now."

He hardly gave her a chance as he bounded ahead, pushing his way through the thorn tunnel entrance. Ravenpaw rolled her eyes before she followed him. Hazeltail was already leading Blossompaw after them, her tail dragging across the ground as she did so. Ravenpaw wondered if she was confused about Lionblaze's sudden attitude change.

Warm sunlight greeted Ravenpaw's fur as she emerged into the forest. She picked up Lionblaze's scent almost immediately. He was headed for the training hollow. Hazeltail and Blossompaw were close behind her as she led the way through the forest. Ravenpaw stopped when she spotted Lionblaze standing near the training hollow. His amber eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he waited for her to arrive. She looked over her shoulder, hoping that Hazeltail would follow her. "You're behind on your training, so I'll make sure that you catch up quickly," Lionblaze meowed when she approached him warily. Hazeltail and her apprentice had followed, but they worked a little ways away from the pair.

Lionblaze suddenly sprang forward with his claws sheathed. Ravenpaw's eyes widened in shock when she realized what his intentions were. She rolled to the side, remembering what Stripepaw had told her the other day. Lionblaze turned and swiped a paw across Ravenpaw's shoulder, and even that was enough to cause pain. His paws were bigger than Jayfeather's, and not as flimsy. Ravenpaw winced as she struggled to keep balanced. "You'll need to learn how to defend yourself, or any warrior will exploit your weakness," Lionblaze hissed. Without another word he lunged forward again, this time swiping across her muzzle. Ravenpaw saw the move coming and avoided his paw just in time, feeling a whoosh of air as his paw sliced through it.

"Can we learn some battle tactics?" she asked when she heard Blossompaw's battle training in the background. "Jayfeather said you know more than most cats...I was hoping you could teach me some of those moves. It would help in fights against the other Clans."

The golden tabby's eyes widened in shock. "Well...I'd rather keep those moves to myself," he stammered. "Clan life isn't just about fighting, if you remember. We need to learn about defense and strategy first. Then maybe we can start talking about battling styles."

"Okay," Ravenpaw mewed. "What can you teach me next?"

The pair worked until sunhigh came and went. By that time Ravenpaw's muscles felt heavy with exhaustion. Lionblaze looked tired as well, but he was pleased with how fast she learned her fighting moves. Stripepaw and Birchfall had joined them shortly after Hazeltail and Blossompaw left. The four of them ended the day with chattering about how the weather had been and what kind of prey was easiest to find. Ravenpaw had avoided Stripepaw's sharp gaze, though she knew her sister was likely reading her thoughts.

"You've been awfully quiet lately," Stripepaw murmured under her breath as their mentors talked. "Is something bothering you? I can't seem to reach your thoughts."

"Really? I haven't been able to read yours either," Ravenpaw admitted. Alarm flashed within Stripepaw's blue eyes.

"Does this mean...maybe we aren't as close as we thought..." Stripepaw looked down at her paws in shame. "I don't like this one bit," she whispered. Ravenpaw nodded in agreement. Something told her that it wasn't just a lack of communication that had caused their minds to block each other. She had a feeling it had to do with the voices that seemed to reach her mind every time she slept. Her heart felt heavy as she pressed herself against Stripepaw. Nothing could separate them, not even cats who could have invaded Ravenpaw's mind.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Evening fell upon the forest, cloaking the trees in a blanket of darkness. Any prey that was out during the day would have been in their nests by now. They knew this was no ordinary night. A full moon hovered low in the sky. Ravenpaw's chest swelled with excitement as she thought of what she might see at the Gathering. In the past few days she had worked hard, proving that she was more useful as a warrior apprentice than Jayfeather's apprentice. In those few days, she and Stripepaw had grown further apart, signaling the end to their sisterly bond. Though Ravenpaw was sad to see that link disperse, she knew that it would have happened sooner or later.

_All siblings go their own way eventually_, Ravenpaw reminded herself. _Even we've parted, but we'll still be good friends in the end_.

Stripepaw was sitting near the camp's entrance, allowing Cinderheart to groom her unkempt fur. Ravenpaw felt amusement wash over her as she watched them. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Blossompaw was watching her grudgingly. "I should've gone to the Gathering," Blossompaw muttered. "It would have been my second one."

"Every apprentice gets a chance to go," Ravenpaw replied calmly. She was annoyed that Blossompaw seemed to think she was better than everyone else. "Besides, what exactly did you accomplish during the past moon?" When Blossompaw didn't reply, Ravenpaw stalked away from the den. On a good day Blossompaw was fun to be with, but she had her moments when her attitude changed to an icy cold version of Lionblaze. Ravenpaw looked over her shoulder and glared before she joined Stripepaw and Cinderheart near the camp's entrance. By now the cats who were chosen to leave had already joined them: Foxleap, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Lionblaze, Birchfall and Cinderheart were all going. "I can't wait to see the other Clans," Ravenpaw mewed once she was away from Blossompaw's keen ears.

Cinderheart's eyes glowed with pride as she looked down at her two daughters. Ravenpaw would have ducked her head in embarrassment if it weren't for Firestar, Brambleclaw and Jayfeather's approach. All three cats looked uneasy as they led the way through the thorn tunnel. Ravenpaw was on her paws in a heartbeat after that. She felt a few thorns snare on her pelt after brushing it against the thorn tunnel, but she didn't care. Her heart was pounding with excitement as she bounded after the leaving group. "Is the island big?" Stripepaw was asking as she ran alongside Birchfall. When he nodded, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Will we be able to see-" She was cut off by Foxleap's irritated hiss.

Silence fell upon the group as they padded along the lake's shore. Ravenpaw's eyes widened in awe when she saw the island come to view. The moonlight bleached the island white, while the lake was a sheet of silver stretching across all four territories. From a distance she could see the Horseplace, where Daisy's friends lived. She wondered if Daisy had any thoughts in returning - both of her kits were almost ready to become warriors, and she had no mate. Spiderleg had pushed her away after his kits were born. He didn't know how to act like a father, and had left Daisy in a terrible state of despair. Ravenpaw shook her head at the thought. Daisy's problems were not her own, she should be concentrating on what laid ahead.

"Be careful when we approach the treebridge," Lionblaze warned over his shoulder. "This part gets tricky." Ravenpaw climbed over the treebridge, yelping in dismay when she felt her paws slipping over the bark. Lionblaze suddenly lunged and grabbed her by the scruff. "I've got you," he meowed through her fur. Ravenpaw's ears flattened in embarrassment when he dropped her on the other side. A few cats were watching in amusement. "Every apprentice has difficult their first time," Lionblaze explained. "Even I had trouble when I was at my first Gathering."

Ravenpaw gave her chest fur a few licks before she padded after him. She quickly spotted Stripepaw, who was sitting with what looked like a group of ShadowClan apprentices. She recognized the scent that came across the border every morning. She also recognized the scent of WindClan, and wondered why he wasn't part of the group. "Hey Ravenpaw, come join us," Stripepaw called. Ravenpaw bounded after them, her tail lashing across the air as she joined her sister. "This is Ravenpaw, my sister," Stripepaw explained as she dipped her head to the other apprentices. "We've been training together for a moon now," Stripepaw meowed proudly.

"Really, and I've been training for three moons," a light gray she-cat with green eyes said sarcastically. "Honestly, training has nothing to do with what we are doing now. Becoming a warrior is more important to me than anything else." Her eyes flashed for a brief moment before the larger ShadowClan cat nudged her.

"Cloverpaw, you're getting ahead of yourself," he meowed light-heartedly. "My name's Cedarpaw." His good natured mew warmed Ravenpaw as she listened to him. "Anyways, why don't you tell us about yourselves?"

"You're the one Weaselfur told me about." All four apprentices looked at the dark gray tom - a WindClan apprentice - who had spoken. "You let Cloudpaw die." His voice was filled with pain as he glared at Ravenpaw. "And I won't let you live after what you did to him." The apprentice lashed his tail and dropped into a hunter's crouch, but his movement stopped when an older cat snarled at him. "At a later time, of course," he snarled venomously.

"What's his problem?" Cedarpaw asked.

"I was fighting the fox, I could have saved Cloudpaw," Ravenpaw murmured. "I...I should have saved him before I took on the fox."

"_You_ took on a _fox_?" Cloverpaw's eyes widened in disbelief. When Ravenpaw nodded, Stripepaw confirmed what she had said. Cloverpaw gaped at Ravenpaw as if she had grown wings. "No apprentice at your age has been able to take on a fox on their own!"

"Maybe she's no ordinary apprentice." Cedarpaw's reply was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for Ravenpaw to hear.

"It is time for the Gathering to begin!" Onestar's yowl made every cat stop talking. Ravenpaw's fur grew hot in embarrassment before she turned to face the Ancient Oak. "I will begin the Gathering. We have lost an apprentice. Cloudpaw was killed fighting a fox near the WindClan border between ThunderClan. Weaselfur barely survived the attack, but we'll recover from the attack." His amber eyes flashed as he looked at the other leaders, as if he was daring them to say anything to contradict his words.

"RiverClan has fared well this past moon," Leopardstar rasped. "We have three new apprentices, Acornpaw, Duckpaw and Stotepaw are here." Ravenpaw had barely realized that RiverClan arrived. She was spending too much time with the ShadowClan apprentices to notice. "Robinwing and Beetlewhisker have also become warriors." Yowls of congratulations quickly followed her words. Ravenpaw had forgotten the stories that Mousefur or Longtail would tell about the Gatherings - that the Clan cheered over warrior ceremonies or apprentices ceremonies on occasion.

"ShadowClan is thriving, despite the cold that threatened to kill our supply of catmint," Blackstar announced. "Snowbird has given birth to her kits, and the prey runs well in our territory. I have little else to say." Blackstar looked back at Firestar, who seemed to contemplate over the words the other leaders had said.

"ThunderClan has also done well this past moon. We have two new apprentices: Ravenpaw and Stripepaw. Both are here to celebrate the time of peace." Firestar stretched the words time of peace. Ravenpaw wondered if he was worried about the Clans attacking one another. Leopardstar had given no sign of aggression, but Onestar's threat still lingered in the air. Ravenpaw knew that Onestar would likely challenge ThunderClan for the death of Cloudpaw. "This Gathering is over!" Ravenpaw felt relieved that the Gathering had come to an end. Her heart felt lighter than ever when she looked at Cedarpaw. He was already leaving, and seemed oblivious to her staring.

_One day he'll be my enemy_, Ravenpaw thought. _I'm sure that he will think of me as an enemy as well_.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A day had passed after the Gathering. Ravenpaw and Stripepaw had gone to sleep late, but Ravenpaw had been woken up just before dawn. She groaned when she felt the paw jab at her side. She rolled around and saw that Lionblaze was standing over her. "Dawn patrol," he meowed. Ravenpaw shook moss out of her fur before she followed him. Stripepaw opened her eyes in concern, but Ravenpaw only grinned back. Blossompaw, Bumblepaw and Briarpaw were already awake. Toadpaw and Rosepaw were holding warrior assessments, and would receive their warrior names any day now. "We'll be leaving with Sorreltail and Dustpelt momentarily," Lionblaze explained when she approached him. "You should grab a mouse before we go, it may be a while 'till you get back."

Ravenpaw did as she was told, and she was thankful she did. Her stomach was rumbling with hunger as she picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. It was plump, but stiff from the cool air. Once she was finished she buried the bones away from the nursery. She recalled one night hearing a story of how a kit had swallowed a mouse bone. The story didn't end well - the kit had died the following night. Ravenpaw shuddered as she remembered the story.

Sorreltail emerged from the warriors' den first, followed by Dustpelt. The two warriors were glaring at each other, as if they'd just emerged from an argument. Ravenpaw tilted her head in confusion as the two approached Lionblaze. Lionblaze's tail lashed as he led them out of the camp. Dustpelt quickly asserted himself into the front of the patrol, shoving Lionblaze aside as they entered the forest. Anger seared through Ravenpaw when she watched Dustpelt's reaction. The dark brown tabby was a senior warrior, so she shouldn't have been surprised, but she couldn't help feeling angry. "Don't let him get to you," Sorreltail meowed. "Dustpelt's just cranky in the morning."

"He's always cranky, even when it's in the middle of the day," Ravenpaw sighed in exasperation. Sorreltail flicked her tail across Ravenpaw's shoulder in amusement.

"We're checking the ShadowClan border, aren't we?" Lionblaze asked. Dustpelt was making his way towards the WindClan border, oblivious to everything but himself. Dustpelt's ear flicked back in annoyance when he realized that Lionblaze was right. "Dustpelt, is something bothering you? You've been acting out of sorts all morning."

_He's not usually the sympathetic type_, Ravenpaw thought in amusement. _Maybe he's worried about the way Dustpelt is behaving in front of the other Clans_.

Ravenpaw shook her head as they turned towards the ShadowClan border. Already pines were beginning to stretch before them. Ravenpaw looked up to see that a pair of squirrels were chasing each other. Their constant chatter made the whole forest noisy. Claws scraping against wood told her that one of the squirrels had jumped to another tree.

Dustpelt's tail was lashing from side to side when they approached the clearing. Strange Twoleg nests suddenly loomed ahead, signaling that it was close to greenleaf. Ravenpaw looked at Lionblaze in confusion, but he didn't seem to mind the strange nests. Sorreltail's fur bristled uncomfortable as she crept towards the edge of the border.

"Someone's killed a pigeon over the border!" Dustpelt's cry made Ravenpaw jump.

"Are you sure?" Sorreltail bounded over to his side, pelt standing on end as she realized he was right. Ravenpaw's eyes widened in horror when she saw that the remains of a pigeon had been spread across the clearing. Feathers and patches of fur had also been placed along the clearing, but she wasn't sure if the intruder had tried to hide their scent. "This kill must have happened in the middle of the night," Sorreltail murmured.

An uneasy silence followed as Dustpelt tried to make sense of who had killed the pigeon. Why wasn't part of his question. Ravenpaw knew that prey was abundant now with newleaf in full swing. Her whiskers twitched with anxiety as she crept forward. Lionblaze padded alongside her once he knew what was happening.

"Look at this, dark gray fur," Dustpelt growled. His voice was thick with anger as he revealed the patches of torn fur. "She must have slipped away during the night to hunt." Dustpelt suddenly whirled around to face the three cats.

"Ravenpaw was at the Gathering, Dustpelt," Lionblaze snapped. "After that she went right to her nest."

"How do you know that? Was someone keeping an eye on her?" Dustpelt's eyes flashed as he looked between Lionblaze and Sorreltail.

_What did I do to make him so angry_? Ravenpaw felt waves of anger wash over her as he continued to come up with reasons for a punishment. Even Lionblaze and Sorreltail were watching him in confusion. Both cats seemed unaware of the anger that Ravenpaw felt towards Dustpelt. All of the respect she had for him faded the moment he tried to accuse her.

"Dustpelt, Ravenpaw has done nothing wrong," Sorreltail meowed. "A kittypet could have come across the pigeon...or a ShadowClan cat."

"Sorreltail's right," Lionblaze hissed. "We should report this to Firestar though...it really might be a ShadowClan cat who just got too hungry for their own good."

The four cats made their way back to camp, still feeling anxious after the incident. Ravenpaw shot glares at Dustpelt when he padded past her, nearly shoving her aside. She didn't know what his problem was, but she wasn't about to make life easier if he continued behaving this way.

Camp itself was buzzing with activity as sunhigh arrived. Lionblaze approached Firestar warily. The ThunderClan leader was sharing tongues with Sandstorm, whose ginger pelt gleamed gold in the sunlight. His eyes opened for a brief moment when he noticed Lionblaze's approach.

"A pigeon was found killed over the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan," Lionblaze explained. "Dustpelt blamed it on Ravenpaw, but she was with me most of the night."

Firestar gazed at Dustpelt, whose eyes were half-closed as he watched Ferncloud and her kits emerge from the nursery. A look of amusement suddenly gleamed within Firestar's green eyes. Ravenpaw tilted her head in confusion as she wondered where he was going with this accusation.

"Dustpelt is just overprotective," Firestar whispered. "He wants Ravenpaw punished for not treating Sparrowkit."

_But Jayfeather wouldn't let me treat Sparrowkit_, Ravenpaw protested silently. _I would have helped him when he was sick if it wasn't for Jayfeather_!

"I'll talk to Dustpelt later on today," Lionblaze declared. "This sort of nonsense has to end."

She couldn't help but agree as he padded away. Firestar's eyes closed once more as he rested his muzzle on Sandstorm's shoulder. Ravenpaw turned around and headed towards the apprentice's den. Toadpaw and Rosepaw had yet to return - she assumed they would be out all day until news was received on their warrior ceremony.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Stripepaw asked when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Dustpelt thinks I've killed a pigeon," Ravenpaw growled.

Stripepaw's eyes widened in disbelief. "But you were with me all night!" she protested. "I saw you...we went to sleep together."

"I know. I just wish Dustpelt would understand that," Ravenpaw muttered.

Stripepaw looked at her sympathetically before she was joined by Bumblepaw and Briarpaw. Blossompaw was cleaning out the elder's den; she was still in a fowl mood after everything that had happened the previous night.

"Did you hear the news?" Bumblepaw asked. His usual cheerful mew made every apprentice happy, but Ravenpaw was too busy worrying over what Dustpelt had said. When Stripepaw shook her head, Briarpaw continued for her brother.

"Toadpaw and Rosepaw are going to be made warriors tonight," she purred. "We'll have the dens to ourselves...until Sparrowkit and Honeykit become apprentices."

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl rang across the clearing, jolting Ravenpaw from her thoughts. She turned to see that Toadpaw and Rosepaw had returned with their mentors. Cloudtail and Brightheart stood side-by-side, tails twined together as they watched the two apprentices streak across the clearing. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Rosepaw, Toadpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Rosepaw lifted her chin and stared at Firestar calmly.

"I do," Toadpaw replied a bit more softly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Toadpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Toadpelt, in honor of your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Toadpelt ducked his head in embarrassment as Firestar leaped down to touch his forehead with his muzzle. In return Toadpelt gave his shoulder a lick.

"Rosepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rosefoot. StarClan honors you for your wisdom and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Again the same exchange had been made between leader and new warrior. Rosefoot's eyes gleamed with pride and happiness as he took a step back to welcome them.

"Toadpelt! Rosefoot! Toadpelt! Rosefoot!" The Clan chanted their names, and Ravenpaw and Stripepaw joined in, feeling their sense of joy.

"And now you must sit vigil," Graystripe meowed. "We can finally get some sleep." He turned and padded towards Millie, who was busy chattering with Squirrelflight and Spiderleg.

"Does this mean we'll be warriors next?" Blossompaw asked.

"Not if you keep blabbering and don't get your work done," Mousefur snapped. The dusky brown elder was sunning herself on the halfrock, ignoring the other noises around her. Blossompaw's lips curled in annoyance before she padded into the elder's den.

_She's getting more irritating each day_, Ravenpaw thought angrily. _I hope we don't have to share the den with her long. Maybe Firestar will feel sorry for us and make her a warrior sooner than she thought_. She knew the odds were unlikely, but she couldn't help thinking those thoughts.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Vast trees stretched before a dirt path. Surrounding the path were ferns of all kinds, along with patches of grass and leaf litter. The forest was alive with life - birds hopped from branch to branch. Squirrels chased one another as they fought over territory.

The life-filled forest never seemed to end as a cat padded across the path. Dappled orange fur stretched over his muscles as he traveled along a well-trodden path.

He knew this forest well. He'd grown up in the forest, and knew every hiding place and every important area. There were the boulders that were piled together. Adders often made those boulders a home, and made the territory dangerous. But the tom knew what to avoid.

"You came." The voice was hoarse and weak. The dappled tom approached the owner of the voice warily. "I was wondering if I would die here alone."

"You know I wouldn't leave you just yet," he replied.

His voice was filled with dread as he leaned forward. In his vision he saw a dark gray she-cat, dusted with brown dapples under her belly. Her muzzle was stained silvery white, and bones stuck out on either side of her body. He cringed at the sight - he knew that it would have been bad, but he didn't think it would be this bad.

"I understand how you are afraid of me," the she-cat rasped. "Most cats avoid me now because of my appearance."

"Ravenfeather…what about your Clan? They need a medicine cat!" The tom's voice rose to a wail, and Ravenfeather glared at him.

"The Clan already has a medicine cat. Frostfire will make a good medicine cat - she has all of my skills." Ravenfeather stared at him calmly.

"But…you've been the medicine cat for seasons…and than became a warrior…don't you think the Clan will honor you for what you've done?" The orange warrior was trembling now with both dread and pain. Losing Ravenfeather was like losing a mother to him. She'd been there from the day he was a kit to the day he became Clan deputy.

"I have lived my life," she replied. "Now it is time for me to die in peace. Perhaps when I do I will enjoy life in StarClan."

The tom let out a wail of pain as he watched her breathe her last breath. His shoulders were trembling with loss. A great medicine cat and warrior had joined the ranks of StarClan, and he could do nothing to give her the comfort she deserved.

. . .

Ravenpaw woke with a gasp. Her sides were trembling with fear as she fought for breath. She looked around the apprentice's den to see that everyone was still asleep. Only Stripepaw had woken up when she saw her sister was awake.

"Bad dream?" Stripepaw murmured.

"I…I shouldn't talk about it," Ravenpaw replied.

Stripepaw's eyes narrowed in concern, but she argued no further. Ravenpaw fought back a sigh of relief when Stripepaw closed her eyes once more.

_Who was Ravenfeather_? Ravenpaw wondered as she rose to her paws. _How did she tie with ThunderClan_…. The thought continued haunting her as she padded into the clearing.

Dawn had barely arrived, and the air was crisply cold. Her fur ruffled against the damp air. Rain was on it's way, that much she was certain. She looked up at the camp's entrance. Rosefoot was still wide awake, eyes focused on the thorn tunnel as if she expected an enemy warrior to approach. Ravenpaw stifled a purr of amusement when she realized that Toadpelt was snoring. Rosefoot nudged him strongly, jolting the black and white tom awake.

"You're up early." Ravenpaw jumped when she heard Jayfeather's gruff mew. She saw him emerging from the darkness that shrouded his den. "Couldn't sleep?" When Ravenpaw nodded, Jayfeather shook his head. "The stars are getting anxious," he muttered. "It feels as though they are waiting for something to happen."

Ravenpaw stared at Jayfeather in alarm. Did he know about her dream? She shook her head and realized it was mousebrained to think he could.

"Well, maybe I just had a bad sparrow," she lied.

"Either way, you'll need your rest. Looks like you'll be doing a lot of patrolling." Jayfeather left her with those words, making her feel uneasy as he returned to his den.

_Maybe I should tell him about Ravenfeather_, she thought.

_That would be unwise_. Ravenpaw's fur stood on end when she heard another voice reach her thoughts. She looked around and waited for some cat to show themselves. When nothing could be seen, Ravenpaw tried to lower her gaze. _Hiding won't do you any good, young one_, the voice said.

_Who are you_? Ravenpaw demanded.

_You don't recognize me_?_ I thought you of all cats would_…_I am_…. The voice was suddenly cut off by Lionblaze, who'd emerged from the warriors' den to see his apprentice waiting for him.

"What are you doing up so early?" Lionblaze demanded.

"I couldn't sleep," Ravenpaw replied.

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes in concern. He looked over his shoulder as more cats emerged from the den. Brightheart was the first to reach Toadpelt, whose pelt was bristling in embarrassment as he waited for her to scold him. His eyes shown with relief after Brightheart told him he could speak again.

"I thought I'd be stuck like this all day," Toadpelt sighed.

"Considering the fact that you were snoring for most of the night…." Rosefoot's playful mew broke off when they reached the warriors' den. Cloudtail greeted Rosefoot with a curt nod before joining Brightheart by the fresh-kill pile.

"While you're up we might as well get started," Lionblaze grumbled. "You can clean out Mousefur and Longtail's nests. I'll fetch fresh moss for them."

He nodded firmly at his words and left Ravenpaw sitting there in surprise. She blinked before she padded off towards the elders' den. Sure enough Mousefur and Longtail were already awake, sharing tongues like good friends always did.

Mousefur looked up from her grooming and narrowed her eyes at Ravenpaw. "Our nests need to be cleaned," she rasped. "And Longtail has a tick behind his ear that I can't seem to get rid of."

"Mousefur, I can take care of myself," Longtail grunted. "Besides, it's just a small tick. I can probably kick it off with my back paws."

"I'll fetch the mousebile," Ravenpaw murmured.

Mousefur seemed surprised that Ravenpaw would know what mousebile was. Only apprentices who picked off ticks from the elders knew what the stinky stuff was. To Ravenpaw the name had come instinctively…almost like the voice.

Jayfeather was sitting in the back of his den when Ravenpaw approached it cautiously. She was unsure of what to say when she saw him crouched over a pile of leaves. He was muttering quietly to himself, whispering things she was certain she should not have heard.

She crept away from Jayfeather, towards the back of his den. She knew where Jayfeather kept his secret store of mousebile and other dangerous remedies. Scarlet red berries could be seen in the back of the den; they were shrouded in darkness, and she knew exactly what they were.

_Why would Jayfeather keep deathberries in his den_? she wondered.

She cast the thought away before gripping a small branch. Jayfeather kept piles of branches near the back of his den as well; most of them were covered in cobwebs, but a few were left bare. Quickly she dabbed the end of the branch with the mousebile that Jayfeather had collected over the past moons. She nearly gagged at the stench and held her breath as she padded out of the den. Jayfeather still seemed oblivious to her existence, something she was partly grateful for.

Longtail was alone by the time Ravenpaw returned. Lionblaze was inside the den, pushing out the old moss with his nose. He blinked when he spotted Ravenpaw sitting behind Longtail.

"Thanks, but I could've taken care of it myself," Longtail muttered. "I'm not useless."

"All elders have their uses," Ravenpaw mewed; her voice was muffled by the branch as she dabbed it on the back of his ear. The tick suddenly fell off and landed on the ground. It tried to scurry away, but she made quick work of it by snapping it between her teeth. "Is that it?" she asked once she spat it out.

"I think so. I'll let you know if I feel any more," Longtail replied.

Ravenpaw backed away from him, thankful that she was finished. Lionblaze had just finished as well and piled the moss into a ball.

"You can take this out," he meowed.

The moss was tossed over to her as she picked it with her claws. Lionblaze watched her for a few heartbeats before she bounded away from camp. Tossing the moss ball would just be boring. Though it had been used and was dried out, she found it more fascinating to toss it around.

She padded across the ferns and spread the moss out. Watching it carefully, she decided that it was no longer usable. With a sigh Ravenpaw turned around and left the area, unsure what to do next. She knew that the moss was just a ploy to get out of camp. The forest made her think better, especially when she was alone.

_You won't be alone forever_, the voice commented. Ravenpaw stiffened and saw a pair of misty green eyes peering through the shadows of the trees. _I have been_…_watching your progress_, the voice said in a low whisper. _You and I share more in common than you would like to know_.

"Who are you?" Ravenpaw demanded out loud.

_I doubt any cat would remember my name_, the voice said sorrowfully. _I have lived for season upon season_…_yet my memory rarely lingers in the living world_. _Now it has begun again_, _a new cycle and a new life_.

"What do you mean by a new life?" Ravenpaw stared at the misty eyes in disbelief. She wasn't sure if a patrol could hear her or not. She was more concerned about the voice that threatened her Clan and the territory. "Are you here to hurt us?"

_Of course not_. The voice made a snorting noise, and it took Ravenpaw a few heartbeats to realize it was laughing. _ThunderClan is my home Clan_…. _I grew up in ThunderClan and knew every bit of the territory before the Clans moved here_.

"I remember that story! The Clans went on a journey after the forest was destroyed…. That was when they moved here," Ravenpaw mewed.

_Yes, the elders speak of the journey often, I've noticed_, the voice replied. _I will go now_…. _But rest assured_, _you will not be alone any longer_.

Ravenpaw blinked when the eyes faded. She knew that the voice was right. A shudder coursed down her spine as she recalled what the voice had said. It grew up in ThunderClan, and it knew every part of the territory. If a disaster were to happen, the Clan would likely blame her for it. She couldn't let that happen, not when she had so much to lose in the future.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The following days seemed to blend in together for Ravenpaw. She told no cat about her dreams or about Ravenfeather. Part of her was frightened of the mysterious cat from her dream, while another part of her wanted to figure out who Ravenfeather was. She had thought about visiting the Moonpool, but that would end in disaster. She had no tie with StarClan, and shared no dreams with her ancestors. Instead she spent most of her time thinking about what Stripepaw would have said, or Cinderheart.

_Neither of them would understand what this is about_, Ravenpaw thought with a shake of her head. _Stripepaw would only tell me to let Jayfeather know_…. _And I'm sure Cinderheart wouldn't understand what it means_.

Her head shook in frustration as she padded through the forest. Lionblaze had sent her on her first solo hunting. She was eager to get started, but she also knew that she had a risk of crossing paths with a border patrol. Hunting along the WindClan border was dangerous. The WindClan apprentice would likely attack her. She wondered what had happened to him; she understood why he blamed her for Cloudpaw's death. She herself had often thought of Cloudpaw, and wondered if the apprentice had forgiven her for letting him die.

Ravenpaw felt her pelt brushing against ferns and bushes as she picked up traces of a squirrel in the air. The bushy-furred creature was nibbling on an acorn. It was oblivious to her slow approach. She kept her paws close to the ground as she waited for it to become fully distracted. Once the squirrel was too focused on the acorn, she leaped forward.

_This squirrel will help feed Ferncloud and her kits_, Ravenpaw thought happily.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a yowl in the forest. Ravenpaw dropped the squirrel when she recognized the cry. It sounded as though the victim was in pain—something that Ravenpaw knew little about. She buried the squirrel before bounding towards the source of the noise.

Ravenpaw's fur stood on end when she saw Thornclaw thrashing about. The senior warrior was kicking up dirt and leaves, spraying them through the air. She could taste blood in the air, which sent a jolt of alarm through her.

"Thornclaw, calm down," she yowled as she approached him. She ducked when his claws sliced across her muzzle, narrowly missing her whiskers. "Your leg is caught in a—" She was cut off by Briarpaw, who must have been hunting further away.

"What happened?" Briarpaw cried.

"Those stupid Twolegs put a fox trap here!" Thornclaw spat. "Get help, I can't get out of this on my own." He sounded as though he hated accepting help from others.

Immediately Briarpaw left them, dashing off towards the camp. Ravenpaw was surprised that a ThunderClan patrol hadn't heard them. Thornclaw was panting heavily now, exhausted from the thrashing he'd done earlier. She leaned forward to see that a snare was cutting through his skin. Blood seeped from the wound, oozing out and spilling on the ground beneath him.

"It's pretty deep, but it'll heal," Ravenpaw murmured calmly. She was surprised by how calm she really was. Earlier panic had gripped her heart as she picked up the stench of blood. Now she understood that Thornclaw would live, though he might live with a permanent limp.

"There he is!" Briarpaw's mew broke Ravenpaw from her thoughts. She turned to see that Briarpaw was leading Jayfeather and Lionblaze towards Thornclaw.

"Here, we can dig it out," Lionblaze meowed. "Help me out." He looked at Ravenpaw before he began to dig out the trap. Ravenpaw followed him and scraped dirt out of the ground. Once the trap itself had been unearthed Lionblaze snapped the strand that was wrapped around Thornclaw's leg. In the meantime Jayfeather had searched for cobwebs and dock to take care of infections and clean the wound. "What in StarClan's name were you doing not paying attention?"

"I was tracking a ShadowClan cat," Thornclaw growled. "It crossed the border, so I decided to follow it. Looks like it tried doing some hunting too, but it failed miserably. After that my leg got caught in this stupid thing." He snorted at the wound before continuing, "the ShadowClan cat fled after this happened."

"Sounds like it could be the same cat we saw with Dustpelt and Sorreltail," Lionblaze commented. His amber eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Dustpelt needs to apologize to you." He looked at Ravenpaw accusingly before turning around. "Can you walk?"

Thornclaw lifted his back leg and winced in pain. Briarpaw's eyes glowed in concern and she allowed him to lean on her shoulder. "Barely," he grunted.

Ravenpaw watched as he limped away with Briarpaw close at his side. Such loyalty made her wonder if Briarpaw was more affectionate to Thornclaw than she'd let on. Ravenpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement as she padded alongside Lionblaze. Jayfeather had gone ahead of them once the herbs had been applied.

"I caught a squirrel just before I heard him," Ravenpaw explained when she headed towards the WindClan border. "It should still be buried there."

"Thornclaw's lucky you heard him," Lionblaze meowed. "You're hearing is sharper than I thought."

"It's not that good," Ravenpaw murmured. Her ears flattened in embarrassment when she approached the freshly churned ground. Sure enough the squirrel was still there, and still fairly warm as far as she could tell. Lionblaze looked impressed with her catch, but he made no comment this time.

The two of them returned to camp with nothing else to report. Cats were crowded around Thornclaw, either muttering sharp words or looking panicked. Ravenpaw's ears pricked forward when she saw her mother and Stripepaw sitting together a little further away.

"I erm…I wanted to apologize." Dustpelt's voice cracked as he looked down at Ravenpaw. "I was wrong to accuse you wrongly of something you didn't do."

_Saying that must have killed him on the inside_, Ravenpaw thought smugly. The dark brown tabby ducked his head in embarrassment before he joined Ferncloud outside the nursery. Sparrowkit and Honeykit were big enough to be called apprentices now, and Ravenpaw wouldn't be surprised if Firestar held their ceremony soon.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Sure enough the ThunderClan leader's yowl echoed off of the stone walls.

Most of the Clan was gathered around Thornclaw already, but a few had still been asleep in their dens. Millie, Berrynose and Whitewing pushed their way through the warriors' den. Jayfeather padded out of his den once more; his ears flicked from side to side as he waited for Firestar to begin the meeting.

"First and foremost, I'd like to thank Ravenpaw and Lionblaze for dismantling that fox trap," Firestar began. Yowls of approval followed his words—she ducked her head in embarrassment when cats cheered her name along with Lionblaze. "And it is also time for two kits to become warriors." Squeals of excitement quickly followed Firestar's words. Ravenpaw felt a burst of amusement as she watched Sparrowkit and Honeykit scamper around their parent's paws. "By naming apprentices we show that the Clan will remain strong. Sparrowkit, Honeykit, step forward."

When both kits staggered forward, Ravenpaw noticed for the first time there was a nick in Sparrowkit's ear. The little tom's pelt was well-groomed, and Honeykit lifted her head proudly as she gazed at her leader. Firestar's eyes glowed with amusement as he watched the pair of siblings.

"Sparrowkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Sparrowpaw. Sandstorm, you are ready for an apprentice. You did well with Honeyfern, though her time has passed. I expect you to pass on what Honeyfern learned to Sparrowkit."

It took Ravenpaw a few moments to realize that Honeykit had been named after Honeyfern. The light brown tabby had sacrificed herself for Briarpaw, who'd been attacked by a snake many moons ago. At the time the Clan had been shocked with the news. Ravenpaw could see why a snake would find the hollow a perfect home—there were plenty of places to hide and prey to kill.

"Honeykit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Honeypaw. Brackenfur, you are ready for an apprentice. Many of the young cats in this Clan look to you as a mentor. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Honeypaw."

Brackenfur's eyes lit up with both sorrow and appreciation as he touched noses with his new apprentice. He was the father of Honeyfern, and Ravenpaw's grandfather. She knew that he was remembering the days when Honeyfern had been a kit. She wondered if he had any regrets in watching her grow up.

"Sparrowpaw! Honeypaw!" The Clan cheered on the new apprentices like they would if they were warriors—the days event had sent waves of confusion throughout the Clan, and new apprentices made life a little easier.

"I'd like Brambleclaw to send a search patrol to make sure there are no other fox traps in the area," Firestar added once the cheering died down.

The ThunderClan deputy ducked his head and flicked his tail to Graystripe, Lionblaze and Berrynose. All three cats were known for searching out for danger—Graystripe had a notorious history for getting himself out of bad scrapes. The three cats left with Brambleclaw leading them.

"I won't let any other cat get harmed by the Twolegs," Firestar meowed as the meeting drew to an end.

"Are Twolegs really that dangerous?" Stripepaw asked.

"They can destroy an entire forest," Mousefur rasped. Her dusky brown fur was bristling at some memory that made Ravenpaw feel uneasy.

"Twolegs sound scary," Bumblepaw admitted with a dip of his head.

"They can be, but if we avoid them they shouldn't cause us any more trouble," Millie murmured reassuringly. "Remember that I once lived with Twolegs, and they took good care of me."

Ravenpaw had forgotten that Millie was once a kittypet. The striped tabby had lost all of her softness the moment she lived with Graystripe. Now her face had a steely exterior, and her muscles showed in places where most kittypets would have soft bellies showing.

"But you escaped with Graystripe!" Blossompaw pointed out. "No one remembered you're a…." She dared not finish her sentence when Millie glared at her.

"No cat needs to remember," Millie reminded her.

A few heartbeats of silence followed her words as the camp grew empty once more. The sunhigh patrol left moments after the meeting drew to an end. Ravenpaw had forgotten by that point the squirrel she caught earlier in the day. She'd forgotten about the mysterious voice the previous days, and felt more relaxed than ever. Perhaps her life would get easier now that the voice was gone. Either way, she would enjoy the future once it arrived.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You can speak again." Ravenpaw was woken from her sleep when she heard Hazeltail speak to Blossomfur, who had just received her warrior name. Bumblestripe and Briarclaw were sitting side by side, pelts touching as they stood vigil.

"I thought we'd be stuck here all day," Bumblestripe was meowing when Ravenpaw peered through the apprentice's den.

"Any cat would think you've been abandoned," Blossomfur muttered crossly.

Ravenpaw padded out of the den once she realized she wouldn't sleep in. Most of the Clan was already awake. They were preparing for greenleaf's arrival, which was soon. Warmer air told Ravenpaw that it was fast approaching. By now the trees above the hollow were covered in leaves.

_Hunting will be good now_, Ravenpaw thought with a flick of her tail.

She spotted Lionblaze sitting alongside Jayfeather. The two brothers had always gotten along better than most siblings. Ravenpaw had assumed that it was because their mother had fled the Clans. Leafpool, the former medicine cat, had run away after Hollyleaf was killed in the tunnels. No one knew where Leafpool went after that, and Firestar refused to speak her name in front of Sandstorm or Squirrelflight. Ravenpaw had thought that Firestar was afraid of what his daughter had become. She disobeyed the warrior code and gave birth, to a cat from another Clan nonetheless, and fled soon after the news was revealed.

_Such an act was probably seen as cowardice_, Ravenpaw told herself. She thought of herself as a lucky apprentice—Cinderheart had refused to tell the Clan who her mate was, but she was pure ThunderClan. She took good care of her kits and had Sorreltail and Brackenfur to help her.

"Are we going out for some training?" Sparrowpaw blinked when he emerged from the den. Ravenpaw turned to face him, her expression filled with annoyance when she realized that she had woken him up. "What? I just wanted to learn some more battle moves," he muttered.

"Training as an apprentice isn't just about fighting styles," Ravenpaw pointed out. "It takes strategy and skill, something you'll need to learn eventually." Sparrowpaw's ears flattened when she looked at him scathingly.

"Well…. At least I'm not a stuck up apprentice," he grumbled.

Ravenpaw felt her fur bristle with indignation. She glowered at Sparrowpaw, and the smaller cat crouched under her gaze. Instead of cuffing him over the ears like she should have, she chose to ignore him and padded away towards the fresh-kill pile.

_Such a young, foolish apprentice_. Ravenpaw stiffened when she heard the voice again. It had been silent for the last few days, but suddenly it seemed to make itself heard. _He will likely die young_…_just like most of the cats in this Clan_.

_What_…_what do you mean_? Ravenpaw felt fear worm it's way into her belly.

_I mean what I say_…. _Your Clan is in more danger than you realize_. _They are lucky to have you with them_…_you will know what to do when the danger comes_.

"Ravenpaw, ready for some battle training?" Lionblaze's question made Ravenpaw spring to her paws. "Your skills are getting better, but you need to learn some defensive moves as well," he explained when he saw the look of confusion in his eyes. "After that we can practice your tree climbing skills."

Ravenpaw tilted her head to one side. She remembered hearing Mousewhisker and Toadpelt complaining about tree climbing. Mousewhisker had almost fallen from a tree, only to be saved by Cinderheart when she broke her leg. Cinderheart had thankfully recovered from the incident, but she refused to climb.

Lionblaze led the way out of camp, oblivious to the glare he received from Cinderheart. Ravenpaw waved her tail at her mother. She knew that Cinderheart was worried for her safety, but she could take care of herself. She was stronger now and more well built for life in the forest.

The forest was alive with life as they headed for the training hollow. Ravenpaw felt energy surge through her as she bounded ahead. Brambleclaw's patrol had dismantled any fox traps that might be hidden, and she could run without fear of getting caught in one. Lionblaze kept one eye on her as if he expected her to disappear from his sight. She looked over her shoulder and grinned slightly. The warm and clear sky was a welcoming sight from the days of rain the forest had received.

Soon they reached the hollow. Ravenpaw was surprised to see that Brackenfur and Honeypaw were already there. She did not see them back at camp and had assumed they went out hunting. The two cats were sparring each other, each matching each others moves. Honeypaw was quick on her paws and leaped at Brackenfur with her teeth bared. Brackenfur saw the move coming and dodged to the side, letting the apprentice land on a pile of sand.

"You're moving too quickly Honeypaw," Brackenfur commented. "If you were fighting a RiverClan cat they would have attacked you long before you could strike."

"Looks like you have your paws full," Lionblaze purred.

"She's a fast learner though," Brackenfur replied. "Ravenpaw, why don't you show her what you've been taught." His eyes were cast upon Ravenpaw, who felt warmth rush through her at his praise.

The two apprentices faced each other as if they were fighting on opposite Clans. Ravenpaw was bigger than Honeypaw, but that didn't mean she could take her down so easily. The light brown she-cat knew it was true. Her amber eyes glittered with amusement as she sprang forward, knocking Ravenpaw to the ground. Ravenpaw managed to kick Honeypaw off with her hind legs, scrabbling furiously to recover from the sudden attack.

Honeypaw's eyes widened in shock when Ravenpaw reeled on her. The dark gray she-cat suddenly nipped at her paws. Honeypaw backed away in alarm when she realized that Ravenpaw was winning the mock fight.

"I think that's enough," Lionblaze meowed once Honeypaw was gasping for breath. "You fight like a true warrior," he added when he looked at Ravenpaw.

"Is…is that a good thing?" Her voice trembled a bit when she saw Honeypaw pad over to Brackenfur.

"Of course it is, though I'd be careful about how you fight. Some cats might see it as a ploy." Lionblaze's eyes narrowed as he thought of some kind of memory. "Besides, we won't be needing those fighting skills if the Clans aren't at war at the moment."

"Don't wish for something you can't take back," Brackenfur pointed out. "I'd rather not fight during greenleaf or leafbare."

"Right, and I'm sure the Clans will agree with you." The amusement in Lionblaze's voice was obvious, but Ravenpaw could sense that he was serious.

_Fighting is such a common part of the Clans_, she thought. _Even before the original Clans were formed the cats still fought over territory and prey_. She felt a shudder course down her spine at the thought. Of course at the time the Clans didn't have StarClan to guide them. Now with their ancestors so close, the Clans had avoided fighting less often.

"Let's get back to camp," Brackenfur meowed. "It's getting late, and I don't want to overwork Honeypaw." He cast a worried glance towards his apprentice, who was fighting back a yawn.

"I can keep going," she protested. "I want to…." She broke off when she realized there was no point in arguing.

The four of them returned to camp with little else to report. Ravenpaw felt herself relaxing once more as she settled beside the apprentice's den. She was only a few days away from becoming a warrior. Nothing could be better than that. Nothing could beat becoming a warrior that would protect her Clan.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The following day proved a bit more eventful for Ravenpaw. She was on a border patrol with Stripepaw and Birchfall, who stood beside Lionblaze. The two warriors were whispering to one another in worried tones as they approached the WindClan border. Stripepaw was pressed against Ravenpaw's shoulder protectively, as if she expected an attack to happen at any moment. Ravenpaw tilted her head in confusion as she waited for something to happen.

Sure enough Birchfall came to a halt. His fur was bristling with uncertainty as he sniffed the air. "WindClan," he hissed warningly.

"What are they doing so close to the border?" Lionblaze demanded.

Ravenpaw was beginning to feel uneasy when she saw the outlines of cats appearing over the hill. Her heartbeat pounded as the five warriors approached the patrol. Their approach was aggressive, and she knew that nothing good would come out of the confrontation.

"We're here for revenge," growled a WindClan warrior. Ravenpaw stiffened when she saw the dark gray apprentice standing behind a black tom with amber eyes. "One of your cats killed an apprentice, or so we've heard." The tom's lips were drawn back in the beginnings of a snarl.

"None of our warriors has done any such thing, Breezepelt," Lionblaze replied.

_So that's Breezepelt_, Ravenpaw thought. She'd heard stories of the aggressive WindClan warrior. Breezepelt was known for starting most of the border disputes set between ThunderClan and WindClan.

"One cat has." Breezepelt nodded to the apprentice, who took a step forward.

"She's the one who let my brother died," the apprentice snarled venomously.

Horror crept through Ravenpaw's spine when she saw the WindClan cats nod in agreement. Weaselfur, the cat she'd least expected to enact revenge, was among them. The ginger and white warrior was glaring at her coldly. A wiry brown and white tom stood beside Breezepelt, while a light brown tabby she-cat stood on his other side.

"We won't let you get away with murder," Breezepelt sneered.

Without warning the WindClan cats launched their attack. Ravenpaw gasped in surprise when she felt claws bury into her shoulders. The battle had begun in a whirlwind of screeches and dust as cats fought against one another. Fur flew when she swiped her claws through the pelt of her attacker.

The attacker wasn't very smart if he thought he could keep up what he attempted. Ravenpaw's lips drew back as she hissed in fury. She lunged forward and sank her teeth into her opponent's scruff. Though her attacker was larger, she managed to get a strong grip around his neck. The attacker screeched in outrage. Ravenpaw didn't let go until the struggle ended—by that point she knew he was going to use one of the most common moves known by apprentices. She released him and backed away, eyes glittering with fury.

"You…you killed Cloudpaw…." The WindClan apprentice's breath was shaky as he tried to catch it.

"I didn't! I would have saved him if it weren't for the fox," she protested.

"That's not what they told me," he spat. "Weaselfur is convinced that you let him die too."

"If there was anything I could do to get some proof…." Ravenpaw cut herself off when she heard a yowl coming from behind her. "You better run now. My Clanmates are coming, and they'll stop at nothing to get rid of pesky apprentices like you." Her voice grew cold, and she didn't know where the words had come from.

_I will protect you with my own words_, the voice said softly. _No scrawny WindClan apprentice will make you look weak_.

The apprentice's eyes widened in horror before he disappeared over the hill. By the time the newly arrived ThunderClan cats approached most of the WindClan cats had vanished. Lionblaze was locked in a dual against Breezepelt, whose fangs were bared in a snarl of defiance.

_This piece of crowfood thinks he will win_, the voice said tauntingly. Ravenpaw realized that there was laughter in the voice's words as it watched the scene unfold before it.

Lionblaze gave Breezepelt enough room to lunge forward with his claws unsheathed. The golden tabby ducked his head, allowing Breezepelt to roll across his back. The black warrior's claws seemed to slip through air as he tried to lay one upon Lionblaze's back. Ravenpaw wined when he landed behind Lionblaze. Breezepelt sprang to his paws once he recovered from the shock of landing on his shoulder.

"That's enough, mousebrain!" Ravenpaw felt a sense of relief when she saw Brambleclaw stand over Breezepelt. "Unless you'd like to feel the wrath of ThunderClan upon you." His amber eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when Breezepelt opened his mouth to argue.

"ThunderClan is full of kittypet weaklings and murderers," Breezepelt snapped. "You can't live forever in a world of lies!"

_Coward_! The voice suddenly rang in Ravenpaw's head. A shudder of rage coursed down her spine as she glowered at Breezepelt. _Your Clan is filled with cowards_…. The voice continued shouting words that sounded too harsh to Ravenpaw. She chose to ignore it and watched as Breezepelt staggered past Lionblaze.

"Idiot mousebrain," Lionblaze muttered under his breath. "He should have known better."

"Is everyone alright?" Jayfeather's mew broke through the silence.

"How did you know where we were?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Graystripe heard the yowling," Brambleclaw explained as Jayfeather began to look over Birchfall's wounds. "Stripepaw was sent to fetch his patrol."

It was then that Ravenpaw noticed her sister ducking behind Graystripe in embarrassment. The senior warriors' ears were laid back behind his head as he glared at the stream. Ravenpaw knew that he was having memories of the time when WindClan had been allies with ThunderClan.

"Those mangepelts won't be coming back any time soon," Birchfall snarled.

"They shouldn't have shown their faces in the first place," Graystripe replied. "To think that piece of foxdung called us a bunch of murderers."

The group made their way back to camp, telling stories of how the battle had started. Lionblaze's triumphant victory had ended the moment they returned. He left Ravenpaw to stay with her sister as the group joined their Clanmates. Stripepaw nudged Ravenpaw playfully before she joined Sparrowpaw and Honeypaw outside the apprentice's den.

"Was the battle really that scary?" Honeypaw asked.

"It wasn't too scary," Stripepaw replied. "I went to warn Graystripe about the WindClan cats."

"So you didn't fight," Sparrowpaw snorted. "What did you think about Breezepelt?" He looked at Ravenpaw, whose ears flattened when she realized he was asking _her_ the question.

"He's nothing but a coward," she spat. "He would kill every one of us if he got the chance."

"Really?" Honeypaw's eyes widened in horror. "Mousefur told me that he's Crowfeather's son…. Maybe that's why he hates us so much."

_Because Jayfeather and Lionblaze are also Crowfeather's sons_, Ravenpaw reminded herself. _Breezepelt has other reasons to hate us though. I wouldn't put it past him to come up with another reason to ambush a patrol_.

_Breezepelt treats others around him like they are worthless cowards_, the voice commented.

_Would you mind telling me your name_? Ravenpaw demanded. She didn't want the others around her thinking she was crazy. She looked away as the three apprentices started chattering excitedly.

_You want a name_? When Ravenpaw grunted in agreement, the voice sighed. _I have not been called by my name for moons. But I once had a name when I was truly alive. I was once known as Ravenfeather_.

_Ravenfeather_…. _You lived once before_?

_Yes, but long before you were born. Long before even Bluestar or the leaders before her were born. When I died, I was considered worthless. But I have been given a second chance at life through you_. Ravenpaw's eyes widened in shock.

_You mean to tell me that_…. _I'm not really me_?

Ravenfeather laughed at Ravenpaw's confusion. _Little on, if only it were so easy_. _In time you will know who you truly are_. _I hope you will live long enough to see through it_.

Ravenpaw was even more confused than ever as Ravenfeather's voice faded into the background. She could still hear her denmates talking, but their voices were distant as well. Her true destiny was still upon her. She just wasn't sure when it would approach.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sleep came easily for Ravenpaw. She dreamed of running through fields of poppy, laughing as Stripepaw tripped over her paws. The air was rich with life as they padded alongside a stream that ran through the field. Stripepaw was on one side of the river while Ravenpaw was on the other. Stripepaw's eyes narrowed in concern and she called out, but Ravenpaw couldn't hear what she was saying. Ravenpaw tried to speak, but no words came out. Panic gripped Ravenpaw as she bounded towards the stream, but no matter how fast or hard she ran the stream always seemed out of reach. Eventually a look of sorrow and pain filled Stripepaw's eyes. The dark gray tabby turned around and left the stream, leaving her sister behind.

"This is the path you have chosen." Ravenpaw flinched when she heard a familiar voice. She whirled around to see a dark gray she-cat dusted with brown under her belly. Pale green eyes met Ravenpaw's amber eyes, and for a moment Ravenpaw felt at peace. "Stripepaw has chosen a different path, and knows that she cannot follow you," Ravenfeather murmured sadly. "It is a lonely life, but one I chose when I was your age. Every cat must choose their destiny eventually."

"But…. Stripepaw and I are best friends!" Ravenpaw spat. "She and I used to do everything together…. Now all she does is say goodnight, and even that she doesn't do too often."

"I know it is hard, young one," Ravenfeather whispered. Her gentle voice turned hard as she looked at Ravenpaw sternly. "But you must learn to accept your destiny."

Ravenpaw's shoulder began to tremble as she thought back to the days when she and Stripepaw had been kits. They were nothing more than memories now. What Stripepaw had chosen was different from what Ravenpaw had chosen, and she needed to accept that choice. "How can I know what my destiny is, when I don't?" she asked.

Ravenfeather's form was already fading as her dream ended. Ravenpaw opened her mouth once more, but found she couldn't speak again. The fields of poppy had suddenly become engulfed in flames, and the mewls of terrified kits reached Ravenpaw's ears. Horror crept through Ravenpaw when she realized that the kits were in mortal danger.

_A Clan is in trouble_, Ravenfeather's voice reached her sharp ears. _Go and help them before they are destroyed_.

She was jolted awake from her sleep when she caught the acrid tang of smoke in the air. Behind her Stripepaw was stirring, coughing in her sleep. She peered through the open spaces of the apprentice's den to see that the fire was not in ThunderClan territory. The sense of relief quickly faded when she realized that it had reached ShadowClan's territory. Ravenpaw sprang to her paws in a heartbeat. She remembered what Ravenfeather had said about helping the Clan.

_I have to do this, for the sake of all four Clans_, she decided.

She bounded out of the den, only to run into the pelt of Foxleap. The reddish tabby was the only guard on duty, and his hackles were raised in alarm.

"I have to go…make dirt," she lied when his eyes narrowed.

"I'll come with you," Foxleap meowed. "Something's wrong. I can smell the smoke. I think it's in ShadowClan territory."

Relief washed over Ravenpaw as he led the way out of camp. She would explain later on where they had gone, if they made it out alive. The ShadowClan warriors would likely chase them off once the fire had stopped burning.

Blood was roaring in Ravenpaw's ears as she followed Foxleap. He was running at full speed, living up to his name. His long legs gave him an extra burst of speed, something Ravenpaw lacked. Exhaustion was quickly building by the time they reached the ShadowClan border. In the distance she could hear wails as the fire searched out the camp. She exchanged a terrified look with Foxleap. Only time would tell if they made it out alive.

The two of them raced ahead once the decision was made. There was no turning back now, not after they had come this far to help an enemy Clan. Ravenpaw's pads felt numb as she bounded towards the source of the fire. Ashes were already falling on the forest floor as a fierce wind picked up. The heat that followed made Ravenpaw recoil in shock.

"Get the kits and elders out first!" She heard Blackstar's yowl rise above the roar of the flames. "Cedarpaw, where is Cloverpaw?"

Ravenpaw peered through the bracken to see that the camp was in chaos. Cats were running in circles trying to flee the flames. A kit mewled in distress as it's mother picked it up by the scruff. Tallpoppy was struggling to keep up with her denmates as they staggered towards the camp's entrance.

"StarClan, this is worse than I thought!" Foxleap gasped.

"Come on, we have to help them," Ravenpaw mewed.

She leapt forward and nearly barreled into Russetfur. The ShadowClan deputy snarled in surprise, but stopped when she recognized the newcomer. "What are you doing here?" she demanded coldly.

"Saving your tails," Ravenpaw spat.

Russetfur blinked in shock, but she was shoved aside by Blackstar. "Go now, they can take care of the rest," he ordered. "Snowbird is still in the nursery, she's too terrified to move." He nodded towards a large den covered in brambles and lichen. "You can help Tallpoppy get across the clearing," he added to Foxleap.

The camp was beginning to empty out as cats were herded away from the fire. Ravenpaw bounded towards the nursery to see a pure white she-cat cowering over three tiny kits. All of them were terrified and mewling in distress.

"Get out of here you piece of foxdung!" Snowbird yowled as her fur stood on end with rage.

"I'm here to help you," Ravenpaw murmured reassuringly. Behind the mask of calm she was truly terrified. Any moment a branch could fall onto the nursery and crush the four of them. She knew she had to get Snowbird out quickly before that happened. "Blackstar sent me." That seemed to reassure Snowbird. The queen looked down at her three kits. "I'll take care of them, I promise I won't let them die."

"Why…. Why did you come here?" Snowbird demanded.

It took Ravenpaw a few heartbeats to come up with an answer. "Because if one Clan falls, the others will as well," she replied boldly.

Snowbird's eyes narrowed into suspicion for a moment before she nodded. "Very well. I can take two if you can take Starlingkit. He's the biggest," she meowed.

Ravenpaw took the light brown tabby by his scruff as Snowbird carried her other two kits. They left the den just in time to see a heavy looking branch land on it, engulfing the den in flames. Snowbird's eyes widened when she realized just how lucky she was. The fire was quickly spreading around the clearing. Ravenpaw realized that they didn't have much time before they too were caught in the flames. She bounded ahead with Starlingkit mewling in annoyance at her sudden movements. Snowbird was quick to follow, eager to get her kits to safety.

Suddenly Ravenpaw saw a familiar pair of green eyes. Black ears flicked from side to side as Cedarpaw stood near the entrance. It had been covered in burning embers and a fallen tree. He was peering through the roots and spotted Ravenpaw and Snowbird. "Over here!" he called.

The two bounded over and Ravenpaw was able to squeeze her way through the roots. Starlingkit was handed over to Cedarpaw, who seemed more than happy to greet the tiny kit. Ravenpaw turned around to see that Snowbird was still struggling to get through the gaps. "I can't make it!" she gasped. "I'll be roasted alive!"

Ravenpaw exchanged a sorrow-filled look with Cedarpaw. She knew there was only one way out of saving the kits. "Snowbird, can the kits make it through the gaps?" she asked.

Snowbird's eyes lit with understanding. "I…I think so," she mewed eventually. "Tell Kinkfur to take good care of them." Her voice was choked with pain as she picked a small tabby up with her teeth. Gently she pushed him through the gap and Ravenpaw was able to reach him. A second kit soon joined him—this one was a ginger and white kit. "I will miss you, my loves." That was the last thing Ravenpaw heard before a terrified wail reached her ears.

Cedarpaw quickly led her away from the terrible noise. The last thing Ravenpaw heard was the roar of the flames and Snowbird's wail as she was roasted alive. After that, everything went black.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Idiot mousebrain!" Ravenfeather's voice sounded hazy to Ravenpaw. "You could have been killed if you stayed any longer!"

"Wake up!" Another voice made Ravenpaw flinch in her other worldly sleep. She opened her eyes to see that she was resting under a canopy of pines. Beside her was Foxleap, whose head was tilted to one side in worry and fear. The speaker of the voice was Cedarpaw, who had managed to carry her back to his Clanmates once the kits were safe. "Thank StarClan you're not dead," Cedarpaw breathed when he realized she was awake.

"What you did back there was brave and foolish," Blackstar meowed when he approached her. "But I thank you for it. Three kits have been saved, and they are forever in your debt."

"But…but you lost Snowbird." Ravenpaw realized that her voice sounded scratchy. She glanced up at Blackstar questioningly, but it was Littlecloud who took his place.

"You passed out by the time Cedarpaw brought you here. You inhaled a lot of smoke, so I'm sure your throat will be soar for a while. I sent Flamepaw out to search for some honey," the medicine cat explained. He didn't seem surprised when a ginger shape returned with a branch clamped between his teeth. Flamepaw ducked his head in embarrassment when Littlecloud praised him warmly. "This should help with your soar throat. Swallow it before the kits find it."

Despite what had happened, Ravenpaw found amusement in his humorous joke. She quickly lapped at the end that had honey on it and relished the taste. Already she could feel the honey soothing the soreness in her throat. She dipped her head thankfully to Flamepaw before she was greeted by Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy.

"I suppose I should apologize for acting the way I did yesterday," she meowed. "Thanks for the help."

Ravenpaw blinked at her in surprise as she padded away. Foxleap inclined his head towards her. "We should get going," he said. "The Clan must be worried about us."

"That won't be necessary." Ravenpaw winced when she heard Firestar's voice come from behind. Above the acrid tang of wood smoke and ash, she picked up traces of her Clanmates. Sandstorm and Cinderheart were with Firestar as well. "Thank you, Littlecloud for treating them," Firestar added when the elderly medicine cat approached him cautiously.

"Firestar, don't be too hard on them," Blackstar growled warningly. "This one just heard one of our Clanmates die before she passed out. The least you could do is take it easy on her."

The threat in his voice was obvious. He didn't want any cat to think his Clan was weak because of the fire, but he was still thankful that Ravenpaw and Foxleap had come to their rescue. Tallpoppy's amber eyes rested on Foxleap thankfully as he dipped his head in goodbye. "I will remember what you did for me," she rasped.

Though she was more than eager to leave ShadowClan for the safety of her own Clan, Ravenpaw's eyes searched for Cedarpaw. The apprentice had helped her escape the fire with Starlingkit and his siblings. She wanted to thank him, but he was sitting beside Cloverpaw. His sister's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits, as if she was aware that Ravenpaw was searching for him. Ravenpaw could only shake her head as she rose to her paws. They were still shaky from her running the previous night, but she managed to meet with Cinderheart.

She half-expected Cinderheart to scold her in front of ShadowClan for running off the way she did. Cinderheart's eyes were gleaming with understanding as she looked at Littlecloud, who nodded goodbye to Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw looked at her mother in confusion. Had something been agreed upon between Cinderheart and Littlecloud? She merely shrugged the thought off as the patrol left.

Firestar mewed his thanks to Blackstar once they were prepared to leave. Ravenpaw was thankful to leave the burnt forest behind. She knew that ShadowClan would recover from the fire, but the loss of Snowbird lay heavily on her shoulder. Yet another cat had died because she couldn't save them. First Cloudpaw and now Snowbird.

"It isn't your fault Snowbird died," Sandstorm murmured. Her words made Ravenpaw look at her in surprise. "Snowbird died because she knew it was her destiny. She saved her kits by trusting you. And you saved them."

"But…but Snowbird could've been saved if I were faster," Ravenpaw whimpered.

_I hate sounding weak in front of everyone, but it's true_, she added silently. _What would Lionblaze think if I told him about Snowbird's death_?

"Don't you ever blame yourself for the death of another!" Cinderheart snapped. "She should be lucky you even came to help her at all!" The ferocity in her voice made Ravenpaw flinch.

"Peace, Cinderheart," Firestar meowed. "What they both did was a noble thing, and something I would have likely done when I was an apprentice."

"You did do those things," Sandstorm purred. Firestar ducked his head when she swatted his ear playfully. Ravenpaw had never seen the pair act like this. She felt a purr rising in her throat despite the stab of pain that followed.

Soon they reached the hollow. Ravenpaw and Foxleap were greeted with joyous mews and purrs when they emerged from the thorn tunnel. Ravenpaw ducked her head in embarrassment when Stripepaw practically shoved her in a show of affection. She waited for cats to call her a mousebrain like Ravenfeather had for leaving the camp without warning. Only purrs of congratulations followed as Lionblaze and Jayfeather approached the two of them. Even Icecloud and Ferncloud were pleased with what Foxleap had done.

"What you did was foolish, but…I suppose it had to be done," Dustpelt muttered crossly.

"Daisy gave birth while you two were gone," Ferncloud murmured once the cheering died down. "She has two little kits."

Ravenpaw tilted her head in surprise. Daisy had never shown any signs of returning to Spiderleg's side. She wondered why the long-haired kittypet would want to have more kits. It wasn't like any tom in the Clan had ever shown signs that they loved her. Eventually Ravenpaw shook her head, casting the thought aside. What Daisy did wasn't her business. She was just happy to be home, where she would always treat her Clanmates as though they were her kin.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The full moon hung low over the lake as ThunderClan reached the island where Gatherings were held. To Ravenpaw's surprise, Firestar had allowed all of the apprentices to come. This would be Sparrowpaw and Honeypaw's first Gathering. Both apprentices were looking around, wide-eyed and in a state of awe. RiverClan had already arrived, and the cats were milling about as they waited for the arrival of the other Clans. Leopardstar was standing on the Ancient Oak, looking down at her cats as they greeted the ThunderClan warriors. Ravenpaw spotted a few RiverClan apprentices huddling together as they waited for the Gathering to start. Her tail curled in amusement as she approached them.

"Hi, you must be the apprentices we didn't get to meet yet," she greeted them with a dip of her head. Stripepaw bounded over to her side and met them playfully. A brown she-cat took a step forward cautiously, as if she expected them to attack at any moment. "Don't worry, we won't bite unless we're told to," Ravenpaw added in a low purr. The brown cat's tail raised slightly, and suddenly she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, we're not used to ThunderClan apprentices," she admitted.

"It's okay, we've not seen any RiverClan apprentices since the last Gathering," Stripepaw replied.

The three RiverClan apprentices began asking questions almost instantly. "What's it like in ThunderClan?" asked a light brown tabby tom.

"Are there any fish in the forest?" a golden brown tabby demanded.

"Of course there aren't any fish, mousebrain," Sparrowpaw grunted. "What makes you think there are fish everywhere you look?"

Ravenpaw rolled her eyes at the ginger tom's annoying mew. She saw the golden brown tabby's eyes glow with disappointment.

"Don't mind Sparrowpaw, he's just a big mousebrain sometimes," she purred jokingly.

Soon WindClan arrived as Ravenpaw learned the three apprentice's names. The brown she-cat was called Duckpaw, while her brothers were Stotepaw and Acornpaw. All three of them were friendly enough, and she knew they would make good RiverClan warriors when the time came. Ravenpaw expected to see the WindClan apprentice that had called her a murderer. She was surprised when she saw that Onestar had allowed only a few cats to come with him this time.

"Where is ShadowClan?" asked the same wiry brown and white tom that had fought in the battle. "They're late."

"Something happened to them," a black RiverClan tom growled. "Now be quiet and wait."

Sure enough Blackstar had arrived with his Clanmates close behind. Ravenpaw's ears flattened as she watched them file into the clearing. Blackstar's eyes cast upon her for a split second before he climbed up the Ancient Oak to stand beside Onestar. Ravenpaw felt a burst of relief wash over her when she spotted Cedarpaw in the crowd. It felt like moons had passed since she last saw him. Her ears flattened when she realized that Stripepaw had noticed her staring. She shook her head in embarrassment and padded away, leaving Stripepaw to speak with the other apprentices.

"Shall we begin the Gathering?" Leopardstar's raspy voice made Ravenpaw recoil in shock. She'd forgotten how old the golden leader really was. When no cat objected to her question, Leopardstar began the Gathering, "All is well in RiverClan. The hunting goes well, and we have two new apprentices who could not make it here, Beaverpaw and Brookpaw."

"Life in WindClan could not be any better," Onestar announced when the congratulating mewls died down. "We have one new warrior, Weedtail, who is here with us tonight." More cheers quickly followed his words, though Ravenpaw's heart felt as though a stone had weighed it down. So Weedtail had become a warrior…she knew he wouldn't make her life any easier.

"As many of you know, ShadowClan have suffered a great deal this previous moon," Blackstar began once Onestar sat down. "We lost one of our queens, Snowbird to a fire that has destroyed most of our camp and territory." Yowls of dismay or surprise swept through the crowd. "Her kits are being cared for by Kinkfur, who graciously took them in as her own. But that does not mean life gets easier. Cloverpaw, one of our apprentices, died just two days after the fire. She was killed by a fox that had come across her while she was hunting on her own."

_Poor Cedarpaw_! Ravenpaw thought. _He must feel devastated knowing that both Snowbird and his sister are dead_.

"But, in lighter events, we have gained a new warrior. I welcome Cedarleg, who earned his warrior name upon killing the fox that took his sister's life." The creamy white warrior lifted his head proudly as cats cheered on his name. Though it was obvious that he was filled with pride, Ravenpaw could see the sorrow behind his mask of joy. "Our Clan would not have made it through if it weren't for the ThunderClan warriors who helped us," Blackstar added.

With that he backed away and sat down. Ravenpaw stared at him in disbelief. He'd just given away valuable information, something the other leaders could use against him. Already she could see Onestar's eyes flashing with interest as he drank in the news. Leopardstar seemed oblivious to the dangers that awaited her Clan, but she must have seen some kind of weakness in ShadowClan. What Blackstar had just done proved that something worse would happen to ShadowClan.

"ThunderClan is thriving as well with greenleaf in full swing," Firestar meowed once the murmuring had died down. "We have little news to report, except that Daisy has given birth to her kits. That is all." He dipped his head and allowed the Gathering to come to an end.

Ravenpaw searched desperately for Cedarleg, but there was no sign of the newly named warrior. He was surrounded by cats from all of the Clans as they mewed apologetically or congratulated him. She felt frustration nip at her paws when she realized she had no chance in meeting him tonight. If they were to get together at one point or another, it would have to be at a time when the Gathering wasn't going on. She knew that he would agree with her when she asked him to meet. They had to see each other again, even if that meant breaking the warrior code.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A day had passed after the Gathering. Ravenpaw was still feeling anxious about meeting with Cedarleg. She had told herself time and time again that she would go to the border and wait for his arrival. Every time she tried to, something held her back. Whether it was to clean out the elders den or go to battle training, either excuse made her unavailable. It was towards the end of the day that Ravenpaw and Stripepaw had made a fatal discover. The two of them had been hunting when they heard the dog barking. Stripepaw had been terrified, of course, but Ravenpaw encouraged her to chase after the dog. The two of them worked together to distract it while they waited for a border patrol to find them.

Eventually Brackenfur's patrol found the pair of siblings striking at the dog from a tree. Ravenpaw had called out to Brackenfur in alarm. The dog was getting tired from the chasing it had done, and it would be easier to take down as a result. Sorreltail and Millie were side-by-side as they pushed the dog out of ThunderClan's boundary. Ravenpaw exchanged a terrified look with Stripepaw before climbing down the tree. She quickly bounded after Sorreltail and Millie, ignoring Brackenfur's orders to stay where they were. By the time they were across the border the dog had given up. Millie let out another fearsome screech as she swiped a claw through the air.

When the dog was finally gone, Brackenfur came over to Sorreltail's side. Ravenpaw felt excitement stir within her chest until she saw Millie's shoulders heave. Horror crept through when she realized that the former kittypet had been struck hard. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air, telling Ravenpaw that the wound was too deep to be healed. Ravenpaw could only watch as Millie's eyelids grew heavy. The striped tabby was leaning on Sorreltail's shoulder as the group returned to camp. The scent of blood had alerted the Clan as they waited for news on Ravenpaw and Stripepaw's hunting assessment. No cat had known about the dog at the time, but they were about to find out.

"Oh StarClan, what happened?" Graystripe demanded. His yellow eyes were wide in alarm as Brackenfur explained what had happened. "Millie, don't die on me you hear?" Graystripe leaned forward and nuzzled her affectionately, but she made no response. "No, not again!" His wail had made every cat look up in alarm.

"Has the dog fled from the territory?" Firestar demanded when Jayfeather padded over to check on Millie's shoulder. Again Brackenfur explained what had happened. The dog had certainly fled, and it wouldn't come back any time soon. "This news troubles me," Firestar murmured. "If the dog had attacked any of you…." His eyes clouded over as he thought of painful memories. "Graystripe, I'm sorry." He nudged his old friend carefully, but Graystripe refused to move. "Graystripe, Silverstream is still watching over you," Firestar murmured reassuringly. "She will protect Millie, no matter what happens."

Graystripe's shoulders heaved with effort as another sob racked his body. "First Silverstream and now Millie…Has StarClan cursed me?"

"No, Graystripe," Firestar meowed. He sounded shocked that Graystripe would say such a thing. "Millie will live. I'm certain of it." He looked at Jayfeather, but the medicine cat was too busy observing Millie's wound.

_Please let her live_, Ravenpaw thought desperately. _Graystripe would be devastated if he lost another mate_.

The camp was silent as Jayfeather and Brackenfur carried Millie to the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather had been silent the entire time, though Ravenpaw was sure that he had a few things to say to Graystripe. Her ears flicked from side to side as she waited for Firestar to speak with her and Stripepaw. Stripepaw was pressed against her side as they sat together by the fresh-kill pile.

"I think you two deserve your warrior names after everything that happened," Firestar added when he looked at the two sisters. "You did well against the dog, though fighting it was foolish at best." His gaze raked through Ravenpaw, and she ducked her head in embarrassment when she realized he was right. The camp was already crowded with cats, so there was no need to call for a meeting. "I know that the timing could not be worse, but it is time for two apprentices to receive their warrior names. Birchfall, Lionblaze, do you believe your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"They are," they meowed in agreement.

"Then I, Firestar, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Stripepaw, Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Stripepaw replied confidently.

Ravenpaw lifted her chin. "I do," she mewed. We _do_, Ravenfeather agreed softly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Stripepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stripecloud. StarClan honors you for your loyalty and love for ThunderClan, and we welcome you as a full warrior." Firestar leaped down to touch his muzzle on Stripecloud's forehead while she gave his shoulder a gentle lick.

"Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenflight. StarClan honors you for your courage and ability to see beyond what is right, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She bowed her head as he did the same to her. Excitement was coursing through her as she thought of the adventures she and Stripecloud would go through. It was than that she noticed the look Stripecloud gave Bumblestripe. The two of them would likely be spending more time together now that they were both warriors.

"Stripecloud! Ravenflight! Stripecloud! Ravenflight!" The Clan cheered their names, and Ravenflight lifted her muzzle proudly.

_I'm a warrior now_, she thought. _Nothing could be better now_.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A mouse dangled limply from Ravenflight's jaws as she padded over to the spot where she'd buried her other fresh-kill. Pride gleamed within her eyes when she looked down at it. Any other cat would have thought she was going overboard, but it was better to stock up now than wait until leafbare came.

"Wow, that's a lot of fresh-kill," Hazeltail commented when she joined up with Ravenflight. The two of them had been sent hunting after Ravenflight woke from her nap. Her vigil had been long, but not quite as boring as she'd expected. Ravenfeather had told her stories of the old ThunderClan, back when it had lived in the forest where the Moonstone was. "You'll make a great hunter yet." Hazeltail's purr held the slightest hint of jealousy, but she did a good job in hiding it.

"I'll take some to Stripecloud," Ravenflight murmured.

Hazeltail nodded in agreement and helped her carry the fresh-kill back. Stripecloud had discovered that she was expecting kits just moments after their vigil had ended. The idea had made Ravenflight furious at the time. Stripecloud was too young to move into the nursery. Ravenflight knew that she was just annoyed that she wouldn't be spending time with her sister, but the idea sent chills down her spine. She shook her head at the thought and pushed her way through the thorn tunnel. "Hey Ravenflight, how's life as a warrior?" She was greeted by Rosefoot, who must have been guarding the camp at the time.

"It's…It's better than I imagined," Ravenflight murmured as she dropped the mouse at her paws.

"I can't believe Stripecloud's expecting kits, and Bumblestripe's nonetheless," Rosefoot added. "Did you see the look on his face when he found out?" Though there was laughter in her voice, Ravenflight could tell that Rosefoot was thinking the same thing: Stripecloud was too young to have kits. "Anyways, you'd better go see her. Daisy's been fussing over her since she moved into the nursery." Rosefoot rolled her eyes before she padded away to join Toadpelt, her brother. She shot a mutinous look towards Spiderleg before they shared a squirrel. A shiver coursed down Ravenflight's spine when she watched the exchange. Something about the way Rosefoot looked at Spiderleg made her feel uneasy, like Rosefoot was planning something against the long-legged warrior.

She shook the thought away and padded towards the nursery. Sure enough Daisy was laying on a bed of moss. At her belly lay two tiny kits, both the same small size as Hazeltail. Ravenflight blinked in surprise when she realized that they both had gray and white fur as well. One kit's fur was mostly gray with a white-tipped ear, while the other had gray feet, tail and a mostly gray back. "I haven't seen them yet," Ravenflight admitted when Daisy narrowed her eyes. "Who…who's their father?"

"I'd rather not tell." Daisy's voice was cold as she glared at Ravenflight.

"I'm glad to see you!" Stripecloud's mew startled Ravenflight. She turned to see her sister approaching her, blue eyes gleaming with joy. "Can you believe I'll be a mother in a couple of moons?" she asked. "We're already thinking of names for these kits."

"Stripecloud, isn't it a bit too early for you to have kits?" Ravenflight finally asked.

Stripecloud tilted her head in confusion as if she couldn't believe someone would flat-out ask her. "Well, I don't think so," Stripecloud replied. "After all Ferncloud had her kits soon after she became a warrior. Shouldn't I be given the same luxury?"

"I suppose that's true," Ravenflight muttered.

_I still think you're mousebrained for giving up your warrior duties_, she added silently. In a way she was thankful that Stripecloud could no longer hear her thoughts - she was certain her sister would have clawed her ears off had she heard those words.

"Well, the mouse is for you," Ravenflight meowed once a moment of silence passed between them. She quickly turned to face Daisy, whose tail was wrapped protectively around her kits. The creamy white queen looked up at Ravenflight questioningly. "Do they have names?" she asked cautiously.

"I've named the little tom Ashkit, in honor of Ashfur," Daisy explained as she pointed her tail towards the small gray and white tom. "And the she-cat will be known as Lilykit. I've always liked naming my daughters after flowers," Daisy added when Ravenflight tilted her head to one side. That explained why Hazeltail and Rosefoot were named after flowers. "Ravenflight, you don't think the Clan will shun them because I haven't explained who the father was, do you?"

Ravenflight looked down at her paws sheepishly as she thought over that. She herself had often thought of why some cats had shunned her when she and Stripecloud were kits. At the time she had thought nothing of it, but now she understood why Daisy was so concerned.

"I never knew my father," she replied. "Some of the warriors in this Clan acted odd around me when I was a kit. But that doesn't change the fact that Cinderheart is my mother."

"But I was a kittypet once," Daisy mewed. Her voice was filled with worry as she looked at the brambles distantly. Ravenflight had known for most of her life that Daisy was a kittypet. Millie was too, and she had done just fine living her life as a warrior. Of course Millie was still recovering from her near-fatal injury, but that was a different story. "I shouldn't worry about my own future when I have kits to care for," Daisy said after a moment of silence passed between them. "Besides, the Clan has offered me so much more than I can give back."

"You give the Clan new lives," Ravenflight murmured reassuringly.

Daisy merely shook her head and looked away. With a sigh Ravenflight knew that she would get nowhere else. The creamy-furred queen was lost in her own world. Ravenflight backed out of the den when she saw that Stripecloud was fast asleep as well.

The camp was empty as patrols had just left. Ravenflight noticed that Honeypaw and Sparrowpaw were busy cleaning out the elders' den, something that she had done many times in her days as an apprentice. The thought sent a prickle of unease through her. Already she felt older than she should. She wondered if it was because she constantly felt Ravenfeather nudging her in the back of her mind. She felt uneasy at the thought that another cat was inside her head. Yet she knew that without Ravenfeather's help she would not have gotten as far as she had.

"Ravenflight, did you give Stripecloud that mouse?" Rosefoot's questioning mew made Ravenflight turn to face the older warrior. When she nodded, Rosefoot looked relieved. "Good, maybe we can go on a border patrol or something. I'm bored stiff."

"Sorry Rosefoot, but I'm getting tired," Ravenflight replied. In truth she really was exhausted from running in the forest all day. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

Rosefoot stared at her in disbelief. Ravenflight merely shrugged and padded away towards the warrior's den. She would go out early tomorrow. Sleeping early was something most warriors only did when they were sent on moonhigh patrols or dawn patrols. Ravenflight had done neither, but she was up early enough to know that she needed sleep. Tomorrow was another day where she could prove herself a loyal warrior, one that ThunderClan would be proud of.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ravenflight was woken from a fitful sleep when she felt warm sunlight greet her pelt. She blinked open her eyes and looked around to see that most of her denmates were still asleep. Graystripe had left in the middle of the night, leaving his nest empty. Apparently he was still worried about Millie, even though Jayfeather had said she would recover. Bumblestripe, Briarclaw and Blossomfur had already gone to visit their mother as well. All four cats were worried for their mother's safety. Ravenflight couldn't blame them. She too would have worried if anything had happened to Cinderheart. Just the thought of losing her mother sent chills down her spine.

She shook the thought away and padded out of her nest, blinking sleep away. It was after dawn, and the morning rays of sunlight told her that greenleaf was in full swing. She welcomed the warmth as it bathed on her dark colored pelt. The fresh-kill pile was still fairly full from last night's hunting party. Rosefoot had left with Blossomfur and Toadpelt after they decided to go anyways. A squirrel's tail stuck out from one end of the pile. Ravenflight padded forward and grabbed the squirrel, feeling hunger claw at her belly.

"Ravenflight, want to go on the sunhigh patrol?" She was interrupted from her eating when Brambleclaw approached her. The dark brown tabby's eyes were narrowed as he saw that she was still eating.

"Of course," she replied after swallowing a bit of meat. "Who should I go with?"

"You can choose whoever," Brambleclaw replied with a flick of his tail. "Just make sure you check the WindClan border. After that last battle I wouldn't put it past them to try anything else."

Ravenflight gulped when she thought of the threat that had lingered when Weedtail and Breezepelt left. The WindClan cats had fought as though something really did happen to their Clan. She knew that Cloudpaw's death was her fault, but Weedtail kept blaming her for it. Being reminded didn't make things any better.

She finished the squirrel quickly as sunhigh approached. By now most of the Clan was awake. Sandstorm and Firestar were sharing tongues under the Highledge like they usually did. Squirrelflight was busy pacing around the warrior's den entrance. Spiderleg and Thornclaw were eying the fresh-kill pile, as if they were waiting to see if something would crawl from underneath. Ravenflight decided already which cats would go with her.

"Squirrelflight, why don't you and Spiderleg come with me on the sunhigh patrol?" she suggested when she approached the dark ginger warrior. Surprise flashed within Squirrelflight's eyes at the thought of patrolling with cranky old Spiderleg. Ravenflight had thought it was a strange idea too, but she wanted to on patrol with different cats to get to know them better. Eventually Squirrelflight nodded and called over Spiderleg, whose eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "We'll be patrolling the WindClan border," Ravenflight explained.

"Why is a cat so young leading the patrol?" Spiderleg demanded. Her fur bristled slightly at the comment, but she chose to ignore it.

"Brambleclaw must trust her enough to do so," Squirrelflight replied.

Silence followed as Ravenflight led the way towards the WindClan border. She felt uncomfortable when they reached the patch of forest that Firestar had given up. Many battles had been fought there, and the most recent one still burned in her memory. She tried not to think about it as she watched every shrub or bush that would conceal an enemy warrior. Squirrelflight padded over to her side and followed her gaze. Both of them were uneasy about the previous battles, but Spiderleg seemed perfectly casual around the border. "I don't see any WindClan warriors here," he commented. "Brambleclaw's worrying over nothing." His amber eyes flashed when Squirrelflight turned to glare at him. "I'm only saying the truth. If I were Brambleclaw I'd be more cautious around the ShadowClan border," Spiderleg meowed when he realized what he had said was wrong.

"We have every right to worry about what WindClan is up to," Squirrelflight growled. Her tail swished with anger as she looked at the stream that cut through the forest. "They've done nothing but start fights over something that we aren't even responsible for." Ravenflight couldn't help but agree with Squirrelflight, but she still felt uneasy when she glanced over her shoulder. "Besides, ShadowClan have been quiet since the fire struck their territory."

Ravenflight knew that Squirrelflight was right about ShadowClan. They had been quiet for some time since the fire came through their territory. She wondered if something had happened to Blackstar that they couldn't keep up their patrols. "It doesn't look like there's anything here," she murmured. "We should go back and report this to Brambleclaw." She kept looking over her shoulder as she led the way back to camp. It seemed peaceful compared to the days when Weedtail or Breezepelt would threaten the patrols.

The camp was crowded by the time the patrol got back. Spiderleg had caught a sparrow on their way back and was holding it proudly as he padded towards the fresh-kill pile. His posture faltered when he saw that Firestar was surrounded by the patrol that had left for the ShadowClan border.

"Calm down everyone," Firestar was saying when Ravenflight and Squirrelflight approached him. Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Mousewhisker and Whitewing were part of the group. Birchfall, Cloudtail and Berrynose sat together as they listened to the news. "Ferncloud, why don't you tell everyone what happened by the ShadowClan border?" He looked at the pale gray queen, who must have left the nursery after Ravenflight left with her group.

"I was with Dustpelt when we saw the strange cat," Ferncloud explained. "She had long white fur, kind of like Cloudtail. But it wasn't her fur that had struck me the most. It was the way she moved and hunted that startled us." A low growl sounded in Dustpelt's throat, and Ferncloud shot him a warning look. "She was definitely a kittypet, but not one I've ever seen before."

"Did she attack any of you?" Firestar demanded. His green eyes were narrowed as he tried to figure out who the mysterious cat was.

_Who could they be talking about_? Ravenflight wondered. From what Ferncloud described the kittypet it sounded like she could have the same white pelt as Snowbird had. But Snowbird had died in the fire, and she didn't have the same long coat as a kittypet would have.

"She was talking to a ShadowClan cat," Dustpelt growled.

"Could you hear what they were saying?" Birchfall asked.

"The ShadowClan warrior was interested in what she said," Ferncloud replied, "But we couldn't hear what she was saying."

"This kittypet doesn't sound like a threat to our Clan, but I want patrols to keep an eye out for her," Firestar announced. "If she is like Sol, I want her taken here immediately. No cat will destroy the warrior code while I am alive."

A shudder coursed down Ravenflight's spine at the mention of Sol's name. The loner had done terrible things to the Clans. According to what Longtail had said, Sol was a loner who came to the Clans when they first arrived to the lake. Sol had seemed like a normal cat at the time, until he started talking about the warrior code and the Clans' way of life. Eventually Sol had allowed Blackstar to turn his back on StarClan and the warrior code. After that happened Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf convinced Blackstar to chase Sol out of the Clans for good. The loner had not been seen since, but it was possible he could have told other cats about the Clans and the warrior code. Ravenflight was certain of one thing: The last thing the Clans needed was another Sol.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Broad daylight filtered through the trees as Ravenflight followed Lionblaze, Briarclaw and Mousewhisker towards the ShadowClan border. Three days had passed since the kittypet was spotted by Ferncloud. The Clan had been worried about what the kittypet might do, so Firestar sent constant patrol out to keep an eye on the border. Ravenflight's ears flattened as she thought of what the kittypet was capable of. She had made attempts to ask Ravenfeather, but the ancient cat remained annoyingly silent. After the second day a patrol had spotted tufts of white fur snared on a bracken plant, but the fur could have belonged to anyone. Cloudtail and Whitewing could have left behind their fur after leaving the plant.

Ravenflight shook her head in frustration as the patrol stopped by the border. She looked at the Twoleg greenleaf place clearing. The strange dens that Twolegs put up now covered the clearing, making it difficult for any cat to see where there were intruders. Lionblaze's hackles rose when a dog yipped in the distance. Ravenflight felt a little more at peace when she realized that it was tied up to a tree by a strange looking vine. Briarclaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she gazed at the dens. "I don't know why Twolegs do this," she muttered. "They have enough dens in Twolegplace, don't they?"

"Yes, but sometimes they like to escape that Twolegplace," Lionblaze explained. His ears flattened in disapproval as he padded away from the clearing, Mousewhisker close behind. "I don't think we'll need to worry about that kittypet," Lionblaze added over his shoulder.

The four cats made no argument as Lionblaze led them back to camp. Ravenflight looked over her shoulder, aware that the Twolegs could cause so much trouble if they decided to. She wondered how ShadowClan put up with it after they were still recovering from the fire. She shook her head and thought back to the day of the fire. The Twolegs had not yet arrived at the time, as it was still newleaf, but she could imagine the panic they would have felt if they were caught in the flames. A shudder coursed down her spine at the thought. Snowbird had been roasted alive just so that she could save her kits, a sacrifice that had not gone unnoticed by Blackstar and the rest of Snowbird's Clan.

"Stop thinking so much and get moving," Briarclaw hissed irritably. Ravenflight blinked when she realized that she had stopped moving. "We're falling behind." Ravenflight's ears flattened in embarrassment as Briarclaw shoved her way forward. She followed the dark brown warrior back to camp.

Ravenflight found herself enjoying the rest of the day by the time they returned to camp. Honeypaw and Sparrowpaw were playfighting outside the apprentice's den, while their mother watched on in a carefree way. Stripecloud was sunning herself outside the nursery on the halfrock, her plump belly sticking out even more than usual. "Hey Ravenflight, how did the patrol go?" She blinked when Cinderheart approached her.

"Erm, well it went on like they usually do," Ravenflight replied cautiously. "Briarclaw's been in a grumpy mood lately," she added when she saw the dark brown warrior glaring at the ground.

"I think that's just her way of dealing with what happened to Millie," Cinderheart murmured. Sorrow dripped within her voice as she spoke of the former kittypet. "Her condition has gotten worse. Jayfeather's worried she won't recover, but he refuses to tell Graystripe."

"Graystripe's going to have a fit when he finds out," Ravenflight mewed. She looked down at her paws and thought back to how Millie had fought off the dog. If Millie did join the ranks of StarClan, she would join them as a true warrior. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Ravenflight wanted to know if there was anything that could save Millie. The shoulder wound must have been worse than she'd imagined.

"Jayfeather said that the infection is too much," Cinderheart replied. "He wants her to die in peace." Her voice was low so that no cat could hear, but Ravenflight noticed that Dustpelt and Sorreltail had heard her. Both were looking uneasy as they listened to the gray tabby.

_At least he cares about Millie_, Ravenflight thought with a lash of her tail. She mewed her goodbye to Cinderheart and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She was thinking of how Cinderheart spent so much time with Jayfeather. Her mother had not shown any signs of affection towards any other tom aside from Brackenfur her own father and Firestar, the Clan leader. Ravenflight shook her head in confusion.

_Don't dwell on it for too long_, Ravenfeather told her.

_But_…_but what if_…. Ravenflight didn't want to think about what had been nagging at the back of her mind.

_There are times when the past is better off forgotten_, Ravenfeather replied.

When Ravenflight could come up with no better argue, she decided not to think about it any longer. She had bigger things to worry about than her mother's love life. The Clan was losing a loyal warrior to a wound that could not be healed. If Millie passed away, she was certain that ThunderClan would suffer from the loss.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A yowl of pain suddenly woke Ravenflight from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw that most of her denmates were awake. Anxiety coursed through Ravenflight as she padded out of the den. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Graystripe surrounded by his Clanmates. Blossomfur, Briarclaw, Sandstorm and Firestar were sitting around him. She was surprised that Bumblestripe had not joined them when she heard a wail of pain coming from the nursery. Her fur pricked with unease when she realized that Stripecloud was giving birth. "Jayfeather and Cinderheart are with Stripecloud at the moment." Ravenflight looked up to see Poppyfrost talking to her. "I'm afraid…Millie went to join StarClan."

"I…." Ravenflight looked down at her paws, suddenly feeling weighed down by the losses she'd suffered over the past few moons. First Cloudpaw, than Snowbird and now Millie. Three cats had already died while she could have helped them. "How's Graystripe taking it?" She felt mousebrained for asking the question.

"He's not taking it well," Poppyfrost murmured softly. "I'd go check on Stripecloud before this gets ugly," she added when Graystripe began muttering loudly.

Ravenflight took her aunt's advice seriously and padded over to the nursery. Anxiety gnawed at her belly when she peered through the nursery's entrance. Bumblestripe had been pushed out of the nursery while she was talking to Poppyfrost. The striped gray tabby was watching the nursery's entrance as if he expected a fox to leap out. Jayfeather was working with Stripecloud fiercely, while Cinderheart gave her soothing licks. The scene would have normally terrified Ravenflight, but she was surprised that her mother worked so well with Jayfeather. "The first kit is here," Jayfeather announced when a loud mewling noise sounded after Stripecloud's wail. Immediately Jayfeather handed the newborn to Daisy and meowed, "lick the fur the long way."

Soon a second kit arrived, and Jayfeather handed it to Cinderheart who licked the fur the wrong way. Stripecloud breathed a sigh of relief when it was all over. Jayfeather immediately left the nursery after Graystripe let out another sorrow-filled wail. For a moment Ravenflight thought he sounded like a queen giving birth, but she knew he was in pain over Millie's death.

"Are you going to name them?" Cinderheart asked as she handed the two kits over.

"I was thinking of naming the gray tabby Moonkit," Stripecloud replied. Ravenflight looked at the kit her tail was pointing at. Sure enough the kit sort of resembled the moon's reflection. It's pelt was mostly gray tabby, but there were a few white splotches here and there around it's back and tail. "And this one can be called Brindlekit, because of the dapples around her forehead."

_Moonkit and Brindlekit_…. _Welcome to ThunderClan_, Ravenflight thought warmly.

"I think we should go back and see how the Clan is doing," Cinderheart meowed eventually. Her blue gaze was filled with worry as she looked back at Stripecloud, whose eyes glowed with happiness as she was watching her newborn kits. "Bumblestripe will want to see his new kits," she added with a wink.

Ravenflight looked over her shoulder in concern, but realized that Cinderheart was right. Bumblestripe would want to see his new family, especially after everything that had happened to him today. She gave him a curt nod as they passed him. Bumblestripe's ears flicked from side to side until he saw that it was time to visit his mate.

Most of the warriors had surrounded Millie's body by the time Cinderheart led Ravenflight to it. Sandstorm was keeping Honeypaw and Sparrowpaw busy by cleaning out the elders' den while the Clan sat vigil. There was no need for cats so young to witness the death of a Clanmate, even if Millie was already dead.

"She was a great mother, and warrior," Blossomfur murmured sadly. "I'll never forget what she did for us."

"To think I once called her a kittypet," Dustpelt stated. "She died a warriors' death."

"Millie will be welcomed to StarClan's rank with open paws," Firestar reassured Graystripe. He didn't mention that Graystripe's first mate Silverstream would be there to greet Millie, or that Feathertail would be as well. Ravenflight flinched at the idea of having more than one mate. It sounded rude beyond anything she could imagine.

The Clan sat vigil for the rest of the night. Ravenflight's eyes widened in shock when she saw the pale outline of three cats sitting around Graystripe. At first she thought one of them was Ravenfeather, until she realized the cat's eyes were a dark blue.

_Millie is with StarClan now_, came a soft voice.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and the abrupt cut-off. I know that Moonkit is a name that is rarely used, but Moonflower has been used in Bluestar's Prophecy, so I don't think it'll matter. Also I just realized that Lilykit's name was originally Sootkit. Whoops. I'll change that as soon as I can.**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cold rain battered at Ravenflight's fur as she bounded through the forest to escape it. The storm had started so suddenly, opening up and overwhelming any predator or prey out in the open. Ravenflight tried to shake the water off, but she was soaked to the skin. Her pelt clutched to her ribs as she slowed to a walk.

She knew that the Clan needed fresh-kill, especially with leaffall on it's way, but Brambleclaw had been mousebrained to send anyone out in this kind of weather.

A bird was huddled in the hollow of a birch tree high above her. Ravenflight looked up and tried to see if there was any way to catch it. Frustration gnawed at her belly when she saw that there were no branches for her to climb on. The bark on the birch would be too slippery for her claws. Either way she would have no luck in catching the robin.

The dark gray she-cat shook her head in frustration. Any prey that was out would be soaked or difficult to catch. She would have no luck in catching anything today.

Once she was beyond the birch she found herself enjoying the day. Despite the cold rain and wind that lashed through the forest, Ravenflight felt at peace.

Millie's death had shaken the Clan for over a moon now. No one seemed to cope with the loss of their Clanmate. Ravenflight had noticed that Graystripe spent less and less time in the camp since Millie was buried by Longtail and Mousefur. The senior warrior had spent most of his time by the lake, either mourning the loss of his mate or thinking of the past. She thought it was foolish that Graystripe wanted to spend so much time thinking of the past. The past only brought pain to the one who was thinking about it. Ravenfeather had once told her that, and she would never forget those words.

"Grr, at this right I'll never catch anything!" she said out loud after slamming a paw in the mud.

"Keep shouting like that and your wish will come true," Brackenfur called out. Behind him was Honeypaw, who scampered over playfully. "I need a practice partner for Honeypaw, would you mind helping out?" he asked when Ravenflight turned to face him.

Ravenflight nodded and followed them towards the training hollow, which was now slick with mud and grit. Brambleclaw would understand why she had not returned with fresh-kill. Training apprentices was important to the Clan as well, especially if it meant spending more time with her kin. She stopped when Brackenfur flicked his tail for silence. Honeypaw's eyes were bright with excitement despite what the rain had done to her fur. "I want you to try out partner fighting," Brackenfur explained when he saw the look in his apprentice's eyes. "You haven't done this yet since Sparrowpaw has been busy with hunting and other training exercises."

Honeypaw's eyes widened when she realized she would be working alongside her former denmate. She and Ravenflight had been good friends up until Ravenflight received her warrior name. Amusement gleamed within Ravenflight's eyes. "You better not slow me down," she meowed with a wink.

When Honeypaw nodded, the two of them dropped into a crouch. Brackenfur's eyes glowed before he bounded forward. Honeypaw was the first to react to his movement, signaling that she was more than ready for a play fight. Ravenflight quickly followed her and sprang towards Brackenfur, who's gaze was focused on Honeypaw. The golden brown warrior gasped in surprise when Ravenflight suddenly knocked him aside, using her weight to keep him from getting up. "Still think I can't handle myself?" Honeypaw demanded. Her voice was filled with mockery as she charged at Brackenfur, though Ravenflight could tell that it was getting serious. She released Brackenfur and allowed him to cuff his apprentice over the ears. "I could've done that myself!" Honeypaw protested.

"If I were an enemy warrior I'm sure I'd be running away by now," Brackenfur replied. He looked at Ravenflight meaningfully, and she knew what he was thinking. Praising an apprentice was often times the best way to boost their confidence. Though Honeypaw didn't seem to need it, she looked more proud than ever. "Alright, I think it's time we got out of this rain," he added after shaking a leaf from his nose. "Honeypaw, why don't you scout ahead and see if there's any prey hiding." His suggestion sent the apprentice bounding ahead without another word. "She reminds me so much of your aunt, Honeyfern," he added in a lower voice.

"I never got to meet Honeyfern…. What was she like?" Ravenflight asked. She knew that Cinderheart missed her other sister dearly. Honeyfern had been well-known throughout the Clans as a brave and loyal warrior, who gave her life for Briarclaw when an adder had slipped through the camp's walls.

"Where do I start? Well, first off you couldn't find a better friend," Brackenfur explained. "Honeyfern was always quieter than her sisters. She was an excellent hunter, and she got that from Sandstorm. What really set her apart was her ability to protect the Clan and the future of the Clan." Ravenflight knew he was talking about her sacrifice for Briarclaw. "I can still remember the day she died…. We were all devastated, but I think Berrynose was hit the most by what had happened. I'll never forget Honeyfern."

"I wish I could have met her," Ravenflight murmured. She really did wish that she could meet some of the cats the elders and her grandfather talked about. So many good cats had died during Tigerstar's reign, and so many had died before she was born. Would things have been different if she were born earlier? She couldn't imagine what changes could have been made.

The two of them returned to camp after Honeypaw caught a squirrel that had fallen out of a tree. The apprentice's chest was puffed out with pride when she dropped the squirrel at the fresh-kill pile.

"Sorry I didn't catch anything, Brambleclaw," Ravenflight mewed when she spotted the ThunderClan deputy with Squirrelflight. It seemed as though the two were no longer fighting, though she could tell from the way Squirrelflight flinched that the arguments weren't over just yet.

"I didn't expect much prey to be out," he admitted. "At least Honeypaw managed to get the squirrel." He nodded towards the fresh-kill pile, which had been moved towards a more sheltered area so that it would remain dry. "Anyways, you can rest for now. The patrols have been sent out already, and you spent most of the morning helping Brackenfur with Honeypaw's training." When she was sure that he was finished, she padded over to the nursery to check on Stripecloud and her kits. By now Stripecloud's kits had opened their eyes and found their voices, but they were still a bit too young to leave the nursery. Daisy's kits however, were big enough to be outside.

Ravenflight wasn't surprised when she felt tiny paws jab at her stomach. She looked down to see Ashkit and Lilykit prancing around her. They were three moons old now, and both had shown signs of becoming great apprentices when the time came. "How are you two?" she asked when she nuzzled Lilykit affectionately. The gray and white kit squealed and rolled back.

"Mama doesn't want us outside yet," Ashkit squeaked. "Too wet out."

"You'll catch colds if you stay out in this weather," Ravenflight admitted. "Where is Stripecloud?" She asked the question slowly so that both kits could understand. Though they could now speak, their words were slow and deliberate, making it difficult to understand them at times.

Ashkit was the first to show the way. He scampered over to where Stripecloud was resting, with her kits at her belly. Lilykit stayed where she was, watching curiously as Ravenflight nuzzled her sister gently. Stripecloud opened her eyes a bit to see Ravenflight standing over her. "How are you?" Ravenflight asked.

"Tired," Stripecloud replied. "Moonkit and Brindlekit kept me up most of the night, and those two won't stop arguing." She looked at Ashkit, whose ears flattened at her stare. "But I couldn't wish for better kits. I'm happy just the way they are." Ravenflight felt a purr rising in her throat as Stripecloud described their eye color. Moonkit's eyes were a pale yellow like Graystripe, while Brindlekit's eyes were the same shade of blue as Cinderheart's. She couldn't feel happier knowing that her sister was pleased with the way her life had gone.

**A/N: So I decided to keep Lilykit's name the same. I realized that changing it would drastically effect the way chapter eighteen rolled, so I kept the name. I like Lilykit's name better anyways.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The rain had finally ended after four days passed. But the cold weather didn't seem to end as leaves dropped from their branches and the wind picked up speed. The forest was preparing itself for leafbare, which would come in another two moons. "I can't believe leafbare is on it's way already," Sandstorm murmured. She shook out her fur and grasped a few leaves that had fallen beside the warriors' den. Clean ups had become more frequent as more leaves piled into the hollow. "Ravenflight, why don't you take that mouse to Whitewing, I'm sure she'll be hungry with those kits on the way," Sandstorm added after pulling a long branch out of the leaf litter. "Sure," Ravenflight replied.

Without another word she padded over to the fresh-kill pile, which was still in a sheltered spot since the storms that had arrived earlier. She picked out a plump looking mouse that Sparrowpaw had brought back from his hunting trip. Once she had the mouse grasped between her teeth, she approached the nursery. Whitewing was inside with Stripecloud and Daisy, who both seemed aware that her belly was getting bigger with each passing day. "Sandstorm told me to give you this," Ravenflight explained after dropping the mouse under Whitewing's paws. The white she-cat looked at Ravenflight in surprise. "Does she think I can no longer care for myself?" Whitewing demanded. When Ravenflight shook her head, Whitewing merely sighed. "Oh well, a mouse is a mouse."

All three queens purred in amusement as Whitewing swallowed the mouse ravenously. She had moved into the nursery just two days ago when she announced she was expecting Birchfall's kits. The Clan had not been surprised by her announcement - Whitewing and Birchfall had spent many nights together on border patrols or just hunting. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought," Whitewing admitted when the mouse was finished. Ravenflight gave her Clanmate a nod before leaving the nursery. A cold, brisk wind greeted her face when she emerged into the hollow. Cats were huddled together to protect themselves from the cold wind, but that didn't seem to help either.

"Ravenflight, come with us!" Squirrelflight's yowl made Ravenflight's ears prick in surprise. She turned to see the dark ginger she-cat standing alongside Cloudtail and Graystripe. "We're patrolling the ShadowClan border, in case that kittypet decides to come back," Squirrelflight added when Ravenflight approached her. "It's not like the kittypet has crossed the border yet," Cloudtail muttered crossly. "I don't see why Firestar keeps asking patrols to check on it." He rolled his eyes when Squirrelflight shot him a mutinous look. "He's doing so because the kittypet could be a danger to the Clans! Remember what Sol was like? We trusted him and he nearly turned ShadowClan into a band of rogues," she spat.

The patrol left without another word. Ravenflight could tell there was tension between Cloudtail and Squirrelflight. She was surprised that Graystripe didn't take the lead - he was the oldest warrior in the Clan after all. But Graystripe had not been the same since Millie's death. Perhaps the death of his mate was taking it's toll on the senior warrior. Ravenflight hoped that this didn't effect how he fought in battles. If he'd given up the will to live, he would allow an enemy warrior to kill him. The idea made her fur bristle with unease.

Majestic pines quickly replaced large oak trees when they reached the ShadowClan border. Ravenflight's ears pricked forward as she wondered if Cedarleg would be there. She had not seen the ShadowClan for some time now, as she had not been to the Gathering since she discovered his sister was dead. Just the idea of meeting with Cedarleg made her fur crawl. "Well well, isn't this a surprise?" Her fur suddenly stood on end when a deep voice reached the patrol waiting at the ShadowClan border. "Russetfur, why are there always ShadowClan cats lurking around here?" The speaker was Rowanclaw, the father of Tawnypelt's kits.

"Maybe they want to join our Clan," came a feminine voice. "After all, we are the strongest Clan around the lake. Every cat fears the darkness but us." Her voice was icy calm as she emerged from the bushes that concealed her. "But we would never allow ThunderClan _filth_ to join our Clan," she added in a cold voice. A few murmurs of agreement followed her words, but by that point Ravenflight could no longer control her rage. She hated Russetfur and Rowanclaw - both cats deserved to be punished.

_Sheathe your claws mousebrain_, Ravenfeather suddenly shouted. _Don't let them know they are getting to you_.

"Russetfur, the last thing we need is a battle right before leafbare," Squirrelflight growled warningly. "Sheathe your claws!"

Russetfur raised her chin and held Squirrelflight's glare. "And what makes you think we will give up so easily?" Russetfur demanded. "We need more territory, especially with leafbare coming so soon. Ours has been burned down, and prey will be scarce." Squirrelflight's eyes glittered with rage and she took a threatening step forward. "We don't want to fight," she hissed. Russetfur merely shook her head and hissed back, ears flattened and her hackles raised. "This fight has been long coming," she sneered.

Yowls broke out from either side as ShadowClan warriors poured out of the bushes. Ravenflight's fur stood on end as she felt claws slice across her nose. She realized that she was facing a black and white warrior, whose eyes showed with fury as he fought like the whole of StarClan was after him. She leaped forward and gripped his muzzle with her teeth, choking him in the process. Anger pierced through her as she felt him shake her off. She was thrown across the clearing against another ShadowClan cat, who leaped back in surprise. Her new attacker was Rowanclaw, who was much larger than she. She let out a fierce caterwaul and lunged forward until she was on his back. Rowanclaw hissed in surprise at the sudden attack, and now she had the vantage point.

"You don't need to fight, Rowanclaw," she snarled as her claws unsheathed. A hiss escaped from him once more when he felt them bury into his skin. "I'll let you go unscathed if you leave now." Rowanclaw let out another yowl before he tried bucking her off. "I will never give up!" he screeched. "ShadowClan needs more territory!" With that she began to scratch furiously with her back legs, kicking up strands of fur and blood flew in all directions.

"Stop!" Ravenflight froze when she heard Firestar's yowl in the distance. "Russetfur, call off the fighting!" Ravenflight leaped off of Rowanclaw and glared at him before she joined Squirrelflight, who was shaking with fury as she glowered at Russetfur. "This fight should never have happened," Firestar added when he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "You know as well as I do that you went behind Blackstar's back just to create a fight."

Russetfur's lips curled in defiance. "I won't let any cat think that ShadowClan is weak," she sneered. "Blackstar may be foolish enough not to take actions, but I will not. I will ensure that ShadowClan's territory becomes large enough to sustain us."

A yowl from the distance told Ravenflight that Blackstar had discovered where his deputy was hiding. She felt a sense of relief when she saw the ShadowClan leader approach Russetfur. Behind him was Cedarleg, Olivenose and Scorchfur. All four cats looked furious with the warriors that had chosen to fight alongside Russetfur, who flinched from Blackstar's fierce gaze. "You should be lucky I'm keeping you as my deputy," he snarled venomously. "I'm sorry for what has happened," he added to Firestar. The embarrassment in his eyes was obvious, but Ravenflight could tell that he was furious with Russetfur. "It _will_ not happen again."

The group left the clearing after that. Ravenflight felt Cedarleg's gaze bore through her as she approached Firestar and Squirrelflight. Cloudtail's shoulder was bleeding heavily from a wound, while Graystripe looked like he had made it out unscathed. His yellow eyes were troubled as he looked at Firestar. "How did you know where we would be?" he rasped.

"Brambleclaw told me that a patrol had been sent to check the ShadowClan border," Firestar explained. "I knew that something wasn't right...I could feel it in the air. That's when I realized that Russetfur was planning something. I noticed it at the last Gathering. She was talking about the Clan needing more territory, but Blackstar turned her offer down."

"Sounds like there's a lack of communication between them," Cloudtail commented. "Russetfur looked like she was ready to chew his ears off."

"This battle seemed unprovoked," Squirrelflight added as they returned to camp. "But I can't blame them for feeling concerned about their border's safety. Rowanclaw said he's been seeing too many of our patrols in one spot."

Ravenflight's ears flattened as she thought of the way Cedarleg had looked at her. She couldn't ignore the fact that he did not want the battle to happen. He must have refused to fight for Russetfur when he found out what she was up to. "Not all of them wanted to fight," she pointed out. "Maybe Russetfur forced some of them into fighting."

"And hedgehogs fly," Squirrelflight snorted in disbelief.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Ravenflight knew that she was right. Russetfur had chosen cats who would have followed her without question. The fight had been unprovoked, and she knew that it would lead to more future battles if Russetfur became leader of ShadowClan.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A half moon hung over the ThunderClan hollow. Ravenflight felt anxiety course through her as she watched Jayfeather leave. At every half moon all medicine cats left to meet at the Moonpool. They were not tied by the warrior code like warriors. They had their own medicine cat code to follow, which made them unique in their own part. Ravenflight padded over to the warriors' den and curled up in her nest. She felt sleep take over after exhaustion had settled over her from the fight during the day.

Almost immediately she opened her eyes to see that she was dreaming. Surrounding her were trees that towered above her. She looked up to see that the stars were shining brightly against the jet-black sky. No moon showed, but she could see silvery wisps of clouds stretching across the sky. Ravenflight blinked when she realized that the stars were moving. One by one the stars began to move until they reached down towards her until the form of cats emerged from starlight. "Ravenflight, it is good to see you." She stiffened when a striped gray tabby approached her. She knew who this cat was - it was Millie. Beside her were Cloudpaw and Snowbird. Both nodded to her warmly in greetings. "We have waited so long to see the one who is born again."

"But...what are you talking about?" Ravenflight's hackles rose as she thought of how Millie could know about Ravenfeather. "We know who you are, young one," came another soft voice. Sure enough a blue-gray cat with a silver-tinged muzzle approached her, parting through Millie and Snowbird. "When one of the stars die, a new one is born. We did not know what this meant at the time, but now we do." Her voice was filled with awe when she held Ravenflight's shocked gaze. "You're...you're Bluestar!" Ravenflight gasped. "Remind me again why I am here," she hissed after recovering from the shock of realization.

"Ravenflight, look to the sky," Snowbird murmured. "The sky will give you your answer."

Ravenflight followed Snowbird's gaze and saw something she had not noticed before. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw a feather floating from the sky. It wasn't just any feather that seemed visible against the sky. It was a jay's feather. Her mouth gaped open and she looked back at Bluestar, who was shaking her head in disapproval. "Some mistakes cannot be changed," meowed the once great ThunderClan leader. "You must learn this the hard way."

She woke with a start when she felt a paw jabbing at her ribs. Ravenflight opened her eyes to see Blossomfur standing beside her. A look of concern washed over the pale brown she-cat's face. "Anything wrong?" she asked. "You were thrashing away in your sleep." Ravenflight looked down at her nest and saw that Blossomfur was right. The moss was torn into pieces where her claws had reached out. "I...I had an unusual dream," Ravenflight replied sheepishly. "Did I say anything in my sleep?" She was relieved when Blossomfur shook her head. "I'll get up now," she added after shaking pieces of moss from her pelt.

Blossomfur stepped aside and let her pass. Ravenflight's ears flicked from side to side as she emerged into the hollow. Sunlight filtered through the now bare branches that hung above the hollow. Ravenflight knew that leafbare was fast approaching, and that the Clan would need more fresh-kill than ever. But thoughts of her dream kept her from doing anything useful. The jay's feather had startled her in more ways than those StarClan cats could imagine. She didn't want to think about it at the time, but it continued nagging her.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's calling yowl made Ravenflight look up in surprise. She hadn't seen him climb up the Highledge, but now she could see his orange fur gleaming in the sunlight like a brilliant flame. Cats pushed their way through the warriors' den, while Daisy peered out of the nursery with Ashkit and Lilykit. Once the Clan was fully gathered Firestar looked down at his Clanmates. "It is time for one of my favorite duties. By naming apprentices we show that the Clan will remain strong. Ashkit, Lilykit, step forward." Squeals of excitement quickly followed as the two kits bounded forward. "Lilykit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Lilypaw. Foxleap, you are ready for an apprentice. You were trained by Squirrelflight, and learned a great deal under her mentoring. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Lilypaw."

Pride glowed within Foxleap's eyes as he touched noses with his new apprentice. An apprentice was just what the energetic warrior needed. Foxleap was full of energy and life, but he had enough patience to deal with young cats like Lilypaw. "Ashkit, you have chosen a special path that not many tread. Until you receive your full name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Jayfeather, you are ready for an apprentice. You had Leafpool to mentor you, and many seasons of experience. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Ashpaw." Ravenflight gulped when she watched them touch noses. She'd once trained as Jayfeather's apprentice, but had quickly changed her mind when she found that training as a warrior was her true calling. She was glad that Jayfeather had another apprentice to train, but a little jealous at the same time.

"Congratulations Foxleap," Ferncloud and Dustpelt purred when they approached their son. "Your first apprentice." Foxleap ducked his head in embarrassment as his mother gave him a lick over the ear. "Well, hopefully I can do it without ruining everything," he replied.

"Looks like Honeypaw and Sparrowpaw won't be the only apprentices," Icecloud added. Ravenflight wondered if Foxleap's sister was jealous. "Of course the Clan will always need more apprentices with leafbare approaching." Icecloud glanced at Lionblaze as if to prove her point. Ravenflight tilted her head to one side. Icecloud had shown signs of admiration towards Lionblaze, but he had refused to look back at her. She seemed oblivious to Lionblaze's ignorance. "I'll go out on a hunting patrol if anyone else wants to come with me," she added when she rose to her paws. Briarclaw was quick to follow her as she led the way out of the hollow.

Ravenflight left the large family and padded over to where Ashpaw was sitting. The small gray and white apprentice looked up at her in surprise when he noticed her approach. "You'll do great as Jayfeather's apprentice," she purred reassuringly. Ashpaw ducked his head in embarrassment. "Thanks," he murmured. "I won't let the Clan down." His words made Ravenflight recoil in shock. She had not said the same thing when she became Jayfeather's apprentice. Ashpaw was already leaving by the time she realized what had happened. She'd just realized that she had given up too early when she was Jayfeather's apprentice. The thought sent chills down her spine.

_You gave up in becoming a medicine cat because you followed your heart_, Ravenfeather said reassuringly. _Any cat would understand why you chose the path you did because you knew it was for the good of the Clan_.

_But I feel like I could have done so much more_, Ravenflight thought.

_You will do more as a warrior, and maybe even leader_, Ravenfeather replied. Her voice quickly faded, and Ravenflight realized that she was right. She could become better as a warrior. Her life as a warrior had changed her in more ways than one. She was ready to defend the Clan. She was ready to become ThunderClan's future leader.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The days began to get colder as leafbare arrived. Ravenflight found herself shivering as a cool breeze swept through the forest. The brisk nights had been even colder when there was no cat to sleep with in the warriors' den. Cinderheart had been moved to Jayfeather's den after coughing a bit. He'd said she caught whitecough, which could eventually turn into greencough. Ravenflight's worry over her mother did not help matters. She felt responsible for Cinderheart when Stripecloud was in the nursery caring for her kits. Ashpaw had reassured her by saying that Cinderheart was in good paws. Jayfeather was a good medicine cat, no warrior would deny it. His skills had been passed down by Leafpool, who vanished from the Clans seasons ago.

"With this cold weather prey will likely be hiding in their burrows," Hazeltail muttered with a shake of her head. She looked at the fresh-kill pile as if to prove her point. Sure enough the fresh-kill pile had gone down in size over the past few days. Ravenflight's ears flattened as she imagined what it would be like when leafbare was in full swing. Right now it was only beginning, and already cats were getting sick. "If you're so concerned about hunting why don't you get some fresh-kill yourself?" Brambleclaw challenged as he approached the small warrior. Hazeltail's ears flattened at his words. "The Clan needs to be fed, so off you go," he added with a purr.

"Right, anyone want to come?" Hazeltail rose to her paws and glared at Brambleclaw before calling out any cats who were willing to go with her. Cloudtail looked at her as if she'd grown wings, while Icecloud and Lionblaze merely shrugged. "More hunters will mean more chances of getting prey," Hazeltail pointed out. Ravenflight shook her head in amusement when Lionblaze eventually agreed to come. Slowly she followed after her former mentor. "We'll go," she meowed. Hazeltail blinked at her thankfully before leading the way out of the hollow. The three of them made their way through the thorn tunnel, eager to warm their fur as they emerged into the forest.

"Shall we head over to the sky oak?" Hazeltail looked over her shoulder cautiously. She looked relieved when Lionblaze nodded in agreement. The Sky Oak was a great place to look for squirrels or mice that might be hiding underneath the roots. Ravenflight flicked her tail in anticipation as she caught the scent of squirrels in the air already. She bounded ahead and saw a squirrel standing at the edge of a branch nibbling on a note. "I can climb up to that," Hazeltail whispered when she noticed the squirrel too. "Something like that will help restock the fresh-kill pile."

Lionblaze stood beside Ravenflight as Hazeltail began to climb the tree. Ravenflight was afraid the squirrel would notice the sound of claws scraping against the bark, but it seemed oblivious to the noise. Soon Hazeltail reached the branch and began to approach the squirrel cautiously. Hazeltail reached out cautiously with her claws extended until they brushed against the fur of the squirrel. It froze at her sudden touch and dropped the nut. Ravenflight watched as the squirrel leaped from the branch, landing on the ground with a sickening thud. Hazeltail dropped into a crouch when the branch suddenly began to wobble. "I can't get down!" she screeched. "It's too high!"

"Why did you climb up it in the first place?" Lionblaze called up while Ravenflight sniffed the dead squirrel. Hazeltail's only reply was a whimper as she clutched to the branch with her life. Ravenflight sighed in annoyance and shook her head. "Hazeltail, you're gonna have to jump," Lionblaze meowed. "I'll catch you if you're careful enough." That only made Hazeltail worse. The small cat whimpered once more and buried her nose into her front legs. "Hazeltail, jump down now!" Lionblaze's shout made Hazeltail flinch, and suddenly she released her grip. A screech of shock and fear sounded from her lungs as she fell. Lionblaze hissed and lunged forward until he grabbed her by the scruff. "You're alright," Lionblaze muttered when Hazeltail struggled from his grip.

"StarClan, I'll never do that again!" Hazeltail gasped when she realized he was right. "You're lucky to be alive," Ravenflight muttered. She remembered what Cinderheart had told her about the Sky Oak. Mousewhisker had tried to catch a squirrel when he was an apprentice, and he was too afraid to climb down. Cinderheart had climbed up the tree and shoved the gray and white warrior down, but in the end she had fallen and broke her leg. Jayfeather had managed to save Cinderheart's leg by making her swim until it felt better. "Are you sure it's okay?" Ravenflight demanded when Hazeltail recoiled after stepping on her front paws. "It must be sprained," Ravenflight added after giving her shoulder a sniff.

_Ravenfeather, what's good with mending bones_? Ravenflight asked silently.

_One of your Clanmates is injured_, Ravenfeather sniffed arrogantly. _I'd say she needs to see your medicine cat. You are a warrior not a medicine cat_. Ravenflight flinched at Ravenfeather's tone, but she knew the starry figure was right. She shook her head and looked back at Hazeltail. "You should go and see Jayfeather about that," she murmured calmly. Hazeltail opened her mouth as if she was about to protest, than thought better of it when Ravenflight glared at her. The small gray and white cat limped away with the squirrel clamped between her jaws.

"Alright, let's check the WindClan border," Lionblaze growled when the she-cat was away from them. When Ravenflight tilted her head in confusion, Lionblaze blinked and explained, "Brambleclaw wanted someone to keep an eye on WindClan since we've been spending so much time around the ShadowClan border." Ravenflight nodded in understanding and let him take the lead. The forest was still icy cold and she knew that it wouldn't get any better. Leafbare had fully arrived, and it was not about to end any time soon. Lionblaze stiffened beside Ravenflight, and she looked at him in concern. She wondered what could have made him stop dead in his tracks until she saw what he was staring at. A small group of WindClan cats were standing side-by-side, looking at the pair of them warily.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Breezepelt, Heathertail, what are you doing here?" Lionblaze demanded. Ravenflight could almost feel the tension rising between all three of them as Lionblaze glared coldly at Heathertail, whose gaze was filled with mixed emotions. Beside her was a young looking cat, whose tawny colored fur was bristling with outrage when he saw the ThunderClan cats. Breezepelt's lips curled in defiance, the same way they had when he fought with Lionblaze the day Weedtail had accused Ravenflight of murder. She glanced around uneasily as she felt like she was intruding on a private moment. The anger cast between Breezepelt and Lionblaze was obvious, but she could tell that Heathertail wasn't comfortable with everything happening at the border.

"We were showing the territory to our son," Breezepelt explained in a low growl. "Eaglepaw deserves to know who his enemies are, after all." Lionblaze's fur bristled at the last rude comment. Ravenflight was afraid the two would start fighting again. She saw a flash of fear within Eaglepaw's blue eyes and realized that he was more afraid of his father than he'd let on.

"Breezepelt stop, please," Heathertail pleaded. "We can't afford to fight now. Now with leafbare in full swing." Her blue eyes flashed with worry as she looked at her son. "Please." The last word came out in barely a whisper until Breezepelt looked at her in concern.

"Don't get any ideas about crossing the borders," Breezepelt snarled. "We'll be keeping an eye on them."

A snarl erupted from Lionblaze's throat as his fur stood on end. Ravenflight was afraid he would take Breezepelt's challenge right there. She was relieved when the three WindClan cats disappeared over the hill. She stiffened when she saw that Eaglepaw was still watching her curiously over his shoulder before he vanished. "What was that about?" Ravenflight demanded when she shot a glare at Lionblaze.

The golden tabby's shoulders sagged a bit when he noticed the hostility in his former apprentice's gaze. "Heathertail and I used to be...more than friends," he replied shakily. Ravenflight's eyes widened in alarm, but he swept on, "She was such a good cat at the time. Hollyleaf told me it was wrong and I didn't believe her. It was only until we fought against WindClan when I realized she was just using me to gain information about ThunderClan."

"I'm sorry," Ravenflight murmured. She recalled the warm feelings she had noticed when she first met Cedarleg's gaze. If she secretly met with him she could reveal secrets that ShadowClan would use against her own Clan. She could never betray her Clanmates because of a silly crush. "At least you realized that it was wrong," she added in a lower voice.

The two of them left the clearing behind after the tension had faded away. Ravenflight knew that wasn't the last time she would see Heathertail or Breezepelt. She only hoped that Eaglepaw had chosen the side of good, unlike Breezepelt.

Silence hung over them as they returned to camp. Ravenflight wasn't sure whether or not Lionblaze had gotten over their encounter with the WindClan cats. She could see from every movement he made that he was still thinking of what Breezepelt had said. She wondered why Breezepelt _had_ been so aggressive with ThunderClan in the first place. He never showed signs of aggression towards cats from the other Clans. Her head shook in confusion as they padded through the thorn tunnel.

"How is Hazeltail doing?" Ravenflight asked when she met with Ashpaw.

"Her leg is just sprained," Ashpaw explained. "She'll get better as long as she doesn't use it until it's healed." He looked over his shoulder as if to prove his point.

"She shouldn't have been tree climbing in the first place." Ravenflight winced when she heard Mousewhisker speak up. She turned to see the gray and white warrior glaring at the medicine cat's den. "I learned that the hard way."

"But Cinderheart survived," Ravenflight pointed out. "And so will Hazeltail."

Mousewhisker merely rolled his eyes and stalked away, tail lashing in annoyance as he joined Berrynose and Poppyfrost by the fresh-kill pile. She turned to look at Ashpaw, but the new apprentice had left by the time Mousewhisker was finished arguing.

With a shake of her head she bounded over to the nursery. Whitewing's kits were due any day now, and Stripecloud's kits were close to the age of becoming apprentices. She wondered who their mentors would be. Stripecloud had been silent about sharing who their future mentors would be.

"It feels like there will be three kits," Daisy was meowing when Ravenflight peered into the nursery. The creamy white kittypet was pressing a paw against Whitewing's plump belly.

"One of them is a fighter," Whitewing purred affectionately. "I think that one will be a tom."

"Have you thought of names for them?" Ravenflight blinked in surprise when Moonkit asked the question. The little gray speckled tom was staring at Whitewing with large yellow eyes. His eyes were so much like Graystripe's. Ravenflight was surprised that cats hadn't mistaken Moonkit for a younger version of Graystripe.

"I was thinking of Robinkit for the little tom," Whitewing replied with a purr. "And if there are two she-cats...I like the names Dovekit and Ivykit."

_Dovekit and Ivykit will share a special destiny_, Ravenfeather murmured. _Of that I am certain_.

_You never did tell me what that dream about the blue jay meant_, Ravenflight said irritably. _Do you know what it means_?

Her ears flattened when she padded out of the nursery. Stripecloud and Whitewing had been looking at her in confusion as she left them. She knew they would want to know why she had stared off into the distance.

_You have not figured it out yet_? Ravenfeather's voice was filled with surprise. _The blue jay is a sign_,_ an omen of the past_.

_Blue jay_..._Could it lead to Jayfeather_? Ravenflight's eyes widened when she realized where this was leading. _No_, _it couldn't lead to Jayfeather_. _He did nothing wrong_!

_The truth can be difficult to understand_, Ravenfeather said. _Until you are ready to accept it_, _I will not reveal anything else_.

Ravenflight blinked when she saw that Cinderheart and Brackenfur were sitting together. Sorreltail was sharing tongues with her mate while the pair spoke to one another. There was concern in Sorreltail's eyes as Cinderheart spoke. Ravenflight felt fear worm it's way in her belly.

Ravenfeather couldn't be right about Jayfeather or Cinderheart. If she was, Ravenflight and Stripecloud...Ravenflight shuddered at the idea. It wasn't true. It couldn't possibly be true. She knew that medicine cats couldn't take mates, even from within their own Clans. She tried to shake off the uncomfortable thoughts, but she knew that they would not leave her alone until she knew the truth.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ravenflight pushed her way out of the warriors' den, feeling groggier than ever. Her mind was still fuzzy from the mental fight she had with Ravenfeather. The black she-cat had refused to tell her more about Jayfeather and Cinderheart. At that point Ravenflight had fought against Ravenfeather, pushing the she-cat further out of her mind. It was only until she found herself swimming in a land of silence that Ravenflight regretted what she had done.

_I've pushed Ravenfeather away_…_now I feel so useless_, she thought angrily.

Her claws scraped against the ground as she approached the fresh-kill pile. She was surprised to see that the prey was stiff with frost. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. Snow was beginning to fall over the hollow, covering the once brown-gray rocks to white.

_Leafbare has finally come_, she decided when she looked up at the dove-gray sky. She wasn't sure if she felt happy about it or worried. The Clan had plenty of mouths to feed, and already the fresh-kill pile was small compared to what it used to be like. Brambleclaw had sent out more hunting parties in the middle of the night, but that wouldn't be enough.

"Ravenflight, instead of staring at the prey why don't you see if there's any out." She stiffened when she heard Brambleclaw's gruff voice. The dark brown tabby was approaching her, eyes narrowed as he held her gaze. "Unless you have better things to do," he added coolly.

"I'll take Sandstorm and Icecloud out," Ravenflight muttered. They were both good trackers and hunters – Sandstorm especially had the tracking skills that ThunderClan needed.

Brambleclaw nodded after deciding it was better not to argue. She was thankful when he left that he did not question why she had squirmed so much in her sleep. When she woke up earlier she found her nest torn apart, clawed away when she was fighting off Ravenfeather.

She quickly told the two she-cats what was happening when they woke up. Icecloud blinked in surprise when she picked out the white warrior.

"Erm, are you sure it's a good idea to hunt so early?" Icecloud asked. "Most of the prey will still be hiding."

"If there is any prey out, it will be slow," Sandstorm pointed out.

Ravenflight nodded in agreement and led the way out. Her hunt with Lionblaze and Hazeltail the previous day had been less than successful. The squirrel was the only piece of prey that Hazeltail managed to find. Everything else had hidden themselves or left the forest for warmer places.

She shook her head before bounding off in a different direction as both Sandstorm and Icecloud searched for any prey available.

. . .

The prey Ravenflight caught wasn't much, but at least it was something. She had found a mouse scrabbling about for a nest to hide in. Fortune had smiled in her favor when she caught the mouse and a sparrow soon after. The sparrow had been a bonus treat to her and the Clan.

Pride filled her eyes as she returned to where she had left Sandstorm and Icecloud. Both she-cats had returned as well with scrawny looking prey at their paws. Sandstorm's eyes gleamed with surprise when she saw the sparrow dangling limply from Ravenflight's jaws.

"Wow, that looks great!" Icecloud murmured when she eyed the sparrow hungrily.

Birds were a favorite among ThunderClan cats. Ravenflight preferred animals with fur, as if she picked a bird she would have to pluck off the feathers. Afterwords though the feathers could be used to line nests or decorate the dens.

"We should get back," Sandstorm sniffed. Sure enough the snow was falling harder now. "I hope Jayfeather has enough catmint for this leafbare. It feels like it'll be a difficult one."

Ravenflight watched as Sandstorm led the way back to camp. Sandstorm had never been wrong before. She had a feeling that Sandstorm was right now. Already the air felt bitterly cold, she felt a shudder course down her spine as she followed the senior warrior back to the hollow.

Camp was buzzing with activity by the time the three of them returned. Ravenflight's ears pricked forward when she saw that cats were surrounding something. Sandstorm's eyes had widened in shock when she saw what they surrounded. Brambleclaw's pelt was bristling with fury, while Squirrelflight and Firestar were at the center of the clearing. Sandstorm pushed her way through the crowd, nearly shoving Dustpelt and Spiderleg aside.

"StarClan, it really is you!" Sandstorm's voice was filled with disbelief when she nuzzled the cat affectionately. Ravenflight and Icecloud padded forward until they saw who the newcomer was.

"Leafpool?" Icecloud's question was barely audible as Ravenflight felt shock spread through her.

"_That's_ Leafpool?" Ravenflight asked. The light brown tabby's flanks were slowly rising and falling. She looked as though she had been hunted in the past. Ribs were easily visible where they would have been hidden by muscles or body fat. "She looks horrible," Ravenflight whispered.

"That's an understatement," Brackenfur growled. "She's on the brink of death."

"What in StarClan's name happened to you?" Sandstorm demanded as she gave her daughter's cheek fur furious licks.

"She was living in the Tribe Of Rushing Water for some time," Squirrelflight explained shakily. "She fled when the Tribe found out who she was. Stoneteller wanted nothing to do with her once he found out she was a medicine cat."

"So she's been living in the mountains all these moons," Firestar murmured with a shake of his head. "If I had known…. I would have done everything with my power to save her."

"You're the one who said she doesn't deserve to live as a Clan cat!" Thornclaw spat. "You exiled her the moment Hollyleaf died."

Firestar recoiled in shock. His green eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he turned to face the golden brown warrior. Thornclaw's own eyes were filled with curiosity as he held Firestar's fierce gaze.

"I did what I had to in order to make my Clan look stronger," he growled. "I see now that I made a terrible mistake."

"What will the other Clans think when they find out she is with us?" Mousefur rasped. Though she sounded more annoyed than anything else, Ravenflight could see the worry in her eyes.

"We must have faith that Firestar will know what to do," Longtail replied calmly.

Ravenflight couldn't help but agree with the others. Firestar had sent his daughter away after she betrayed the medicine cat code. There was no other away around the options he had formed for himself. With the exile he'd placed on Leafpool, Ravenflight doubted the Clans would ever welcome her again.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Will you tell the Clans about Leafpool?" Brambleclaw demanded.

"I will not tell them," Firestar replied. When Brambleclaw opened his mouth to argue, Firestar simply shrugged him off, "I know you want every cat to blame me for Leafpool's condition, but I will not allow the Clans to see it as a sign of weakness. We will only say that a loner has been found on the edges of our territory, and that is all." His green eyes flashed warningly when Brambleclaw let out an irritated sigh.

Ravenflight rolled her eyes as she listened to the senior warriors argue. Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Dustpelt were surrounding Firestar at the moment. It was the night of a Gathering, and the Clan should have left already. Squirrelflight had refused to leave Leafpool's side, even when Jayfeather threatened her with claws rather than words. The dark ginger she-cat simply missed Leafpool, that was all. She had not seen signs of her sister for seasons, it seemed like.

"Can you believe it?" Sparrowpaw asked as she passed the apprentice's den. "A legend is in our Clan!"

"A legend who broke the warrior code," Honeypaw murmured. "I'm surprised Firestar didn't turn her down the moment he set eyes on her."

"Leafpool is his daughter," Lilypaw pointed out.

The three apprentices were too busy arguing to notice that Ravenflight was listening. Her ears pricked forward with keen interest, though she was more interested in what the elders or senior warriors had to say about Leafpool. Mousefur had been less than happy to see the former medicine cat. Longtail on the other paw was happy to see her. It seemed blindness had not blinded his attitude towards cats, especially those who were important to the Clan.

She padded past the apprentice's den to see what Stripecloud and Daisy were up to. With Whitewing so close to her pregnancy she had been kept in the nursery due to the cold weather. Birchfall was worried sick that she would catch whitecough or greencough in the cold weather.

"Are you going to the Gathering?" Stripecloud asked when she noticed her sister's arrival. "It should be an interesting one." Her ears swiveled towards the medicine cat's den.

"I'm not sure yet," Ravenflight admitted. "Firestar hasn't said anything so…" She was cut off when she heard Firestar's yowl. She turned to see the flame-colored cat standing on the Highledge.

"Sandstorm, Birchfall, Briarclaw, Brackenfur, Ravenflight, Sorreltail, Cinderheart, Foxleap and Lilypaw will be going to the Gathering tonight," he announced loudly. Ravenflight's eyes widened in surprise. She had not been to a Gathering for what felt like moons. She also noticed that he did not pick cats who argued over whether or not Leafpool would stay with the Clans if she survived at all. "No cat is to mention Leafpool's arrival," Firestar added warily. "It would be disastrous if the other Clans found out."

A few murmurs of agreement followed, though Ravenflight could tell that several cats disagreed with Firestar. She noticed the ones who disagreed were huddled in a group, as if they were preparing for the worse. Her ears flattened in disapproval before she followed the group that was leaving. She waved her tail goodbye to Stripecloud before the Clan headed off to the island where Gatherings were held.

The forest whirled past as they reached the island. The air was bitingly cold, and Ravenflight could see patches of frost covering the ground. Beside her was Ashpaw, who seemed able to keep up despite his smaller size. Jayfeather had stayed behind to keep an eye on Leafpool, even though Brightheart offered to stay with her until Firestar returned.

_Maybe Jayfeather feels guilty after everything that has happened_, Ravenflight thought. _Leafpool is his mother after all_…_I wonder what Crowfeather will think if he were to find out about Leafpool_.

Her mind was churning with those thoughts until they reached the treebridge. Every cat was careful about crossing it, especially when it was slick with frost. Ashpaw and Lilypaw kept close together as they scampered across. She was reminded of the times when she and Stripecloud had been apprentices. Those days were long gone, and the bond they once shared had been destroyed the moment Ravenflight accepted Ravenfeather's help.

ShadowClan and WindClan had already arrived, but RiverClan was surprisingly late. Ravenflight recalled that Leopardstar had looked so frail the last time she saw the old leader. She hoped nothing had happened to Leopardstar that held the proud Clan up.

"ThunderClanners!" A yowl came from a ShadowClan warrior. Ravenflight's ears flattened when she recognized Rowanclaw. Beside him was a tortoiseshell with green eyes, and surrounding her were three young looking cats who must have been her kits. "Brambleclaw, good to see your mind is still sharp as ever," Rowanclaw called when the dark brown tabby bounded over to greet them.

"It's good to see you too, Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt," Brambleclaw replied with a dip of his head.

"Brambleclaw, these are our kits." Tawnypelt pointed her tail to the three young cats. "I'd like you to meet Dawnpaw," her tail pointed to a tortoiseshell she-cat, "Flamepaw," a ginger apprentice ducked his head in embarrassment, "and Tigerpaw." Brambleclaw gasped in surprise when the dark brown tabby tilted his head to one side. "I wanted to give our sons strong names," Tawnypelt explained when she noticed Brambleclaw's shock. "Tigerpaw doesn't deserve to be remembered for the terrible things Tigerstar did. That's all in the past, and the past can easily be forgotten."

_How true those words can be_, Ravenflight thought with a flick of her tail._ Tawnypelt is wise, and Brambleclaw would be wise not to anger his sister_. She was relieved when Brambleclaw merely gave his sister a warm lick of reassurance.

"They will make good warriors," he murmured.

Tawnypelt ducked her head in embarrassment. As the two cats began to share old memories of the Great Journey, Ravenflight found herself alone once more. If Stripecloud had been with her she would follow her sister around, but those days were over as well.

"Ravenflight!" She flinched when she heard a familiar voice. Ravenflight's ears flattened when she saw Cedarleg push his way through the crowd. The creamy gray tom looked thin, but powerful muscles rippled beneath thick fur. "It's been moons since I last saw you," he added in a whisper. "How are things in ThunderClan?"

"Life is going on as usual," she replied curtly. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but she didn't care. "What are you doing? You know the Clans will get suspicious if they see us together," she added in a low hiss.

"I…I thought you'd be excited to see me," he admitted shakily. "I did everything I could to make sure I was chosen for the Gathering just to see you!"

For a moment she was touched by how much word he'd put in just to see her. No cat had ever done such a thing for her.

"I'm sorry but…" She was torn between what her heart wanted and what she had been taught by the warrior code. Every part of her was screaming in protest, telling her to live the life she dreamed. Yet a small part of her told her that she wanted to live the life Stripecloud had chosen. To find a mate in the Clans and have kits. The dream was a wonderful one. "I can't." She closed her eyes and looked away, half expecting to see Cedarleg leave her side.

"I know you want it," Cedarleg murmured. "I can see it in your eyes." He pressed closer, but he was interrupted by a yowl that came from the treebridge. "Meet me by the abandoned Twoleg nest tomorrow night, around moonhigh," he added in a whisper.

Ravenflight acknowledged his words when she saw Mistyfoot lead a group of RiverClan warriors through the clearing. The gray she-cat looked troubled as she shouldered past Ravenflight. Ravenflight recognized Duckpaw, Stotepaw and Acornpaw from the previous Gatherings she had been to.

"Shall we begin the Gathering?" Onestar called when Mistyfoot joined the other leaders on the Ancient Oak. Ravenflight blinked in surprise when she watched Reedwhisker take the place Mistyfoot usually sat under. He stood tall and proud beside Brambleclaw and Russetfur. When no cat argued, Onestar began relaying information about WindClan. "All is well in WindClan. Though the frost has hit hard, we are still thriving. The rabbits keep us fit and well-fed." He dipped his head as Blackstar took his place.

"ShadowClan has made a full recovery from the fire that happened so many moons ago," Blackstar announced. "We have six new apprentices, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw and Flamepaw are here, but Ferretpaw, Starlingpaw and Pinepaw have stayed behind." Ravenflight recalled that she had been able to rescue those three kits that Blackstar mentioned. She felt a burst of pride and wondered if Snowbird had watched them grow from StarClan's ranks. "That is all I have to share." Blackstar backed away once Firestar rose to his paws.

"ThunderClan is doing well," he called. "We have two new apprentices as well. Ashpaw and Lilypaw are both here, and Ashpaw is training as Jayfeather's apprentice." A few murmurs of congratulations filled the air, though a few cats were confused with who Ashpaw and Lilypaw were. "We would also like to report that a rogue has been found outside our boundaries. The rogue was half-starved and close to death when we found it. Jayfeather has been working hard to treat the rogue, but there is no guarantee it will survive."

"A rogue? Surely the great Firestar only accepts kittypets." A sneer swept throughout the crowd as Blackclaw, a RiverClan warrior, spoke up. "After all you are a kittypet yourself."

"And the medicine cat code tells us no cat is to be turned down, rogue, loner or kittypet," Willowshine retorted. "Jayfeather is wise to understand this."

Ravenflight was surprised when she heard Willowshine support Firestar. For all she knew the RiverClan medicine cat hated Jayfeather. The two of them were always seen either arguing or looking uncomfortable with each others presence. Firestar dipped his head respectfully to Willowshine before backing down and allowing Mistyfoot to take his place.

"I am saddened to say that Leopardstar has lost her final life," Mistystar announced. Her voice sounded strained, as if she had just recovered from a cough. "I have taken role as RiverClan's leader. I shall now be known as Mistystar."

"RiverClan has lost a wonderful leader, but gained a wonderful new leader," meowed Mousefur as she limped forward. "I can remember when Leopardstar was still Leopardfur."

"Let's hope Mistystar has the same grace as her mother," Longtail rasped. The two elders were nearby when Ravenflight heard them gossip.

"I guess the Gathering is over now," Onestar murmured.

Ravenflight was relieved that no fights had broken out. She remembered Cedarleg's words and suddenly felt another tug at her heart. She had to meet him sooner or later. The idea sent chills down her spine, though she was certain it was from the air. Sooner or later her heart would tell her what to do, and she wasn't sure if it was the right thing.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The following day was uneventful for Ravenflight. Whitewing had given birth to her kits, and Sparrowpaw and Honeypaw were holding their warrior assessments. The Clan was getting larger by the day, and Leafpool was slowly recovering from whatever illness had taken over. Ravenflight had spent most of the day hunting or patrolling the borders with her Clanmates, oblivious to the warnings that were constantly buzzing in her mind.

_I can't believe I'm going through with this_, she thought as she watched Stripecloud's kits play-fight._ Meeting with Cedarleg is like asking for trouble to start_…_but I can't help it_.

Whitewing's kits were mewling by the time Ravenflight entered the nursery. Stripecloud was inside with the white-furred queen. All three queens were happy with the latest arrivals. Three kits had been born like Daisy said, only the pale ginger tom looked weaker than his sisters.

"Robinkit has Dustpelt's blood running through him," Stripecloud murmured reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll survive." Robinkit was so much smaller than Dovekit and Ivykit. Ravenflight couldn't blame Whitewing for worrying over her son.

"Three kits is a good number for the Clan," Ravenflight added. _And maybe I will mentor one of them_, she added silently.

The idea of becoming a mentor sent thrills down her spine. She knew that Firestar wouldn't let her mentor Stripecloud's kits, as they were her kin. But she couldn't help wondering what it was like. Brackenfur had told her that becoming a mentor was a huge honor, and a big step towards becoming a stronger warrior.

She backed away when the queens began to chatter about things she understood little of. She had learned that kitting was a struggle, but in the end it was well worth it. Whitewing had gone through it without a hitch since she had Daisy and Brightheart to help her.

By the time night had fallen, Ravenflight was more than eager to meet with Cedarleg. Sparrowpaw and Honeypaw had returned from their assessments with flying colors. Firestar had told their mentors that they would become apprentices the following day. She knew that the apprentices were more than thrilled with the news. Sparrowpaw and Honeypaw had been training for moons, and they deserved to become warriors.

Once the clearing was empty aside from the usual guard posts, Ravenflight decided to leave. It was close to moonhigh anyways, the time when Cedarleg had told her to meet him. She would sneak out through the dirtplace, where there was a small patch where she could squeeze through. She padded silently across the clearing. The guards were Thornclaw and Icecloud. Both cats were wary of any signs of intruders. She knew that they would question her if she left through the thorn tunnel entrance.

Ravenflight felt exhilaration rush through her veins as she bounded through the forest. Once she was beyond the hollow she started running. A good run would warm up her muscles, as she soon discovered. The air was bitterly cold, and snow was beginning to fall once more. The moon had been blocked out by thick bands of clouds, shrouding the forest in a blanket of darkness.

The dark gray she-cat kept running until she reached the abandoned Twoleg nest. It had crumbled apart into little more than piles of rubble over moons of abandonment. She could see where the Twolegs would have once lived. The thought of living in such a cramped space made her feel uncomfortable. How any creature could stand it was beyond her imagination.

"You came." The voice made Ravenflight jump in surprise. Shrouded by the snow was a handsome creamy white tom, whose ears and tail were covered in dark gray. Cedarleg took a step forward until he saw who she was. "I was wondering if you'd turn my offer down," he admitted sheepishly.

"And miss out on this?" Ravenflight's voice held a mocking tone as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I see you still have your sense of humor." A purr rumbled in Cedarleg's throat. "Actually I was more concerned about what you said…it makes sense that you would turn me down after all of that." His gaze grew dark as he looked away. "Yet you still came."

"I was fighting against my conscience," she admitted. "And now I know that I was wrong to."

Cedarleg's tail wrapped around his paws as he sat down. Despite the cold, Ravenflight felt a burst of warmth as she gazed into his green eyes. There was something oddly familiar about his gaze that reminded her of someone else in ShadowClan. For a moment she was too confused to wonder who he resembled. It was only until she observed his larger paws that she realized which cat he looked like.

"You're…you're Blackstar's son!" she gasped.

"I can't believe it took you this long to realize," Cedarleg laughed. It sounded odd coming from a cat, as though a purr and a growl was mixed together to create the sound. "But yeah. Blackstar's my father. Not that I'm proud of it or anything but…" He met her gaze as if to challenge that he was wrong.

"Of course you should be proud," Ravenflight murmured. "But why didn't Blackstar ever say anything? He should have been proud that his son became a warrior!"

"Blackstar has many kits in ShadowClan," Cedarleg growled. "I'm just another means to pass the time." There was a bitter edge to his tone as he gazed down at his paws. "But I suppose there is one plus side to being Blackstar's kin. It means no cat dares challenge my authority." A grin spread across his face as he looked up.

"Haha," she purred.

The two of them continued talking throughout the night. Ravenflight was surprised when she saw that dawn was approaching by the time she opened her eyes. With Cedarleg close at her side, she had allowed time to escape. The two of them nuzzled each other affectionately before Ravenflight left the area. She wasn't sure if she would see him again after they shared tongues that night.


	31. Allegiance 2

Chapter 30

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Ravenflight groaned when Firestar's yowl raked her from her sleep. She opened her eyes to see that it was well past sunhigh. Brambleclaw had sent her on the dawn patrol soon after she returned from her night with Cedarleg. Though she was exhausted from the night's escapade, she couldn't argue with the deputy. Instead she took his words seriously and patrolled the WindClan border, with little to report.

"Come on sleepypaws, time to get up," Lionblaze joked as he nudged his former apprentice. She groaned and rose to her paws, shaking scraps of moss from her ear and shoulder. She quickly followed Lionblaze and saw that most of the Clan was already gathered under the Highledge.

"It is unusual for two different ceremonies to take place, but these ceremonies are also long overdue," Firestar began once the Clan was gathered. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sparrowpaw, Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Sparrowpaw replied with a raise of his chin.

"I do," Honeypaw murmured.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Sparrowpaw, from now on you will be known as Sparrowfur. StarClan honors you for your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar leaped down from the Highledge and touched Sparrowfur's forehead with his muzzle. The pale ginger warrior gave his shoulder a respectful lick in return.

"Honeypaw, from now on you will be known as Honeyshine. StarClan honors you for your compassion and ability to keep calm even during the most tense times, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Honeyshine's eyes glowed with happiness happiness as he touched her forehead with his muzzle. Ravenflight wondered if she was thinking of Honeyfern, the cat who'd given her life to save Briarclaw. She could see the dark brown warrior dipping her in sorrow and happiness.

"Sparrowfur! Honeyshine! Sparrowfur! Honeyshine!" The Clan cheered on their names, and Ravenflight couldn't help joining in. She felt a burst of pride rush through her as she imagined watching them from the ranks of StarClan.

"There are also two kits who have reached their sixth moon," Firestar added when he returned to the top of the Highledge. "Moonkit, Brindlekit, step forward please." Squeals of excitement quickly followed his words as the two kits bounded out of the nursery. Stripecloud followed her two kits and gave them gentle nudges before looking back at Firestar fondly. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Moonkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Moonpaw. Rosefoot, you are ready for an apprentice. Cloudtail was your mentor, and he has done well in your training. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Moonpaw."

Rosefoot's eyes gleamed with pride as she touched noses with her new apprentice. Moonpaw looked just as surprised as she did with his new mentor. Ravenflight hoped that Firestar chose well. Everything could go wrong if Rosefoot decided to shirk in her work.

"Brindlekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Brindlepaw. Toadpelt, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown your worth many times over, and will continue to do so with Brindlepaw."

Once the two touched noses, the meeting was over. Ravenflight exchanged a wistful look with her sister, but Stripecloud only shook her head. The dark gray tabby was returning to Bumblestripe's side where she truly belonged. Ravenflight had never felt more alone than ever.

* * *

Updated Alliance

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

Warriors:

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Ferncloud - very pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Berrynose - creamy white tom

Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

Icecloud - white she-cat

Toadpelt - black and white tom  
**Apprentice, Brindlepaw**

Rosefoot - dark cream she-cat  
**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

Briarclaw - dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfur - pale brown she-cat with a dark brown stripe running across her back

Stripecloud - dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenflight - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Sparrowfur - pale ginger tom with green eyes

Honeyshine - light brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Ashpaw - small gray and white tom with blue eyes

Lilypaw - small gray she-cat with white feet and blue eyes

Moonpaw - gray and darker gray tom with yellow eyes and thick fur

Brindlepaw - mottled gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Robinkit (sickly pale ginger tom with amber eyes), Dovekit (pale gray she-cat with green eyes) and Ivykit (light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Daisy - long-haired cream colored cat from the Horseplace

Elders:

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail - pale tabby tom; retired early due to failing sight


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A cough coming from the background jolted Ravenflight awake. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around until she saw who was coughing. Brackenfur had woken up early and went out hunt with Sorreltail, only to return to his nest moments later. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as Ravenflight wondered what could be wrong.

_I hope he doesn't have whitecough_, she thought. _The last thing ThunderClan needs is more cats suffering from sickness_.

Her pelt bristled uncomfortably at the thought. Just after the ceremonies that had taken place Sparrowfur was caught coughing. The pale ginger tom had shrugged it off as nothing more than a cough. Jayfeather was worried though because of the lack of catmint in the forest. When Ashpaw had returned hunting for herbs he'd announced that the supply of catmint had been hit hard by the frost. The news had sent waves of panic throughout the Clan.

Ravenflight shook her head and tried not to think about that day. It was the same day when she had met with Cedarleg. The ShadowClan warrior had been with Dawnpaw and Oakfur at the time, so she couldn't stick around. If Oakfur caught her with Cedarleg there was no telling what would happen next.

"You'd better see Jayfeather about that cough," Sorreltail murmured when Brackenfur began coughing again.

The golden brown tabby looked at her sharply until he saw real concern in her eyes. Ravenflight felt as though she was in another world. She would never know what it was like to feel loved by someone from her own Clan. She'd found love within Cedarleg, though she was not certain how long that relationship would last.

"Fine," Brackenfur rasped. Without another word he padded out of the warriors' den, coughing on the way out. Ravenflight flinched when she realized that it was more serious than he'd let on.

"He's getting older now," Sorreltail whispered when she noticed the look of fear in Ravenflight's eyes. "But he'll recover. He's always been a fighter from the start."

Ravenflight couldn't help but nod in agreement. She hoped Sorreltail was right. The last thing she wanted was for the Clan to suffer from greencough.

She stretched out her back and padded out of the warriors' den, quickly following Brackenfur to see what the camp was like. Cats were milling about, either subdued by the cold weather or trying to eat what they could from the fresh-kill pile. Stripecloud was sharing tongues with Bumblestripe, who looked as though something terrible had happened.

"Graystripe's condition got worse," Ashpaw meowed when she was approached by him. "He was forced to see Jayfeather when Brambleclaw noticed that something was wrong with his eyes. Jayfeather doesn't think he'll get any better."

"He'll…he'll die?" Ravenflight felt her belly tighten at the thought.

"He's lost Millie and Silverstream. He has nothing left to live for." She was shocked by the wisdom in Ashpaw's voice as he spoke of Graystripe's past.

Ravenflight's ears flattened as she tried to come up with some kind of argument. Graystripe had lived long enough to know who the great Bluestar was. He and Firestar grew up together as apprentices. Together they fought off Tigerstar and BloodClan, ruled by the malevolent Scourge.

"Don't worry, Graystripe will be in good paws when his time comes," a voice whispered.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when Ravenflight saw an unfamiliar outline standing behind Ashpaw. A pair of icy blue eyes gleamed through darkness as the cat purred in amusement. "We can see you are worried," the cat whispered. "Rest assured Graystripe will be welcomed within StarClan's ranks."

The dark gray she-cat simply nodded in agreement. She felt at peace for the first time in moons. It felt as though this cat had showered her in the warmth of StarClan.

"Ashpaw did you check to see if there's any catmint by the abandoned Twoleg nest?" Jayfeather's question made Ashpaw turn to face the gray tabby. The mist suddenly swirled in different directions, hiding the cat that had spoken to Ravenflight.

"I…I didn't see any," Ashpaw admitted in a low whisper.

Ravenflight flinched when she could almost feel the alarm prickling from Jayfeather's pelt. The medicine cat leaned forward and hissed in Ashpaw's face, "What do you mean, you didn't _see_ any?"

"Most of the abandoned Twoleg nest was covered in snow," Ashpaw replied with a shrug. "When I tried digging out the snow I saw that frost killed most of what I could find."

"We need that catmint now more than ever!" Jayfeather's pelt was standing in end. Ravenflight was afraid she would have to intervene when the medicine cat shook his head in frustration. "Graystripe and Leafpool have greencough, and Brackenfur has whitecough that could turn into greencough. If Robinkit doesn't get any better he'll suffer from the same symptoms!"

_Is is really that bad_? Ravenflight wondered. Four cats were already sick. If what Jayfeather said was true, than the Clan had more suffering ahead.

"Would you like me to search for some?" Ravenflight asked the question out loud. Perhaps if she asked Ravenfeather, her other-self could comply and help. Ravenfeather had been silent for what felt like moons now since their last argument. Ravenflight hoped that Ravenfeather wasn't silent for good.

"No, I'd need someone with a good nose," Jayfeather replied with a shake of his head. "Sandstorm, Cloudtail!" He called the two warriors over. Sandstorm's green eyes were narrowed in confusion while Cloudtail merely tilted his head to one side. "I want you two to search for some catmint by the abandoned Twoleg nest," he explained. "Make sure you search thoroughly before coming back."

The two cats blinked in surprise, but Jayfeather gave them no time to argue. Sandstorm dipped her head respectfully and led Cloudtail out of camp. Ravenflight half-expected Cloudtail to argue against what Jayfeather had told him, but the long-haired warrior was in no place to do so.

_I hope for their sake they come back with catmint_, she thought desperately. _If Jayfeather's already this agitated, that means the Clan will only get worse_.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The coughing had gotten worse over the past couple of days. Graystripe had gone to join StarClan only heartbeats before Hazeltail came in complaining about a sore throat. Jayfeather was working furiously to find catmint that could have survived the frost and snow. Sandstorm's patrol had found nothing, and he was getting more agitated day by day.

Ravenflight was busy grooming herself when she heard a panicked voice coming from the medicine cat's den. Her ears pricked forward instantly when she recognized Squirrelflight's voice. The dark ginger she-cat had been on edge ever since Leafpool returned to the Clan. She was worried about her sister's health, and Ravenflight couldn't blame her. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to Stripecloud. Her sister and mother meant the world to her.

She bounded forward into the cave that hid Jayfeather and his patients from the view of his Clanmates. Sure enough Squirrelflight was crouched over Leafpool, while Sandstorm and Firestar lingered nearby. Both cats had visited their daughter frequently, though Squirrelflight was the one who spent the most time with Leafpool.

"Jayfeather, can't you do anything about this?" Squirrelflight's wail sent chills down Ravenflight's spine.

"I've done everything I can," he hissed. "Her fate rests with StarClan now."

Ravenflight stared at Squirrelflight in alarm when the dark ginger warrior approached Jayfeather. The anger in Squirrelflight's eyes was obvious as she glowered at the medicine cat.

"You were just waiting for the perfect opportunity to let her die, weren't you?" she demanded. "Because she admitted that she is your mother you think you have every right to let her die!"

It took all of her strength not to recoil in disbelief. She had heard stories of how Leafpool betrayed the medicine cat code. She never knew the full story, but now she could understand why Jayfeather felt so angry with Leafpool.

"Squirrelflight keep your fur on." Ravenflight blinked in surprise when Leafpool spoke. Both Squirrelflight and Jayfeather looked at her in shock. "I'm not going to make it, I knew from the moment I came back that I would die." Before Squirrelflight could ask Leafpool swept on, "Jayfeather, I only came back so that I could ask for forgiveness. I know I do not deserve any kindness from you or Lionblaze. But it would be…nice to know that you accepted my apology."

Jayfeather's shoulders were trembling as he took a step forward. "You came all this way just to die, and ask for my forgiveness?" His voice was barely a whisper, though Ravenflight could hear the shock and longing that lingered within those words. When Leafpool merely looked at him, his shoulders sagged. "You abandoned me when I needed you the most. When the Clan needed you the most. How can we forgive you when you abandoned the warrior code and StarClan?"

"I never abandoned StarClan." Leafpool nearly choked on those words. "They came to me and whispered things…things I should not have heard." Her amber eyes suddenly grew sharp and serious as she looked at Jayfeather meaningfully. The medicine cat recoiled at her glare. "But I came back nonetheless to see if they were right." She suddenly looked at Ravenflight, whose ears flattened in embarrassment. "Jayfeather, you and Lionblaze meant the world to me. Losing you was like losing the Clan and my knowledge of healing."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" Jayfeather screeched. Ravenflight gaped at him in disbelief. He'd never acted this way, much less spoke in that manner. She looked around to see if any of his patients had heard, but they were still recovering from whitecough or greencough. "But…I don't know what to say. I can't forgive you for your actions…." Leafpool's gaze darkened at that. "But I guess I can accept you as my mother."

Leafpool seemed relieved to hear those words. Jayfeather nuzzled her gently before backing away, as if he was unsure of how to react. The light brown tabby's flanks were slowly rising and falling. Ravenflight knew that her time was near. "The raven has soared above the flames," Leafpool suddenly rasped. "It shall conquer all." With those dying words, her eyes glazed over and her breathing finally stopped.

Ravenflight stared at Leafpool's still frame in disbelief. What she said sounded like a prophecy. She exchanged a sorrow-filled look with Squirrelflight, who'd been listening for most of the time. The dark ginger she-cat leaned forward and nuzzled her sister affectionately. "I will never forget what you did for the Clans," she whispered.

A legend had joined the ranks of StarClan. Leafpool's death marked the end of her journey, one she had spent too long alone. The Clan would never forget what she did for them. Ravenflight would make sure that her memory was honored, rather than forgotten.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The Clan sat vigil over Leafpool's body for most of the night. Ravenflight sat with Stripecloud and Cinderheart as they waited for the sun to rise. Most of the Clan seemed to forget about the past Leafpool had created. Instead they were mourning over the death of a cat who's memory would never be forgotten. Ravenflight had promised that she would not be forgotten, like Graystripe or Millie. All three of them deserved to be remembered for the things they had done to help the Clan.

It was the morning after Leafpool's vigil that Ravenflight confronted Cinderheart. The gray tabby was still mourning over the lives that had been taken away from her. First Millie, than Graystripe and Leafpool. Sorreltail had been Leafpool's best friend and Cinderheart's mother. Ravenflight couldn't blame Cinderheart for the grief she felt, but she was determined to understand who her father was. What Leafpool said before she died still troubled Ravenflight.

"Cinderheart, can I…speak with you?" The gray tabby—her mother—blinked in surprise at her question. "We need to talk somewhere outside the camp."

Cinderheart glanced over her shoulder to where Sorreltail and Poppyfrost were sitting. All three of them had been together since Brackenfur was moved to Jayfeather's den. Eventually her mother nodded and followed her out of the hollow. Foxleap was the only one to question where they were heading. Ravenflight had simply told the older warrior that they were searching for herbs for Jayfeather's supply of catmint. With such a shortage catmint was needed with all of his sick patients.

Once they were out in the forest Ravenflight felt herself relaxing. The air outside was crisp and cold, but she felt warmth from the sunlight.

"Cinderheart, do you know what Leafpool told me yesterday?" Ravenflight asked once they were far enough away that no ears would hear them. When Cinderheart shook her head, Ravenflight forced back a sigh of frustration. "Leafpool told Jayfeather that StarClan sent her messages of things that happened in ThunderClan…they were…bad things, weren't they?" Cinderheart's eyes widened in disbelief. "I know something is up between you and Jayfeather," she added coldly. "You always seem to know what the other is thinking…almost as if you've spent much time together."

"Ravenflight, some secrets of the past are—" Ravenflight cut her off with a furious hiss.

"Some secrets need to be told!" she spat. "I've lived in the shadows for too long, and so has Stripecloud."

Cinderheart gave a loud sigh before shaking her head. "We were never supposed to let it slip," she murmured softly. "When the Clan asked who your father was…I told them your father died. Instead he is living well, but full of guilt."

"So…so he knows?" Ravenflight's shoulders were beginning to shake with rage.

"He knows, and he hates what he has done," Cinderheart replied. "We were foolish to think we would get away with it as long as we did. We knew StarClan would not let this slip by." Cinderheart closed her eyes and lashed her tail. "I'm certain Firestar knows the truth, but he's too…noble or stubborn to reveal our secret."

"Didn't you learn from Leafpool's mistake?" Ravenflight snarled. Her lips were twisted with anger as she thrust her muzzle in front of Cinderheart's. "Every mistake comes with a price!"

"So you don't think anyone has noticed your nightly visits?" Cinderheart snapped. Ravenflight flinched when she realized Cinderheart was indicating her visits with Cedarleg. "Every warrior has a choice, whether we choose to break the warrior code or not. I did not break the warrior code in any means, nor do I intend to."

Ravenflight was silent as Cinderheart began to leave her. "Does this mean we were a mistake?" she whispered.

"You are not a mistake!" Cinderheart's cry made Ravenflight stare at her in shock. "Would we have allowed you to live if we thought otherwise?" When Ravenflight shook her head in confusion, Cinderheart's hackles began to rise. "I would take my warning seriously. Don't let your heart guide you. I've learned the hard way in more ways than one that the heart is not always the best object to follow." With that she turned and left Ravenflight standing there.

. . .

Ravenflight had been more confused than ever when she returned to the hollow. She received an icy look from Cinderheart, but aside from that most of the Clan was in their normal state. Well, as normal as any Clan would be in leafbare. A hunting patrol had returned with a few pieces of fresh-kill to bring to Whitewing and the elders. The three cats were relieved to fill their bellies while they waited for the bounty of newleaf.

"The Clan has been without fresh-kill for some time now," Longtail murmured as he nudged the scrawny looking mouse Thornclaw gave him. "I should not take what I can't hunt for."

"You've done more than enough hunting in your lifetime, mousebrain," Mousefur snapped. "You need more fresh-kill than I do."

Amusement filled the air as the two elders continued arguing. Ravenflight was left to speak with a few cats, but her attention was distracted by Squirrelflight as she approached Firestar. The flame-colored leader was sitting beside Sandstorm as they whispered to one another urgently.

"Firestar," Squirrelflight mewed with a dip of her head. When Firestar eyed her calmly, she continued speaking, "I think we should tell Stormfur about Graystripe and Millie."

"You realize the mountains will be covered in ice this time of the year?" Firestar warned her. When Squirrelflight nodded, but remained determined to do what she thought was right, he sighed in frustration. "At least wait until newleaf arrives," he meowed. "When newleaf comes it will be warmer, and the infection within camp will hopefully be gone by than."

Squirrelflight seemed reassured by his words. She dipped her head once more before leaving Firestar and Sandstorm to themselves. Ravenflight was even more surprised when Squirrelflight approached her cautiously.

"I want you and Lionblaze to go," she murmured. "You were with me when Leafpool died…and I feel some kind of kinship towards you."

_That's because we are kin_, Ravenflight wanted to say out loud. Doing so would only get her in trouble. There was no need to place yet more trouble with Jayfeather when he was already filled with tension from Leafpool's death. _So many cats have died already_, she thought bitterly. _Who else will I lose to this sickness_?


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Ravenflight's paws were itching to get on the move as she watched more and more cats join the medicine cat's den. The sickness had spread, reaching out to Lilypaw and Robinkit. Whitewing and Daisy were worried sick about their kits, but Jayfeather refused to let anyone visit the sick patients. Ravenflight was worried that he would get the sickness as well. Despite everything she'd learned from Cinderheart, she still viewed Jayfeather as a medicine cat and her former mentor.

_He may not be what I thought he was, but at least he is something_, she thought with a lash of her tail. _I won't turn him down and let him die like Leafpool did_.

Her ears flattened at the thought. Would Leafpool have told the Clan if she had lived? The light brown tabby had known what Jayfeather and Cinderheart did in the past. If Leafpool knew, how many other cats were aware of Ravenflight and Stripecloud's parentage? It was now obvious to Ravenflight where her sister had received her blue eyes. . .she was certain other cats would notice as well.

"Jayfeather, do you have any catmint you can use for Lilypaw?" Daisy's voice reached Ravenflight's ears as she paced near the nursery. The medicine cat was checking on Dovekit and Ivykit, who seemed perfectly fine aside from wanting to know where their brother was taken.

"I have no catmint left," he rasped. "Their fate rests with StarClan now."

Daisy's eyes widened with terror when she realized how desperate Jayfeather really was. "But. . .what about the other sick patients?" she demanded. "They all need something—ThunderClan is already low in numbers because of this!"

"I'm sorry Daisy. . .You'll just have to be patient now." Without waiting for her reply Jayfeather turned around, only to face Ravenflight.

"What if I went out to look for more catmint?" she asked. She couldn't sit around and do nothing while her Clanmates suffered. The last thing she wanted was to watch any other cats die while she survived. "I could leave the forest and see if there's any around Twolegplace."

"You don't even know what Twolegplace is like," Jayfeather hissed. His ears flattened when he realized that she was right. "Very well," he muttered. "But I want you to take Ashpaw and Lionblaze with you. Lionblaze knows what the area is like, and he can fight off any rogues or loners that might threaten you."

Ravenflight wanted to argue that the Clan needed Lionblaze more. With WindClan pressing at their borders constantly there was no telling when the next battle would happen. Eventually she decided it was best not to argue. Jayfeather was right in mentioning she would need more than one cat to help her out. She had never seen Twolegplace or knew what it was like. When she murmured in agreement, Jayfeather called out Ashpaw while she searched for Lionblaze. She was more surprised to see Lionblaze with Icecloud than he was to see her.

"Jayfeather wants to see you," she explained when his eyes narrowed. Once the two of them were met by Jayfeather and Ashpaw, the medicine cat explained what they were going to do. Firestar had agreed with Jayfeather that it was a good idea. Though he would be losing two warriors for a while, at least he would in turn have more catmint for the greencough.

"Don't talk to any kittypets unless they know where the catmint is," Jayfeather told them as they left the hollow. Ashpaw was reluctant to leave his sister's side, but Jayfeather had refused to let him back into his den. "If you're not back in four days I'll assume the worse."

That was all he could say before he was called by Poppyfrost. With a dip of his head Jayfeather turned and disappeared into the thorn tunnel entrance, leaving them behind.

"Who's mousebrained idea is this anyways?" Lionblaze muttered as they trekked through the snow-covered forest.

"Ravenflight told Jayfeather that she's willing to look for catmint beyond Clan boundaries," Ashpaw whispered. They were nearing ShadowClan's side of the border. Ravenflight's ears pricked forward in alarm as she looked for signs of enemy warriors. . .or Cedarleg. She had not seen the creamy gray warrior for some time now, and was beginning to worry that something had happened to him.

She gazed up at the trees that had survived the fire so many moons ago. Charred branches could be seen throughout the carnage where leaves would have grown. The sharp scent of burning wood still hung in the air, making her nose wrinkle in disgust. The forest was showing signs of recovery though. She could see patches of leaves that had begun to sprout from the tips of the branches growing in the deeper part of ShadowClan territory. Those leaves had been killed by frost, but at least they were making an effort to grow back.

"We need to be careful out here," Lionblaze muttered. "If a ShadowClan patrol catches us there's no telling what will happen."

Despite his sense of worry, they passed no signs of ShadowClan patrols. She remembered where the camp was located and wondered if it had been fully repaired yet. A large branch had fallen over the camp's entrance, blocking out Snowbird's only option. The white she-cat had died in the fire, and Ravenflight was constantly reminded of her death.

They soon reached the edge of what looked like trees that were torn in half. Ravenflight's ears flattened when she saw pieces of splinters sticking from the ends of the bark. If a kit decided to explore it's territory there was no telling what sort of damage it would bring back. Beyond the half-trees was a large Twoleg nest. A thick looking barrier stood in their way as Lionblaze tried to take the lead.

"How are we supposed to get through this?" he demanded as he tried to shove his way through.

"I'm not sure," Ravenflight murmured. She eyed something that looked oddly familiar. A distinctive scent wafted through the air, sending thrills of excitement through her. "Catmint!" she cried. "There's a hole patch of it growing near the edge." She pointed towards a patch of ground that wasn't covered by snow.

"Can you reach it?" Ashpaw asked. Gingerly he tried to reach out with a tiny paw, but it was no use. The barrier was too strong for them to get through, and even Lionblaze couldn't climb it.

A screech suddenly sounded from within the barrier. Blood roared in Ravenflight's ears when she saw that Ashpaw and Lionblaze's hackles were raised in horror. Her eyes widened when she saw something large emerge from the Twoleg nest's entrance. A fierce light suddenly swept over the barrier and onto the three cats watching in terror.

"Run!" Lionblaze's warning cry was doubled by another voice that Ravenflight barely heard. She felt frustration boil within her when paws clamped around her scruff. She screeched in fury and spat fought as best as she could, but the paws were too strong.

_Where are they taking me_? Panic stabbed at her heart as darkness engulfed her. She found it was useless to scratch or kick at her opponents. They were much too large for that. Instead she found herself relaxing in the comfort of darkness, despite the obvious danger that threatened to overwhelm her.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Harsh light greeted her when she managed to open her eyes. At first she wasn't sure where she had been taken. She remembered hearing the terrified yowls of her Clanmates. She remembered feeling strong paws clamp around her scruff, picking her up and dragging her away. After that. . .she felt darkness engulf her.

_Where am I_? Ravenflight blinked as she tried to understand the situation. She was in a den, but nothing like she was used to. Unnatural warmth radiated from within the den. Walls stretched out over her, and she could see a dark ceiling hanging above. Her heart was pounding with fear. This place was unfamiliar, and she didn't like any bit of it. She was used to the open air of the forest, and the welcoming scent of grass and prey.

Panic threatened to overwhelm Ravenflight. She looked around until she saw a small opening in her den. Without a second thought she surged forward, paws skidding on a slippery surface. She yowled in shock at the sudden momentum of slamming into an invisible barrier.

"You forest cats really are useless in here." A purr made Ravenflight looked around warily. Her eyes widened when she saw an elegant looking white-furred cat sitting atop a strange perch that made random clicking noises. "I'm sitting on the top of a machine, as my Twolegs call it," the kittypet added when she noticed the fear in Ravenflight's eyes. "And you won't be getting out of her any time soon. That wall was built to keep new cats in."

"Okay. . .how do I get out of here than?" she demanded. She was shocked to find her voice hoarse and scratchy, as if it had not been used for days.

"Try to relax," the kittypet answered. "You've been asleep for two days. My Twolegs really knocked you out." She tilted her head to one side before continuing, "Besides, you have it made here. No need to worry about getting sick or fighting with other forest cats. I don't know why you try to make a living out there."

"I was looking for catmint," Ravenflight explained. Her voice was thick with anger as she pushed back the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. "My Clanmates are probably waiting for me."

"Those two cats were your friends?" The kittypet blinked. "I don't think they're back yet. They fled the moment you were captured."

_Of course they would have fled_, she thought bitterly. _I suppose I'm not important enough to be saved, unlike their Clanmates_.

"What's your name?" Ravenflight asked. She was so caught up in what was happening that she had forgotten to ask. Knowing some cat around this place might make things a bit easier for her.

"I go by the name of Angel," the kittypet replied. Her green eyes blinked as she looked down at Ravenflight warmly. "Do you feel better now?" When Ravenflight could only nod, Angel let out a sigh of relief. "My Twolegs will check on you soon. I'd be careful around them. They don't like it when you scratch them. . .they might let you outside if you are gentle and kind towards them though."

Ravenflight's ears flattened at the thought of acting. . .friendly towards the ones who had captured her. She knew that Angel was probably right. The kittypet knew more about Twolegs than she would. She shook her head in frustration. She had not other choice but to comply with Angel's words. If the kittypet was right, she would be out of this place in a day or two. If she wasn't, there was no telling what would happen to her or ThunderClan.

She forced back a sigh as she allowed the time to pass. Angel left her in the comfort of knowing that eventually the Twolegs would let her out of their nest. But she was wary of the collar that was strapped around Angel's neck. If she stayed long enough the Twolegs might claim her as their own.

The days seemed to flow together as Ravenflight waited for signs of life. She kept staring at the barrier, hoping a Twoleg would accidentally open it. She knew her chances of escape were slim. The walls that surrounded her were thick and slippery. No matter how hard she tried to climb them, her claws would always fail. At this the Twolegs had done well with frustrating her. Each time she failed a wail of dismay would sweep through her. Each time she failed was another death on her claws.

_You should not blame yourself for the death of others_. Ravenflight stiffened when she heard a familiar voice. She blinked in shock when she saw the pale outline of Ravenfeather standing on the other side of the barrier. Amusement gleamed within Ravenfeather's green eyes when Ravenflight sprang to her paws and snarled.

_You abandoned me_! she cried. _When I needed you the most you left me_. . ._why would you do such a thing_?

Ravenfeather bared her fangs through the mist that shielded her from the Twoleg nest. For a moment Ravenflight was afraid she would attack her.

_I have watched from the background to see what decisions you have made_, Ravenfeather spat. _Of all the idiocy mousebrained schemes, this is your worse_! _Letting yourself get captured was _not_ part of my plan_.

_What exactly is your plan, Ravenfeather_? A bit of fear wormed it's way through Ravenflight's belly. She had never felt the same ambitions Ravenfeather must. She wondered what it was like to watch the cat you guided throughout your life fail at everything.

_I want to rule the Clans_, Ravenfeather simply stated. _But to do that I must_. . ._acquire the ability to walk through the Clans once more_. _You were so weak when you were a kit. That night you were born you would have died had I not helped save you. You are in my debt_.

Ravenflight gaped at Ravenfeather in alarm. Her pelt began to prickle with unease when she realized just how dangerous Ravenfeather was. She backed away, hackles raising until she saw a claw swipe across the mist. Ravenflight stared at Angel in shock.

"I don't like it when ghosts haunt my place," Angel spat venomously. "You can leave now."

"How did you. . .how did you see it?" Ravenflight stammered.

Amusement glittered within Angel's green eyes. "I have always seen. . .strange things in this nest," she explained with a shrug. "It started the moment my Twolegs brought me here. At first I thought I was going insane, until one of the ghosts told me about StarClan."

_StarClan_! The thought soared within Ravenflight. _This cat has spoken with my ancestors. Maybe they can help me get out of this mess_.

"You never did tell me your name," Angel said as she sat by the barrier. Her tail wrapped neatly around her paws—Ravenflight was surprised at how plumy it was. She wondered if Angel was the one who had killed the pigeon the time Ravenflight was with Dustpelt, Lionblaze and Sorreltail as an apprentice.

"My name is Ravenflight," she replied. Angel didn't look surprised by her name. Instead she shook her head and looked frustrated with herself. "Is there any way out of this barrier?" Ravenflight took a step forward and pressed a paw against the barrier as if to prove her point.

"The door, you mean, can only be opened when I am wearing my special collar," Angel replied. "Perhaps tomorrow I will steal it from my Twolegs. I often take things when they are not looking. . .like the supply of catmint they have in my yard."

"Catmint! Do you think we could. . ._I_ could take some?" Ravenflight corrected herself when she realized Lionblaze and Ashpaw were probably long-gone by now.

"Of course. A Clan in need should not be left unhelped," Angel said with a nod. "Come tomorrow you will be free once more, and viewed as a hero to all of your Clan." Without another word she left Ravenflight to think for herself.

_A hero_. . .Ravenflight took a step back at the thought. _Would the Clan ever view me as a true hero_? _I hope one day they will_.

Those thoughts continued coursing through her as she felt sleep take over. One day she would escape this nest, and become the hero she dreamed of. She would no longer need Ravenfeather's help. The dark cat would fade from her memory.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Ravenflight opened her eyes to see that Angel was standing in front of her once again. The long-haired kittypet had somehow gotten past the barrier that kept Ravenflight from her escape. Her fur bristled in annoyance until she saw that Angel was gesturing towards the bright ledge that she had been perched on the day Ravenflight arrived.

"The Twolegs are gone for now," Angel mewed. "Jump onto the washing machine and you'll be able to get past the barrier."

Her green eyes narrowed when Ravenflight looked at the ledge uncomfortably. Angel had made it look so easy, though she wasn't sure how. The surface of the ledge looked slippery and cold.

Eventually Ravenflight pounced onto the ledge. She heard a thump before she looked up at the opening Angel had gotten through. The kittypet was following her, though at a slower and more casual pace. She wondered how Angel could stand living in such conditions. The Twolegs had fed her sloppy looking food and kept her warm, but she preferred living life as a warrior. This was not the kind of life Ravenflight was suited for.

Once she was past the barrier, Ravenflight felt a bit more at ease. Angel had taken the lead and was showing her the way through wide tunnels. The walls that had surrounded Ravenflight before were darker in this part of the nest. The darkness was surprisingly comforting compared to the harsh light that had kept her awake before.

Ravenflight's eyes widened when she realized that Angel was leading her through an opening to the outside world. The long-haired cat glanced over her shoulder before she disappeared through the opening. She hesitated a moment before following. Something told her she would love it outside, where there was no warmth and the forest was under her paws. Cold air greeted her as Ravenflight plunged into the yard that Angel had claimed as her territory.

_I can't believe it was that easy_, she thought as she padded across what appeared to be blades of grass.

"The catmint is over here," Angel explained as she approached a pile of bright green leaves. A rich scent filled the air as Ravenflight opened her jaws to test it. "You can take as much as you want, so long as you leave enough to grow back."

"You're sacrificing your supply," Ravenflight warned her as she nipped at a few stocks.

"A Clan in need cannot be ignored," Angel replied stiffly. "My father engraved that into my mind on his dying breath."

Ravenflight looked at Angel warily. "What was your father's name?" she asked quietly.

"His name was Sol." Angel blinked and left Ravenflight to take the last of the catmint.

With her heart beating rapidly, Ravenflight knew she didn't have much time left before the Twolegs came back. She picked what she could and ran as far as her paws would allow her. Her movements were achingly slow compared to what they should have been three days ago.

The dark gray she-cat stopped dead when she reached the pine trees. She knew she was in trouble if she came across a ShadowClan patrol. They would want to know why she'd spent so long in the nest of Twolegs that had always threatened them.

"Ravenflight?" The she-cat's eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice in the distance. She peered through the ferns to see a golden tabby approaching her. "Is that _catmint_?" His voice was stiff with disbelief.

When Ravenflight gave a nod, she explained what had happened. Lionblaze's eyes widened in shock when she told him that she had been trapped for three days. She told him about Angel and who her father was, though she could see his fur was beginning to bristle in confusion. After she was finished Lionblaze shook his head.

"So Sol had kits we didn't know about," he muttered.

"What do you mean? Why was he so dangerous?" Ravenflight asked the question, though her voice was muffled from the leaves in her mouth.

"Sol turned ShadowClan against the warrior code," Lionblaze explained. "He learned about the warrior code somehow, and thought it would be fun to see which Clans were weak and vulnerable. Blackstar had suffered a lot at the time, and had turned against it."

She'd heard the stories before, but had forgotten them up until now. She was grateful that Blackstar's faith had been restored. She might never have met Cedarleg if that had happened.

"Where is Ashpaw?" Ravenflight asked when he began to lead her back to ThunderClan's territory.

"He didn't want to stay away from Lilypaw for so long," Lionblaze replied with a shrug. "I told him to let Brambleclaw and Firestar know what happened. I wasn't sure if you'd make it out alive."

_You should have more faith in me_, Ravenflight thought with a lash of her tail.

The sun was beginning to rise by the time they reached the territory. Ravenflight felt a rush of relief wash over her as she bounded through the thick undergrowth. She had never felt more at home in her own territory than today. It felt like moons had passed before she saw signs of the forest or the lake.

Ravenflight's head was buzzing with anticipation as she padded through the thorn tunnel entrance. Lionblaze had gone ahead to warn the Clan, though it sounded as though most of them were still recovering. Her ears flicked from side to side when she was greeted by Ashpaw and Jayfeather, who both looked relieved to scent the catmint in the air.

"Where did you find it?" Jayfeather rasped. When she explained once more what had happened, Jayfeather shook his head in shock. "You couldn't have found it soon enough. Robinkit died just the other day, and Mousefur's getting sick."

Her pelt prickled with unease at the thought of Whitewing's kit. He had been sickly to begin with. She was not surprised that Robinkit had joined StarClan, though she wished he could have become her apprentice.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened." Ravenflight's heart skipped a beat when she watched Firestar approach her. The ginger leader's eyes were troubled as he watched her carefully. "Come to my den tonight and we'll discuss this kittypet you told Lionblaze about." With a dip of his head to Jayfeather, though he couldn't see the reaction, Firestar left them.

Jayfeather quickly grabbed the catmint and began to work on the sick patients. Ravenflight blinked when she realized that Daisy was watching her from a distance. The cream colored queen was staring at her son as he gave a piece of catmint to Lilypaw. His sister refused to accept the plant and moaned in pain.

"Ravenflight, can I speak with you. . .outside of camp?" Daisy asked when she approached her. The young warrior looked at Daisy in surprise, but nodded.

_Why would she want to speak with _me_ of all cats_? she wondered as they headed for the forest. It's not like they had any family bonds. Cinderheart was her mother, and as far as Ravenflight knew, Jayfeather of all cats was her father. If Daisy wanted to speak with her it must be serious.

Once outside Daisy looked a bit more comfortable under the sunlight. "I'm leaving the Clan," Daisy mewed. When Ravenflight opened her mouth in shock, she found no words to respond with. "I have nothing left in the Clans," she explained after shaking her head in embarrassment. "My kits do not belong to Spiderleg's bloodline, nor do they belong in the Clan itself. Smoky is their father, but I didn't want them taken away by Twolegs again."

"What about Lilypaw? Don't you want to be with her in case. . .in case anything happens to her?" Ravenflight demanded. Her hackles began to rise as she tried to think of reasons for Daisy to stay. None came. Daisy was right - she had no family ties with the Clans aside from Rosefoot and Toadpelt.

"Lilypaw is in capable paws," Daisy replied with a shake of her head. "The longer I stay the harder this will be. Leaving my kits is hard enough on me. I'm sure they will think of me as a coward for abandoning them as well as the Clans."

Ravenflight swallowed when she realized that Daisy was right. If she had told the Clan that Jayfeather was her father she was certain they would think of him as a coward for lying. Leafpool had been banished from the Clans because of what she had done in the past. Though Jayfeather had followed her example, he severed the bond between himself and Cinderheart the moment he learned she was expecting kits.

"You should at least tell your kits," Ravenflight murmured. "They will want to know the truth behind your sudden disappearance."

Daisy's eyes clouded over in pain at the thought of telling the truth. She nodded in agreement when she realized that what Ravenflight said made sense.

"Alright, I'll tell them tomorrow before I leave," Daisy replied. "But I'm not going to enjoy one bit of our meeting."


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"You're leaving?" Ashpaw's voice was loud with surprise as his claws kneaded the ground.

A day had passed since Ravenflight returned to the Clans. In that day she told Firestar everything she knew about Angel. Firestar had been very interested in the kittypet's story, and was shocked to hear that her father was Sol. Out of instinct he would have refused to let her into the Clans because of what her father had done. Though Ravenflight couldn't blame him she was annoyed with his reaction. A few of Jayfeather's patience had also recovered almost instantly from the greencough that had swarmed the hollow. Brackenfur and Moonpaw had made a full recovery, while Mousefur and Dustpelt were still recovering from the sickness.

Daisy had gathered her kits around the following morning to let them know what she was about to do. Ashpaw, Mousewhisker, Rosefoot, Toadpelt, Hazeltail and Berrynose were all sitting together. All of them were staring at her in disbelief as she explained why she had to leave. Lilypaw was still too weak to move after refusing to accept the catmint Ashpaw had given her. He was truly worried about his sister, unlike his other siblings who had learned to ignore her.

"I have no other options," Daisy murmured. Her voice was choked with pain as she gave her youngest kit a lick over the ear. She looked at her other sons and daughters longingly. "You have grown into fine young cats. . .I don't have any regrets in taking you to the Clans."

"You're a coward," Berrynose growled. His tail lashed from side to side as he glowered at the kittypet. "You were always a kittypet at heart, and now you're fleeing the Clan just because we're fighting something you could die from!"

"You watch your tongue," Mousewhisker muttered. "She's our mother. . .without her help we would have never joined the Clans. I'm grateful for what she did."

"But we were only allowed to stay because _Brambleclaw_ and _Squirrelflight_ convinced her to return," Hazeltail pointed out. "She needed to be _convinced_ that it was safe for us to become warriors!"

Daisy's eyes flashed with resentment as she listened to their arguments. Ravenflight felt as though she was intruding on a family matter, but Daisy had convinced her to stay and help her out. Now she could understand why Daisy needed this help.

"Your mother is right," Ravenflight meowed calmly. "She has no place in the Clan. . .Spiderleg abandoned her and you two." Her eyes flashed towards Rosefoot and Toadpelt, whose ears flattened in annoyance at her stare. "She would be better off living in the Horseplace."

When no other arguments were made, Daisy touched noses with Ashpaw and her other children. Berrynose and Hazeltail refused to say goodbye. Instead they returned to the hollow, padding alongside each other as if they didn't expect much more to happen. After mewing goodbye to her kits one last time, Daisy turned and headed in the direction of the horseplace. Ravenflight watched her for some time, wondering if she would ever see the kittypet again.

_She made a wise choice in leaving_, Ravenflight thought.

Once Daisy was gone Ravenflight found herself not knowing what to do. The Clan was still recovering from greencough. Most of the patients had returned to their regular duties, though Lilypaw's condition didn't seem to get any better.

Ravenflight was faced with yet another dilemma. Ashpaw refused to leave his sister's side after she could no longer eat or drink. She'd barely moved or spoken a word since Ravenflight returned to the Clan. The young apprentice was slowly starving to death.

"She's going to die," Ashpaw whimpered after resting his chin on her flank. She barely registered that someone was beside her, proving the warmth she needed. "I've done everything I can but. . .nothing I do seems to work."

"She'll be joining StarClan," Ravenflight murmured reassuringly. "I'm sure that she will be in a better place when the time comes."

Ashpaw's only reply was a shrug as he refused to listen. Ravenflight could do nothing to help ease the pain he felt.

_I can't imagine losing my sister_, Ravenflight thought as she watched Stripecloud share tongues with Bumblestripe. Stripecloud had been overjoyed when she saw that her sister had returned. After that though the bond they once shared had been broken once more.

"Ravenflight, I want you to meet with me in my den!" Her fur stood on end with surprise when Firestar called her out.

She glanced around warily, wondering if she had done anything wrong. When no cat looked at her, she could do nothing but follow Firestar as he led the way into his den.

Inside the den was warm and dark. A nest of moss and feathers had spread out before them. Firestar stood on one side of the nest while Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sat on the other. Both cats were close together, pelts almost brushing. Ravenflight tilted her head to one side as she wondered if the two had gotten over their fight.

"Do you remember what Squirrelflight asked you two moons ago?" When Ravenflight tried to recall any conversation with the dark ginger warrior, Firestar's eyes glittered with amusement. "She wanted to travel to the mountains to visit Stormfur and Brook Where Small Fish Swims, otherwise known as Brook. She wants to let them know what happened to Graystripe and Millie."

"And why did you call me here?" Ravenflight demanded.

"Squirrelflight will need more than one cat to come with her," Brambleclaw explained. "Though the Tribe Of Rushing Waters has been friendly with us in the past, I doubt they have been happy with the way we have changed them. I want at least three cats to go with her."

"And you want me to come with her," Ravenflight finished for him.

"Of course," Squirrelflight replied. She sounded surprised that Ravenflight would have thought otherwise. "I'd like Lionblaze to come as well. He can hold his own against the rogues if they decide to attack."

When no further argument was made, the four of them left Firestar's den. Ravenflight followed Squirrelflight down the slope to meet with Jayfeather, who had already prepared traveling herbs for them. The gray tabby didn't meet Ravenflight's gaze as he handed her traveling herbs.

"Keep each other safe," he rasped before slipping away into his den. Lilypaw was still outside of his den, as she had to be moved after so many patients had been kept inside. Jayfeather already viewed her as a helpless cause. Ravenflight knew that she would join the ranks of StarClan while she was in the mountains. Her belly clenched at the thought, but she knew that Lilypaw would be in safer paws.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The journey to the mountains did not take as long as Ravenflight expected. Squirrelflight and Lionblaze had gone through Twolegplace without stopping. They met with a rogue who told them about the mountains and how to get there. The rogue had been friendly enough, but jumpy around the powerful looking opponents he faded. Once they were past Twolegplace they had found themselves in open fields. A dog had been allowed to hunt for trespassers on his territory, but Lionblaze quickly scared it off before any real threats were imposed. In the end they had reached the mountains safely. Climbing the mountains was about to become a task that Ravenflight truly hated.

Lionblaze had easily jumped from boulder to boulder, avoiding cracks along the way. Ravenflight scrambled up a boulder that was covered in shrubs and lose pebbles. She found it was easier to reach for places that had a firm hold on them. When she reached out for the next boulder, she jumped without trouble. Lionblaze suddenly turned and gave her a low warning growl when she reached the next boulder. "Be careful, this one's a bit unstable," he hissed. Wriggling her haunches together, Ravenflight bunched her shoulders together before she sprang forward. A yowl escaped from her lungs when she found herself struggling to get a grip on her next perch.

"Easy does it." Squirrelflight had grabbed hold of her scruff before she could fall.

"Thanks," Ravenflight rasped.

"It's hard to get through at first, but eventually you'll get the hang of it," Squirrelflight murmured before she jumped onto another ledge.

Ravenflight found herself enjoying the mountains more and more as she learned to avoid the more difficult paths that Lionblaze had chosen. She jumped from ledge to ledge and turned to see that most of the Twolegplace was covered in a thin layer of mist. It seemed tiny compared to the mountains themselves.

"Watch out!" Ravenflight's heart skipped a beat when she heard Lionblaze cry out. It was just like the time she had been captured by those Twolegs. Her pelt bristled when she saw a large shadow fall upon her. Within heartbeats she could make the faint outlines of a large bird hovering above them. "That's an hawk - it can easily take down a cat your size," Lionblaze added when he sprang down to keep her under watch.

She watched with a sense of relief as the hawk turned away. A shudder coursed down her spine as she imagined sharp talons gripping her belly. The idea was ludicrous - birds couldn't hurt cats! Cats hunted birds and ate them.

"Hawks are much bigger than the animals we're used to hunting," Lionblaze explained after letting her up. "They could take a cat my size."

"Thanks again," she murmured after shaking him off.

He was still concerned for her safety, but she had managed to shake off the uneasy feelings. Soon the sounds of water rushing down the granite-colored boulders began to shatter the eerie silence. Ravenflight gaped at the waterfall in shock. She could pick up traces of scents that seemed to mingle together.

"Intruders!" Ravenflight stiffened when she heard a screech sound above the roar of the waterfall. "Get out of our territory, rogues!" A cat suddenly charged towards the three of them. Ravenflight's eyes widened when she realized the cat was covered in mud.

"Sheer, cut it out." A low warning snarl erupted from the cries of the mud-covered cat. "These cats are our guests."

"Stormfur, it's good to see you again." A purr rose in Squirrelflight's throat when she nuzzled the older tom affectionately.

"It's good to see you too, but why are you here?" Stormfur tilted his head to one side questioningly. "Is anything wrong with the Clans?"

"No, nothing like that," Lionblaze replied with a shake of his head. "We bring news that. . .you might want to hear in the cave."

Stormfur glanced at the younger cat apprehensively. A sigh escaped from his lungs before he needed and led the way. Ravenflight was quick to follow as she wondered how these cats managed to make a home in the mountains.

Her eyes widened when she saw that Stormfur was pacing along a small path that led into a large cave entrance. She glanced over her shoulder anxiously to see if any cats were following. A guard had been posted near the entrance who greeted Stormfur with a simple nod. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the Clan cats, but he gave no warning call.

Inside the cave was a large clearing-styled center. Ravenflight saw that most of the cats in the clearing weren't covered in mud like Stormfur or Sheer. In fact many of them bore a similar resemblance to Clan cats. She was surprised to see toms and she-cats sharing tongues, and young cats who looked to be apprentices play-fighting like apprentices would.

"Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, what brings you to the Tribe Of Rushing Water?" An elderly looking brown tabby emerged from a cave that Sheer had trotted into. Ravenflight was shocked to see how old and frail looking this cat was.

"We wanted to share some news with Stormfur," Squirrelflight explained. "He led us to the cave after we met him."

"Are you rogues?" An apprentice had bounded up to meet Ravenflight, who listened carefully in the background. Her ears flicked from side to side when she eyed the apprentice carefully.

"We're called warriors," Ravenflight replied. "My name is Ravenflight."

The apprentice's eyes widened in what she thought was awe. "My name's Cliff On High Mountain," the light brown tabby mewed. "I'm a To-Be, and I'm training to become a Cave-Guard."

"What are To-Be's?" Ravenflight tilted her head to one side.

"To-Be's are what you would be," meowed a black tom with amber eyes. He approached her warily, eyes glowing in the darkness of the cave. "It takes longer for the younger ones to become full Cave-Guards or Prey-Hunters."

"Ah. What are Cave-Guards and Prey-Hunters?" She was surprised at how patient these cats were. A brown and white tom had approached after hearing them, and a silver tabby she-cat approached her cautiously.

The black tom was called Screech Of Angry Owl, the brown and white tom was called Brown Feather Of Hawk, and the silver tabby was known as Silver Water Falls Lightly. She found herself enjoying her time with these cats. They explained things thoroughly, and in turn she told them what her life was like in the Clan. She left out the fact that her Clan had only just recovered from an epidemic that could have wiped it out in another moon if she had not found the catmint.

By the end of the day Ravenflight was busy listening to stories that Screech or Brown would tell her of the Tribe's olden days. Apparently Teller Of Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller, as he was called, had been in his prime just a few seasons ago. His age had only become apparent when rogues tried to make a home in the mountains. The rogues had fled after a terrible leafbare that had nearly destroyed their group.

Ravenflight was sitting beside Screech when Lionblaze and Squirrelflight approached her. The two cats looked troubled as they held her steady gaze.

"We'll be staying for a couple of days," Squirrelflight explained. "You might as well make yourself comfortable." Her green eyes flashed with wariness when she saw the look in Screech's eyes. Ravenflight had not missed it.

Ravenflight gave her a nod before looking at Lionblaze. "Be careful about what you say here," Lionblaze whispered. "Some of these cats are sensitive about certain words that are spoken. Don't let your guard down either." He looked at Screech meaningfully before padding away.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Ravenflight padded into the cave, pride swelling in her belly as a hawk dragged from underneath. She'd made her first kill the following day with the help of Screech and Silver. Both cats had been surprised when she took down the hawk. It was Silver who had told her that covering yourself in mud was good camouflage. Ravenflight realized that Silver was right. Though the mud felt strange under her skin, she'd managed to take down a hawk that had been hunting rabbits. Cats stared at Ravenflight in surprise when she dropped the hawk on what they called their own fresh-kill pile. Squirrelflight and Lionblaze were still together with Stormfur, who had just received news about the death of his father.

She wondered if she should go and comfort him when she heard someone call her over. Ravenflight turned to see a brown tabby peering out of a network of caves. The tabby's amber eyes widened in recognition when she called Ravenflight over. "Are you Lionblaze's kit?" When Ravenflight shook her head, the tabby's eyes grew troubled. "I wanted one of them to meet my kits. They've gotten a bit older, but they're still young enough to forget about the Tribe if they were taken to the Clans." Without another word she led Ravenflight through the caves. Ravenflight's ears flattened as the cave walls brushed against her fur. She didn't like the feeling of walls surrounding her. It reminded her too much of the Twoleg nest she had been trapped in.

"Brook, who is this?" A tortoiseshell queen's eyes widened when she saw Ravenflight in the gloom.

"I want her to meet my kits," Brook replied with a flick of her tail. "These Clan cats have every right know who their former Clanmate's kits are." She winked an eye at Ravenflight before checking on the kits a ginger tabby had been watching. "This is Bird That Flies High, and this is Deer That Springs Forward. And this little kit is Silverkit." She nuzzled a silver tabby kit playfully. The kit mewled at the sudden motion and squirmed to get away.

_A Clan name_. . ._why does Silverkit bare a Clan name_? Ravenflight tilted her head to one side as she waited for more. Brook remained silent though and had begun to tend with her kits after meeting the tortoiseshell's gaze. Ravenflight ducked her head in embarrassment before she left the three queens. They could easily take care of themselves for all she knew.

Her pelt brushed against the cave walls once more as she emerged into the larger cave. Sure enough the cats were milling about. Cave-Guards were returning from a patrol with little news to bring. The rogues that had threatened the Tribe really were gone. Ravenflight felt that they would live in peace now.

"Hey Ravenflight, are you doing anything important?" Her heart skipped a beat when Screech approached her. This cat had somehow made her feel different from the others in the Tribe. He reminded her of the way Cedarleg had treated her when they began meeting with each other. She missed Cedarleg dearly, and seeing a cat who resembled her mate reminded her too much of him. When she shook her head the black tom waved his tail for her to approach. He was sitting around a group of elderly looking cats whose muzzles were white with age. "These cats are the best story tellers in the Tribe - they've lived through it all." His amber eyes were bright as a brown tabby with white feet dipped his head.

"I suppose you want to hear the story of Sharptooth," he rasped. His voice was cracked with lack of use. Ravenflight wondered how often these cats told stories. Perhaps there was a lack of storytelling in the Tribe because they were always too busy to listen. When Screech gave a nod, amusement gleamed within the old tabby's amber eyes. "Very well. I was just a senior at the time, and had not yet felt the need to retire. Sharptooth had made it's home in the mountains and terrorized us for moons. Stoneteller's only hope was a sign he received from the Tribe Of Endless Hunting, our ancestors. A silver cat would save us from Sharptooth, terror of the mountains. In the end, it was Feathertail, a Clan cat of all creatures, who saved us from Sharptooth."

Ravenflight's eyes widened when she recognized the story. Feathertail's name was whispered throughout the Clans. She was not only Stormfur's sister but daughter of Graystripe and Silverstream. She had been viewed as a hero amongst the Clans for the actions she had taken.

"Thanks for the story," Screech mewed. His eyes were bright with curiosity when he waited for Ravenflight's reaction.

"I've heard the story before," she explained when he looked disappointed. "Mousefur and Longtail like to tell the story, even though they have no family ties with Feathertail." Her gaze grew troubled when she looked across the cave. Lionblaze was still with Stormfur as Brook greeted them warmly. "I think I might be in trouble," she added in a low whisper.

She looked at Screech before she sauntered towards Squirrelflight. The dark ginger she-cat's eyes were filled with some emotion she couldn't read.

"What's wrong?" Ravenflight asked.

"I think we have to leave," Squirrelflight replied. "Stormfur's worried about Stoneteller. He's annoyed that we spend so much time with the Tribe. Stoneteller doesn't want us visiting anymore, unless it is an emergency."

"When will we leave?" She was worried about traveling in the darkness of night. Getting through the mountains had been hard enough during the day.

"We'll leave in the morning," Squirrelflight murmured. "I don't want to spend too long with these cats." She was looking at Screech and Brown, who had been watching them as if they were expecting them to attack at any moment.

Ravenflight's gaze darkened when she realized that they _were_ being watched. She could sense that tension was in the air. A storm was brewing, and the Clan cats were in the center of that storm.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Thanks for the hawk, Screech," Ravenflight murmured as she swiped bits of fresh-kill from her whiskers. The black Cave-Guard had offered to share a hawk with her, something that had caught her off-guard. She wasn't one to turn down a free meal, especially when it was shared among friends. She knew that Screech viewed her as more than just a friend. Her heartbeat quickened when she felt his gaze burn into her own. It felt as though moons of friendship was about to be severed the moment she left the Tribe Of Rushing Water behind. "I think it's time for me to leave," she rasped when she saw Squirrelflight and Lionblaze mew their goodbyes to Stormfur. Brook had peered outside and gave Stormfur a faint nod before leaving to check on her kits.

"Do you really have to leave?" Screech asked. "I think you'd make a good Cave-Guard if you were given the proper training."

_Follow your destiny, Ravenflight_, Ravenfeather snapped. Do not trust this fool. _You are destined to become the greatest leader the Clans have ever seen_.

Ravenflight met Screech's eyes, feeling pain in her chest. "I'm sorry Screech," she murmured. "My paws are telling me to go back to the forest, where my heart belongs. I cannot abandon my Clanmates after all we've been through." Understanding gleamed within Screech's eyes, though she could see that he was sad to see her leave. "Perhaps one day our paths will cross once more," she added in a low whisper. "When there are no boundaries to cross."

"I will wait for that day always," Screech whispered. He rubbed his muzzle against hers before joining his Tribemates near the network of caves.

Crag and Wing joined Squirrelflight and Lionblaze as they headed for the exit of the main entrance. Ravenflight gave Screech one last look before she bounded after her Clanmates. She was eager to see her Clan once more and discover what sort of news they had to share. Six days had passed since their journey began, and another would pass before they reached their territory. "Wait!" All of them stiffened when they were beyond the waterfall. Crag and Wing gave Squirrelflight a nod of goodbye before they left her. Stormfur was bounding down the slope with a tiny bundle of fur dangling from his jaws. "I want you to take Silverkit with you," Stormfur explained when he dropped the kit at Ravenflight's paws.

"Why would you want Silverkit raised in the Clans?" Though he was trying to understand, Ravenflight could see that Firestar would want Graystripe's kin living in ThunderClan. The kit had RiverClan, Tribe and ThunderClan blood in her.

"I want one of our kit to live in the Clans. Brook has already agreed that she would like that too." Stormfur's amber eyes were bright as he motioned for Ravenflight to pick Silverkit up by the scruff. She did as she was told and felt the tiny kit struggle from her grasp. "I know that Silverkit is in good paws."

When Lionblaze mewed his goodbye, Squirrelflight nuzzled the dark warrior affectionately before turning back to join Ravenflight. Once their exchange was finished, the four cats made their way back home. And Ravenflight had never felt more relieved to get back. The last thing Ravenflight heard was Stormfur calling out to the Clan cats, "May StarClan light your path!"


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

It was difficult to return to normal life when the four of them returned. Whitewing had eagerly accepted Silverkit after Robinkit had passed away from greencough. By now the majority of cats in the Clan had recovered from the sickness. It was a relief to know that the catmint had been more than enough. Ravenflight had found herself adjusting a bit more easily when she met with Cedarleg one last time. The creamy gray warrior had just told her that he now had an apprentice of his own. He was eager to prove himself to the Clan, and had added that Blackstar was on his last life. If Russetfur took over, she would likely name someone who was close to Blackstar or herself as her deputy.

That was the last time Ravenflight had seen signs of Cedarleg. It was at that time Jayfeather had called her over, while Ashpaw was busy sorting through herbs. Ravenflight was worried that the cat who had broken the medicine cat code would know what she was up to. Jayfeather of all cats should have understood why she couldn't stop meeting with Cedarleg. Though she had felt some kind of relationship with Screech, it was not nearly as strong as her friendship with Cedarleg. Jayfeather was busy tending to his herbs before he turned to face Ravenflight. His blue eyes were still cloudy as ever, which made it difficult for her to read his emotions.

"I thought so," Jayfeather grunted when he placed a paw against her belly. Ravenflight jumped at the sudden motion. "You're expecting kits. Probably two days into your pregnancy." Ravenflight's eyes widened in shock. She had never expected to receive news like this. She rarely spent _that_ much time with Cedarleg. "Who's the father?" When Jayfeather asked the question she felt her heart drop. His tail lashed from side to side when no answer came. "Yet another queen who refuses to admit who the father is." Was that a hint of rage she heard in his voice? Ravenflight's ears flattened when she watched him disappear into his den. He was quickly replaced by Stripecloud, who had been speaking with Ashpaw while the apprentice sorted through herbs.

"Did I hear Jayfeather right?" Her blue eyes were gleaming with happiness when she watched Ravenflight nod. "You're expecting kits too! I'm expecting kits as well." A purr rose in Stripecloud's throat as she nuzzled her sister affectionately. "We'll be raising our kits together." Ravenflight nodded in agreement. She was surprised that Stripecloud had shown any signs of happiness towards her. It was their bond that had been broken that kept them away from each other. "Firestar has announced that Moonpaw and Brindlepaw are ready to receive their warrior names too today. I can't wait to see their reactions." The world Stripecloud lived in was so different from what Ravenflight was used to.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Sure enough Firestar's yowl made both new queens look up at him in surprise. Amusement coursed through Ravenflight when she saw Moonpaw and Brindlepaw emerging from the apprentice's den. Toadpelt and Rosefoot sat side-by-side, while Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker and Foxleap padded into the clearing. With the sickness that had taken over, Lilypaw was in no condition to continue with her training. It was certain now that her death was soon to come. "I have called you all over for the naming of new warriors. Toadpelt, Rosefoot, do you believe that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"Moonpaw is more than ready," Toadpelt meowed in agreement.

"Brindlepaw has shown great promise," Rosefoot replied.

"Then I, Firestar, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Moonpaw, Brindlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" The naming ceremony sent chills down Ravenflight's spine. She imagined herself standing on the Highledge and calling out new warriors. The thought was an intriguing one, and one that refused to leave her mind.

"I do." Ravenflight blinked in amusement when both apprentices mewed the words at the same time. She exchanged a glance with Stripecloud before giving a faint nod of approval. They really would make good warriors when the time came.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Moonpaw, from now on you will be known as Moonwhisker. StarClan honors you for your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar gave the newly named warrior a lick on the forehead before turning to face Brindlepaw. The mottled gray tabby's eyes were wide with excitement as she watched Firestar met her gaze. "Brindlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brindlefur. StarClan honors you for your wisdom and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Eyes bright with happiness, Brindlefur gave Firestar's shoulder a respectful lick while he nuzzled her affectionately.

"Moonwhisker! Brindlefur! Moonwhisker! Brindlefur!" The cheers rose as both warriors ducked their heads in embarrassment. Ravenflight knew that ThunderClan had gained new warriors who would prove their loyalty to their Clanmates. Moonwhisker and Brindlefur were her kin, and she was about to have more.


	43. Allegiance 3

Chapter 42

Two moons had passed since the warrior ceremonies. In those two moons, Lilypaw had passed away. The sickness had taken over, and she refused to recover. Ashpaw had been devastated by the loss of his sister, but he needed to move on. The Clan was getting stronger in number, and cats were forced to build bigger dens. The hollow was large enough to support large dens, thankfully, but that didn't mean the Clan could evade sickness or diseases that spread more easily against large numbers.

Two new apprentices had been named above the clamor of every day life. Dovepaw's mentor was Cinderheart, and Ivypaw had been given Lionblaze as a mentor. The two apprentices had reluctantly left Silverkit, who was still a bit too young to leave the nursery. Firestar had reassured Silverkit that she would not be forgotten.

In the end, the Clan was thriving with the arrival of newleaf. Squirrelflight had moved into the nursery and was now expecting Brambleclaw's kits, something the Clan did not expect to happen so soon. Ravenflight could see that Stripecloud's belly was getting bigger with each passing day, while Ravenflight herself felt tiny forms of life within her.

Soon more kits would be joining the nursery. Soon Ravenflight's destiny would be upon her. The life of a ThunderClan warrior was about to get more dangerous.

* * *

Third Alliances

Leader: Firestar - flame colored tom with green eyes

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

Warriors:

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Ferncloud - very pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg - long-legged black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Berrynose - cream colored tom

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Dovepaw**

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat

Toadpelt - black and white tom

Rosefoot - dark cream she-cat

Briarclaw - dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfur - pale brown she-cat with a dark brown stripe running across her back

Sparrowfur - pale ginger tom with green eyes

Honeyshine - light brown dappled tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Moonwhisker - gray and darker gray tom with yellow eyes and thicker fur

Brindlefur - mottled gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Ashpaw - small gray and white tom with blue eyes

Dovepaw - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Ivypaw - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Brambleclaw's kits

Stripecloud - dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bumblestripe's kits

Ravenflight - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, expecting

Silverkit - silver tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes

Elders:

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail - pale tabby tom; retired early due to failing sight


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A bead of sweat rolled down Ravenflight's face as she struggled to keep her calm. Pain emanated from her belly where another contraction had taken place. Stripecloud was at her side, with Cinderheart and Jayfeather close by. Squirrelflight had panicked at the last heartbeat and was struggling to keep Silverkit away from the commotion.

All of this had started before dawn. The air was still relatively cool despite newleaf's arrival. Ravenflight could see mist coming from Jayfeather's breath as he instructed Ashpaw in what to do about the kitting. The apprentice wasn't worried like Ravenflight anticipated. This was his first time delivering kits on his own after all. Jayfeather wasn't doing anything to help. The gray tabby just lingered back and watched with his Clanmate close by.

_You two are probably trying to figure out who the father is_, Ravenflight thought angrily._ I suppose the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree_.

Pain erupted from Ravenflight as she forced back a wail. A kit was coming, though this one felt strained. Ashpaw worked hard to get it out fast, and fast it was. A sense of relief washed over her when she realized that the first kit had arrived. She was aware of Ashpaw giving the kit to Cinderheart, who began to lick the fur the wrong way.

Her teeth ground together when another kit suddenly began pushing it's way out. She could imagine a tiny form of life determined to make it's way into the living world. She wondered if this was how she had felt when she was delivered as a kit. Such memories refused to come back to haunt her. As a kit her memories were not as strong as she'd like them to be. Soon the second kit arrived, and was immediately handed over to Stripecloud. Instinctively the queen began to do what Cinderheart had done to the first kit.

"I think that's it," Ashpaw announced after sitting down. "Two healthy kits - a tom and a she-cat."

Pride made Ravenflight's chest flare with happiness as the kits were given back. They were both black and white, like she had expected. One kit's ears were gray like Cedarleg's, while another had Cinderheart's tabby markings. Ravenflight nuzzled the two kits affectionately. The tom let out a loud squeal, making everyone in the nursery stare in amusement.

"They look like Toadpelt," Cinderheart rasped as she approached her daughter. "Except for that one's ears," she added pointedly.

"He isn't their father," Ravenflight nearly choked on the words. "But I won't tell who the father is." Her eyes gleamed with determination as she kept Cinderheart's shocked gaze.

"A queen doesn't need to tell who the father is," Squirrelflight pointed out. "Have you thought of names for the little ones?"

"I think I'll name this one Hollykit, in honor of Hollyleaf." Ravenflight's tail pointed towards the black and white tabby she-cat. She noticed a look of grief within Squirrelflight's eyes at the mention of Hollyleaf. Even Jayfeather had turned away at that point. "And the tom can be called Rabbitkit."

"Hollykit and Rabbitkit..." Stripecloud breathed the names out as she gave them gentle looks. Her own kits had arrived just days before Ravenflight's. There was a single kit, who she'd named Leafkit. The tiny kit was a black she-cat, and Ravenflight suspected she would have the same eyes as Stripecloud. "They're good names," Stripecloud purred. "Strong little kits who will rule the nursery."

Ravenflight's eyes gleamed with amusement as she felt her sister nudge her playfully. The two of them had grown up together, and now they would get to watch their kits grow up together.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Ravenflight knew that she was dreaming. Darkness had swept over her as she opened her eyes to see where she was. The forest that surrounded her was unfamiliar, yet the trees looked more than welcoming to her. Surprise flared within her chest when a ginger and white cat stood in front of her. His pale green eyes glimmered with hope when he saw her own amber gaze. Ravenflight tilted her head in confusion when the stranger opened his mouth, but than closed it quickly. "Ravenfeather, I've missed you," he whispered after managing to find his voice. "I was wondering when you would come back to join me in the stars." His gaze became troubled when Ravenflight's pelt bristled.

"I'm not Ravenfeather!" she spat angrily. "You can stop calling me that because it's not true. She's been trying to take control over my actions, and I won't let her." Pure rage filled Ravenflight's heart as she swiped at the ginger and white tom. He stepped back fearfully when a droplet of blood fell to the ground. Ravenflight's heart nearly stopped when she realized what had happened. "I...I can drawl blood hear," she gasped. "Why is this?" She suddenly lunged forward and pinned the tom to the ground, feeling a sense of power rise within her.

"It is an ability that Ravenfeather had," the tom hissed. "She used it sparingly though. She didn't want to strike fear into the hearts of StarClan cats." When Ravenflight's claws began to dig into his shoulders, the tom let out a quiet gasp of pain. "You have to be Ravenfeather. Only she could have this ability! Only she would know when to use the power and stop those who threatened the borders." His pleading gaze made her loosen her grip. For once she understood what he was talking about. StarClan had relied on Ravenfeather's abilities to keep trespassers at bay. Without her powers StarClan's defenses could deplete within days. "I'm sorry I called you Ravenfeather. I just miss her so much. She was more than a mentor to me...she was my best friend."

"What's your name?" Ravenflight couldn't help asking the question. Ravenfeather had never mentioned a love life in her past, though she was rather vague in her history to begin with. Ravenflight suspected that there was much to talk about when she spoke to Ravenfeather the next time. "My name was...I think...Rainleaf," the ginger and white tom explained. "I've been alone for so long that I lost track of my name. For some reason though I can always remember Ravenfeather." For the first time Ravenflight saw how faded his outline was. Fear wormed it's way into her belly when she realized that he was slowly disappearing. "Don't worry about me. I'm happy now that I know Ravenfeather had her second chance in life. I'm happy that you chose to help her."

The purr in his voice was slowly fading. Ravenflight's eyes snapped open when she felt a paw prodding her side. She found herself back in the nursery, surrounded by her kits and her sister. She blinked when she saw Ashpaw standing in the nursery. His blue eyes were bright with excitement as he watched her wake from her fitful night. "So guess who just earned his full name?" When she shook her head in confusion, his whiskers drooped in embarrassment. "I did you mousebrain! I'm Ashwhisker now." The purr in his throat was low and deep, reminding Ravenflight of how much he had grown up. Ashwhisker had been forced to grow up early when Daisy left him and his siblings for the life of a kittypet. His sister had died from greencough, and he had had to watch her die. Just the very thought of something like that sent chills down her spine. "Jayfeather thought I was more than ready to earn my full name at the half moon, so last night he presented me in front of StarClan," Ashwhisker explained as he sat down with his tail wrapped around his paws.

"That's great Ashwhisker," Ravenflight purred. "Yeah, now can you please let us get some sleep?" Embarrassment gleamed within Ashwhisker's eyes as he ducked his head out of the brambles. Squirrelflight's irritable attitude meant that her kits were only a moon away. Ravenflight felt amusement rise in her chest at the thought. This would be Squirrelflight's first real litter. She'd helped raise Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf when they were kits. At the time she had been able to keep the secret until Hollyleaf announced to the Clans that their parents were Leafpool and Crowfeather. The two lovers had been caught under the act and were quickly punished moons after.

_In the end though Leafpool's death brought upon the Clan a new era_, Ravenflight thought. She left the Clan a legacy, one that would not be forgotten so quickly. Ravenflight was certain that Leafpool would make a return when she was needed the most.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Get the feather!" Silverkit's mew broke the welcoming silence when a bundle of four kits tumbled into one another. The four kits - Ravenflight's two, Stripecloud's one, and Silverkit - were busy playing outside. The whole Clan was getting tired of the antics they constantly came up with. Ravenflight could sense that the Clan was eager for them to become apprentices. They were long overdue. Silverkit especially needed to become a ThunderClan apprentice more than anything else. She may have had Tribe blood, but Graystripe was her kin as well. She had been named after Silverstream, after all. "Hey look, it's Tigerstar!" Their squeals were interrupted when Dovepaw trotted over to join them.

"Tigerstar is a tom you mousebrains," Dovepaw mewed as she batted a paw at Brackenkit, Stripecloud's daughter. The little gray kit sprang to her paws and nearly tackled Dovepaw to the ground. "Looks like I'll get to play the ShadowClan warrior again," Dovepaw growled. A grin spread across her face as she dropped into a hunter's crouch. All four kits exchanged excited looks before they pounced as one after her. The pale gray apprentice tottered to the ground and fell. "Oh no, they've got me!" Her mocking tone made Ravenflight's ears flick in amusement. Dovepaw was a good cat, with a good sense of humor as well. She knew the little apprentice would make a good warrior when the time came.

"That's enough play-fighting Dovepaw, or are you eager to go back to the nursery?" Cinderheart's amused voice approached them as she joined her apprentice. "We have battle training to do, or have you forgotten?" When Dovepaw shook her head apologetically, Cinderheart gave her daughter a fierce lick on the forehead. "You're kits are getting stronger with each passing day," she added in a low whisper. "It won't be long before they go off to their first battle." Her final words made Ravenflight cringe at the thought of sending her kits into battle. Cinderheart was right. Hollykit and Rabbitkit were constantly at threat of being sent into battle, especially with how bold WindClan had been getting.

"Ravenflight, Stripecloud, can I speak with you?" Both queens looked at Firestar in surprise as he approached them. When they nodded in agreement, they left Squirrelflight to watch over their kits. Ravenflight was worried that Rabbitkit would think up of some scheme or another to get himself in trouble. The little tom was always doing things such as that. When they reached the Highledge and the den where Firestar slept, he sat down. "I want you to choose mentors for your kits. Most of the time I would do so, but I think this time I will let you choose." Ravenflight's eyes widened in surprise when she heard those words come from her leader.

"Um...Well Rabbitkit would need someone who can keep an eye on him," she stammered. "I think Mousewhisker would make a good choice. He has endless patience with younger cats, especially kits like Rabbitkit." When Firestar nodded in agreement, she thought of who could mentor Hollykit. "I'd like Sorreltail to become Hollykit's mentor. She hasn't had an apprentice yet, and she's long overdue for her first." At this Firestar's eyes gleamed with amusement before he nodded in approval.

"I think Birchfall would make a good mentor for Brackenkit," Stripecloud meowed. "He was my mentor and look how I turned out. I want her to become a good warrior with the patience of a hunter." At her words Firestar nodded before looking back at Ravenflight.

"As for Silverkit, she will need a mentor who can look past her Tribal blood," he announced. "I would like you, Ravenflight, to become Silverkit's mentor." Ravenflight stared at Firestar in disbelief. She was dumbfounded by his words. At first she thought that was joking until she saw how sincere his green eyes were. "I can think of no better choice for Silverkit's mentor. Brambleclaw would scare her out of her wits, others would think she is unworthy of training. You may just be the mentor she needs to prove that they are unjustified."

_Wow, my first apprentice_! The thought seemed to swarm her mind as she dipped her head goodbye to Firestar. He'd told them that their kits' ceremonies would be held tomorrow at dawn. Stripecloud's tail flicked over her shoulder in congratulations before she approached Brackenkit, who was listening to a story that Mousefur was sharing. She watched for a few heartbeats as the Clan began to prepare larger dens. Twigs and brambles were dragged across the clearing. She spotted Rabbitkit hopping after a branch that Cloudtail was dragging. The long-haired warrior just glared at Rabbitkit and shook him off. Ravenflight forced back a sigh. Someone would have to rebuke her son one of these days. She knew that someone would have to be her.

"Wow, so your kits are going to be apprentices." Icecloud was sitting beside Lionblaze, who was pulling bits of meat from a starling that Ivypaw had brought back. "Must be nice to have kits to take care of." She sent a wistful look at Lionblaze, who seemed oblivious to her stare. "Haven't you ever thought of having kits?" Icecloud's question must have cut Lionblaze off guard. The golden tabby's eyes widened before he shook his head. "Just think of what our kits would look like if we were together," Icecloud whispered. "Just think about it." Ravenflight took a step back when she realized that this was a conversation she didn't need to be part of. Her ears flattened before she left them to argue.

_I hope Icecloud finds someone who will really care for her_, Ravenflight thought sadly. _She needs someone better than Lionblaze. He doesn't seem to care at all about having kits. Then again maybe he wanted to be with Cinderheart before she_... Ravenflight didn't finish that thought. If she told the Clan what her mother had done she would never become Silverkit's mentor. Firestar would think of some way to punish her for revealing a secret that was better left forgotten.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Morning sunlight made Ravenflight blink open her eyes. She looked up to see that it was well past dawn already.

With a shake of her head she looked down at her two kits. Hollykit and Rabbitkit were still sound asleep. Both were beautiful in her own eyes, no matter what the others around her thought of them. Gently she gave them both a quick nudge before grooming patches of unkempt fur on her own pelt.

Stripecloud was already awake, watching Brackenkit as her third kit was roused from her sleep. Beside Brackenkit was Silverkit.

Ravenflight stared at them in surprise when she saw how much each of them resembled each other. Silverkit had the same pale gray markings as Brackenkit. Brackenkit's ear tips were bleached white like Silverkit. In ways Silverkit looked more like Graystripe's younger kits than Stormfur or Brook.

"Good morning my loves," Ravenflight whispered as she watched Hollykit's eyes flash open.

"We're going to be apprentices!" she squealed after jumping to her paws.

"I'll be the best warrior the Clan has ever seen," Rabbitkit promised.

"And I'm going to be leader one day," Silverkit growled. She wriggled her haunches as she watched Rabbitkit eye her coolly.

"Yeah, and I'll kill Blackstar in one bite," he meowed sarcastically.

"Silverstar! Silverstar" Brackenkit's cheerful mew made Silverkit's ears flatten in embarrassment. When Hollykit and Rabbitkit joined in, Ravenflight cuffed them over the ears.

"Just you wait, one day she'll be a warrior while you three are still struggling past apprentice duties," Ravenflight scolded them.

When all four of them were silenced, Squirrelflight opened her eyes. The dark ginger she-cat yawned and stretched out her back. Her belly was swollen with unborn kits, making this process difficult for her.

After she was finished with her morning stretch Squirrelflight sauntered towards Ravenflight and Stripecloud. Both sisters were busy keeping their kits from fighting each other. Rabbitkit's claws were unsheathed while he growled playfully.

"Hard to believe they're six moons old," Squirrelflight murmured. "I can remember when Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were like this."

Shock made Ravenflight keep Squirrelflight's stare. The pain in the older queen's eyes was obvious. She missed the days when Squirrelflight had always argued with those who were against Firestar and his ways. The dark ginger she-cat had always been loud-mouthed and bossy, but all of that energy seemed to vanish.

"They'll make good apprentices," Stripecloud mewed with a slight nod. "If only they would keep still and well-mannered for one day." Her eyes flashed warningly towards Brackenkit, who was tugging Hollykit's tail with her teeth.

Once all four of them were groomed to the point that Ravenflight's tongue felt like it would fall off, they were led out of the nursery. Hollykit couldn't keep still despite what her mother had warned her. The tiny kits was thrilled to see the territory. Ravenflight's gaze darkened as she remembered the days when she and Stripecloud had thought of leaving the camp for their own exploration.

_Those days are over_, she thought bitterly. _The link and bond we shared together has been shattered_.

She watched as patrols left or returned. Brambleclaw and Dustpelt were pulling out boulders that were ready to fall into the hollow.

Firestar had ordered patrols to check the perimeter of the hollow for signs of rockslides. Though they were uncommon Mousefur had complained about a large pebble that had slid down the slope near the elders' den.

Ravenflight couldn't help but watch as Brambleclaw tugged at a particularly difficult pile of rubble. Dust rolled from the ground as he dug furiously at it. The ThunderClan deputy's fur was beginning to bristle with frustration as he jumped off the ledge.

"This is impossible," he hissed angrily.

"When will our ceremony be?" Hollykit demanded when she swatted away his tail.

"I'm not sure." When Dustpelt leaped down to join them the older cat shook dust off of his pelt. "I'm sure it'll be soon though."

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl managed to make all four kits silent with excitement as he called for a Clan meeting. Ravenflight tried to keep her fur smooth as she waited for the Clan to gather around. "It is time for one of my favorite duties. ThunderClan needs more apprentices to prove it's strength. You four, step forward." When Firestar looked down at the four kits, all of them staggered forward. "Hollykit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Hollypaw. Sorreltail, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have taken part in helping Squirrelflight train Foxleap, and he has become a fine warrior. I expect you to pass this knowledge on to Hollypaw."

When he mentioned her name, Ravenflight thought she saw a flicker of excitement within Sorreltail's eyes. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat had never really had the chance to mentor an apprentice. She had often been too busy either raising her kits or teaching other young cats the skills necessary for survival.

"Rabbitkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Rabbitpaw. Mousewhisker, you are ready for an apprentice. You have already proved your worth many times over, and have already mentored Bumblestripe. I expect you to once more continue your training with Rabbitpaw."

The gray and white warrior didn't look surprised when his name was called. Ravenflight suspected that Firestar had told the cats she'd chosen ahead of time. She had been warned that she would become a mentor herself.

"Brackenkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Brackenpaw. Birchfall, you are ready for an apprentice. Stripecloud was your first apprentice, and she has become a warrior that we can all depend on. I expect you to pass on your teachings to Brackenpaw."

Pride gleamed within Birchfall's eyes when he touched noses with Brackenpaw. The little she-cat's tail was flicking from side to side with excitement. Ravenflight couldn't help but recall how much Brackenpaw reminded her of Stripecloud. The little apprentice's enthusiasm was similar to the way Stripecloud behaved when she was an apprentice.

"Silverkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw. Ravenflight, you are more than ready for an apprentice. You have proven your worth many times over by fighting for this Clan, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Silverpaw."

At the time Ravenflight didn't know what to do. It wasn't until Foxleap nudged her forward that she realized she had been standing there with her mouth agape. Her ears flattened in embarrassment when she touched noses with her apprentice.

Ravenflight felt a burst of pride surge through her as she realized that this was another step towards becoming leader. A deputy could not be named unless one had an apprentice. She knew that ambition was winning it's way over as she thought of the future of ThunderClan.

The meeting had drawn to an end. Ravenflight watched as her apprentice surged around the clearing, shouting her name out of the sheer joy of it. Amusement made her purr. All four of them were busy chasing each other until Sorreltail approached them.

"Get your nests settled in the apprentice's den," she ordered. "After that we can explore the territory."


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The exploration of the territory had been cut short by a storm that had struck the lake very suddenly. Ravenflight did not have time to notice the stormy-gray clouds to spread across the sky. She did not have time to notice the sun as it was blocked by those thick bands of clouds.

Now she was soaked to the skin. A shiver ran down her spine as she led Silverpaw back to the hollow.

The apprentice's tail was drooped in disappointment. Ravenflight couldn't blame Silverpaw for feeling annoyed. She could remember a time when a little rainstorm had made her feel angry because nothing could get done.

She watched as Silverpaw joined Dovepaw and Ivypaw beside the apprentice's den. They had spent the rest of the day cleaning out the elders' den. Ravenflight frowned when she realized that Silverpaw was around the same age as Dovepaw and Ivypaw. By now her training would have been complete, but Firestar had held back her apprentice ceremony for one moon.

A yowl of alarm suddenly sounded from up above near the bramble entrance. Ravenflight looked up in dismay to see that Toadpelt was bounding through the entrance. His pelt was covered in mud, and the stench of blood lay heavily in the air.

"WindClan…Onestar's at the border!" Toadpelt's cry was cut off when he staggered forward. "He…he planned an ambush!"

Horror crept through Ravenflight when he collapsed before Rosefoot, who bounded forward to drag him towards Jayfeather's den. She exchanged a terrified look with Sorreltail.

"Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Spiderleg and Berrynose. I want you four to come with me." Firestar had leaped down the Highledge to join the four warriors he'd named. Ivypaw's eyes widened at the mention of her mentor rushing off into battle.

"I want to come too," Ravenflight growled. Her claws kneaded the moist ground as every cat looked at her in shock. "I have a score to settle with Weedtail and a few others I'd not name," she added angrily.

"Very well." Firestar dipped his head before leading them towards the thorn tunnel.

"Firestar wait!" The ginger tom stopped and watched as Sandstorm approached him warily. "Don't waste your lives on something so foolish like your pride," she hissed. "I can't bare to lose you as well." Her eyes clouded over before she gave a rough shake of her head.

"Don't worry," he murmured reassuringly. "While I have nine lives my Clanmates only have one. I will do whatever it takes to protect them."

Ravenflight was shocked by his words. Though they were partly true, she couldn't help but think of her own secret life. Ravenfeather had always been at the back of her mind. Despite the fact that she tried pushing back Ravenfeather's thoughts, she knew that eventually the truth would be revealed.

Without another word Firestar let out a caterwaul and led the battle patrol through the tunnel entrance.

The rain made it difficult for Ravenflight to see what lay ahead of her. Sheets of the silver droplets had become more like pellets. It was falling heavier than before and puddles were replaced by streams.

Toadpelt was right to ask for help. Already she could hear the cries of her Clanmates as WindClan warriors swarmed over the border. She spotted Cloudtail surrounded by two WindClan warriors. The long-haired tom spit furiously and slashed out with his claws, barely missing the eye of Harespring.

"Don't do anything foolish," Firestar meowed. "Make sure they get the message!"

The flame-colored leader bounded into the fray, tackling any enemy that stood in his way. Ravenflight did the same and leaped in to defend Cloudtail. His shoulder was bleeding from a wound inflicted by his opponents.

A snarl erupted from Ravenflight's throat as she soared over Harespring. The wiry brown and white tom was slightly bigger than she was, giving her an advantage when she landed on his back. Without waiting she clamped her paws over his eyes and began digging her back claws into his back.

Screeches of surprise and pain suddenly came from the battleground as she felt Harespring collapse.

"I can handle this one," Cloudtail gasped when Harespring fled the scene.

Ravenflight gave him a curt nod before she spotted a familiar pelt among the fray. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as waves of rage coursed through her. Weedtail's slim form was easily visible despite the rain that made it impossible to see.

With a single bound she managed to reach him unharmed by his Clanmates. They were too distracted to notice her sudden appearance. For that she was grateful.

Weedtail stared at her in shock before shaking his head in frustration. "You…you deserve to die," he snarled venomously. "You let my brother die, and now I'll make sure you suffer as well!"

"Why in StarClan's name won't you believe me?" Ravenflight's hackles raised as she dodged each blow he delivered. "I didn't let him die, he was already fatally wounded by the fox!" Each paw that was struck let her know how exhausted he was from fighting previous warriors.

She suddenly sprang forward and managed to pin him to the ground, using her claws to keep him from escaping. The dark gray warrior screeched as he struggled free from her grasp. She refused to release him until he understood the truth.

"Weedtail, this nonsense must end," she spat. "I'm tired of being called a murderer when I'm not. You know as well as I do that this never should have happened."

"I…I'll never submit to you," Weedtail snarled. His voice was muffled by a mound of mud as she buried his face. "You're a worthless pile of ThunderClan dung!"

That was the end of it. Ravenflight had never felt more rage than that day. She leaned forward and glowered at Weedtail malevolently.

"I am of pure ThunderClan blood," she sneered. "No cat has any right to deny that." Without another word she sank her teeth into his throat.

Weedtail let out a cough and spit out blood as he struggled free from her grip. The WindClan cat was dying. Ravenflight took a startled step back and realized what she had done. In the middle of the battle lay a WindClan cat with his throat half-opened.

_I did that_, Ravenfeather snarled. _He deserves to die at the claws of any ThunderClan warrior. He does not even deserve to bare a Clan name for what he said or did_.

Ravenflight closed her eyes when she realized the battle was coming to an end. More and more WindClan cats were fleeing. Only Onestar and Breezepelt remained, and she could see that both cats were losing the battle.

_Why_…_I should never have come here_, she decided after looking into Weedtail's lifeless eyes. _No cat deserves to die like this_.

_He was a foolish kit with an even more foolish dream_, Ravenfeather spat. _I took care of a threat that is no longer among us_.

_Among_ me, _she means_, Ravenflight thought. Her pelt bristled with fear as she opened her eyes. By now the clearing remained void of WindClan warriors. A golden brown body lay on the ground where Firestar stood. She wasn't sure if it was Brackenfur or Thornclaw who had been shredded by the passing WindClan cats.

"They retreated, by I want guards posted at the border," Firestar ordered after shaking blood from his pelt.

There was no use in getting rid of the scenery. By now the rain had slowed down, washing away the stench of blood.

"You killed a WindClan warrior." The question caught Ravenflight off guard. She looked up to see Cloudtail staring at her in alarm. Though the blood had been washed away, she could see that his wound would become infected if it wasn't looked at soon.

"I had no choice," Ravenflight whispered. "He threatened the well being of my Clan."

Her eyes darkened with dread when more cats crept towards the slain body. By now the blood had been washed away, but remnants of the killing were still visible.

"I believe his death was justified," Dustpelt told them. His gaze was wary, but she felt a rush of hope when he spoke up for her. "Those foxhearted mangepelts killed Thornclaw during the battle."

_So it was Thornclaw who died_. Sorrow gripped at her heart. The golden brown warrior had been such a loyal cat. The thought of losing yet another ThunderClan warrior made her fur prickle with unease.

"Thornclaw died bravely, defending Icecloud from certain death," Firestar meowed reassuringly. His green gaze flashed towards Weedtail, but he seemed unmoved by the young warriors' death. "We must go now. Foxleap, Berrynose, I want you to guard the border. Make sure no WindClan cat gets past."

"We will take care of them," Foxleap replied with a dip of his head.

Ravenflight was surprised by how much the reddish tabby had changed. She recalled the days when Foxleap had still been an apprentice. She knew from memory that Foxleap had made many dangerous choices by helping her in the fire that threatened ShadowClan.

_Perhaps he has finally grown_, she decided with a shake of her head.

When the patrol returned back to camp, Ravenflight expected to hear angry yowls when Firestar announced that she had killed Weedtail. She was shocked to hear so many murmurs of approval follow his words. Thornclaw's body had been dragged back to the hollow while Jayfeather and Ashwhisker checked on every injury they could.

"Foxleap and Berrynose are at the WindClan border," Firestar explained as Jayfeather placed dock and cobwebs on his wounds. "I want one of you to check on their wounds."

Jayfeather sent Ashwhisker to check on the two warriors. Ravenflight sat beside Stripecloud as she watched cats sit vigil over Thornclaw's body.

"He was our great uncle," Stripecloud whimpered. "He should never have died."

"He died a warrior's death," Ravenflight murmured softly. "And at least Weedtail will be at peace, finally." She closed her eyes when Stripecloud pressed against her comfortingly.

She knew that WindClan would not forget this day. Though the Clan had lost a warrior, they had killed a ThunderClan warrior as well. Anger coursed through her as she thought of how she would deal with Onestar and his fruitless attempts in gaining more territory.

One day the WindClan leader would pay. She was not sure when or how, but she knew that it would happen.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

A few days had passed since Thornclaw's death and the battle against WindClan. Ravenflight had been working hard with her apprentice, teaching Silverpaw fighting skills that would help prove her a worthy opponent in battle.

In those few days Ravenflight had watched the progress of her own kits. Sorreltail and Mousewhisker had proven themselves to become good mentors over the few days that had passed.

Now Ravenflight was sitting under the Highledge as she waited for Silverpaw to return from her hunting trip. This was Silverpaw's first solo hunting trip, and she had suspected that her apprentice would bring back plenty of fresh-kill. The silver-furred apprentice had become a very skilled tracker thanks to help from Sandstorm and Foxleap.

She was grooming her fur when she spotted a silvery pelt padding through the thorn tunnel. Ravenflight's ears pricked forward when Silverpaw returned with a chubby looking squirrel clamped between her jaws. The young cat's tail was fluffed up with pride as she dropped the squirrel at Ravenflight's paws.

"I have more back in the forest," Silverpaw explained when she turned to leave. "I couldn't carry that squirrel with more prey."

And so Silverpaw left to fetch the remains of her fresh-kill. Ravenflight was left to think about what they would do the following day. She knew that Silverpaw was learning fast. She had forgotten at times that Silverpaw had Tribe blood within her, but at heart she was pure ThunderClan.

Her whiskers twitched slightly when Whitewing approached Birchfall playfully. Despite the fact that Dovepaw and Ivypaw were still apprentices, Ravenflight could see that they wanted more kits. The pair were always together and often went off on their own.

_The Clan is growing, despite the casualties were suffered earlier_, she thought.

"Hey, that's my mouse!" Rabbitpaw pounced on Hollypaw as the two siblings began to quarrel once more.

"I found it first," Hollypaw retorted. "You can go eat that shrew there." She pointed her nose towards a scrawny looking shrew left over from the previous night.

Rabbitpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust. "That's for the elders," he grumbled.

"That is enough you two." Ravenflight cuffed them both over the ears. "Show some respect. Mousefur's been hunting for this Clan far longer than any of you, and Longtail deserves some peace."

When they were caught under her stern gaze both apprentices ducked their heads in embarrassment. Only Rabbitpaw remained angry, but he knew better than to argue with his mother. Once they were finished fighting she padded back towards the fresh-kill pile.

Silverpaw quickly returned with the rest of her fresh-kill soon after their argument. Ravenflight watched as her apprentice dropped several pieces of fresh-kill. In the end Silverpaw had done well on her own.

"Well done," she purred. "You can take that squirrel over to Mousefur and Longtail," she added after gesturing towards the elders' den.

The pale gray she-cat's nose wrinkled a bit at the thought of meeting with cranky old Mousefur. The small cat had become increasingly agitated over the past few days. No cat dared go near her unless it was necessary. Ravenflight had wanted to put an end to Mousefur's fowl temper, but nothing seemed to work in her favor.

"Squirrelflight's kits are getting bigger each day," Brambleclaw boasted as he emerged from the nursery. "Redkit is showing signs of a fierce fighter."

Ravenflight felt a purr rising in her throat at the thought of Squirrelflight's first real litter. The dark ginger queen had given birth just two days ago, but Brambleclaw seemed to think that telling the Clan otherwise was a good idea.

She had seen Squirrelflight's kits for herself—there were three kits, all of them resembled Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's fur color—and Squirrelflight had already named them all. One kit was a small ginger kit with darker ginger ears, whom was named Redkit. The second kit was a small golden brown she-cat, who was named Amberkit. The third kit was the biggest in the litter—a dark brown tom with ginger patches of fur—he was named Tigerkit.

At first the Clan had been startled that Squirrelflight would name her son after a traitor like Tigerstar. It was Firestar who had to remind them that Tawnypelt had named her son after Tigerstar as well. Tigerpaw had turned into a fine apprentice, and Ravenflight was sure that he had become a warrior as well.

She shook her head in amusement as Brambleclaw joined Lionblaze near the thorn tunnel entrance. All of the work he had placed in getting rid of the rubble had amounted to nothing from what she could see. Stones and pebbles were still flying into the hollow, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before a cat was injured from a rockslide.

"So there I was, standing beside the ShadowClan border when I saw this huge badger!" Her ears pricked forward once more when Ravenflight stood beside Cloudtail and Brightheart. Cloudtail was explaining what he had seen during his morning patrol.

"Was the badger really that big?" Brightheart's eyes widened in horror when Cloudtail nodded. "What happened to it?"

"For some reason it fled," Cloudtail replied. "Hazeltail and Spiderleg were with me when it happened."

Brightheart gasped when Spiderleg nodded in agreement. Even Hazeltail seemed to agree that the badger had been there when the patrol spotted it lumbering off towards ShadowClan territory.

"Did the badger speak at any time?" Brambleclaw suddenly joined in their conversation as he approached them warily.

"No." For a moment Cloudtail looked confused until Brightheart gave him a sharp nudge. "Oh, you were thinking of Midnight huh?" When Brambleclaw nodded, Cloudtail shook his head. "I'm afraid I didn't hear anything."

Brambleclaw looked a bit disappointed, than confusion clouded in his eyes. "If the badger wasn't Midnight, than why didn't it attack any of you?"

The question made every cat look at each other warily. Ravenflight had heard stories of Midnight the badger. She was the only one of her kind who could speak in the tongue of cat. She had often come to the Clans when they needed her the most.

"There was something else I think you should know, Brambleclaw," Hazeltail murmured warily. "The badger had some kind of fur caught between it's hide. The fur was a mixture of brown, gold, white and black. We think the fur belonged to Sol."

Alarm surged through every cat gathered around Cloudtail and Brightheart. When Ravenflight tilted her head to one side questioningly, she was answered by angry hisses and snarls.

"That piece of foxdung!" Brackenfur, who had been listening from a distance, suddenly stepped in and spat the words out. "He deserves to die a slow and painful death."

Ravenflight's pelt bristled with unease as more cats joined in. She had heard stories of how Sol had ruined most of the Clans in the past. He had tried to turn ShadowClan against the warrior code, turning them into nothing more than a band of rogues. The loner must have fought off the badger or was killed.

"We must not think about such dangers at this time," Brambleclaw hissed.

His words were lost to a thunderous roar that sounded from above. All cats scrambled out of the way as stones and pebbles suddenly began to slide towards the hollow. Horror surged through Ravenflight when she saw that a huge boulder was sliding down the hollow.

She was frozen in place, unable to move. Her paws felt as though stones had been placed on them as she watched the boulder slide down. Time seemed to slow down for her though. She could only watch in sheer panic until she felt something shove her aside.

"Move!" Brambleclaw's yowl made Ravenflight spring towards the thorn tunnel.

Her pelt stood on end when she heard a single cry coming from the nursery. "Brambleclaw!"

That single cry was enough to bring some sense back to Ravenflight. She blinked and coughed dust from her throat. When the boulder had finally reached the ground, she saw that most of the camp's entrance was covered in dust and rubble. Among the debris were branches and leaves that had been snared from the trees up above. A new light was visible among the opening the boulder had created.

"Oh StarClan, he was crushed under the boulder," Cloudtail rasped.

"It was my fault!" Ravenflight wailed. "I could have moved…I felt so helpless!" She dropped into a crouch and stared at the ground in sorrow.

"Firestar will have to name a new deputy," Brightheart whimpered.

Anger and grief coursed through Ravenflight. Her shoulders were beginning to tremble as more cats emerged from their dens to see what had happened. She had killed several cats now, Brambleclaw included. If she had been able to move he would still be alive.

She was the reason ThunderClan had lost their loyal deputy. Without Brambleclaw the Clan would have no cat to trust.

Ravenflight could only watch as Squirrelflight staggered forward. She could hear her kits mewl in confusion as they were left behind. Squirrelflight began to dig furiously through the rubble, but her work was met with raw stone.

"Why, why must StarClan take away the ones I love?" Squirrelflight's voice was filled with such grief that it made the entire hollow vibrate with sorrow.

She was forced to watch as Jayfeather herded Squirrelflight back to the nursery. "Your kits need you now," he ordered. There was a tenderness to his voice that Ravenflight had never noticed. "Go back to them, their future is dependent on you."

Once the clearing was empty aside from the cats who had witnessed the rockslide, Ravenflight stopped trembling. She could now see a void where Brambleclaw had been. The ThunderClan deputy had always been there to keep the Clan safe and strong. He was gone, and now Firestar would need to choose a new deputy.

"Firestar, you must name a new deputy," Mousefur rasped from the elders' den. She was keeping the apprentices from seeing what would lay ahead of them. Ravenflight was thankful that she had some sense to keep them from seeing the damage that had already been done.

The ThunderClan leader was standing on the top of the Highledge. His eyes were wide with shock and sorrow as he looked down at the pile of rubble. Ravenflight knew that it would take time for him to recover from the loss of his former apprentice.

"I say these words, before the spirit of Brambleclaw so that he may hear and approve my choice. Ravenflight will be my deputy."


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Ravenflight barely had time to react as cats yowled at Firestar. Several of her Clanmates sprang to their paws, arguing that she was far from ready. Others just looked around in confusion and alarm. She was certain that they were trying to decide which sides they should choose.

Panic suddenly outweighed her previous thoughts. She needed to squirm her way out of the hole Firestar had placed her in. She was in no condition to fight it off. After losing both Brambleclaw and Thornclaw in only a matter of days, the Clan would think of anything they could use against her.

"My decision is final," Firestar snarled when the cries died down.

The look in his green eyes told Ravenflight that he was far from finished. She felt her ears flatten in annoyance when more cats glared in her direction.

"Firestar, are you sure about this choice?" Sandstorm approached Firestar cautiously, her tail flicking from side to side as she watched him warily.

When no answer came, Sandstorm simply looked down at her paws. Ravenflight felt fear and surprise worm it's way into her belly as more cats began to accept Firestar's choice. She knew that most cats would have a difficult time accepting what had been done.

Her ears flattened in embarrassment when Stripecloud and Cinderheart approached her happily. Both cats looked pleased with Firestar's choice, though she could see concern within Cinderheart's eyes.

"Congratulations, deputy," Cinderheart purred. "You deserve it." She rubbed her muzzle against Ravenflight's affectionately before pulling back.

"Wow, to think that my sister is the deputy!" Stripecloud's voice was filled with warmth when she dipped her head respectfully.

"Have you thought of which cats will go on patrols?" She was surprised when Spiderleg approached her. "Or were you too busy living in the glory of being named deputy?" His amber eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he glared at her.

In truth Ravenflight did not have the time to think about it. She blinked before she thought over the cats who were available at the time. Brambleclaw had already organized patrols for tonight and sunhigh, but she would have to organize the hunting patrols and border patrols for tomorrow.

"You can lead the dawn patrol tomorrow," she meowed when she met Spiderleg's mockingly concerned gaze. "Take anyone you feel like."

The long-legged warrior's pelt was bristling with frustration as he stormed towards the warrior's den. She felt a sense of relief when she thought over who else could go out.

"Icecloud, can you go out tomorrow for the sunhigh patrol?" Ravenflight looked at Icecloud cautiously when the white she-cat shook her head.

"I'm moving to the nursery," Icecloud explained when she noticed Ravenflight's confusion. "I'm expecting Lionblaze's kits!" A purr rose in Icecloud's throat as she beamed with pride and happiness.

_I feel great for you Icecloud, but what will Lionblaze do when the kits arrive_? Ravenflight asked silently. She shook her head when Icecloud joined Lionblaze by the pile of rubble. Somehow she had a feeling that he was unaware of the future that stood before him.

Lionblaze, her mentor, and likely one of the harshest cats in ThunderClan, was about to become a father. A shudder coursed down Ravenflight's spine at the thought.

She tried not to think about it as she organized the rest of the patrols, casting out Icecloud in the process. The white she-cat was oblivious to the looks that others sent her. They were blatantly aware that she was spending more and more time with Lionblaze.

"Ravenflight, can you help me clear away this rubble?" Rosefoot's questioning mew made Ravenflight look at her in surprise.

The dark cream she-cat had never been close to Ravenflight. She recalled many times when Rosefoot would sneer at her for giving up on becoming a medicine cat. Anger had coursed through Ravenflight at the time, but she noticed a new found respect within Rosefoot's amber eyes.

With a nod she began to clear away piles of dust and stones collected under the rubble. Rosefoot worked on one side with Foxleap beside her. The reddish tabby seemed to enjoy spending time with Rosefoot, something that Ravenflight had begun to notice only just now.

Dusk settled around them by the time they had cleared half of the rubble away. Ravenflight was afraid of what they would find underneath the rest of it. Brambleclaw had been crushed by the boulder, saving her in the process. A sense of dread washed over Ravenflight when she struggled to move the boulder.

"I'd leave that," Mousefur rasped as she staggered out of the elders' den. "Some things are better left unseen." Her eyes grew wary as she looked at Ravenflight.

"You never spoke to me like that before," Ravenflight murmured half-heartedly. "Is it because I'm the deputy now?"

"You remind me of Firestar when he was an apprentice," the dusky she-cat admitted. "He was always getting himself into trouble, only to discover that he was helping the Clan in the end. I can see now that you have done the things you did to protect this Clan."

Her words left Ravenflight feeling oddly comfortable. Mousefur had never been so kind to her before. Perhaps age was getting to the old she-cat. Ravenflight couldn't help dipping her head respectfully before slipping away from the pile. Rosefoot and Foxleap had finished early and were now sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile.

"Seems she's taken a liking to you," Cinderheart purred after flicking her tail over Ravenflight's shoulder.

"I think old age has gotten to her," Ravenflight murmured with a shake of her head.

"Nonetheless I think you should take her words seriously," Cinderheart meowed in a more serious tone. "Mousefur has…always been wise about things we never think about."

Ravenflight stared at her mother in surprise as Cinderheart left her to join a hunting patrol. She had never thought of what the elders told her as a serious thing. Usually Longtail or Mousefur would just tell stories about the old days. The very idea was a common one, and some of the leaders took their storytelling seriously.

_Maybe mother is right_, Ravenflight thought with a flick of her ears. _Or maybe I'm just going insane_.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"I wonder how Firestar will tell the other Clans about Brambleclaw?" Silverpaw was mewing in the background as Ravenflight followed her leader loyally. Her ears flicked back in annoyance as the other apprentices whispered to one another.

Silverpaw, Brackenpaw, Hollypaw and Rabbitpaw had been chosen to go to the Gathering. Dovepaw and Ivypaw were told to stay because they had already attended three Gatherings. Though the two had begun to protest, Firestar assured them that it wouldn't be long before they became warriors.

Ravenflight shook her head in amusement before Firestar swung around to face the apprentices. Silverpaw's eyes widened in shock when his eyes glittered with both rage and frustration. Ravenflight stared at her leader in alarm. She had never seen him act this way around the apprentices. There were times when Firestar would act out of place when he wasn't around other cats. She had noticed the change just a couple of days after Brambleclaw's death.

_Something is changing him_, she decided when he cuffed Silverpaw over the ear.

"No cat is to tell anyone from the Clans about Brambleclaw's death," Firestar snapped. "If anyone asks tell them he died honorably, defending the Clan." His gaze raked over Ravenflight's pelt, whose ears burned with embarrassment.

_Of course, he blames me for Brambleclaw's death_, she thought angrily. _Not that I blame him for it_. _I should have jumped out of the way when I could_.

Her pelt was a bit ruffled with unease as he led the group towards the island. Behind them were Mousewhisker, Sorreltail, Birchfall, Moonwhisker, Honeyshine and Brindlefur. All cats looked just as surprised by how Firestar had behaved in front of the apprentices. A look of disapproval gleamed within Sorreltail's eyes before she shook her head. There was nothing they could do except hope and pray he did not act this way in front of the other Clans.

Once they reached the island Firestar seemed to relax a little more. Ravenflight kept close to his side to make sure he did nothing reckless. A few cats looked up in surprise when they realized that Brambleclaw was not with them. Ravenflight felt a bit nervous under the hard stares of RiverClan warriors. She recognized Duckfeather, the golden brown tabby apprentice she had met many seasons ago. It was only until she got closer that she realized how swollen Duckfeather's belly was.

"Hey Ravenflight," Duckfeather purred. "I guess you've noticed, huh?" Amusement gleamed within her eyes when Ravenflight nodded. "I'm expecting Beetlewhisker's kits," she explained when she looked at the brown and white tabby.

"Congratulations," Ravenflight couldn't help purring. "He'll make a good father."

Beetlewhisker had always been fiercely defensive at Gatherings. It had started when he was just an apprentice, but of course she could hardly remember those days. Duckfeather ducked her head in embarrassment. Her eyes glowed when she saw Hollypaw and Rabbitpaw for the first time.

"They look just like you," she whispered. "And someone else…" She broke off when she realized where the conversation was headed. "I…I have to go."

Without another word she joined her Clanmate beside a moss-covered rock. Ravenflight could only blink in confusion at her friend's sudden seclusive nature. Had Duckfeather noticed the similarities of Cedarleg? The very idea sent chills down Ravenflight's spine. If Duckfeather had noticed, how many other cats would catch on? Would Cedarleg notice?

Those thoughts continued badgering her mind before she saw ShadowClan cats making their way to the island. Behind them was WindClan. Both Clans looked uneasy, as if they had been fighting for some time over border disputes. Ravenflight wouldn't feel surprised if Onestar had tried to claim yet more territory. The ambitious WindClan leader was always looking for more territory to claim for his Clan. She shook her head in frustration when both Clans came in at the same time.

Ravenflight's chest felt heavy with loss when she spotted Cedarleg among the crowd. Beside him was a young looking ginger tabby apprentice, with eyes that seemed to pierce trough Ravenflight. She felt a shudder run down her spine. Had Cedarleg fallen in love with his apprentice?

"Greetings, Ravenflight." The dark gray she-cat stiffened in surprise when a light brown tabby approached her. "I bet you don't even remember me, but I remember what you and my mother did for me. I'm one of the kits you saved from the fire." He tilted his head to one side thoughtfully before giving her a nod.

"Starlingkit?" Ravenflight had remembered the tiny kit that she saved. She recalled how frail he had looked at the time. Now he was older and bigger. Muscles showed beneath a thick and luxurious pelt. His appearance reminded her of Snowbird, his mother.

"Actually I'm Starlingfeather now," he replied calmly. "I just received my warrior name a few days ago. Ferretclaw and Pinefrost are here too."

"Congratulations," Ravenflight purred. "Your mother would have been proud."

His ears flattened in embarrassment at her warm praise. When they were finished speaking he went back to join his Clanmates. Ravenflight could only watch longingly as Cedarleg was greeted by passing RiverClan cats. The creamy gray warrior had barely paid any attention to her since his arrival.

Suddenly the ShadowClan cat's eyes focused on the apprentices who were gathered in a large circle. The apprentices were sharing stories of their lives in the past moon. Ravenflight noticed how wide his eyes grew when Cedarleg spotted Hollypaw and Rabbitpaw sitting between the ginger tabby and Brackenpaw. She thought he might rush over and greet them if he recognized them. To her surprise and dismay, he simply shrugged and went back to his business.

_So much for love_, she thought bitterly. Her entire body radiated with anger as she stalked away from the clearing. The Ancient Oak stood before her, where the leaders were busy speaking to one another in low whispers. Ashfoot looked at Ravenflight in surprise when she approached her. Russetfur simply sneered and looked away.

"Has something happened to Brambleclaw?" Reedwhisker asked.

"Everything will be explained when the Gathering starts," she hissed.

She knew that she should have been more polite. All three deputies were seasons older compared to her. Russetfur seemed more amused than annoyed with her sudden outburst. Ravenflight's ears flattened when Onestar called for the Gathering to begin.

"I think it's safe to say that any of us could start," he meowed.

"I will begin," Mistystar replied with a dip of her head. "All is well in RiverClan. The fish are keeping our bellies full, and the rivers keep our muscles fit. Petalfur has given birth to her kits, and Duckfeather has moved into the nursery. We also have three new apprentices, Beechpaw, Sandpaw and Molepaw. Beechpaw and Molepaw are here, but Sandpaw had to stay behind after getting his paw stuck in a snake hole."

Mews of congratulations filled the air. Some cats were concerned about Sandpaw's problem, but other than that Mistystar's announcement had ended swiftly.

"WindClan is thriving this greenleaf," Onestar announced. "I am saddened to say that Tornear, one of our elders, has passed away due to old age. He was a strong warrior and had been around before my time and will be greatly missed. We also have two new apprentices. Dustpaw and Sagepaw are both here." Ravenflight spotted the two apprentices sitting beside Silverpaw. Their chests were puffed out with pride while Onestar called out their names.

"ShadowClan has made a full recovery from the fire that has haunted us for so many moons," Blackstar called out. "Shrewfoot has given birth to a litter of kits, and we have three new warriors. Starlingfeather, Ferretclaw and Pinefrost are all here." Yowls of congratulations quickly followed Blackstar's words. Ravenflight joined in, remembering what Starlingfeather had told her. She was glad that at least one cat remembered what she and Foxleap had done for the Clan.

"ThunderClan has suffered many casualties over the past few moons. But the worst casualty we have faced is losing Brambleclaw," Firestar meowed. Ravenflight tried not to recoil in shock when she heard gasps echo around the island. No leader had ever admitted to signs of weakness like this. "Brambleclaw died like a true hero, saving one of our own. Ravenflight is my new deputy."

Almost as if his words had summoned them yowls of disapproval filled the air. Ravenflight waited to see if any reaction came from Cedarleg. She could see that he was fighting something. The warrior just looked as stunned as his Clanmates. Anger gleamed within her eyes when she realized that he could care less about what happened to her. He wasn't the same cat she had met all those moons ago. He'd changed, and she was about to release all of her rage on him.

"Isn't it a bit odd to allow someone so young to become the deputy?" Mistystar asked.

"I would think that you, of all cats, Mistystar, would understand," Firestar growled. "Bluestar did the same for me."

"And now ThunderClan is filled with kittypets and codebreakers," some cat yowled in the crowd.

Ravenflight's eyes raked through the crowd until she spotted the cat who had spoken out. Her gaze narrowed into tiny slits when she saw it was the ginger tabby apprentice. Hollypaw and Rabbitpaw had moved away from her after she said that. Both apprentices were glaring coldly at her.

"StarClan are angry with us!" Mousefur's wail made every cat silent.

Ravenflight followed the old cat's gaze to see that she was right. A single cloud had blocked out the moon, shrouding the island in a veil of darkness.

"This Gathering is over," Blackstar hissed.

Without another word he leaped down, landing beside Russetfur. The dark ginger she-cat looked over her shoulder slyly before following. Ravenflight knew that Russetfur would use this to her advantage. The confusion that followed the Gathering would make ThunderClan vulnerable.

She quickly spotted Cedarleg leaving with the ShadowClan cats. He didn't even give her a second look. He was busy whispering to his apprentice, as if murmuring words of approval. Her body seethed with outrage. She would never forgive him. He had betrayed her in ways he could not have imagined. When she was finished with him, Cedarleg would wish that he had never been born.


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Morning sunlight greeted Ravenflight. She yawned and stretched out her back. It was the day after the Gathering, and she was still fuming over what had happened. The memories burned within her mind until she was left with nothing but hatred for what Cedarleg had done. The ShadowClan warrior had turned his back on her when she needed his support the most. She thought that he had loved her, but it seemed his attention was focused importantly on his new apprentice.

She glared at her paws in frustration. Nothing she could do would help make her feel better. Perhaps taking Silverpaw out for some border training would help. The young apprentice was getting antsier by the day, and she had been so busy the past few days.

When she made up her mind Ravenflight padded out of the warriors' den. The patrols she had organized the night before were already leaving. She noticed that no cat had given her dirty looks after the Gathering. They were still in a state of shock after Sorreltail and Mousewhisker told them what had happened. Firestar had disappeared into his den shortly after the Clan returned, with Sandstorm and Jayfeather close behind. Neither cat said a word, though Ravenflight could tell that Sandstorm was worried.

Silverpaw was sitting outside the apprentice's den. The pale gray apprentice had once again reminded Ravenflight of Graystripe and Millie. No, Silverpaw reminded Ravenflight of Silverstream. There was no doubt in her mind that Silverpaw was their kin. The pale gray cat may have had Tribe blood in her, but she was a Clan cat through and through.

"Why don't we go hunting near the ShadowClan border," Ravenflight suggested.

The little apprentice beamed at the idea. Ravenflight knew that it was risky to hunt so close to the border. She was secretly hoping to run across a patrol where Cedarleg would be included. If she could spot him, the ending results would not go very well.

Ravenflight led her apprentice out of the hollow, feeling energized by the thoughts that raked her mind. Birds were singing to one another. The grass underpaw was moist from dew that had collected. The ferns and dead leaves from previous leaf-falls were covered with moisture as they bounded towards the ShadowClan border. All around them signs of life could be seen. Ravenflight could see tracks on the ground that she had not noticed before.

She showed Silverpaw the prints, hoping her apprentice would understand what they meant. Fresh tracks showed her that a mouse had been around recently. The scent was faint, but it could have been washed away by the dew. When Ravenflight spotted the mouse she allowed Silverpaw to give it the death blow. Once the mouse was killed and buried, they were on with their hunting mission.

Fresh scents in the air told Ravenflight that a ShadowClan patrol had passed by recently. Her ears burned with frustration when she realized that they had missed their chance. Silverpaw was too busy chasing squirrels or voles to notice her pacing. She glanced over her shoulder to ensure that her apprentice was still on the right side of the border. When she was certain that Silverpaw would remain, she looked back at the tall pines that towered above her.

_Hard to believe that we used to chase each other under those trees_, Ravenflight thought bitterly. _I won't let Cedarleg get away with what he has done_.

When Ravenflight closed her eyes she thought of the many times she had argued with their meetings. Ravenfeather had often come to her during those times. She should have listened to Ravenfeather. At the time she had been too stubborn to listen. She would have followed her heart no matter how wrong it seemed.

"I thought I might find you here." The voice that Ravenflight had once longed to hear made her teeth grind. "What are you doing so close to the border?" She opened her eyes to see that Cedarleg was glaring at her.

"I've come to get my revenge," she snarled. The venom in her voice surprised herself and Cedarleg. He stopped glaring when he noticed just how much his stony attitude had effected her. "I hate you for what you didn't do at the Gathering…you could have stopped everything. But you let your apprentice insult ThunderClan. You don't even care that your son and daughter were right in front of you!"

"I-I-I didn't know!" Cedarleg stammered. "I thought they were Mousewhisker's kits!"

Ravenflight didn't flinch at his statement. Instead she took a threatening step forward.

"You didn't even think," she spat. "How could you have forgotten all of those nights we spent together?"

"I…I'm sorry," he whimpered. For the first time she noticed how his tail was stuck between his legs. Ravenflight would have laughed if not for the situation. Such a submissive posture meant that he really was sorry for what had happened, but it was too late for regrets.

"'Sorry' isn't going to cut it," she growled. "I've been through too much over the past moons to ignore what has happened. I will not forgive you for what has happened, but I won't kill you. This…what we have done together will be forgotten come the next time we meet in battle."

Her words seemed to leave an empty space in the forest. Cedarleg could only stare at her in disbelief. When she turned she realized that Silverpaw had been watching them. The young cat's eyes were wide in alarm when she saw the look of pain in Ravenflight's eyes.

"You were meeting with him?" Silverpaw had barely whispered the words.

"Silverpaw, don't tell anyone, please," Ravenflight pleaded. She glanced over her shoulder. Cedarleg was still standing there, mouth agape in shock. "That cat is nothing to me now. We were once friends, but that time has ended." A growl rose in her throat as she shook her head.

"But it's against the warrior code, isn't it?" Silverpaw demanded. "You've been meeting with a cat from ShadowClan." The tone in her voice implied that though she was angry, she would keep their meetings a secret if Ravenflight explained what had happened.

A sigh escaped from Ravenflight's lungs. "Let me explain outside of prying ears," she meowed. She glared at Cedarleg, who had looked away and was stalking away from the border. With a lash of her tail she led Silverpaw away from the border as well. "I started meeting with Cedarleg when we were apprentices," Ravenflight explained when they had reached an old oak tree that had been hollowed out from previous storms. She told Silverpaw everything. It was a relief to tell her apprentice what had happened in the past. Silverpaw took her words seriously, something that Ravenflight had never expected. The apprentice that was usually so jubilant had become serious and not as self-centered.

"I understand," Silverpaw mewed. "I feel the same way about Rabbitpaw…but I've never really told him because I'm afraid." She looked down at her paws as if she was embarrassed by her confession.

Ravenflight was surprised that Silverpaw had shown any signs of affection for her son. She had never noticed before the sly looks Silverpaw would give Rabbitpaw. Her denmate was oblivious to the looks though as they progressed through their training.

"You need to tell him how you really feel," she murmured while giving Silverpaw's ear a comforting lick. "My son may be hot-headed but he knows when to remain calm." When she finished speaking her apprentice gave an excited jump.

"Maybe I'll tell him after we're warriors," she exclaimed as they headed back to camp. The mouse she had caught earlier was picked up by Ravenflight, who carried it while Silverpaw continued chatting about how she would attract Rabbitpaw's attention.

Once they had returned to camp Ravenflight dropped the mouse at the fresh-kill pile. She spotted a few cats sitting together in a semi-circle. Her ears flattened when she saw that Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Birchfall and Brackenfur were part of the circle of warriors. Brightheart and Cloudtail were also there, but they didn't look as concerned as their Clanmates. It was than that Ravenflight noticed the look of fear and uncertainty in every cat's eyes. She raised her chin as she approached them.

"Everything alright?" she asked when Sandstorm looked away.

"We were just discussing what Firestar…what Firestar had said in front of the other Clans at the Gathering," Dustpelt growled. He had paused before finishing his sentence. Ravenflight saw something other than defiance in his amber eyes. She saw fear gleaming within their depths.

"They're concerned that the other Clans will take advantage of the situation," Brackenfur explained with a shrug. "I think they're all mousebrained. The Clans are in no condition to attack us."

_He thinks the Clan is big enough to defend itself_, she added silently.

"Do you not think I am ready to take on the position of deputy?" When Ravenflight looked at Brightheart and Cloudtail, she felt her heart turn to ice.

She knew that she was far from ready. She had already proved that at the Gathering. Her reaction to the warriors' reactions at the Gathering had shown itself. The look Russetfur had given her told Ravenflight that she would use the event to her advantage.

"It's not that we don't think you're ready," Birchfall rasped. "We're just afraid of the way Firestar's been acting lately."

"He's only got two lives left," Sandstorm murmured so softly that Ravenflight was not sure if she had heard her correctly. "I'm afraid he'll give the life up recklessly."

"I wouldn't worry about Firestar," Ravenflight purred. In truth she was relieved they weren't worried about her. She had often thought that Firestar jumped too quickly into naming her as his deputy. Many cats had looked at him in shock during that ceremony. "Firestar knows what he is doing. Just ask Jayfeather."

When no cat argued with her, the group suddenly dispersed. She watched as Rosefoot, Bumblestripe, Stripecloud and Mousewhisker left with Rabbitpaw. The sunhigh patrol was leaving to keep an eye on the WindClan border. Ravenflight wanted to ensure the Clan that Onestar wouldn't try taking any other territory while she was serving the Clan. She wanted to keep peace between the two Clans, especially with the death of Weedtail and Thornclaw.

The death of Thornclaw meant that ThunderClan had lost a brave and loyal warrior. Ravenflight knew that the Clan would not forget what Onestar had done to them. In time the WindClan leader would pay, and so would Cedarleg. It was only a matter of time before life caught up with them both.


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Two days had passed since the Gathering. In those two days Clan life had begun to recover from the loss of Brambleclaw. Ravenflight had adjusted well to becoming deputy, and was taking her responsibilities seriously. Training Silverpaw had been a breeze since she had the help of Sorreltail and Cinderheart. The young apprentice showed such promise that Firestar had admitted she could become a warrior around the same time as Dovepaw and Ivypaw.

A pair of mice were clamped between Ravenflight's jaws as she returned to camp from her hunting trip. Silverpaw had elder duties, something that she had assigned herself to. When Ravenflight had asked Silverpaw why, the apprentice only replied that she had done something bad.

_I wonder what she could have done to make herself clean out the elders' den_, Ravenflight wondered. Her belly churned with worry as she padded across the clearing. When she dropped the mice at the fresh-kill pile, she noticed that several cats were giving her dirty looks.

When Ravenflight stared at Brackenfur, she saw that his head was lowered in shame. Her eyes grew clouded with worry. What had she done?

It was only until Silverpaw emerged from the elders' den that she realized what had happened. Fury swept over Ravenflight when she realized that Silverpaw had told them. After making a promise she had told the Clan!

"We'd like to know who the father of your kits are," Ferncloud growled. "Someone has told us that their father is of ShadowClan blood."

Eyes narrowed, Ravenflight glowered at Silverpaw. The apprentice winced under her stare. She knew that she was going to suffer more than just elder duties after this.

"Their father is dead," she murmured. Part of it was true. His memory was dead to her. Cedarleg had abandoned her when she needed him the most. She would never forgive him for what had happened at the border.

"From what I've heard he's very well and alive," Ferncloud spat.

"He's just..." Ravenflight didn't know what to say. Inside she was fuming with outrage. Silverpaw had slipped away during their conversation. The pale gray apprentice was wise not to show her face around her mentor. Ravenflight knew that Silverpaw wouldn't get out of this unscathed.

"Do you have proof?" Brackenfur's question caught both Ravenflight and Ferncloud off guard. The two cats stared at him. "Unless you have actual proof that the father is from ShadowClan, I don't want to hear any accusations." When Ferncloud shrugged, Ravenflight felt relieved that the conversation had been dropped. The pale gray queen just glared at her and stalked away. She knew that this was far from over between them. Ferncloud rarely let things go until they were finished.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"You don't need to thank me," Brackenfur muttered. "She just needed to learn her place."

It was only until she saw the gray around his muzzle that she realized just how old Brackenfur was. The golden brown tabby had already lost Thornclaw and Cinderpelt. Ravenflight wondered if he was remembering them now. She blinked when she spotted Silverpaw sitting beside Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Rabbitpaw and Hollypaw had just returned from their training, and both looked exhausted. With a sigh she padded forward until both cats looked up at her. "There's something I need to tell you," she murmured after glaring at Silverpaw. Her apprentice winced under her stare, but Dovepaw pressed against her comfortingly. "Both of you." Rabbitpaw had opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when she gave him a stern look.

She thanked StarClan that she had organized all of the patrols already. Some of the younger warriors had been giving her a difficult time. Foxleap and Rosefoot were constantly badgering her about what she had assigned them to. Bumblestripe had often looked like he wanted to join in, but Stripecloud had stopped him before he could start. Now she could feel the pale gray warrior's mutinous glare burning through her pelt as she led her kits out of the hollow. Hollypaw was complaining about why they had to go out yet again. She was surprised at how silent Rabbitpaw was during their trek towards the ShadowClan border. The creamy gray tom just kept staring off into the distance as if nothing bothered him.

Once they reached the border Ravenflight felt as though a weight had been placed on her shoulders. She knew that Cedarleg and his cronie of an apprentice would come through this way. She only hoped that the result did not end in a fight. "Have you ever wondered who your father is?" When both apprentices shook their heads, Ravenflight forced back a sigh. Of course they would not have wondered. She had not told them who their father was or if they even had one. "Your father is from...ShadowClan," she murmured.

Hollypaw's eyes widened in disbelief. "But that's against the warrior code!" Her claws kneaded the ground with frustration as Ravenflight watched her daughter's reaction. Hollypaw glanced at the ShadowClan border warily. "Aren't they just a bunch of foxdung? Brackenpaw's always telling us that they do nothing but cause trouble."

"Not all of those words are true." Ravenflight whirled around to see the familiar pair of green eyes staring back at her. Her pelt stood on end with rage when Cedarleg stepped out of the shadows. "I was wondering if I would see you again after that day," he added in a low whisper. "I couldn't just...leave what we had with a fight."

"Hate to say it but you're the one who started it," Ravenflight muttered. "Kits, this is your father." She waved her tail towards Rabbitpaw and Hollypaw. Only Rabbitpaw remained cautious around the opposing warrior. Hollypaw just simply tilted her head to one side in confusion. "It seems that you think I'll forgive you for what happened at the Gathering," she added in a growl. "Don't think I've forgotten the way you abandoned me when I needed you the most."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven," Cedarleg admitted with a dip of his head. "At the time I didn't know what to think of it when I heard you were deputy. I was a bit...confused. Brookpaw was punished severely for what she said at the Gathering." His green gaze softened when he looked at Rabbitpaw and Hollypaw. Both cats remained silent under their father's stare. "To think I'm a father now." His voice rose into a purr as he nodded in approval.

"You mean to tell me you haven't found anyone else?" Ravenflight's eyes widened in shock.

"I've only ever thought about you since I became a mentor. In fact there were times when I stumbled upon my training because I could only think about you. Blackstar was furious at first, but he understood when I told him the truth," Cedarleg explained. "There is no other cat I can think of who would risk her life to safe another during a fire like the one we had."

Ravenflight's paws shuffled against the mossy ground in embarrassment. So she had fought against him for nothing. Everything she had thought was true was a lie. Her ears flattened when Cedarleg nuzzled Hollypaw affectionately. The pair had the same green eyes, reminding her once more of the close bond she once shared with Cedarleg.

"I knew it." Ravenflight stiffened when she heard the familiar voice ring through the forest. "I knew Silverpaw was right." She whirled around to see Ferncloud watching her. The pale gray cat's eyes were dark with anger when she met Ravenflight's stare. "You've been meeting with this piece of...this piece of foxdung!" Without warning she sprang forward, sailing over Ravenflight and landing in front of Cedarleg. Ravenflight jumped back in shock when Ferncloud faced Cedarleg squarely. "You're going to pay for passing on more ShadowClan bloodline in ThunderClan," Ferncloud spat. Ravenflight suddenly found the courage she needed and slammed a paw down Ferncloud's back.

"Ferncloud, you have to listen," she snarled when the older cat struggled to her paws. "Cedarleg isn't like other ShadowClan cats. He's..." Ravenflight struggled to search for the right words and looked desperately to Cedarleg for help. One no answer came, she simply said, "He's better than you think."

"That's what they all say," Ferncloud spat. "I know more about these...these pieces of crowfood than you would imagine."

"Ferncloud please," Ravenflight begged. "I promise I'll tell the Clan, and you can shred any other ShadowClan warrior, but don't hurt Cedarleg."

The pale gray she-cat's eyes widened at the name. She suddenly faced Cedarleg, but there was no anger in her eyes like before. Instead Ravenflight noticed the confused expression in Ferncloud's gaze. For a moment she was afraid Ferncloud would attack again. To her relief the mottled warrior simply dipped her head in defeat.

"Very well," she grumbled. "I expect you to make an announcement to the Clan tonight." With those words, and a lash of her tail across Cedarleg's face, she turned and left them.

Hollypaw and Rabbitpaw had hidden themselves in a nearby bush. For once Ravenflight was thankful that they had hidden themselves. If Ferncloud had seen them she might have attacked without warning to get to Cedarleg. She glanced at her mate, feeling a sense of pain and dignity stir within her. "I think...that's our cue to stop meeting," she murmured sadly. "I hope that we can see each other again in StarClan." Those last words made her heart feel heavy with sorrow when Cedarleg nodded in reply.

"I will never stop thinking about you," he whispered as she turned to leave with her kits stumbling behind her.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Ravenflight felt the stares of every cat as she made her announcement on the top of the Highledge. At first she had anticipated yowls of outrage to erupt from the eerie silence. Instead she was greeted with the silence that followed. Ravenflight's tail lashed from side to side until Firestar padded to her side. She half-expected Firestar to cuff her over the ears as public punishment. And yet she also expected him to strip her of being his deputy. "Does any cat believe that she has no right in remaining as my deputy?" Ravenflight looked down at her paws when he asked the question. She was surprised to her murmurs erupt from the silence.

"I would stand by her side no matter what," Stripecloud meowed. She stood up and looked at Firestar keenly. Ravenflight's heart flared with hope when her kin began to gather around Stripecloud. Moonwhisker, Brindlefur, Bumblestripe, Cinderheart and Brackenpaw stood around Stripecloud. Even Jayfeather, the cat that Ravenflight had least expected after what he had experienced, stood by Cinderheart. "She has shown nothing but loyalty to the Clan. Does anyone else believe that she would betray us to ShadowClan?"

"When I fought alongside Ravenflight I felt as though we were one," Foxleap added when he rose to his paws. "She and I helped rescue ShadowClan from the fire, and yet even after that she has always proven her loyalty." His green eyes were bright with determination as he nodded towards Ravenflight. She couldn't help but nod back. The sense of loyalty between them had never faded despite the fact that Foxleap was moons older than she was.

"As long as she doesn't continue those nightly visits, I could care less," Ferncloud replied with a shrug. Dustpelt sat beside her and was pressing his pelt against her own. The dark brown tabby had remained silent throughout the entire meeting. Spiderleg, Birchfall and Icecloud had remained mutinously silent. Icecloud was sitting at the nursery's entrance with Lionblaze at her side. The golden tabby warrior had shown no signs of leaving his mate's side ever since she declared she was expecting his kits.

After a few more moments of silence, it was suddenly decided. Firestar looked at Ravenflight before he spoke, "Then I suppose she will remain my deputy. I could not have asked for a better one." His green eyes flashed before he jumped down from the Highledge. Ravenflight cringed when she heard his legs buckle as he landed. For a moment she was afraid that he had broken them, but he kept moving forward until he touched noses with Sandstorm, who looked more worried than ever about his health. "I want to visit the Moonpool tonight," Firestar added when the Clan gathered around him. "There is something I must ask StarClan, and I must go alone. While I am there Ravenflight will be in charge."

"Well, I wonder what this is all about," Lionblaze muttered when the flame-colored leader left the hollow. His amber eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he watched Ravenflight approach him. "You're lucky he didn't call StarClan for a new deputy," he added when he noticed her approach. She looked down at her paws in embarrassment. "Of course I can't think of a better choice for a deputy as well." He dipped his head respectfully before leaving the nursery's entrance and Icecloud's side.

"Dustpelt, I want you to lead the moonhigh patrol tonight," Ravenflight meowed when she spotted the dark brown tabby. "You can take Spiderleg, Rosefoot, Briarclaw and Sparrowfur with you." Dustpelt's tail lashed before he nodded in agreement. "How's Toadpelt, by the way?" The black and white warrior had yet to recover from his wounds after the battle against WindClan. She hoped he would make a full recover soon. The Clan would need extra paws with greenleaf fast approaching.

"Ashwhisker told me that he's making slow progress with his recovery," Dustpelt replied. "He said the odds of survival are slim, but they're doing everything they can to help Toadpelt ease the pain. I'm not sure if he'll make it either. The bleeding has stopped, but the wounds keep getting infected according to Jayfeather. It's not like I should care either. He's not my son, and Spiderleg shows no affection with his kits. I'm more worried about the effect his death will have on Rosefoot if he doesn't survive." Ravenflight was surprised at how casual his tone was. She stared at him in alarm as he joined Spiderleg by the fresh-kill pile. She hoped that Rosefoot didn't notice Dustpelt's lack of care. The dark cream she-cat had already lost her mother and father. Losing someone else would crush the she-cat.

Once the clearing had emptied out Ravenflight found herself relaxing a bit more. Rabbitpaw and Hollypaw were play-fighting, despite everything that had happened. She realized that they would not have felt as left out now since they knew who their father was. Even Dovepaw and Ivypaw were joining in their game while they rested themselves.

Life would go on as usual for ThunderClan. Ravenflight had decided that she would stop meeting with Cedarleg the moment the truth was out. It was a difficult choice after discovering that he had still loved her despite everything that happened. But she knew that leaving him was what had been best for ThunderClan. She would do everything in her power to keep her Clanmates safe, even if it meant giving up the things she loved.


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Ravenflight's paws were itching to get on the move as she waited for Spiderleg, Bumblestripe and Whitewing to join her by the thorn tunnel.

The three cats were giving her uneasy looks as they joined her. Ravenflight knew that they were uncomfortable with her being the new deputy. Her tail twitched from side to side when Whitewing dipped her head respectfully. It was the only sign of respect Ravenflight received. Spiderleg and Bumblestripe just stared at her mutinously.

_I know that they still hate me for taking a mate outside the Clan_, she thought bitterly._ Whitewing is the only one who seems to understand_.

She tried not to shake her head in frustration. She chose these cats because she needed to gain their trust. Without the support of Spiderleg, who was a senior warrior by now, she needed to ensure that he did not cause any trouble for her. So now after the past two days she had spent with the cats who opposed her she understood why they were so angry with her. Spiderleg's lack of attention was due to the fact that his father had always been a competitor with Firestar. Dustpelt was always trying to prove that he was stronger and better than Firestar, even after the flame-colored cat had become leader. Bumblestripe on the other paw had come to a mutual understanding. With Stripecloud as his mate he knew that he needed to support her, or else he'd lose Stripecloud.

"Which border are we checking?" Whitewing asked as she crept forward to move at Ravenflight's side.

"The WindClan border," Ravenflight replied.

"We haven't checked it in some time," Bumblestripe muttered with a lash of his tail. "Those mangepelts better not try anything funny while I'm around."

Ravenflight suddenly stiffened when she caught a familiar scent in the air. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she spotted Breezepelt sitting at the edge of the clearing. Pelt bristling with outrage, she sped forward until he stepped back into his side of the border.

"Is the little kittypet scared?" Breezepelt taunted.

"Watch your tongue you fleabrain," Spiderleg spat.

"And why should I watch that?" Breezepelt demanded. His fur was bristling with anger as he glared at the patrol. "All you ThunderClan cats have ever done is ruin my Clan. I'm about to put an end to that."

It was than that Ravenflight heard his claws unsheathe. Her eyes widened in alarm and she stepped in front of Spiderleg, just as Breezepelt sprang forward. She forced back a screech of pain as his claws dug into her chest. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air as Spiderleg and Whitewing worked together to pull Breezepelt off.

Ravenflight struggled to her paws, despite the pain that pierced through her. She was determined not to show any signs of weakness in front of her Clanmates.

"That was low, even for you!" Spiderleg's snarl was filled with venom as he swiped a claw across Breezepelt's face.

"What are you even doing out here on your own for?" Whitewing had pressed against Ravenflight despite her protests.

He was answered by a yowl coming from the WindClan territory. Ravenflight's ears flattened against the back of her head when she recognized Heathertail's slim shape. Onestar and Ashfoot were with the light brown tabby as well.

"I should have known you would do something so harebrained," Onestar spat when he reached Breezepelt. Spiderleg had pinned the black warrior down, and Breezepelt was spitting furiously as he struggled free from the older cat's grip. "What in StarClan's name were you thinking?"

"I wanted to show these cowards that WindClan is still strong," Breezepelt spat. Spiderleg's grip became stronger as he shoved Breezepelt's face into the dirt.

_Why is Onestar approving this_? Ravenflight wondered as she watched the WindClan leader's eyes flash.

"You have caused more than enough problems in WindClan, Breezepelt," Onestar growled. He took a step forward and placed a paw around Breezepelt's neck. Spiderleg stepped back just before the brown tabby could attack. "First you convinced Weedtail to attack ThunderClan, which led to his death. Than you killed Nightcloud out of pure rage. You have done more terrible things than I could ever have imagined." His amber eyes were blazing with outrage when his claw unsheathed across Breezepelt's neck.

Heathertail looked as though she was about to burst forward to Breezepelt's defense. Ashfoot kept her from lunging forward, keeping a gentle tail on her shoulder. Ravenflight wondered why Heathertail even bothered. She doubted Breezepelt cared for Heathertail if he had killed his own mother.

"Wait!" Spiderleg's cry made Ravenflight jump in surprise. She winced when pain pierced through her chest. The bleeding was still continuing, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. "I don't think killing him is enough punishment. He'll just end up in StarClan."

For the first time Ravenflight saw a flicker of fear within Breezepelt's eyes. The black tom had given up after feeling Onestar's claws against his neck. Ravenflight had never seen the WindClan leader act out like this. Usually he was aggressive towards those who opposed his Clan. He rarely attacked his own Clanmates in front of the other Clans.

"There is a place where he will go, but StarClan is not that place," Ashfoot rasped. Whitewing stared at the gray she-cat in surprise. "He will go the Place Of No Stars, where all cats who had shattered their own being go."

A shudder coursed down Ravenflight's spine. She had never heard of such a place. She recalled the times when Jayfeather would mutter words such as darkness or no stars while she was training as his apprentice. If such a place existed than that was where Breezepelt belonged.

"He will die in front of his Clanmates," Onestar growled. "I want those who he has tormented in the past to share a few words before he is executed."

Ravenflight closed her eyes when Breezepelt was dragged by Ashfoot and Heathertail. The pain in her chest was dulled by the thinking that at least one enemy would be taken care of. She knew that sooner or later, a new enemy would show themselves. But at least for now the Clans could live in peace.


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Sorreltail, do you know where Hollypaw is?" A day had passed since Breezepelt's execution, and WindClan had been quiet since than. Now she was searching for Hollypaw, who had not been in the apprentices den when she checked on her kits. Rabbitpaw was sleeping beside Brackenpaw, looking tranquil as ever.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat had approached the nursery when Ravenflight asked the question. Sorreltail's eyes widened in surprise.

"No, I haven't," she replied briskly. "I was just going to wake her."

Ravenflight stared down at her paws and wondered why Hollypaw had not been in the den. She had looked elsewhere for Her daughter, but no signs of the silver and black apprentice were found. Ravenflight was left to worry about Hollypaw while Sorreltail asked if any cat had seen her.

Hope flared in her chest when a hunting patrol returned with fresh-kill in their jaws. Cloudtail dropped a sparrow on the pile and padded over to Brightheart's side. His blue eyes were brimming with happiness as he gave his mate a gentle lick.

"Cloudtail, have you picked out any traces of Hollypaw's scent?" Ravenflight approached Cloudtail warily, hoping that he wouldn't notice the rising panic in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I haven't," Cloudtail replied. "Isn't she in the apprentice's den?"

Any sense of hope suddenly crashed as Ravenflight thought back to what Hollypaw could be up to. The confusion in Cloudtail's eyes quickly faded when he twined his tail with Brightheart's. Ravenflight turned and left them. Her ears flattened when Sorreltail returned to her side.

"No one has seen Hollypaw since last night," Sorreltail rasped. Her voice was thick with worry as she looked at Ravenflight.

"I'll lead search patrols to find her," Ravenflight growled.

"Why should we go searching for a HalfClan apprentice?" Sparrowfur's irritated voice made Ravenflight spin around to face him. Her pelt was bristling with fury as she glared at him coldly.

"Hollypaw is as pure ThunderClan as you are," she spat. "If you don't feel like going out than that's your problem."

Her ears flattened when Sparrowfur immediately left her after that. The pale ginger tom didn't even bother showing any signs of respect towards her. She tried not to think about it as Foxleap, Lionblaze and Stripecloud joined her. Sorreltail remained by her side, oblivious to the glares Ravenflight received as those who disapproved of her search passed by them.

"We'll look as far as we can," Ravenflight meowed.

When she showed the paths they could take, they took off as soon as she was finished. Sorreltail was at her side as Stripecloud went with Bumblestripe. Lionblaze and Foxleap worked together near the path that led to the Moonpool. Ravenflight silently hoped that they would find Hollypaw there, searching for answers from StarClan.

Storm clouds had quickly rolled over the horizon as Ravenflight and Sorreltail bounded towards the ShadowClan border. Ravenflight had picked up Hollypaw's scent, and was desperate to find her. Her ears were pricked forward for any signs that her daughter might be hiding. Any scent that could be found would be washed away in heartbeats when rain began to fall. Thunder rolled across the sky and soon they were both soaked to the skin.

"We'll never find her in this rain," Sorreltail hissed. The frustration in her voice was obvious as she shook water from her pelt.

"I won't give up," Ravenflight growled. Her claws kneaded the ground as she tried not to think of anything that could have murdered Hollypaw. "I can't stop looking for Hollypaw…she's my…" Ravenflight closed her eyes and ignored the loud clap of thunder that echoed through the forest, shaking the ground in the process.

"I know what it's like to lose the one you love." Sorreltail's mew made Ravenflight open her eyes. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat stepped forward and pressed her muzzle against Ravenflight's forehead comfortingly. "Losing Molepaw was like losing part of my heart. Molepaw was the smallest of my litter, and than to lose Honeyfern…it's hard but at least I know they're in a better place."

Ravenflight's throat tightened with sorrow when she realized that Sorreltail was right. Not only did she lose her mother and father, but she had also lost kits as well. Sorreltail knew exactly what Ravenflight was going through.

"Come on, let's get back to camp," Sorreltail mewed. "We should tell Firestar…I'm sure he'll know what to do."

Her comfort had only lasted until they reached the hollow. When Ravenflight told Firestar what had happened, the ThunderClan leader wasn't very surprised. In fact he appeared as though he had expected it to happen. Anger had replaced Ravenflight's fear as she watched Firestar organize search patrols throughout the night.

_I could have done the same thing_, she thought with a lash of her tail. _I'm the deputy after all_.

When he was finished organizing the patrols he assured Ravenflight that it was safe. Her eyes widened in alarm when Rabbitpaw bounded over to her. Despite the cold rain he seemed oblivious to it as he met his mother's gaze.

"Sparrowfur told me that Hollypaw's missing," Rabbitpaw gasped.

"I'm afraid it's true," Ravenflight replied. Her eyes grew troubled as she flicked her tail over Rabbitpaw's shoulder. "I'm sure that she hasn't gotten in any trouble," she added.

"But what if she's attacked by a fox or a badger?" Rabbitpaw demanded. His green eyes were dark with anger and fear as he watched his mother's reaction.

"There's nothing we can do about that," she told him. "But Firestar has sent out search patrols, and we'll work endlessly until she'd found."

Rabbitpaw suddenly buried his nose into her shoulders, as if he thought she could comfort him. She knew there was little comfort to give. The odds of finding Hollypaw in this storm were slim. She already knew that Hollypaw was probably dead. Firestar was only sending the patrols to bring her a sense of hope.

_I've failed as a mother_, she thought bitterly. _And I'll fail as deputy_.


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Despite her constant pestering, no patrols had been able to find Hollypaw. Three days passed without any knowledge of where her daughter could have gone. Rabbitpaw was a worried mess. The only one who kept him going was Silverpaw, who had been there at his side most of the time. Heedless of what had happened, the Gathering would have to go on. She knew that Hollypaw was more than capable of taking care of herself. If she was right than Hollypaw would have found a place to live and shelter before moving on. "I'm sure she's fine," Cinderheart murmured as she approached her daughter warmly. "Hollypaw has strong blood in her."

"Do you mean my blood or Jayfeather's?" Ravenflight turned to face her mother, eyes narrowed as she looked at her accusingly.

"I meant that she has Firestar's blood in her," Cinderheart rasped. "What Jayfeather and I did is in the past. We are proud of what you and Stripecloud have become. Besides, without you the Clan would not have such a fine deputy." Cinderheart looked away before continuing, "Also, I don't think any cat was suited for the job. Lionblaze would have been a good choice, but he is a bit aggressive and would jump to battle before thinking."

Ravenflight was startled by her mother's words. Lionblaze would have made the perfect deputy. She had wondered why Firestar refused to name her former mentor as his deputy. It wasn't until Cinderheart mentioned it that she realized why. Lionblaze was quick to jump to conclusions. If it came to a fight he was ready to give his life, but he would also waste the lives of others. She knew that he would need to learn patience before he could even dream of becoming deputy. But there were also better choices than herself. Sandstorm, Brackenfur or Sorreltail would have made better deputies. They didn't make the rash decision she had with Cedarleg.

Her eyes clouded over when she spotted Firestar leaning towards the thorn tunnel. The full moon showed brightly against the midnight-black sky. Ravenflight knew that he was getting ready to leave. She padded over to him and greeted him with a dip of her head. "Have you thought of warrior names for Dovepaw and Ivypaw?" she asked after he returned her greeting. Dovepaw and Ivypaw were almost ready to become warriors. Though they had only been training for a few moons, Dovepaw was already showing signs of great tracking. Ivypaw was skilled in fighting, as she had Lionblaze as her mentor.

"I have, but I'm not sure how long I'll be around to see their ceremony," Firestar replied. She was shocked by how scratchy his voice was, as if he'd been using it for most of the day. "I have only one life left, and I am not sure how long it will last. Jayfeather can already see how close I am to joining StarClan." A look of amusement washed over his face at the mention of his medicine cat. "He would know when a cat is on their last legs. He has a second paw in StarClan." Ravenflight looked down at her paws when he continued, "I also know what he and Cinderheart did in the past. I did not tell anyone; it was meant to be. I spoke with StarClan at the Moonpool about it. They told me that it was meant to happen, and that they approved of Cinderheart's choice."

Ravenflight stared at Firestar in disbelief. StarClan had approved? That was why he had chosen her as his deputy. A leader always seemed to know when a forbidden relationship was formed. She shook her head and grinned at him before greeting the rest of the cats who were joining them. Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Mousewhisker, Rabbitpaw, Spiderleg and Birchfall were all going, along with Brackenpaw. Stripecloud had stayed behind after stepping over a thorn during border patrol. Ravenflight had been alarmed that the thorn would get infected, but Ashwhisker had simply told her that nothing was wrong with it. He too was going while Jayfeather stayed behind to keep an eye on Blossomfur, who had moved into the nursery after announcing that she was expecting Mousewhisker's kits.

When it was time to go the group moved off almost immediately. Brackenpaw and Silverpaw had been running alongside each other while Rabbitpaw remained ahead of them. The young apprentice seemed oblivious to their constant chatter as they talked about what they would see at the Gathering. This would be their second Gathering, and Ravenflight hoped it went a bit more smoothly than the last. Last time the Clans had been shocked to hear that Firestar named her as his deputy. Many cats had jumped to the conclusion that Firestar had gone mad. It was at the Gathering that Ravenflight decided never to meet with Cedarleg again as well.

Trees blurred past Ravenflight's vision as they crept along the island's edge. When they reached the treebridge Firestar was the first to cross. Ravenflight was second, but she made sure that everyone got across safely. Rabbitpaw scampered across the treebridge, tail sticking up at the sight of ShadowClan cats. Ravenflight felt as though her heart was about to be torn when she saw Cedarleg in among the group. His creamy gray tail stood straight up when he spotted her. "Ravenflight, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" His alarmed mew made Ravenflight stop in midstep. Her ears flattened in embarrassment when Spiderleg gave her a hard look. "I thought she would have told you when she left, but I guess she didn't."

"Who, who would have told me?" Ravenflight demanded.

"Hollypaw?" Rabbitpaw's mew made Ravenflight flinch. She turned to see that Rabbitpaw was standing in front of his sister. The silver and gray apprentice had found her way to ShadowClan. "Why aren't you home where you belong?" Rabbitpaw's question sent pity through Ravenflight's heart.

"ShadowClan is where I belong," Hollypaw replied. "When I told Blackstar who our father was he accepted me. I fit in with my new Clanmates more than I did with you." Her green eyes were clouded over in sorrow as she nuzzled her brother affectionately. "But we can always be friends."

"I don't know why anyone would want to be friends with ThunderClan scum." Ravenflight's fur bristled at the insult. She looked over Hollypaw to see that the same cat that had insulted her during the last Gathering was there. Cedarleg suddenly whipped his head around and swiped a claw across the ginger tabby's face. Startled by his sudden attack she staggered backward. "You've ruined my face!" she screeched.

"Shut up Huntsong!" Cedarleg spat. "You should just be glad that I mentored you. No other cat was willing to take the job because of your attitude. It's time you changed." His green eyes were blazing like fire as he glowered at her. Ravenflight felt a purr rising in her throat when he jumped to her defense. "I'm sorry about her, really I am. She's got her mother's attitude... But back to Hollypaw. I wanted to say something to you, but Blackstar refused to let me leave when he learned I was Hollypaw's father. He wanted to know who the mother was... I haven't told him yet."

"It's probably a good thing you didn't," she replied after Huntsong disappeared into the crowd. RiverClan had just arrived and shoved their way past them. "I don't think Blackstar would have accepted Hollypaw if he knew where she came from."

Cedarleg murmured in agreement. When she was finished mewing goodbye to Hollypaw, Ravenflight padded over to the spot where the deputies sat. She blinked in surprise when Rowanclaw sat in place of Russetfur. The ginger tom's face was a mask when she tried to read his emotions. She looked across the clearing and saw that Huntsong had been joined by Starlingfeather. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she realized that Starlingfeather pitied Huntsong for her new wounds.

"Rowanclaw, what has happened to Russetfur?" Reedwhisker's surprised question made both cats turn to look at him.

"You will find out soon enough," he replied with a dip of his head.

As if his words had been a cue, Onestar's warning yowl filled the air, signaling the arrival of WindClan. The skinny looking cats made their way through the crowd until they surrounded the tree. Onestar was the last to arrive, followed closely by Sunstrike. Ravenflight blinked in confusion as the WindClan leader joined the other leaders on the branch and stared out into the crowd. Sunstrike sat beside Reedwhisker, who seemed just as confused by her sudden regal appearance.

"I believe it is time for the Gathering to start," Firestar meowed. "ThunderClan is thriving this greenleaf. We have little else to report." Ravenflight's ears flattened when she half-expected the Clans to look at her in disapproval. When no one complained, she sighed in relief.

"ShadowClan has also thrived throughout this greenleaf," Blackstar announced. "I am sorry to say though, that Russetfur has gone to join StarClan. She died just two days ago while defending the nursery from a badger that had found the kits' scent." The sorrow in his voice was obvious, but Ravenflight noticed that there was a hint of relief in it as well. "We also have two new warriors, Huntsong and Falconwing." Yowls of congratulations quickly followed his words. Huntsong, despite her newly acquired injuries, raised her chin proudly.

"WindClan thrives this greenleaf as well. I am... not so saddened to say that Breezepelt has passed away this past full moon." Onestar's words caused several cats to gasp in shock. Ravenflight blinked in understanding when Sunstrike dipped her head guiltily. "He has become too much of a problem, one that could have caused the fall of every Clan around the lake. I needed to deal with him before the problem spread from Clan to Clan. A cat filled with that much hatred should not be allowed to live." A deathly silence fell upon the clearing after he was finished. "I also have named a new deputy, as Ashfoot has retired. Sunstrike is my new deputy." This time murmurs of approval followed his words.

"RiverClan fairs well since the streams were filled with rain," Mistystar meowed. Ravenflight looked between the branches to see that she was looking on at Onestar with keen interest. "We have three new apprentices, Dewpaw, Heronpaw and Shadepaw. Minnowtail has given birth to her kits, and we believe one of them is to become Willowshine's apprentice."

When Mistystar was finished speaking the Gathering had come to an end. Ravenflight mewed her goodbyes and wished good luck to Rowanclaw and Sunstrike before searching for Hollypaw. She wasn't surprised to see Rabbitpaw sitting with his sister. A tortoiseshell and white she-cat was standing beside Hollypaw. The young apprentice looked worried as she whispered to Hollypaw. She had noticed Ravenflight's approach, but Hollypaw wasn't nervous.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I'm a ShadowClan cat now," Hollypaw replied with a shrug. "No matter how strong our bond was before, I can't look beyond the borders. I'll do anything in my powers to protect my Clanmates."

Pain swelled in Ravenflight's chest. She felt as though her heart had been torn at those words. "I couldn't have asked for a better daughter," she rasped.

Rabbitpaw was still watching as his sister disappeared in a crowd of ShadowClan cats. Ravenflight spotted Cedarleg in the crowd and nodded to him. It was a mutual agreement that he would take care of his daughter; that he would take care of their daughter.


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

A single mouse dangled limply from Ravenflight's jaws as she returned from her hunting trip. Silverpaw had been more successful during hunting. She'd managed to bring down a squirrel and a sparrow while her mentor watched on from a safe distance. Ravenflight was pleased with her apprentice's progress. Silverpaw showed all of the signs of a great warrior. Any memory she had of the Tribe would have been washed away by now. Silverpaw was a pure ThunderClan cat through and through.

When she dropped the mouse she saw that Lionblaze was hovering at the nursery's entrance. Icecloud had given birth during the night while they were away at the Gathering. The whole Clan had been surprised by the ordeal. Apparently Icecloud had lost a kit, but in the end she had given birth to two healthy little ones. Ravenflight mewed her goodbye to Silverpaw before padding over to the nursery. Her former mentor seemed keen on giving Icecloud all of the attention she needed. Squirrelflight was outside with her own kits. The dark ginger she-cat just rolled her eyes when Ravenflight passed her. "How is Icecloud?" she asked when she was spotted by Lionblaze.

"Tired, but more than happy with her new kits," Lionblaze replied. "One tom and a she-cat." He quickly turned around and gave his mate a lick on the cheek. Ravenflight had never seen Lionblaze so affectionate before. Perhaps having kits was what he really needed to show his softer side. "Icecloud named the she-cat Airkit," he added when one of the kits mewled. "I named the tom Bramblekit, after Brambleclaw." There was the slightest hint of grief in his voice that Ravenflight had never noticed before.

"You must miss him a lot," she murmured softly.

"I do... he was more of a father to me than anyone else," Lionblaze replied. He sat on his haunches and left Icecloud to groom her kits. "When I learned that he wasn't my father I was devastated, and a bit happy too. It meant I wasn't related to Tigerstar." Ravenflight's eyes clouded in confusion, and he laughed at that. "Any cat would be terrified if they were related to him. Squirrelflight gave Tigerkit his name in the hopes that he would wash away any evil that Tigerstar had left in the Clans. The name Tiger should be remembered for how brave and loyal they are, not for the vile deeds they've done in the past."

Ravenflight hoped that he was right. Many cats had refused to forget what Tigerstar had done in the past. She could remember hearing from Mousefur how Brambleclaw had been looked down upon because of his father's treachery. Tawnypelt had fled from ThunderClan because she was not only cowardly, but too angry to deal with the emotions her Clanmates brought upon her. In the end Tigerstar's hold on his kin had been too strong. Hawkfrost had been killed by Brambleclaw, his own half-brother. The two cats had been secretly plotting to kill Firestar and Leopardstar, but in the end Brambleclaw had stopped Hawkfrost from succeeding in his plan.

She shook her head at the thought. So many memories had been passed down at the lake. She herself had become part of those stories as she caused a rift between the Clans. "Sandstorm, would you mind leading the moonhigh patrol tonight?" When Ravenflight approached the pale ginger warrior she half-expected Sandstorm to look at her in disgust. Instead she nodded absentmindedly. "I want you to check the ShadowClan border... WindClan's been pretty quiet since Breezepelt's death, I don't think Onestar will try anything funny at the time."

"Right, now that that's done, I can check on Firestar," Ravenflight mewed out loud. Dustpelt and Ferncloud were sharing tongues under the Highledge when she approached it. Cloudtail and Brightheart sat together with Whitewing and Birchfall close by. After finishing his training with Brackenpaw he often spent his time with Whitewing. "Hey Whitewing, is Firestar in his den?" Ravenflight stood in front of the couple, hoping that he wouldn't be in any bad condition today.

"I haven't seen him leave, so he must be in his den," Whitewing replied. "Actually he hasn't left the den since the Gathering last night." Her green eyes clouded over in worry. "Do you know if anything is wrong with him?"

"I'm afraid Jayfeather and Ashwhisker have been mute about the whole ordeal," Ravenflight murmured with a shake of her head. Both medicine cats had spent most of their time around the nursery during the night. "I'll talk to them about it after I'm finished speaking to Firestar."

After that she left Whitewing to climb up the Highledge, until she found herself at the base of Firestar's den. Ravenflight swallowed back the urge to mew in greeting and padded into the den. Inside it was dark and musky. A fresh lining of moss circled his den. She spotted Firestar crouching over a freshly killed mouse. The ginger tom's green eyes flashed when he realized that he wasn't alone. "Ravenpaw, what are you doing here?" he demanded hoarsely.

Ravenflight stiffened when he called her by her apprentice name. "Firestar, I'm Raven_flight_," she rasped. "I came to ask when you would call for Dovepaw and Ivypaw's warrior ceremony. They're long overdue, and I think Silverpaw is ready to become a warrior too."

"Dovekit and Ivykit are only kits," Firestar hissed. "And who is Silverpaw? I don't remember accepting any strangers into my Clan..."

Fur bristling in shock, Ravenflight tried not to show it. Firestar had lost his memories of the recent days. The Clan couldn't know about it... if they found out they would panic. She wondered how he could have lost his memory in such a short amount of time. He had been perfectly fine last night.

"Firestar, do you remember what Leafpool did?" she asked after recalling what had happened while she was still a warrior. Leafpool had died many seasons ago when she returned to ThunderClan. She had been so skinny and sick that nothing could be done to ease her suffering. Leafpool had died shortly after, shaking the Clan to it's core.

"Leafpool is still Jayfeather's mentor, isn't she?" His eyes clouded over in confusion as he plucked at the mouse with his teeth. "Anyways, I don't know why you're asking me all of these questions. I'm still fit and strong enough to lead this Clan."

His firm words meant that Ravenflight could argue no further. She dipped her head respectfully and backed away from the den, pelt bristling with anxiety as she was greeted by broad sunlight. Ravenflight knew that this was far from over. Firestar's loss of memory was reason enough to stir panic throughout the Clan.


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

The following days seemed to drag on for Ravenflight. She made sure that no cat went to see Firestar except for Jayfeather or Ashwhisker. Both cats had been shocked when she told them what had happened. Jayfeather especially seemed worried. Ravenflight knew that he was worried about his health. Firestar had been leader of ThunderClan for seasons. She was worried about how the Clan would react if they found out about Firestar. Surely they would panic. She couldn't let that happen, especially with tension rising between the Clans as it was. ShadowClan had been seen more often at the border when patrols came across it.

Ravenflight was pacing around the hollow, her tail twitching with anxiety as she watched the apprentices gather around their den. She knew that they wanted to become warriors now more than ever. They were more than ready to become warriors. Squirrelflight's kits were long overdue to becoming apprentices as well. Icecloud's kits were still too young to leave the nursery. Blossomfur had moved to the nursery the same day Icecloud had given birth. She didn't mention who the father was, and no cat had questioned her.

When she was finished pacing she spotted Bumblestripe sitting with Stripecloud. The two were sharing tongues as usual, watching Moonwhisker and Brindlefur return from a hunting patrol. Both cats were carrying prey in their jaws. Moonwhisker had managed to take down a thrush, while Brindlefur caught a couple of mice. Brindlefur's expression was filled with pride as she dropped the two mice, while Moonwhisker joined Rosefoot under the Highledge.

"Ashwhisker, how's Toadpelt doing?" Ravenflight asked when the gray and white tom emerged from the medicine cat's den.

"He hasn't even woken up since his injuries," Ashwhisker replied with a shake of his head. "Jayfeather's surprised he's lived as long as he has... he thinks something is holding him back from joining StarClan."

Sorrow clenched at Ravenflight's heart. Toadpelt had been such a good warrior... the fact that he would die before he even had his first apprentice was even worse. She tried not to think about it as Ashwhisker padded up the slope to Firestar's den.

She looked across the clearing to see that her own apprentice was finished cleaning out the elders' den. With a heavy sigh she joined Silverpaw outside the entrance of the den. Silverpaw looked up, ears flattened as she waited for some more scolding.

"I think we should do some battle training," Ravenflight murmured.

_I hope this takes my mind off of a few things_, she thought as she led her enthusiastic apprentice out of camp.

She had forgiven Silverpaw for telling Ferncloud about her affair with Cedarleg. She knew the apprentice had not thought about the consequences. In the end she and Silverpaw were becoming good friends. The young cat was just too energetic and quick-minded to think before she spoke.

A cool breeze suddenly ruffled Ravenflight's fur, signaling that leaffall was on it's way. She fluffed up her fur to make it warmer, but even that didn't seem to help. All around them were signs of leaffall. The leaves were beginning to change color, and the birds weren't as noisy as they had been.

_Hopefully this leafbare won't be as hard as the last_, she told herself. Ravenflight fought back a shudder when she recalled the greencough that had reeked havoc on the Clan. It was only thanks to a kittypet named Angel that they had found the catmint needed for treatment. Without Angel's help many more cats would have died.

"Right, I want to see what you know already," Ravenflight meowed when they reached the training hollow.

Silverpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. The little apprentice wriggled her haunches, showing her mother's Tribal instincts. Ravenflight was reminded once more of how different cats from the Tribe Of Rushing Water had been. She thought of Screech and how he had used his hunting abilities to his fighting advantage.

Within heartbeats Silverpaw had rushed forward, paws sheathed as she slashed through the air with her long legs. Ravenflight dodged to the side, using Silverpaw's speed as a disadvantage. Amusement gleamed within Ravenflight's eyes when her apprentice hissed in frustration. She waited for Silverpaw to make her next move. Ravenflight blinked in surprise when Silverpaw leaped forward, soaring over her larger opponent.

What Silverpaw did next caught Ravenflight off guard. She whirled around to face her apprentice, but Silverpaw had already nipped at her tail and back legs. Surprised by the sudden flurry of claws and teeth, Ravenflight leaned forward and cuffed her apprentice over the ears.

"I did better that time, right?" Silverpaw asked after settling into a sitting position.

"Yes, you did much better," Ravenflight admitted. "You're getting stronger with each passing day... it won't be long 'till Dovepaw and Ivypaw have some competition."

"Good, 'cause I'm tired of being considered the weaker apprentice," Silverpaw sighed.

"Who told you that?" This time anger replaced the sense of peace in Ravenflight's mind. No cat had any right to tell her apprentice if she was weaker.

"I overheard Brackenpaw mentioning it to Birchfall," Silverpaw explained with a shrug. She seemed oblivious to the harsh words Brackenpaw had used.

"Don't ever let them get to you," Ravenflight meowed. "No cat has any right to tell you that." She nuzzled her apprentice affectionately.

The pair had become closer ever since Hollypaw left to join ShadowClan. Ravenflight didn't want to admit it, but she had accepted Silverpaw as an adopted daughter. Many of her Clanmates would have looked at her in disapproval if she told them how she felt about Silverpaw.

Without another word the two decided it was time to get back to camp. It was well past sunhigh now, and Ravenflight had nearly forgotten about the troubles back home.

Her worries suddenly increased when they reached the thorn tunnel entrance. A wail rose through the air, sending chills down her spine. Silverpaw was the first to speed forward, ignoring Ravenflight's look of disapproval.

Ravenflight was slow to follow her apprentice. It was only until she saw that several cats were gathered around Jayfeather's den she realized something must have happened to Toadpelt. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the wail come from Rosefoot.

The dark cream she-cat was surrounded by Moonwhisker, Stripecloud and Bumblestripe. Ravenflight tried to find Spiderleg, Rosefoot's father. Anger suddenly replaced the fear when she saw that he was just padding out of the warrior's den to see what was going on. No sympathy gleamed within his eyes when he spotted Rosefoot. Instead he looked annoyed that he had been woken up from his nap.

"What happened?" she demanded when she reached Stripecloud.

"Toadpelt is... dead," Stripecloud whispered. "Rosefoot went in to check on him... she found that he wasn't breathing."

Ravenflight felt as though her heart had dropped. She looked at Rosefoot, who was too distraught to meet her deputy's somber gaze.

"How is Ashwhisker taking it?" she asked in a lower voice.

"He's taking it... hard," Stripecloud replied. "He's in the den right now with Jayfeather. They were with Firestar when it happened."

She looked up at the Highledge to see that Firestar was peering down. Horror crept through her when she wondered why he was watching. He didn't look confused like she had expected. Instead his expression had hardened, as if he was thinking more clearly now than ever.

"I don't know why she's taking it so hard," Spiderleg meowed with a shrug.

"She's your daughter, mousebrain!" Ravenflight spat. "You should care for her more."

"She's also part kittypet," he growled. "I'd rather not have kittypet blood in this Clan anymore than we do."

Pelt bristling in outrage, she watched as he returned to the warrior's den.

_This isn't over_, she thought angrily. _I'll deal with you later_. For now Rosefoot needed the comfort that only Daisy could have provided. After that, Spiderleg would need to be dealt with.


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Ravenflight kept an eye on Spiderleg after what had happened between him and Rosefoot. She didn't want to take any chances between the pair. Spiderleg had turned his back on his daughter, acting as though she didn't exist. Each time Ravenflight tried to place them on a patrol they seemed to get worse. Spiderleg had even tried attacking his daughter on one occasion. When Ravenflight had talked to Cinderheart about it, her mother simply shook her head. "It will take time for them to recover," Cinderheart had said. So in the end Ravenflight had tried to remain patient with them. Rosefoot was still in pain after what had happened to her brother. Spiderleg was as cold as ever.

When she wasn't busy trying to keep them under control she was practicing her fighting moves with Silverpaw. Her apprentice had improved in more ways than one with her skills. Ravenflight was surprised to see how swift Silverpaw was, and how she managed to keep Ravenflight from attacking her. Ravenflight had given her apprentice an impressed purr that day. She made sure that Silverpaw understood the importance of her mastery. Not all cats could learn as quickly as Silverpaw had. The young cat was sharp and fast, using her size to her advantage. She had also used her skills to impress Rabbitpaw, who seemed more interested in her than ever.

Now Ravenflight had joined the sunhigh patrol. Leaffall was on it's way. Signs of colder weather was becoming obvious as the leaves began to change color. Many of the birds that were normally seen or heard had vanished with the cold snap. "I hope this leafbare doesn't turn out like the last," Sorreltail muttered with a shake of her head. "I don't think I could bare to lose any other Clanmates," Brindlefur rasped. "Losing Toadpelt was hard on everyone." Ravenflight was surprised to see real concern in Brindlefur's eyes. Had she liked Toadpelt? She had never seen any affection between the pair. Toadpelt had always been so cold and distant to the younger cats.

"Talking about it isn't going to make it any better," Ravenflight pointed out. "We should make the most of what we have now. If it is anything like last leafbare, we'll need to prepare for the worse. And besides, we still have Firestar. He's led us through some pretty hard leafbares. We need to have faith in StarClan." What she said was true, and her Clanmates seemed to agree with her. Sorreltail's eyes glowed with pride when she looked at her granddaughter. "You remind me so much of Cinderheart," Sorreltail purred. "She would have said the same thing when she was an apprentice." Ravenflight's tail lashed with happiness at Sorreltail's words.

"Cinderheart was a good mother," she replied. Her eyes scanned the forest ahead of her. They were patrolling the ShadowClan border, as usual. She had found herself wanting to see Cedarleg and Hollypaw now more than ever. She wanted to know if they were safe, and if they would survive this coming leafbare. She hoped the others didn't notice her anxiety. She was jumpier than usual, and that didn't help. "Looks like there's nothing here," she murmured when she peered through the shrubs. In a way Ravenflight was relieved. It meant that ShadowClan didn't want any trouble with their neighbors. Ravenflight's shoulders sagged a bit when she led the patrol back towards camp.

"I wonder if Firestar will make Dovepaw and Ivypaw mentors?" Brindlefur mewed when they padded through the thorn tunnel. Ravenflight winced as though a stone had been thrown in her way. "He's been so strange lately... I hope nothing's wrong with him," Brindlefur added when Sorreltail brushed past her. "Firestar is fine," Ravenflight replied reassuringly. She hoped that it worked. If the Clan began to question why Firestar wasn't active, they might panic. The ThunderClan leader had improved over the last few days, but that wasn't to say he could get worse. Ravenflight knew that he was on his last life, and it needed to be preserved in more ways than one. Brindlefur simply shrugged before following Sorreltail into the hollow.

Once Ravenflight had followed them she blinked in surprise. Firestar was out of his den, sharing tongues with Sandstorm. He didn't look like the same cat she had seen so many days ago. He was a leader in his prime, acting as though nothing had happened. When she approached him she half-expected to see the faraway gaze she had the last time they spoke. Instead when he looked up at her his eyes were burning with a look that reminded her of the old days. "Ravenflight, I was hoping to see you," Firestar meowed after Sandstorm backed away. "I believe it is time to hold Dovepaw and Ivypaw's warrior ceremonies. They are long overdue." Ravenflight nodded, still too dumbfounded to respond properly. She did not expect Firestar to recover so quickly from whatever sickness he had. "I'd also like you to choose mentors for Squirrelflight's kits. They are more than ready, and StarClan knows why I've put off their ceremony for so long."

Ravenflight stared at Firestar in dismay. She had never expected him to say such a thing. Squirrelflight's kits were more than ready to become apprentices, but was she ready to assign them mentors? Again she nodded, unable to speak as he joined Sandstorm once more. The pale ginger she-cat looked just as shocked as Ravenflight. When Ravenflight saw that he had nothing more to say, she padded over to where Ashwhisker had been sitting. With no patients to look after the gray and white tom looked bored. "Ashwhisker, I need your help," Ravenflight admitted when he looked at her in surprise. "Firestar wants me to assign mentors for Squirrelflight's kits... I'm not even sure where to start!"

Ashwhisker looked around as though an enemy might lurk nearby. When he sighed in relief he simply met her gaze and responded, "Well, Redkit's full of energy and mischief. He's just like his mother in more ways than one. And Tigerkit needs a mentor who can keep an eye on him without making him feel bad about himself. Amberkit... I'm not sure who to choose for her. She's so quiet most of the time it's hard to tell what she's saying."

She thought over the personalities Ashwhisker had told her. "For Redkit Sparrowfur would make a good mentors... he's full of energy as well, and would keep up with Redkit easily. And Tigerkit could have Foxleap as his mentor. Foxleap had Lilypaw as his apprentice, and he knows how to discipline." Ashwhisker looked down at his paws when she mentioned his dead sister. She placed her tail over his shoulder in sympathy. "As for Amberkit, I think Rosefoot should be her mentor. Rosefoot will need someone to look after with Toadpelt gone." When the medicine cat apprentice looked pleased with her choices, she relayed them back to Firestar.

"Those are good choices," meowed the ThunderClan leader. "I'll hold their ceremony tomorrow at sunhigh. For now I have warrior ceremonies to hold." As if his words had been a cue, most of the Clan was already gathered around the Highledge. He had climbed to the top of the Highledge, his pelt igniting like fire as he looked down at his proud Clan. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the noble ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Dovepaw, Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." The two seemed to say it at the same time. Ravenflight couldn't help but purr when Ivypaw's ears flattened in embarrassment.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dovepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dovewing. StarClan honors you for your intelligence and hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Ravenflight watched as he pressed his nose against Dovewing's forehead. The gray she-cat gave his shoulder a respectful lick in exchange. "Ivypaw from this moment on you will be known as Ivyleaf. StarClan honors you for your bravery and stamina, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Ivyleaf seemed stunned when she gave the same exchange Dovewing had. Her silver and gray fur was fluffed up with pride when he was finished.

"Dovewing! Ivyleaf! Dovewing! Ivyleaf!" The Clan cheered their names, and Ravenflight quickly followed. Silverpaw's yowl was the loudest. They had been raised together as kits, and she wasn't about to let their warrior ceremony soil their friendship.

For the first time in moons Ravenflight felt at peace. Firestar's mind seemed back to normal, and the Clan had it's newest warriors. She hoped that this sense of peace would last for her Clanmates.


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"You two can speak now." Ravenflight had approached Dovewing and Ivyleaf the day after their ceremony. They were taking their job seriously, looking at the thorn tunnel as if they expected an enemy warrior to leap out of the shadows at any heartbeat. Dovewing blinked in relief while Ivyleaf simply stared at her. "You two are lucky to have become warriors in Firestar's time," she added in a lower voice. Dovewing's ears pricked forward as though she had heard those words. "Anyways, I want you to be fit and ready for the sunhigh patrol today. Ivyleaf can lead the border patrol while you can go hunting, Dovewing." Dovewing beamed at Ravenflight's words before following her sister towards the warriors' den.

When that was finished Ravenflight began to groom herself. The sun was just beginning to rise when most of the Clan was already awake. She had almost forgotten about the apprentice ceremony that would take place today. Squirrelflight's kits were more than ready to become apprentices. Ravenflight forced back a purr when she remembered how Squirrelflight's kits had reacted to the news. She had told their mother right after Dovewing and Ivyleaf's warrior ceremony. "Those three are going to be a handful for any cat who has to mentor them," Squirrelflight had said. "But I couldn't feel any prouder." Again Ravenflight was reminded of the similarities between Tigerkit and Brambleclaw as she watched the tiny kit emerge from the nursery the following morning.

She blinked when the large kit looked up at her with his ever curious amber eyes. Ravenflight purred at him before continuing with her grooming. She was thankful that the Clan had forgotten about the kit's namesake. They seemed to have forgotten the trouble Tigerstar had caused in the past thanks to Squirrelflight's son. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the rustling of leaves. Ravenflight looked up to see that Ashwhisker had returned from collecting hers. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits though when she saw something dangling limply from his jaws. "I found this kit near the stream by the WindClan border," he explained after dropping it at Ravenflight's paws. "I think it's parents abandoned him..." His voice was filled with sorrow when he looked down at the tiny kit.

"Ashwhisker, we have enough mouths to feed as it is," Ravenflight growled. "Firestar won't be pleased about this, and I know most of the Clan won't accept him. Why did you bring him here when you knew it would only bring trouble? The Clan doesn't need this kind of chaos." She ground her teeth together in frustration when Ashwhisker looked down at his paws. The kit had the appearance of a Clanborn cat. It had fluffy brown fur, telling her that it's parents were both brown. "Besides, if the Clan found out that you found it than they will think that you are the father. I don't want them to believe that you have broken the medicine cat code." She swallowed hard at her words, remembering that Jayfeather was her father. She didn't want this kit to go through that same pain.

"Well the kit's parents aren't medicine cat," Ashwhisker whispered. "Their mother is from RiverClan, and their father is from ShadowClan... Flamestreak wanted me to take the kit in, because Blackstar would have killed it on the spot. Please, let Icecloud nurse the kit until it's strong enough! I promise I'll never do anything like this again... the kit needs a mother who's willing to raise him... please..." The kit's mewling and his begging had roused the Clan. Sandstorm and Dustpelt eyed the kit curiously, while Ferncloud and a few others looked at it suspiciously. Then Ravenflight noticed most of their gazes had reached her. She shifted her paws uncomfortably, unwilling to admit that it was her decision to make.

"Let me talk with Firestar about this," Ravenflight muttered with a sigh. "For now you can see if Icecloud is willing to nurse it. I doubt she'd be willing though." Ravenflight passed through the crowd, ignoring the hostile looks she received. She couldn't turn down a kit; the warrior code had stated that each kit was a gift from StarClan, even if it was from a different Clan. When she reached the Highledge she saw that the ThunderClan leader was already awake. Firestar's green eyes locked gazes with her own. "Firestar, Ashwhisker has come back with a kit... he wants the kit to be raised by ThunderClan." Her amber eyes glowed when Firestar tilted his head to one side.

"We cannot turn down a kit in need," Firestar rasped. "Though it pains me to know where it came from, I'm sure that it will become a fine asset to the Clan if raised properly." His words seemed to leave a ringing echo around him. Ravenflight tried not to gape at him. Something about the way he spoke reminded Ravenflight of her own heritage. Was he reminding her that she could have been cast out of the Clan, along with her sister? She tried not to think about it as he climbed up the slope. Squirrelflight's kits had already woken up before Ashwhisker arrived. It was time for their ceremony to begin. "Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Most of the Clan had been roused from their dens when Ashwhisker came with the kit. Brightheart, Cloudtail and Brackenfur had emerged from the warriors' den at his call. Sorreltail, Hazeltail and Mousewhisker had been eating by the fresh-kill pile. Now there was pure interest in their eyes when Firestar had called for the meeting. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Come forward you three." Ravenflight had not noticed that Squirrelflight's kits were behind her. She was nearly tackled as they rushed forward to become apprentices. "Redkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Sparrowfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You have the same boundless energy Redpaw has shown. I hope you can keep him in line."

Sparrowfur blinked in surprise when his name was called out. Ravenflight forced back a purr of approval when he touched noses with his new apprentice. She hoped that he would become less aggressive with a new apprentice to look after.

"Amberkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Rosefoot, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown great promise as a warrior, and have not yet had an apprentice to train. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Amberpaw." Rosefoot's eyes glowed when she touched noses with her new apprentice. Ravenflight could tell that there was real happiness within Rosefoot's amber eyes. "Tigerkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw. Foxleap, you are ready for an apprentice. Lilypaw would have made a fine warrior, as she had an excellent mentor. I expect you to pass on what you couldn't teach her to Tigerpaw." Foxleap looked down at his paws when Firestar mentioned his former apprentice. The reddish tabby had taken Lilypaw's death hard. When he touched noses with Tigerpaw Ravenflight hoped that he would recover from the past.

The meeting had come to an end when Foxleap touched noses with his apprentice. Ravenflight was joined by Firestar when he climbed down the slope once more. "Now, why don't we meet the newest member of the Clan," he meowed.

Ravenflight followed Firestar as they padded across the clearing. Inside the nursery Ashwhisker was sitting beside Lionblaze. The golden tabby looked surprised when he gazed at the ball of fluff Ashwhisker had placed beside Icecloud's belly. He made no move to complain though, and Ravenflight was thankful for that. "What have you named him?" Ravenflight asked when an uneasy silence had fallen over the nursery.

"His name is Leafkit... after Leafpool," Ashwhisker replied. "I think she deserves to be remembered," he added when Lionblaze's pelt bristled.

Firestar nodded in approval. "Leafkit, welcome to ThunderClan."


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

A few days had passed since Leafkit's arrival, and most of ThunderClan had accepted him. A few cats however were still not too sure about his sudden appearance. Icecloud treated him as her son though and refused to look at him any differently. Lionblaze and Ashwhisker were visiting the nursery almost every day now, which didn't help defeat the suspicion that many felt towards Leafkit. Blossomfur's belly was getting huge now, and it wouldn't be long before her kits arrived. In the end ThunderClan was thriving. Ravenflight knew that the Clan needed more kits now that there were plenty of warriors to mentor them. Sparrowfur's training with Redpaw had improved thanks to the help he received from Foxleap and Dustpelt.

The dark gray she-cat was sunning herself when she heard the thorn tunnel entrance rustle. Ravenflight's fur stood on end with alarm until she recognized Eagleheart's pale blue eyes. The slim brown and white tom was panting heavily. It was only until she reached him that she realized his pelt was covered in blood. The brown and white warrior suddenly collapsed before Berrynose, who had been guarding the thorn tunnel. The creamy white warrior's claws unsheathed as he prepared for a death blow, but Ravenflight stopped him just in time. "Please, you have to help us," Eagleheart gasped. "There are foxes attacking our camp...too many of them."

Firestar was the first to react before Berrynose could spit in the young cat's face. The flame-colored tom's fur was bristling with alarm as he looked at his Clanmates. Most of them looked shocked beyond belief by what Eagleheart had told them. "Ravenflight, I want you to lead a battle patrol to help WindClan," Firestar ordered. "Take as many cats with you as you can." When Ravenflight nodded she flicked her tail towards Berrynose. Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail and Brightheart were quick to join her. "We will do what we can to help your Clanmates, but I'm not sure if it is enough," Firestar added when Eagleheart looked at him hopefully. "Jayfeather and Ashwhisker will have to prepare for any casualties that will come."

Ravenflight was quick to lead her Clanmates out of the hollow. She was surprised when Eagleheart limped after them. "Go back, you need to have your wounds checked," she snapped when he reached her. The brown and white tom only shook his head defiantly. "Just don't get in the way," she sighed when she realized there was no reasoning with him.

She wasn't surprised to see the massive creatures through the clearing. The noises of battle was loud as the fighting patrol reached the battle. Sandstorm and Squirrelflight were the first to rush into battle. They fought side-by-side, acting as one furious warrior as they fought against a massive fox that had spotted them. The WindClan cats had fought bravely, but Ravenflight could already see the casualties. Several cats lay wounded on their sides, while others struggled to help. Her pelt was bristling with outrage when a female fox pointed her nose in her direction. Ravenflight screeched and lunged forward, claws swiping against it's muzzle. The fox howled in pain at the sudden attack.

The ThunderClan cats were fairing better than the WindClan warriors. By now most of the foxes were pushed to the back of WindClan's territory, towards the horseplace. Ravenflight's teeth bared in defiance as she leaped onto the back of another fox. It snarled in surprise as she slashed her claws across it's eyes, blinding it in the process. Ravenflight snarled angrily when the fox threw her off, sending her flying across the hill. She quickly retaliated by springing to her paws and rushing forward once more, but her attack came to a halt when a blur of ginger fur streaked ahead. Knowing that Firestar would make it out alive, Ravenflight searched for her next victim.

"We need reinforcements!" Squirrelflight cried as she forced back a fox that had tried to grab her by the scruff.

As if her cry had been a cue, several more ThunderClan warriors bounded forward. Honeyshine, Bumblestripe and Hazeltail rushed in to defend their Clanmates. Ravenflight watched as the fox's faces were masks of fear as they watched the ThunderClan warriors launch themselves into the fray. They realized that they were outnumbered. She fought back a smirk as they ran with their tails between their legs, snarling one last time before they disappeared under the fence of the horseplace.

Ravenflight was relieved when the foxes disappeared. She sighed when she was surrounded by her Clanmates. Many of them bore the scratches and bite wounds that she had received, but they had made it out alive. It was until she heard a wail from Sandstorm that she realized not all was well. Her heartbeat quickened when she bounded forward with Squirrelflight at her side. Sandstorm was crouched over the fallen body of a familiar warrior. Ravenflight felt as though the world had been torn away from her when she saw who that warrior was.


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Dread washed over Ravenflight when she stared at the slain body of Firestar. The stench of blood was nearly overwhelming as she padded forward. She pressed her muzzle against his fur. It was already stiff and cold thanks to death. Sandstorm's wail raked her ears as Squirrelflight tried to comfort her mother. "Why...Oh why did you have to take his life StarClan?" Sandstorm cried as she gave her fallen mate furious licks. Nothing she did would bring him back to life. Firestar was gone, and there was nothing they could do about it. "The fox must have torn a hole in his heart while he was fighting it," Squirrelflight murmured as she observed the body. "You can see where he tried to defend himself."

"He was defending me," Ravenflight whispered. "It's my fault he's dead." She closed her eyes as she expected Sandstorm to whirl around and smack her against the head with her paw. She was surprised to see that both cats were still mourning over Firestar's death. "He was on his last life...he knew that he was going to die," Squirrelflight whispered. More and more cats were beginning to join them. Even the WindClan warriors who weren't too badly mangled had crept forward to see what was happening. They were shocked when they saw Firestar's body laying on the ground, covered in his own blood.

"I can remember what he did for us," Ashstar murmured as she gazed at the fallen leader. "He saved my Clan from Brokenstar...he saved my son Gorsepaw, but in the end Gorsepaw died. Yet it was because of Gorsepaw that Firestar discovered what Tigerstar was planning. We would have all ended up with the same fate had it not been for Firestar. And than he along with the chosen four led us to the lake, where we call our new home." Ravenflight noticed how her eyes closed as Ashstar considered the memories coursing through her.

It was than that Ravenflight realized something that she had forgotten. She was Firestar's deputy. That meant she was now leader of ThunderClan. She felt the gazes of her Clanmates search her over curiously as they waited for her reaction. "We should get back to camp," she mewed. "Squirrelflight and Sandstorm, can you take Firestar's body? We will sit vigil over him like any other honored warrior would." Her voice felt as though it was about t crack with grief. "Are there any who can't make it back to camp?" she asked when a few cats were struggling to keep up.

"Bumblestripe's been badly wounded, so he can stay with us," Ashstar replied. "I think the rest of your Clanmates should be fine." Her yellow eyes were glowing with sympathy as she looked at Ravenflight. "May StarClan guide you safely," she added with a bow of her head. There was a new respect in her eyes that Ravenflight had not seen before. The dark gray she-cat simply nodded in response before leading her Clanmates back to ThunderClan territory. WindClan was in ThunderClan's debt now. There was no need for cats to challenge them as to why they had crossed the border.

They reached the camp safely without any signs of danger. Ravenflight watched as Squirrelflight and Sandstorm worked together to bring Firestar's body to the center of the hollow. More and more cats crept out of their dens to see what was happening. Ravenflight blinked in alarm when she saw a familiar figure laying on the ground where she had been sunning herself earlier. Dustpelt's body was covered in wounds and blood. Ferncloud was crouched over her fallen mate, along with Spiderleg, Birchfall, Foxleap, Icecloud, Honeyshine and Sparrowfur. Icecloud's kits were being watched by Blossomfur, who seemed more than happy to keep an eye on them.

"How did this happen?" she demanded when she approached them.

"Dustpelt lived a good, long life," Ferncloud told her as she looked up at Ravenflight.

"I'm sorry," she rasped.

Ferncloud simply nodded and looked back at Dustpelt's body. After that was all said and done Ravenflight realized that there was one more thing she had not thought of. Her heartbeat quickened as she recalled what the deputy became when their leader was dead.

_I'm the leader now_..._I'm leader of ThunderClan_...


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Aren't you scared at all? Jayfeather told me that leaders usually get hurt during their ceremony." Ravenflight tried to block out Ashwhisker's constant chatter as the gray and white tom led her to the Moonpool. She knew that he was excited to watch her share tongues with StarClan. She was more concerned about the way Ravenfeather would treat her. She had not spoken to or felt Ravenfeather's presence for moons now since she pushed the dark cat away. "You'll be the third cat to receive your nine lives," Ashwhisker added as they climbed up the slope that led to the Moonpool.

Eventually Ravenflight heard the sound of running water. Her ears pricked forward as she looked at the sparkling pool that rested before her. Ashwhisker stood behind her, his tail flicking from side to side with keen interest as he waited for her reaction. "All you have to do is take a drink from the Moonpool. StarClan will guide you through the rest." Ashwhisker's instruction made Ravenflight shudder as she touched the water with her nose. It was bitterly cold, and it caused her fur to bristle. Ravenflight felt her body slump to the ground before she fell asleep at the paws of StarClan. Darkness quickly engulfed her before she found herself dreaming.

When Ravenflight opened her eyes again she found herself in a clearing surrounded by ancient oak trees. Her heartbeat quickened when she looked up at the sky. As if her heartbeat had been a cue, the stars in the sky suddenly began to move. Ravenflight's eyes widened in disbelief as one by one the stars came down and took on the image of cats that she once knew. She felt as though she was walking back in time when she watched them. Firestar was the leader of the group, his tail flicking from side to side as he led them. Brambleclaw was close behind, followed by Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Graystripe, Millie and Toadpelt. She was not surprised to see Ravenfeather among the group.

"You were always meant to lead ThunderClan into greatness," she growled as she approached Ravenflight with warning. Her dark amber eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as she held Ravenflight's gaze. "Why you chose to push me away is beyond my reasoning. But I know that no matter what you would become leader." Ravenfeather's speech left Ravenflight breathless. "_We_ were meant to become leader of ThunderClan," she added in a low whisper. As if her words had been a cue she seemed to blend in to Ravenflight. The dark gray she-cat ground her teeth together as she felt strength washing over her. The StarClan cats looked on as if they had seen nothing.

Ravenflight couldn't speak when she saw Lilypaw approach her first. The gray and white she-cat had died so young...and she had suffered before she died. But now Ravenflight could see wisdom within her blue eyes as Lilypaw held her gaze. "With this life I give you the gift of mentoring, so that you may teach young cats what is right from wrong." When she touched Ravenflight's forehead pain erupted out of their touch. Ravenflight forced back a shriek as she felt energy and pain surge through her. Ravenflight realized that she was facing the pain Lilypaw had faced when she had died. She tried not to think about it as the energy faded. Lilypaw backed away, eyes glowing with sympathy as she sat between Dustpelt and Millie.

Graystripe was next to give her a life. The long-haired gray tom looked as though he was in his prime as he approached her. Ravenflight could still remember the day Graystripe had died. She had been a warrior at the time, and so the memory was still fresh. "With this life I give you boundless energy, so that you may never tire while leading your Clan." His voice was strong and powerful as he touched her forehead with his muzzle. Again pain surged through Ravenflight. She saw images flash through her mind as her eyes closed. A young silver tabby she-cat was laying against flattened boulders. Blood pooled around her as she tried to give birth. Ravenflight felt her shoulders tremble with dread when she realized that this cat was Silverstream, Graystripe's first love. She opened her eyes and noticed the strange look Millie gave him. Clearly Millie did not miss the vision Graystripe sent her.

_How much more of this am I supposed to take_? she wondered as the pain faded. Millie was up next. The striped gray tabby held Ravenflight's gaze. There was no sympathy in her eyes, only an intense look that startled Ravenflight from her thoughts. "With this life I give you the love a mother would feel, so that you may know what it is like to protect your Clan." Ravenflight leaned forward, eager to accept this life. She had expected it to be warm and soothing. She pulled back in shock when she felt claws grip her shoulders. The stench of blood became obvious as she felt the pain a mother would go through if she had lost her kits. Ravenflight knew what it was like to lose a kit she loved. She had lost Hollypaw when her daughter learned that she was from ShadowClan.

Millie was replaced almost instantly by Thornclaw. The golden brown tabby's amber eyes glowed when he looked at Ravenflight. "With this life I give you the gift of love, so that you may know what it is like to love your Clanmates." Ravenflight braced herself this time, but instead of the pain she expected she realized that warmth rushed over her. Thornclaw had never had a mate or kits, but he treated the Clan as though they were all his kits. He may have been hard with younger cats, but that was his way of showing affection.

She purred as he backed away. Never had she thought of him as the caring type. Yet now she knew more than ever that Thornclaw meant more to ThunderClan than she could ever imagine. Toadpelt was up next. The black and white tom looked happy to give her a life as he rested his muzzle on her forehead. "With this life I give you courage, so that you may never back down from a fight no matter how dangerous the battle can be." Ravenflight expected the pain that followed. She could imagine the pain that Toadpelt had been in when he was attacked on the WindClan border. The sense of fear that he felt must have been overwhelming.

The young warrior was replaced almost immediately by Dustpelt. Ravenflight wanted to tell him how much Ferncloud missed him. She held her tongue as he pressed his muzzle against her forehead. "With this life I give you light, so that you may lift the darkness from your Clanmates." Ravenflight ground her teeth together when she felt the pain that Dustpelt had felt when the fox tore through his body. The dark brown tabby had already left her by the time the pain ended.

Brambleclaw was the next to approach. The dark brown tabby had been sitting beside Leafpool, whose own amber eyes were clouded over as she sat beside Firestar. "With this life I give you the spirit of StarClan, so that you may keep the faith of your Clanmates strong." Brambleclaw's words surprised Ravenflight. She could remember the stories told of how he had once been mistrusted because of what his father had done to the Clans. She felt the same pain that Brambleclaw had felt when he learned the truth of Leafpool and Squirrelflight's secret. Then she felt the same joy he felt when he learned that Squirrelflight was _really_ expecting his kits.

She looked up at him, startled by his sudden change in mood when he padded back to the group. Leafpool was next to approach. The light brown tabby dipped her head respectfully before she spoke, "You never knew me, yet it feels as though I have met you before," she rasped. "With this life I give you the ability to tell when one is lying, so that you may know when to keep the truth from others." There was a hidden message in her words, reminding Ravenflight once again of what Leafpool had been through before she died. When the surge of energy faded, Leafpool was replaced by Firestar. The ginger tom's green eyes glowed with pride when he looked down at his granddaughter.

"I knew that you would take my place, no matter what," he rasped. "Jayfeather made a wise choice in keeping you and Stripecloud a secret." Ravenflight winced slightly when he mentioned Jayfeather's mistake. "With this life I give you knowledge that others could only dream of having, and nobility, so that the Clan will always seek you for help. Use these gifts wisely during times of darkness." At his words came the sudden blast of energy that coursed through her. Ravenflight gripped the ground with her claws as she buried them into the soil. "You have received the nine lives of a leader. I strip you of your old name, which is no more. From now on you will be known as Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan."

"Ravenstar! Ravenstar!" The cats who surrounded her cheered her name. Ravenstar closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling. She was no longer Ravenflight. She was Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan.


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Ravenflight you're back!" Ravenstar was nearly tackled to the ground by Silverpaw, who had been waiting for her during the night. The young cat's eyes glowed with happiness as Ravenstar shoved her off. "Or is it Raven_star_ now?" Silverpaw tilted her head to one side before continuing, "Stripecloud just moved to the nursery again, she's expecting Bumblestripe's kits of course. And you should see Blossomfur's belly, it's huge! I'll go and wake Rabbitpaw and Brackenpaw." Silverpaw dashed off after alerting the entire Clan of Ravenstar's return. The dark gray she-cat sighed in amusement when she was approached by Mousewhisker. The gray and white tom's amber eyes were glowing with amusement.

"Seems like your apprentice is more than ready to become a warrior," he purred. When Ravenstar nodded she asked him how the Clan had been while she was gone. "It's just like Silverpaw said. Airkit and Bramblekit are ready to become apprentices. I think Silverpaw really does want to become a warrior now more than ever, especially with you as her mentor. I sent out hunting patrols and border patrols while you were gone as well. For the most part nothing has really happened during the night." Mousewhisker said the last part with a shrug and looked over his shoulder. "I guess I'll fetch some fresh-kill for myself."

Ravenstar sighed when she was left alone. Ashwhisker had gone back to Jayfeather's den to see what he needed to do. Now she needed to choose who her deputy would be. This, she thought, was the hardest task of all. Yet she was reminded of the way Mousewhisker had acted without thinking. The gray and white tom had taken responsibility in the Clan, organizing patrols while she was gone and keeping an eye on those who had lost their loved ones. "Silverpaw?" She called her apprentice over after realizing that he was right about her being ready to become a warrior. The young cat bounded forward, tail raised high as she nearly collided into Ravenstar. "I think you're ready to become a warrior. I'll hold your ceremony today after I announce who the new deputy is," she meowed.

Silverpaw's eyes glowed with happiness before she gave an excited bounce. "Yippee!" she cried. Ravenstar nearly barked with laughter when she heard those words come from Silverpaw's mouth. Most cats didn't use terms like that, but Silverpaw certainly had a unique way of saying them.

When she padded up the slope to the Highledge she thought of the many times she had done this before. She recalled how she had spoken to Firestar about picking mentors for Squirrelflight's kits. The dark ginger she-cat had been more than eager to accept those mentors. Ravenstar was surprised to see that a freshly laid out bed of moss had been placed in the cave. She thought back to what Mousewhisker had said and guessed he built the nest. Ravenstar sighed as she approached the nest. This was where Firestar had once slept, thought of warrior ceremonies, and apprentice ceremonies. Now it was her turn to think of who would become the new deputy of ThunderClan.

Eventually a decision had been made. Ravenstar realized that her choice was standing right in front of her, though she could not see his face at the moment. She rose to her paws and padded out of the den once more. Ravenstar wasn't surprised to see that most of the Clan was still waiting for her. Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Honeyshine, Sparrowfur, Brindlefur, Moonwhisker and Rosefoot were sitting by the fresh-kill pile. She spotted Silverpaw bouncing around the apprentice's den. Rabbitpaw and Brackenpaw were staring at her enviously, while Tigerpaw, Amberpaw and Redpaw were also present. Ravenstar sighed before she looked down at the Clan that met her gaze.

"Before I announce who my new deputy is, there is an apprentice who is ready to become a warrior. I, Ravenstar, leader call upon my ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Silverpaw's eyes glowed when she nodded in agreement. Ravenstar could not have felt more proud, reminding herself of how Silverpaw had been born to the Tribe of Rushing Water. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from now on you will be known as Silvertail. StarClan honors you for your enthusiasm and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Silvertail! Silvertail!" The Clan chanted her new name, and Silvertail looked like she was ready to burst with pride. Dovewing and Ivyleaf called the loudest, their cries swept up in the cheers. Ravenstar could not have felt any happier for her former apprentice. Silvertail deserved to become a warrior now more than ever. "Before we are dismissed there is one more ceremony I must perform. Before moonhigh a new deputy must be named... I say these words before the spirit of Firestar so that he may hear and approve my choice. Mousewhisker will be my deputy." Shocked gasps followed her words. Ravenstar had expected as much. Many cats had expected Lionblaze or some older cat to become her new deputy.

Mousewhisker ducked his head in embarrassment when cats began to cheer his name. "I...I don't know what to say," he admitted sheepishly. "I can say though that I won't let you down. And I won't let ThunderClan down either." Yowls of approval followed his words. Ravenstar simply nodded, accepting his choice in words as he greeted his Clanmates. She knew that he would make a good deputy. With his guidance and reserved nature, she was certain ThunderClan would prosper.


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Ravenstar padded out of her den, her muscles rippling beneath her thick fur. She looked across the clearing to see that Silvertail was still sitting vigil. Amusement fell upon her face as she approached her former apprentice. Silvertail was doing everything within her ability to keep from breaking vigil. Despite the patrols that had left during moonhigh she seemed to keep her calm. Now she could see that the pale gray cat was keeping her head held high as she watched the thorn tunnel. When Ravenstar approached Silvertail the new warrior didn't look over her shoulder. "Your vigil is over...you may speak now," she meowed.

The dark gray she-cat padded away when Silvertail sighed with relief. She watched as cats emerged from their dens. Mousewhisker was organizing patrols and giving out orders like he had done it his entire life. The gray and white warrior looked pleased with himself as Spiderleg and Poppyfrost led border patrols. Berrynose was leading a hunting patrol while Hazeltail and Cinderheart went off on their own. Ravenstar knew that her Clanmates would remain strong throughout this leafbare.

When she approached the fresh-kill pile she was greeted by Rosefoot. The dark cream she-cat had nearly scared Ravenstar out of her fur. "Ravenstar, Ashwhisker told me that I'm expecting kits. Should I move into the nursery, or...should I stay on my warrior duties? I'm not sure what to do. I've never had kits before or have been around those who gave birth to kits before. I don't know what I plan on doing..." Her ears flattened in embarrassment when she looked at Ravenstar. "I just don't think I'd make such a good mother." Rosefoot made it sound as though she had made a mistake. Ravenstar looked at her Clanmate sympathetically.

"Of course you should move to the nursery. Any queen expecting kits would know that they are putting their kits in danger by going out in the forest. You need to be protected, as your kits are the future of the Clan." Rosefoot looked even more dismayed by that. "Don't worry, the Clan will accept them no matter where they came from," Ravenstar added reassuringly. She knew that it wasn't true. The Clan was still getting used to Leafkit. She wondered if the little brown and ginger tom would ever get along with his Clanmates. The odds were against him as far as Ravenstar could tell. "Stripecloud and Blossomfur will be there to help you. If you need anything just ask Ashwhisker or Jayfeather."

Ravenstar watched as Rosefoot dragged herself across the clearing. She wondered if Rosefoot was upset about her sudden change. The dark cream she-cat had shown no signs of falling in love with any of the warriors in her own Clan. Blossomfur had given birth to Foxleap's kits, who had finally announced that he was their father. Ravenstar padded across the clearing to join the queens. Stripecloud's belly was swollen to twice it's size. At the base of Blossomfur's belly were two tiny kits. One was a reddish brown kit while the other was a tortoiseshell kit. Leafkit looked so much bigger compared to his littermates. "Have you named them yet?" Ravenstar asked when Blossomfur gave her a welcoming purr.

"I've named the reddish brown one Firekit in honor of Firestar. He looks like a smaller version of Firestar. The tortoiseshell is going to be named Hollykit in honor of Hollyleaf." Blossomfur purred at the names as she looked down at them. "I never expected to be a mother, but I can't think of anything better. I'm sure that Rosefoot will get used to it after a while." Blossomfur seemed to sense the unease when she mentioned Rosefoot's name. Ravenstar nodded to her sympathetically. "But she'll have us to look over her in the end." Ravenstar flicked her tail over Blossomfur's shoulder before joining Stripecloud. Her sister blinked at her when she realized she wasn't alone.

"I miss the old days...when we would spend so much time together," Stripecloud sighed longingly. "Remember when we could read each others thoughts? I wonder what ever happened to that." She sounded so wistful when she spoke. Ravenstar's heart clenched when she remembered those days. They had been kits at the time when they discovered the ability to feel each others pain or thoughts. Those days had ended when they drew apart. "But at least you're Clan leader now. You'll make good decisions, I'm sure of it." Stripecloud purred and nuzzled her sister affectionately. Ravenstar nodded to her sister before leaving her to her thoughts.

When she was finished meeting with the queens she saw that Rabbitpaw and Brackenpaw were sitting together. Both cats needed to become warriors soon. She would hold their warrior ceremony within a day or two before the Gathering. The Clan needed strong warriors like them, and she knew that they would make fine and loyal warriors. Ravenstar gave her son a playful nudge before she padded over to the fresh-kill pile. "Looks like the hunting patrols are successful," she meowed to herself when she grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Hunger clawed at her belly, reminding her that she had not eaten since the day before when she had returned.

Icecloud's kits suddenly came tumbling out of the nursery when the white queen pushed them out. Lionblaze was watching from a distance, his amber eyes bright with pride as he watched them. "It's time those two were named apprentices," Icecloud muttered with a shake of her head. She padded over to Lionblaze's side.

"You're right," Ravenstar murmured. "I think they're more than ready to become apprentices."

Without warning she climbed the Highledge. Icecloud's eyes widened in shock when she realized that it was really happening. Quickly she gathered her kits together and groomed them until their pelts were cleaned. Ravenstar grinned before she reached the top. She had already chosen mentors for the kits. Their mentors would have to be headstrong like their father, or the kits would get ahead of themselves in their training.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Her gathering call allowed every cat to come forward and find out what was happening. "It is time for one of my favorite duties. By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Come forward you two." She flicked her tail towards Bramblekit and Airkit. Both kits stumbled forward, their tails held high with excitement as they waited for their ceremony. "Bramblekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Bramblepaw. Briarclaw, you are ready for an apprentice. You have not yet had an apprentice, but you have proven yourself many times over. I expect you to pass on your knowledge to Bramblepaw."

Bramblepaw's eyes glowed when he touched noses with the dark brown she-cat. He looked more shocked than angry that he had been given such a young cat as his mentor. Lionblaze gave his mate a gentle lick on the cheek while she purred in amusement.

"Airkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Airpaw. Squirrelflight, you are ready for an apprentice. You have mentored Foxleap and he has become a strong and loyal warrior that we can be proud of. I expect you to continue this training with Airpaw." Squirrelflight looked like she was ready to burst with pride when her name was called. Ravenstar couldn't read Lionblaze's expression, though she could tell that he was trying to control his rage. She hoped that by giving Airpaw Squirrelflight as her mentor, Lionblaze would forgive the dark ginger she-cat. She hoped that no matter what happened the Clan wouldn't fight amongst themselves.


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"I, Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the noble ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Rabbitpaw, Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Ravenstar asked. A few days had passed since Rosefoot moved into the nursery. In those few days Ravenstar had decided it was time to name Rabbitpaw and Brackenpaw as warriors before the Gathering the following day. Her son needed to become a warrior now more than ever. He was getting too big for the apprentice's den.

"I do." The two seemed to say it together. Ravenstar smirked a little when Brackenpaw's tail flicked across Rabbitpaw's shoulders. She knew that they would produce fine kits for the Clan.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Rabbitpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Rabbitleap. StarClan honors you for your courage and speed, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." When she touched her son with her muzzle, she felt as though this was something Firestar should have done. She had often had her doubts about whether she was right for leadership. With Ravenfeather at her side she felt as though she could do anything.

"Brackenpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Brackenheart. StarClan honors you for your loyalty and compassion towards your Clan, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." The dark gray she-cat's eyes glowed with happiness as she gave her leader's shoulder a respectful lick. Ravenstar could remember the days when Brackenheart had doubted herself as well. Those days were over and she could see confidence in the young cat's eyes that was never there. Her chat with the young cat had helped prove that she was ready to become leader of ThunderClan.

"Rabbitleap! Brackenheart!" The Clan cheered their names joyfully.

Tigerpaw, Redpaw and Amberpaw bounded up to the new warriors first. Airpaw and Bramblepaw were quick to follow. The apprentices den was full enough to begin with five apprentices in the Clan. There were more apprentices on the way with Blossomfur's kits and Rosefoot's. "Wow, warriors at last!" Tigerpaw cooed. "Wish I could be one...I'd take care of any cats who tried to cross the border and hurt my Clanmates." Ravenstar's ears flattened when he sounded just like Tigerstar. She remembered the stories Mousefur and Longtail used to tell her. Tigerstar had been a deadly cat who knew no bound. She hoped that Squirrelflight's kit didn't become like the ambitious leader.

After the meeting was over she faced Mousewhisker, her loyal deputy. The gray and white warrior had already shown great promise in ordering the Clan around. Ravenstar knew that she could rely on him when she needed him the most. "The patrols have been sent out for today, and I've already organized tomorrow's patrols," he meowed. "Should I take the apprentices out for some training assessments?" He inclined his head towards Tigerpaw, whose claws were kneading the ground with anxiety.

"Let's allow their mentors some time to decide that," she told him with a wave of her tail. "You can take Amberpaw, since you're temporarily training her." Ravenstar had assigned Mousewhisker as Amberpaw's mentor while Rosefoot was in the nursery. The dark cream she-cat had been furious when she heard that. "Sparrowfur should have taken Redpaw out earlier since he's always full of energy...as for Tigerpaw I'm not sure where Foxleap has gone." As if her words had been a cue the reddish tabby emerged from the warrior's den. Tigerpaw's eyes glowed before the apprentice followed his mentor out of camp. When she was certain the mentors had taken their apprentices out she felt a little more relaxed.

Blossomfur's kits, who were now a moon and a half old, tumbled out of the nursery. Both had their mother's amber eyes, and both looked ready to explore the forest. Ravenstar purred as she watched them play. It reminded her of the times when she had been a kit in the nursery. Once again she recalled when her close connection with Stripecloud had allowed them to feel each others emotions. Those days were long gone. They had chosen different paths. Stripecloud chose the path of a mother while Ravenstar had become leader. Though they were still close it wasn't the same. "You will be close again when it comes to StarClan." Jayfeather's mew made her jump in surprise.

She turned to see the medicine cat had joined her. "Did you ever...feel anything towards us when you knew?" she asked in a low voice.

"I did once..." Jayfeather broke off when a wind began to pick up. "I couldn't have felt more pride than I did when I found out I was your father. Cinderheart was so happy at the time. She wanted Lionblaze to be your guardian, but we couldn't tell him, not without creating panic. So we had to keep it a secret."

"So he hated you for lying to him all this time," she whispered. The anger in her voice was obvious. Jayfeather didn't stare at her. Instead he looked at the wall of the hollow, his pelt bristling slightly. "You could have told us at least."

"I thought you would have figured it out by the time you were apprentices. Guess I was wrong." He shrugged before he returned to the medicine cat's den. Ashwhisker was already there, looking at his mentor with a worried expression. When he looked at Ravenstar she simply sighed and shook her head in frustration. Once again Jayfeather had avoided answering her directly. The medicine cat was craftier than a fox, and that made her frustrated.

_One of these days I'll get my answer_, she decided after returning to her den.


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Dusk had settled around the forest by the time Ravenstar was ready. She had groomed herself until she felt like it was time to leave for the Gathering. This would be her first Gathering as leader of ThunderClan, and she wanted to make sure that she looked her finest. When she was certain that she looked her best, she emerged from her den. The cats who she had called to come were already waiting beside the thorn tunnel entrance. Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Rabbitleap, Brackenheart and Bumblestripe were all there. All of them looked ready to leave, including the three apprentices who were going as well.

Ravenstar gave her Clanmates a nod before they left. Ashwhisker had stayed behind to keep an eye on Stripecloud, who was getting restless. Ravenstar knew that her kits were due any day now. With more kits on the way more hunting patrols would also have to be send out. Moonwhisker had offered to lead a moonhigh hunting patrol, which was a rare thing for ThunderClan cats. Ravenstar had agreed that it was a good idea for him to go. Dovewing and Ivyleaf had also been chosen to go to the Gathering along with Silvertail. The Clan was at full strength, and Ravenstar was ready to show that they were. "Will you tell the Clans what happened to Firestar?" Mousewhisker asked when he kept pace with his leader.

"I want to let them know...he was one of the greatest leaders around. But I won't tell them how he died. It's best to keep those sort of things a secret," she replied with a shrug. Ashwhisker was checking on Amberpaw who had fallen behind. The apprentice must have stepped on a thorn. She waited until they were ready to leave before leading the way once more. It was strange to be leading the Gathering patrol rather than keeping up with it. "I don't want the apprentices going around telling the Clans what happened either. Only WindClan and ThunderClan are certain of what had happened that day, and it should stay that way." She eyed Tigerpaw and Redpaw, who looked like they were ready to argue. They kept their jaws shut when they saw the stern looks she gave them.

It felt like moons had passed before they reached the island. RiverClan and ShadowClan were already there. Ravenstar bounded ahead and crossed the treebridge without hesitating. She blinked in surprise when she saw the familiar shape of Hollypaw, her daughter. Beside Hollypaw was Cedarleg, who's ears pricked forward when he spotted Ravenstar. Hollypaw bounded forward and touched noses with her brother, than she turned to face her mother. "I'm a warrior now," she mewed. "I'm called Hollyfrost." Her ears flattened in embarrassment when Rabbitleap purred. "And I'm called Rabbitleap." The two looked as though they had never parted ways.

"Has something happened to Firestar? I don't see him with your group," Cedarleg meowed when he approached his former mate. Ravenstar ducked her head when more cats began to crowd around them. She didn't know what to say at that point. She had rehearsed her lines for what felt like days after become leader. She knew that the Clans would want to know exactly what had happened to Firestar.

"He lived a long, good life," she replied sorrowfully. "But StarClan called him. It was his time to journey to the stars of Silverpelt." Cedarleg gaped at her in utter disbelief. Even the other warriors from RiverClan and ShadowClan looked shocked by her words. "I am now ThunderClan's leader, and I will lead it as he has."

"Wow...ThunderClan leader," Cedarleg rasped.

Ravenstar gave a loud purr before she padded over to the Ancient Oak. She spotted Mistystar and Blackstar sitting on the branches. Mousewhisker stood beside Rowanclaw and Reedwhisker. Both cats looked annoyed that yet another different deputy had been chosen to sit beside them. With a roll of her eyes she climbed up the tree and onto a branch that was closest to Mistystar. "Ravenflight, what happened to Firestar? Why are you taking his place?" she demanded when she looked down at the younger cat.

"I'll explain when the Gathering begins," Ravenstar replied.

Just as she said that Onestar arrived with his Clan. Sunstrike stood underneath the Ancient Oak, her face a mixture of pride and worry as she stood beside Mousewhisker. The tortoiseshell was older than Ravenstar, but she didn't look ready to become WindClan's deputy. As Onestar scrambled up to the nearest branch the Gathering had been started. "I would like to begin the Gathering," Blackstar announced. "ShadowClan has done well this past moon. We have a new warrior that we can be proud of; Hollyfrost is with us tonight. Huntsong has given birth to her kits, and Oakfur has retired to the elder's den." At his ending sentence cats cheered for Hollyfrost and Huntsong.

Mistystar spoke next. Her voice was loud and clear as it rang across the clearing, "I have little to report for RiverClan. We too have new warriors. Sandfire and Molefang are sitting vigil as I speak. I would like to also warn the Clans that dogs have been spotted near the edge of our territory. These aren't like normal Twoleg dogs. They're big and brutish, much like the ones that attacked us in the old forest." When Mistystar said those words a chill ran down Ravenstar's spine. She remembered hearing how Bluestar, leader before Firestar, had given her life to save the Clan. She fell over the gorge and led the dogs into the raging river, drowning herself in the process.

"ThunderClan has done well this past moon. I am saddened to say that Firestar, our noble and brave leader, has passed on to join StarClan. He died a noble and honorable death, and his memory will always linger with us." Gasps of shock followed her words, but she wasn't finished. She waited until an eerie silence fell upon the clearing. "Silvertail, Rabbitleap and Brackenheart have become warriors. They are with us tonight. Blossomfur has given birth to her kits, and Rosefoot has moved to the nursery. ThunderClan will, and always has, remained strong." Her eyes flashed dangerously when Blackstar listened with keen interest. She wasn't about to let any cat attack her Clan.

After her report was over Onestar spoke up. "WindClan was attacked by foxes this past moon," he meowed. "We were lucky to survive the battle. We only lost one warrior, and that cat was Heathertail." Ravenstar noticed the look of pain within Lionblaze's eyes when Onestar mentioned Heathertail's name. She wondered if he regretted any of the words he had used on her. "Sedgewhisker has also moved into the nursery and is now expecting kits." He dipped his head respectfully before backing away. That was it.

Ravenstar's first Gathering had been a success. She couldn't have helped feeling more proud of herself. She gazed up at the sky and hoped that Firestar had approved of what she said.


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Sunlight filtered through the branches as they rattled against a fierce gust of wind. Leaffall was coming fast, and Ravenstar could see all of the signs. Worry had begun to seep through her as she wondered how the Clan would get through it. She recalled what had happened the previous leafbare when the Clan had become so sick. She was lucky to have survived that at all. Without Angel's catmint the Clan would have died off from sickness or starvation from the lack of hunters. Ravenstar gave a shake of her fur as she tried to cast the uneasy thoughts away. If Firestar had been able to pull through several leafbares like the last than so would she. "Mousewhisker, have you set out the patrols already?" she asked when she approached her deputy.

"I've sent out the hunting patrols and the sunhigh patrol. Ferncloud's leading it," he replied with a tilt of his head. "Lionblaze is leading the dusk patrol while Poppyfrost and Dovewing are going hunting as well. I think Silvertail wanted to talk with you as well." Mousewhisker dipped his head towards the young cat. Ravenstar raised an eyebrow as Silvertail approached her. Once again Ravenstar was reminded of the times she had forgotten that Silvertail had Tribal blood. She wondered if Silvertail remembered the journey from the mountains as a kit. Silvertail had been young than, barely a moon old at the time. As if her thoughts had been read Silvertail bowed respectfully.

"Ravenstar...becoming a warrior is one of the greatest things I could ever think of," she murmured. "But I want to let my father and mother know what it's like too. I miss my Tribemates and the mountains...I'd like to visit them one more time before I come back to the Clans. Do you think I could go?" Silvertail's question caught Ravenstar off guard. She had expected something similar along the lines, but she never expected her former apprentice to flat-out ask. "I promise I'll come back before the next full moon," Silvertail added in a more desperate tone.

"Of course you can go," Ravenstar purred. "Actually I think it would be better if you took a couple of warriors with you. Lionblaze is the most experienced when it comes to the mountains, so is Squirrelflight but I don't think she'd want to go. I'll ask Ivyleaf if she can go with you, after all the two of you get along better." Silvertail's eyes glowed at the mention of Ivyleaf. The pair of denmates did get along better than most cats. Dovewing wasn't very close to Ivyleaf because she spent so much time with Lionblaze and Jayfeather nowadays. It was good that Ivyleaf had someone she could relate to, especially with leafbare approaching.

She watched as Silvertail padded over to the warrior's den, where Ivyleaf was sitting. Mousewhisker would have to assign a new cat to lead the dusk patrol. Lionblaze was her most trustworthy warrior, but she knew he could only lead Silvertail to the Tribe Of Rushing Water. Worry seeped through Ravenstar once again as she approached her deputy. Mousewhisker was a loyal warrior as well, but would he agree with her plan? Silvertail deserved to visit her Tribemates before leafbare really settled in. It was only fair since the Clan cats had taken her away at such a young age. "Mousewhisker, I think you should assign a new cat to lead the dusk patrol."

He didn't look surprised when she told him of what Silvertail had asked. "I think it's a good idea," he meowed in agreement. "Silvertail needs to know her history if she's to become the warrior she wants to become." His words made Ravenstar look at him in shock. "I'll assign Foxleap and Tigerpaw for the dusk patrol than. They need their exercise." Mousewhisker suddenly turned and left her to find Foxleap, who was busy lecturing Tigerpaw. The ginger-brown tabby apprentice looked as enthusiastic as ever as he nodded after each sentence or discussion ended. His energetic composure reminded her of the way Squirrelflight had acted before she had her kits.

After she was finished explaining everything with Mousewhisker she wasn't surprised to see Lionblaze sitting with Icecloud. The white she-cat seemed happier than ever now that she was out of the nursery. Her kits were becoming pawfuls for their mentors, but were proving to be good apprentices. Bramblepaw was like a younger version of Brambleclaw, while Airpaw had lived up to her name. She loved running as much as Squirrelflight did, and the two spent most of their time hunting. "Lionblaze, I hate to bother you at such an awkward time, but Silvertail wants to go to the mountains," Ravenstar meowed when she greeted her former mentor. Lionblaze's amber eyes lit with surprise. "You know the mountains better than any of us, and I think you'll have a better chance of finding peace with the Tribe. Ivyleaf is going with you as well."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to visit my old friends," Lionblaze replied with a shrug. "You'll be fine without me, right?" He looked back at Icecloud, who seemed more concerned for her mate than she did for her kits. Again she nodded without saying a word. "I'll go than. It would be good to stretch out my legs." Ravenstar suppressed a purr at the golden tabby's enthusiasm. She could remember a time when she had feared the golden tabby. Those days were long gone now that he had gained her trust. "When will we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready," she replied. "Ashwhisker and Jayfeather have already put together traveling herbs for you three. You can leave as soon as you've collected them." Ravenstar gave Lionblaze a nod before she turned towards the Highledge. She waited there for what felt like moons while the three of them got ready. She assumed that Jayfeather was lecturing them on how they should act around the Tribe. The gray tabby seemed to know more about the Tribe than he ever let on. When they were finally ready Ravenstar led them out of the hollow. Many cats mewed their goodbyes while others just looked on. She guessed that they were annoyed that their Clanmates were going on yet another journey to the mountains. "Take care you guys," she murmured as she touched noses with each of them. "I will give you until the next full moon. If you're not back by than I'll send patrols to fetch you. Oh and Lionblaze, make sure you say hi to Screech while you're there," she added when she remembered the friends she had made while she was with them.

Lionblaze nodded and turned to leave. Ravenstar watched and waited until their pelts were swallowed by undergrowth. She hoped and prayed that the mountains wouldn't give them a hard time like they had in the past. Without her friends she wasn't sure what she would do.


	70. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Life in ThunderClan was going well. Lionblaze, Ivyleaf and Silvertail had been gone for a few days now. The Clan was slowly stalking up on any fresh-kill that could be found before leafbare came. Ashwhisker and Jayfeather had found a second supply of catmint growing near the Moonpool. When this news had been spread around the camp cats began to rejoice. Rosefoot's belly was getting bigger with each passing day. Tigerpaw, Redpaw and Amberpaw were almost ready to become warriors. The three cats had grown into strong and powerful apprentices, proving they had their mother and father's strength. In the end Ravenstar found that there was no need to worry when leafbare came.

_My Clan is strong_, she reminded herself constantly. _No matter how difficult life can be in the end we will pull through_. She continued telling herself this until she reached the warrior's den. It was when she peered inside that she realized something was wrong. Her heartbeat began to pound with unease when she saw Dovewing twitching in her sleep. Something about the way the she-cat moved made Ravenstar feel uneasy. "Something's happening!" Dovewing's head suddenly shot up when she cried out. Several cats glared at her before they fell asleep again. Ravenstar waved her tail for Dovewing to come out before she told her what had happened. Dovewing trampled over Spiderleg's body and had stepped on Briarclaw's tail before she reached Ravenstar. Both cats hissed at her before falling asleep again. "There's a badger loose on our territory...I think it's near the WindClan border. Birchfall led a patrol to go find it."

Ravenstar gaped at the she-cat in disbelief. Mousewhisker had told her that Birchfall was leading the dawn patrol. She looked over her shoulder to see that there were no cats around. With a sigh of frustration she glanced back at Dovewing. "Are you sure this is what you saw in your dream?" she asked. When Dovewing nodded she bounded over to the camp's entrance. Dovewing's ears pricked forward with horror as she listened to the sounds of wind rushing between the branches. "How can you hear all of this?" Ravenstar demanded.

"I once told Lionblaze and Jayfeather about my...abilities," Dovewing explained in a rush of words, "I can hear at a vast distance...I'm not sure how far I can hear, but I can tell that the patrol is losing. Birchfall's already lost a lot of blood, and Poppyfrost might be dead. I'm not sure about Cinderheart and Berrynose though...they seem to have disappeared." Her eyes were bright with fear when she looked at Ravenstar hopefully. Eventually Ravenstar was forced to nod and allowed Dovewing to lead the way once more. The gray she-cat seemed to move at breakneck speed as she bounded through the undergrowth. Ravenstar forced back a yowl of shock when she realized that Dovewing was right.

Birchfall was trembling on the ground before the large paws of a heavily built black and white creature. Ravenstar guessed that this was the badger that Dovewing had heard. It's heavy breathing told her that it was already worn out from fighting the patrol. Birchfall, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart and Berrynose were all together, it seemed. Birchfall was bleeding heavily from a wound on his shoulder, while Poppyfrost was completely still. Ravenstar felt her stomach clench with pity when she realized Poppyfrost's neck had been snapped. Cinderheart was at her sister's side, her legs wobbling with grief as she protected what was left of her family. Beside her Berrynose snarled at the badger that loomed before him.

A yowl escaped from Ravenstar's lungs before she lunged forward. She ignored Dovewing's gasp and landed before the badger, slicing downwards with her claws at it's huge paws. The badger suddenly lifted a paw and slammed it down hard on her back. The breath was knocked out of Ravenstar before spots filled her vision. In the distance Ravenstar could hear Dovewing's cry as she faced the badger on her own. She could hear Berrynose's snarl as he tried to keep it at bay. In the end Ravenstar could not find it in herself to open her eyes. She was losing her first life.

When Ravenstar opened her eyes again she found herself laying beside the Moonpool. She rose to her paws and gasped when she saw Thornclaw standing before her. The golden brown tabby's eyes were bright with sympathy as he took a step forward. "You have lost your first life, Ravenstar," he rasped. "You're lucky the badger didn't break your spine like it did with Poppyfrost." He glanced at the tortoiseshell who was now standing beside him. Ravenstar felt more pity and guilt for the young cat as Poppyfrost lowered her muzzle.

"Tell Cinderheart that I will always love her as my sister," she meowed. "No matter what mistakes she has made." Her eyes glowed as she looked at Ravenstar. Ravenstar gasped when she realized that Poppyfrost had known all along what Cinderheart did. She wondered why the tortoiseshell never told her Clanmates what had happened. "I would have done the same to protect my family," Poppyfrost whispered before she faded from Ravenstar's vision.

Ravenstar found herself waking up to the sound of Ashwhisker's cry. The gray and white tom was standing over her, his eyes wide with horror. She lifted her head a little to find that the badger had left. When she looked around her she saw that Birchfall and Poppyfrost's bodies had been placed side-by-side. Her pelt bristled with anger when she realized that she could not defend herself against the badger. The badger had killed her Clanmates. "Don't worry, we took care of it." Ravenstar gasped when she heard Lionblaze's voice. She looked up to see that the golden tabby had returned, with Silvertail and Ivyleaf at either of his sides. "You know I can't get injured in battle...this was my way of getting revenge for my Clanmates."

"I couldn't stop it," she whispered. "I thought I could gain an advantage by dodging it's blows but it was too fast and big." Ravenstar closed her eyes as she pictured the ugly snarl it had given off. "You came back just in time." Lionblaze nodded in agreement, though his expression was still troubled as he approached Birchfall and Poppyfrost's bodies. She knew that he would not forget this day. It was the day that their Clanmates had died. "I'm glad you're back. How were the mountains?"

"Silvertail was happy to see her littermates. Stormfur and Brook were impressed to find out that she had become a warrior. I think her littermates were a little jealous about that. There's...something else you should know too about Ivyleaf and someone else," Lionblaze meowed with a shrug. He was about to say something else when Ashwhisker cut him off to check on any serious injuries. Ravenstar sighed and looked down at the bodies. Cinderheart and Dovewing were still together, pelts brushing as if they had known each other all their lives. "Ivyleaf came back with someone from the Tribe Of Rushing Water. I thought you wouldn't agree with it since we already have so many cats," Lionblaze added after Ashwhisker was finished.

"Who is he?" Ravenstar demanded. "Hawk That Drifts Widely, or Hawk, as he's called," Lionblaze replied. He looked angry that such a cat would have asked to join the Tribe. "Why would he want to join the Clan?" Ravenstar blinked in confusion until Ivyleaf stepped beside a handsome looking tabby and white tom with amber eyes. Powerful muscles rippled beneath his thick fur as he looked at Ravenstar through narrowed eyes. She wondered who this cat was to think that he could just walk into ThunderClan territory.


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Most of the Clan was shocked by the news when Ravenstar had made her announcement. She had called for a Clan meeting soon after the attack. Ashwhisker had tried to force her into the medicine cats when her shoulders were still bleeding, but she refused. The Clan needed to know what had happened to Birchfall and Poppyfrost. Whitewing, Dovewing and Ivyleaf looked devastated by the news. Berrynose looked as though he was ready to give up on life. He had already lost Honeyfern and had been rekindling his love with Poppyfrost. Now that she was dead he had no one. Ravenstar tried not to think about it as she addressed her Clan on the matter of Hawk, the Tribe cat that had fallen in love with Ivyleaf.

"Now that we know the badger is dead, there is another matter that we must resolve. Ivyleaf, I know that it isn't unusual to find feelings for those outside the Clans. But bringing another cat here will only increase our chances of getting sick. How do we know that Hawk isn't carrying a sickness that could devastate the Clans? I can't let him stay without letting the other Clans know either. They will think I'm...asking more kittypets to join the Clan." Ravenstar's stomach clenched when she used the term 'kittypets'. It was true though. Most of the Clans would try to kill Hawk and Ravenstar for letting the Tribe cat stay. Ivyleaf looked like she was about to protest when Honeyshine stepped in.

"Why don't they stay beyond Clan territory?" she asked. "There's plenty of forest behind the Horseplace, and you can still visit them every now and than." Ivyleaf didn't seem to fond of the idea, but she looked as though she was ready to go with Hawk anywhere. Ravenstar remembered the way she had felt about Cedarleg. If she were still a warrior she would have done the same. But her heart lay in ThunderClan and she couldn't turn down her Clanmates.

"We will do that," Ivyleaf meowed. "Anything to keep the peace between the Clans. It will be hard adjusting to the life of a loner, but at least we'll be close." Her green eyes glittered with pain when she looked at Dovewing and Silvertail. Ravenstar's heart clenched when she watched them touch noses. Ivyleaf had been closer to Silvertail than any other cat. Now Silvertail had no friends among the Clans. If this was how it had to be though than it had to happen. ThunderClan's safety came first to Ravenstar even if she didn't like it. After Ivyleaf was finished mewing her goodbyes to her Clanmates she waited beside Hawk. His pelt brushed against hers when he whispered, "you don't have to leave just for me. I could live my life as a loner." Ivyleaf immediately shook her head and said something that Ravenstar didn't catch.

"I will go with you," she murmured. Before she could say anything else Ashwhisker, Hazeltail and Berrynose bounded forward. "You want to see Daisy, don't you?" When all cats nodded, she sighed. "Very well. It would be good to tell her what happened to Toadpelt. I don't think even she knows what happened to him yet. It'll be hard, especially since she has already lost so much." Hazeltail's eyes clouded over with pain before she looked down at her paws. "Mousewhisker, I want you and Lionblaze to keep an eye on things while I'm gone. I don't want any cat going out unless they have someone else with them. There could be more than one badger out there, and I don't want to take any chances."

When Lionblaze nodded confidently, Ravenstar turned and led the two cats away. Dovewing's blue eyes were bright with happiness as she watched her sister leave. Despite knowing that her father was dead and that her sister was leaving, she was happy that Ivyleaf had found true love. Cinderheart had done well training her apprentice. Dovewing had become a warrior ThunderClan was proud of.

Ravenstar led the way through the forest after mewing her goodbyes to Stripecloud. The light gray she-cat was pacing around as if she was worried. Ashwhisker had told her that Stripecloud was showing signs of going into labor. Ravenstar wanted to stay with her sister, but she was leader of ThunderClan. She felt responsible for guiding Ivyleaf and Hawk safely to the forest that Honeyshine had described. She remembered the forest herself before traveling to the mountains. Ravenstar thought back to the good memories she had of visiting the Tribe. She wondered how Screech and his friends were doing. The black tom had been so kind to her...almost more than a friend.

"You two will have everything here," she murmured when they reached the forest. It was close to a Twolegplace but she knew that Ivyleaf could easily defend herself. Hawk looked more like a warrior than he did a prey-hunter. "Take care, and may StarClan guide you safely." Ravenstar brushed her muzzle against Ivyleaf's, remembering the doubts she once had for the silver and gray she-cat. All of those doubts had washed away when she saw how brave and loyal Ivyleaf was. "We'll come visit you every now and than to make sure that everything's alright. I'm sure Dovewing and Silvertail will want to keep an eye on you as well."

Ivyleaf and Hawk nodded in unison before searching for a den they could sleep in. That wouldn't be difficult for them. There were plenty of places to hide around in and plenty of prey for them to hunt. "It seems like we've just been here," Hazeltail mewed when they left the forest to reach the Horseplace. "I can remember living here as a kit. Berrynose wanted so desperately to join ThunderClan after Daisy was afraid we'd be killed in the battle by badgers." Ravenstar shuddered when she remembered the story Mousefur had once told her. A group of badgers had come to take over the territory after they were chased out so many times. Cinderpelt had been killed in that battle, along with so many others.

"Yeah, and look where it got us." Berrynose's growl made Ravenstar look at him in shock. He rarely spoke out like that but he was a bit of a hothead like Brambleclaw had been. The creamy white warrior was glaring at the path ahead of him. "I lost Honeyfern and Poppyfrost because we were fighting for our lives. They would have been better off living as warriors." His words made all of them stop. Hazeltail lashed her tail in anger while Ashwhisker simply stared at him, too dumbstruck to say anything. "All I'm saying is we would have been better off staying in the barn. At least there I would not know what it's like to lose the ones I love."

Ravenstar shook her head and tried not to think about it. They had reached the barn. The first cat to emerge was a stalky looking gray and white tom with amber eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Berrynose and Hazeltail. Beside him was a plump looking long-haired gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes. She looked just as shocked to see the new arrivals. "Hazeltail, Berrynose, it's good to see you again!" she cried. "Daisy, your kits are here!"

As if Floss's words had been a cue, Daisy emerged from the Twoleg barn. Ravenstar didn't meet Daisy's gaze when she looked at her kits. Ashwhisker looked like he was ready to burst with pride when his mother approached him. "You look so grown up," she murmured. "And you two...where is Mousewhisker?" When Hazeltail told her mother that Mousewhisker was Clan deputy, her eyes widened, but she puffed out her chest in pride. "My own son deputy of ThunderClan. I never thought that would happen. I'm assuming that Rosefoot and Toadpelt are with him than. It saddens me that they wouldn't show their faces around here, but I can understand. They didn't grow up in the Horseplace like you did."

"Actually...there's something I need to tell you. Toadpelt was badly wounded in a fight against WindClan. He got sick soon after and couldn't make a full recovery. Jayfeather and Ashwhisker did everything they could to save him, but there was nothing they could do in the end. Rosefoot moved into the nursery. She's expecting kits." Ravenstar swallowed when she mentioned Toadpelt's death. Daisy's eyes clouded over in pain when she heard that.

"Rosefoot's expecting kits...that's wonderful news," Daisy purred. "At least she seems to have forgiven me for leaving her behind. I wanted to say a proper apology, but in all honesty I don't think I can give a better one. You deserve so much more than me." Her mew was dark as she touched noses with Ashwhisker, who she was closest to. "I will always think about you when I have the chance. You are my kits through and through, and nothing will ever change that."


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Clouds stretched over the sky, telling Ravenstar that rain was coming. She passed the thorn tunnel to see that Bumblestripe was waiting for her inside the camp. Ravenstar looked over her shoulder where Ashwhisker and Hazeltail were standing. Berrynose was behind them somewhere; he was still fuming about what had happened to Poppyfrost. She nodded to her companions before she bounded after Bumblestripe, who led her towards the nursery. "Come and meet your newest kin," he purred proudly. His yellow eyes, so much like Graystripe's, glowed with happiness as he showed her Stripecloud's newest litter of kits.

Ravenstar peered down to see three tiny bundles of fur suckling at Stripecloud's belly. The gray she-cat looked tired, but her face was also filled with joy. "I've decided to name the light brown tabby kit Applekit, because she reminds me of an apple. The gray and white one will be called Featherkit because of his bushy fur. And the third one will be called Snowkit because she has almost all white fur except for her tail and front paws," Stripecloud purred. "They're all beautiful kits...just like their siblings."

"They truly are beautiful, just like their mother," Ravenstar purred. She nuzzled her sister affectionately before glancing at Blossomfur. Her kits were almost six moons old now. Though the Clan could use more apprentices she wanted to hold warrior ceremonies for Squirrelflight's kits. They were more than ready to become warriors after training for what felt like moons on end. "I think it's time I held a warrior ceremony for Tigerpaw, Redpaw and Amberpaw," she added with a nod. "Would you mind if I left early?" When Stripecloud shook her head Ravenstar mewed her goodbyes to the other queens before leaving the den. She now knew what it was like to hold warrior ceremonies, and she looked forward to this one.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Her cry swept over the hollow as she stood atop the Highledge. Cats peered out of their den to see what was going on. Brightheart, Cloudtail and Sandstorm padded across the clearing to join the meeting. Brackenfur and Sorreltail had been sharing tongues beside the warrior's den. Ferncloud, Spiderleg, Foxleap and Icecloud all bounded forward. Sparrowfur and Honeyshine must have been on a border patrol. "It is time for three apprentices to become warriors. I, Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the noble ways of the warrior code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Tigerpaw, Redpaw and Amberpaw were all sitting together. Squirrelflight looked like she was ready to burst with pride as she watched them answer together, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Tigerpaw, from now on you will be known as Tigerheart, in honor of your courage and loyalty to the Clan." Ravenstar watched as he beamed under her praise. She touched his forehead with her muzzle while receiving a lick on the shoulder out of respect. "Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redstripe, in honor of your dark markings given by your father." Redstripe's eyes glowed when she mentioned Brambleclaw. "Amberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Amberleaf, in honor of your beauty and wisdom, and we welcome you as full members of ThunderClan."

There was more to Amberleaf's name than Ravenstar had let on. Squirrelflight seemed to understand it, as her eyes had clouded over with grief. Ravenstar had named Amberleaf after Squirrelflight's sister, Leafpool, who had died many moons ago. She hoped that Leafpool's spirit could see what had happened this day. Her memory and name would live on in ThunderClan as Jayfeather and Lionblaze's legacies. No matter what happened to Leafpool Ravenstar had promised that her memory would live on, and now it would. "Tigerheart! Redstripe! Amberleaf!" The Clan cheered their names as the ceremony came to an end. Rain was falling by the time the meeting was over.

"I'm afraid you will have to stand vigil in this weather," Ravenstar meowed when she joined the new warriors. "It's getting late, so you can start any time now." She nodded to all three of them as they turned to face the thorn tunnel entrance. "Tomorrow I will be holding apprentice ceremonies for Blossomfur's kit...and Leafkit," she added when she joined Mousewhisker beside the fresh-kill pile. "Do you have any suggestions for Leafkit's mentor? I'm afraid the Clan will be too biased towards him for being found by Ashwhisker...there's no telling how his future mentor will react towards him." Mousewhisker seemed surprised that she would ask him for advice, but he flicked his tail nonetheless.

"Maybe you should mentor him," he murmured. "Silvertail became a fine warrior and she is someone ThunderClan can be proud of. You were her mentor, and you showed no signs of hostility. If you were Leafkit's mentor you would remember not to show signs of aggression towards him." Mousewhisker bit into the vole that he had chosen. It was scrawny and would likely not full feed him, but he had chosen it because of that. No other could would have chosen it. Ravenstar purred when she realized that Leafkit's future mentor was sitting right beside her. Mousewhisker would make the perfect choice for Leafkit. The gray and white tom showed no signs of aggression towards Leafkit whatsoever.

"Thank you for your advice," she mewed with a dip of her head. "I will consider your choices." Ravenstar returned to her den that night. Rain poured over the roof and in front of it, providing a somewhat soothing sound. She curled up in her nest for what felt like moons until she fell asleep.

When Ravenstar opened her eyes again she found herself in a different part of the forest. She was not beside the Moonpool like she had been when she lost her first life. Instead ancient oaks, aspens and birch trees towered above her. The branches of a willow tree draped over her as she padded through the undergrowth. This was not a place she had seen yet. But she knew that this was part of StarClan's hunting grounds. Already she could see that the forest was rich with prey. "Surprised to find yourself here?" Ravenstar jumped when a voice reached her sharp hearing. She turned to see a light brown tabby she-cat standing before her. Leafpool. "I have called you here for a reason. There is something that StarClan wanted to show you, but some cats are reluctant about it. I think that you are more than capable of handling prophecies."

Leafpool's mew caught Ravenstar off guard. The dark gray she-cat ducked her head in embarrassment before she followed the former medicine cat. She wasn't surprised to see Ravenfeather padding alongside her, following every pawstep she took. The black she-cat looked so similar to Ravenstar in appearance, but her attitude was completely different. "What is this nonsense that you had to bring me with you?" Ravenfeather demanded when Leafpool stopped beside a stream.

"Two paths have opened up for ThunderClan," Leafpool explained. "There is...the hard path, and there is also the easy path. Many choose to take the easy way out, but you have chosen the hard path. The hard path has many rewards, and many casualties as well. Do you know what I speak of?" When Ravenstar shook her head, Leafpool sighed. "Before the moon rises the star will fall, leaving behind an empty shell. I cannot make myself clearer of this prophecy...StarClan received it three nights ago while Bluestar and Firestar looked into the Telling Pool." Ravenstar wanted to ask Leafpool what she meant by the Telling Pool, but Leafpool was quick to wave her tail for silence. "You must go back to the waking world now...we will watch over you as we always have."


	73. Fourth Allegiance

Chapter 72

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Ravenstar had sprang up to the Highledge once more to call for a morning meeting. The rain had finally stopped and the three new warriors, Tigerheart, Redstripe and Amberleaf, had returned to the warrior's den. She was still on the edge after the dream Leafpool had sent her. Each time she thought about it a shudder went down her spine. She did not know what the prophecy meant or if it had anything to do with her at all. "It is time for another one of my favorite duties. By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Come forward you three." She watched with amusement as Firekit, Skykit and Leafkit stumbled forward. All three of them looked alike, sharing Foxleap's reddish fur. Firekit had Foxleap's tabby markings while Skykit had brown and white markings. "Firekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Firepaw. Bumblestripe, you are ready for an apprentice. You have not yet had an apprentice yet you have proven your loyalty many times. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Firepaw."

Ravenstar watched as the two touched noses. Bumblestripe looked like he was ready to burst with pride. She had told him the other night that he would become mentor to one of Blossomfur's kits. Though his love for Stripecloud was strong, his love for training and becoming a stronger warrior was bigger. "Skykit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Skypaw. Sorreltail, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown your loyalty and courage to the Clan many times through, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Skypaw." Again the two cats touched noses while they greeted each other. Ravenstar knew that her grandmother would make a fine choice for Skypaw's mentor.

"Leafkit...until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Leafpaw. Mousewhisker, you are ready for an apprentice. As my deputy I know that you have much to work with, but I trust in your ability to teach young Leafpaw everything you know." Mousewhisker looked shocked that she would have chosen him. She remembered the flicker of doubt she once had in thinking of who Leafpaw's mentor would be. Mousewhisker was the perfect choice. He touched noses with his new apprentice without arguing. As the meeting drew to an end she thought of the prophecy she had received from Leafpool. Once again it sent chills down her spine.

Tomorrow she would speak to Ashwhisker and Jayfeather about it. Today there were borders that needed to be patrolled.

Allegiances 4:

Leader: Ravenstar - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Mousewhisker - gray and white tom  
**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Ashwhisker**

Warriors:

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
**Apprentice: Skypaw**

Ferncloud - very pale gray she-cat (with darker flecks) with green eyes

Spiderleg - long-legged black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Airpaw**

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat

Berrynose - creamy white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat

Briarclaw - dark brown she-cat  
**Apprentice: Bramblepaw**

Bumblestripe - pale gray tom with black stripes  
**Apprentice: Firepaw**

Blossomfur - pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe across her back

Sparrowfur - pale ginger tom with green eyes

Honeyshine - light brown dappled tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Moonwhisker - gray and darker gray tom with amber eyes and thicker fur

Brindlefur - mottled gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dovewing - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Silvertail - pale gray she-cat with a silvery white tail

Rabbitleap - black and white tom

Brackenheart - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerheart - ginger-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Redstripe - ginger-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Amberleaf - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Ashwhisker - gray and white tom with blue eyes

Bramblepaw - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Airpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Firepaw - reddish golden tom with a brown stripe running along his back

Skypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with dark red fur along her ears and legs

Leafpaw - dark ginger tom with brown paws and green eyes

Queens:

Rosefoot - dark cream she-cat; expecting

Stripecloud - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Applekit (light brown tabby she-cat), Featherkit (long-haired dark gray and white tom) and Snowkit (fluffy white she-cat with pale gray ears and blue eyes)

Elders:

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes; retired early due to failing sight

* * *

**Thought it was time for another one of these. Changed Hollykit's name to Skykit when I forgot that Ravenstar's daughter is Hollyfrost is in ShadowClan. Tends to happen when you skip the allegiance for a good twenty chapters XP**

**EDIT: Also moved Stripecloud to the nursery. It's hard to keep track of all these characters!  
**


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

It was raining out when Ravenstar awoke the following morning. She shook droplets of icy cold water off of her pelt, remembering that it was close to leafbare. Soon the prey would be scarce and she would have to ensure that more hunting patrols were sent out. The Clan needed to be well-fed before leafbare fully arrived. "Tigerheart, I want you to lead a hunting patrol by the abandoned Twoleg nest. Sparrowfur can take a border patrol beside the WindClan border." Mousewhisker was giving orders beside the fresh-kill pile, which had been moved under the Highledge for protection. Any fresh-kill that was found was considered precious and well-reserved. "Ravenstar, I trust you had a good night's sleep." Mousewhisker dipped his head respectfully to his leader.

"I did," she replied while flicking her tail over his shoulder. "Have you seen Ashwhisker or Jayfeather? I need to speak with them about...something I saw a couple of days ago." When Mousewhisker shook his head her face fell. "Thank you for sending the patrols out," she added when she saw unease flicker within Mousewhisker's eyes. "Did anyone catch anything while they were out during the moonhigh patrols? I hope that nothing has happened while I was asleep."

"No, so far the borders appear safe, but I wouldn't put it past Onestar to try any tricks. He's been slowing down though so I'd guess that he'll keep quiet for now. Blackstar on the other paw...I'm never too certain of what he's up to." Mousewhisker finished his report by flicking his tail. "Is something bothering you? You look more uncomfortable now than you usually do." Ravenstar tried not to flinch when she realized how unkempt her fur was. She must have looked like she had rolled around in her nest during the night.

Ravenstar left Mousewhisker to search for Ashwhisker or Jayfeather. She wanted to tell them what her dream had been about that night Leafpool had spoken to her. The former medicine cat had looked like she was fighting a hoard of badgers when she spoke to Ravenstar. Her dark gray fur bristled when she spotted Ashwhisker sitting at the base of the medicine cat's den. The gray and white tom looked like he had been in some kind of argument. His blue eyes widened when he spotted Ravenstar approaching him. "Ravenstar, I didn't expect you to come so early. Erm...it might not be a good time to come in. I don't think Jayfeather's willing to talk with anyone at the moment." Ashwhisker glanced over his shoulder as if to prove his point.

"What's wrong with him?" Ravenstar demanded.

"He's been acting strange lately," Ashwhisker explained. "It's like all at once old age has taken over him. But I wouldn't put it past Jayfeather to get through it like a true warrior. He's been through so much in his past. But the real question is why are you here? Nothing's gone wrong has it?" Ravenstar swallowed before she explained everything as quickly as she could. Ashwhisker's eyes widened in dismay when she told him of the prophecy Leafpool had recited. It took Ravenstar a few moments to explain that she had almost figured it out, but she needed the help of a medicine cat to understand the true meaning of Leafpool's words. "It sounds as if by star they mean leader. A leader will fall...and the moon...that could have something to do with Moonwhisker. Has he shown any signs of violence or change?"

"No, he's shown no such thing," Ravenstar replied with a shake of her head. "I thought it could be Moonwhisker as well, but than I realized he would have already done something if it was him. Moonwhisker is intelligent and strong-headed, he knows what to do in bad situations. You brought Leafpaw on a night when there was no moon. Maybe it has something to do with Leafpaw. As for the shell, I'm not sure what that could mean." Ravenstar looked down at her paws. She felt guilty for mentioning Leafpaw, but it was true. The dark ginger tom had no ties with the Clans. Ashwhisker had found him beyond Clan boundaries and brought him to be raised as a ThunderClan warrior.

Ashwhisker looked like he was ready to argue when Ravenstar heard a wail coming from the nursery. "Rosefoot's kits are coming!" She recognized Stripecloud's voice. The gray and white tom bounded into the back of his den. When he returned he carried between his teeth a bundle of borage. Ravenstar recognized the leaves from her early days as a medicine cat apprentice. She watched as he raced across the clearing to reach the nursery, where the wails continued to echo across the rock walls. Ravenstar's tail lashed in frustration before she followed him. Stripecloud had brought her kits outside despite the cold and the rain that seemed to fall endlessly.

As Ravenstar waited beside her sister she heard another wail. Her pelt bristled with unease while Stripecloud brushed against her. "It's going to be okay," Stripecloud murmured reassuringly. "Rosefoot's young and strong, she'll make it through." Ravenstar flinched when Rosefoot's wail suddenly ceased. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air, telling Ravenstar that the kits had come. "Bumblestripe, take our kits to the elder's den," Stripecloud suddenly whispered. "I don't want them to see what we might see." Her voice was filled with sorrow when she handed her kits to Bumblestripe, her mate. The pale gray tom nodded and grabbed the three kits by their scruffs. His face was a mixture of pity and anger as he knew that there was no chance in saving Rosefoot.

Together Ravenstar and Stripecloud padded into the nursery. She was shocked to see that Rosefoot's form was limp. Blood pooled out onto the nest that Rosefoot had slept in. At the base of Rosefoot's belly were two tiny kits that squeaked and struggled to look for milk. Ravenstar saw Ashwhisker standing beside Rosefoot's body. His head was bowed in defeat as he listened to the kits squeal for milk. "I did everything I could to save her...there wasn't enough time," he whispered. "I _should_ have saved her!" His claws dug into the ground.

"Ashwhisker, you did what you could," Ravenstar murmured sympathetically. She felt a terrible loss for Rosefoot's death. The she-cat had been brave in facing her pregnancy. Now she would be remembered in StarClan for her bravery. "We need to name the kits before we move her body out," Ravenstar added when Stripecloud pressed her nose against Rosefoot's neck. The dark gray queen looked at her sister, blue eyes brimming with grief before she nodded in agreement. She looked down at the tiny kits that were wriggling about. One was a black kit while the other was a light colored tabby kit that looked bigger than her sibling. "We'll name this one Coalkit, and the light tabby can be called Fawnkit." Ravenstar nuzzled the two tiny kits, reminding herself of the time when she had once been in the nursery herself.

"Coalkit and Fawnkit...welcome to ThunderClan," Stripecloud murmured.


	75. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

It was the day after Rosefoot had died. The rain had been replaced by snow, telling Ravenstar that leafbare had arrived early. She remembered the vigil she sat for Rosefoot the day she had died. One of Stripecloud's kits had asked why Rosefoot wasn't moving. Whitewing had told Ravenstar that she was moving in the nursery, and that she could take care of Rosefoot's kits until they were old enough to live without the mother's milk. In the end Ravenstar had helped the elder's bury Rosefoot's body. "She will be missed by us all, but at least she was able to join Toadpelt," Mousefur rasped as she looked on at the freshly turned mound of dirt.

Ravenstar sighed as she watched the apprentices play-fight beside the entrance of their den. Airpaw was becoming a skilled fighter while her brother kept dodging each blow. Skypaw and Leafpaw watched on with keen interest while they waited for their turn. It was another game of which cat played which. Airpaw was pretending to be Firestar while Leafpaw was Tigerstar. Skypaw had pretended to be Leopardstar while Bramblepaw pretended to act like Brambleclaw. The four cats were growing impatient with their training, yet they were not ready to become warriors. Firepaw had been taken out earlier with his mentor Bumblestripe for a border patrol.

"Those apprentices are becoming a pawful," Sandstorm muttered as she padded towards Ravenstar. "I can't imagine they'll make good warriors if they keep this up."

A purr rose in Ravenstar's throat. She knew that all five apprentices were already a pawful as Sandstorm had said. Their mentors were already working hard to keep their apprentices under control. She watched as Mousewhisker approached her dutifully as he always did. Beside him was Berrynose and Hazeltail. Ravenstar was once again reminded of how the three cats were all siblings, yet they were all different from one another. Berrynose had the personality of a mouse while Hazeltail was friendly and confident with her Clanmates. Mousewhisker's calm and forgiving nature made her think of the many times they had spent patrolling together.

"Mousewhisker, I want to go hunting before the sun falls," she meowed when he sat in front of her. "I can take Hazeltail and Honeyshine with me if you want." Mousewhisker blinked in surprise before he nodded in agreement. Both cats were capable hunters and had already proven themselves loyal warriors. "Honeyshine, you can go hunting with me and Hazeltail," Ravenstar murmured when she found the light dappled she-cat standing beside Sparrowfur. "With leafbare in full swing I want the fresh-kill pile well-stocked after the last leafbare we had...I'm not taking any chances." Honeyshine nodded in understanding before she mewed her goodbye to her brother.

When all three of them padded into the forest Ravenstar led the way through the undergrowth. Ferns covered in snow brushed against her belly, sending chills down her spine. Ravenstar's ears pricked forward as she listened for signs of life. Her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as she surveyed her surroundings. She spotted a set of tiny pawprints near the base of an oak tree. Ravenstar dropped into a hunter's crouch as she followed the pawprints until she reached a mouse trying to bury itself in the snow. Her mouth watered with hunger as she lunged forward with her claws unsheathed. The mouse barely had time to escape as her claws dug into it's tiny body.

As she felt the warmth of the mouse fade Ravenstar wondered how it had survived so far. Mice were part of ThunderClan's every day diet, but she had never considered what it was like for them to survive. She shook the thoughts aside as she bounded through the undergrowth with the mouse dangling limply from her jaws. Ravenstar spotted Honeyshine stalking a blackbird amongst the bushes. The dappled she-cat looked like she was going to make an easy kill. Ravenstar was about to turn away when she heard a wail coming from the distance. The blackbird squawked in surprise and flew into the air, flapping it's wings in the process.

Ravenstar lunged forward, dropping the mouse she had caught. Honeyshine's tail brushed back and forth against the undergrowth as she looked around in alarm. Ravenstar heard the cry of pain once more and suddenly leaped towards the source of the noise. It sounded as though Hazeltail was in trouble, but she wasn't sure where the noise was coming from. Her ears pricked back and forth as she spotted the gray and white she-cat slumped against a broken log. Ravenstar forced back a growl of frustration. Blood seeped from a wound that had opened around Hazeltail's neck. The mark had been opened by a cat, but Ravenstar couldn't find any scent that was familiar to her.

"I was hoping that we would find you." Ravenstar stiffened when she heard a familiar voice reach her ears. Her heartbeat quickened when she saw a group of four cats standing around her in a wide circle. Each of them were lean and powerfully built. Muscles pulsed beneath their pelts as they stood in front of her. One cat, a dark tabby tom with white paws now stained with blood glared at her coldly. "I believe your Clanmate was about to take some of our prey. This land belongs to the rogues who have lived beside the lake for moons on end. You have no right to hunt here, and we can easily kill you one by one. This is only the beginning of the end."

"Leave our territory alone! We have always lived here," Ravenstar snarled. "And we always will live here. You have no right to tell us what we can and can't do. You should consider yourselves lucky we have not killed you all yet." Her lips curled in a snarl as she glared at the dark tabby. His yellow eyes were dark with pure rage as he lunged forward with his claws unsheathed. At once the other rogues around him began to fight. Honeyshine had found Ravenstar before the rogues could launch their ambush. Ravenstar hissed with fury as she slashed her claws across the tabby's muzzle. He didn't see the move coming and howled in pain. "Unlike your band of rogues we were trained and raised to defend our territory," she sneered.

The dark tabby seemed taken aback by Ravenstar's comeback. She slashed her claws across his face one more time before he jumped out of the way, dodging her final blow. The rogues that had surrounded her were nothing but a confused bunch of cats as they searched for an opening. Honeyshine's shoulder was bleeding and a cut had been opened on one side of her face, but she seemed fine for the most part. "We will be back," the dark tabby hissed before he ran off into the distance. His band of rogues quickly followed him, leaving behind a trail of blood that made Ravenstar's belly clench.

"StarClan, Hazeltail's dead," Honeyshine whispered. Her voice was thick with disbelief as she looked at Ravenstar fearfully. "How could StarClan let this happen? Hazeltail has been nothing but a loyal warrior. She should have known how to fight these rogues." Ravenstar said nothing. She only sniffed the wounds on Hazeltail's flank, realizing that the wound was infected. Flies buzzed around it as if she had been dead for days. "Ugh, this is grouse," Honeyshine groaned. "We should warn the others of what has happened today. The other Clans need to know what is happening and what these rogues are capable of. I know that I'm giving you orders but I think it's our best option."

"You're right, Honeyshine," Ravenstar murmured. She was surprised by her Clanmate's loyalty to the other Clans and the warrior code. Honeyshine had never spoken out like this before, but perhaps becoming a warrior had changed her. "We need to take the body back for Jayfeather and Ashwhisker to observe. Maybe they will know what this infection is before it gets worse." With that the two she-cats carried the body back. The prey had been forgotten, but memories of that fight would always linger on their mind.


	76. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Panic had spread through the Clan when Ravenstar told them that Hazeltail was dead. Though she did not tell her Clan how the she-cat died, most of them seemed to already know. When Ravenstar had asked for Jayfeather's help the old medicine cat refused to look into Hazeltail's wounds. It was only thanks to Ashwhisker that she was getting any help at all. Mousewhisker and Lionblaze worked together to keep the Clan calm while Ravenstar spoke to Ashwhisker. "These wounds are like nothing I have ever seen," he rasped as he placed a paw around Hazeltail's neck. "No cat has ever come back from a battle with these claw marks. And the strange thing is her body is still warm, like it's fighting some kind of infection. I...I've never in my life seen anything like this."

"Ashwhisker, do you think those rogues had something in their claws that could have caused this? They told me that they once lived beside the lake before the Clans claimed it as their own...maybe this is only the beginning. The rogues are doing anything they can to gain power." Ravenstar trembled before she continued. "What scares me is that there could be more out there waiting for a chance to strike. The Clans don't know about the rogues unless they've already attacked them. Is there anything that can heal these kind of wounds?"

Ashwhisker simply shook his head. Ravenstar looked down at her paws, suddenly feeling like a kit again. She felt helpless as she thought of what could have happened to her Clanmate. Ravenstar padded out of the den to be greeted by Squirrelflight, Brightheart and Cloudtail. All three cats were senior warriors and had every right to state their opinion about what they thought of this battle. "Ravenstar, we want to know what really happened to Hazeltail," Brightheart meowed calmly. "She was a brave and loyal warrior, and she deserves to be remembered for the good things she has done for her Clan." The ThunderClan leader swallowed hard before she explained everything that had happened. Squirrelflight's eyes widened in horror while Cloudtail and Brightheart's tails twined together.

"This is terrible," Squirrelflight whimpered. "It sounds like BloodClan, only worse. What the rogues did to Hazeltail just makes me sick." Ravenstar nodded, remembering the clenching her belly had caused when she saw the wounds on Hazeltail's neck. "So those rogues can cause infections when they open wounds with their claws...I wonder if they've done the same to the other Clans. We should warn the other Clans of the rogues before it happens again."

"I was just getting to that," Ravenstar told them. "I want to send out cats to warn the other Clans of what has happened. I will go to ShadowClan and warn Blackstar. Squirrelflight you can warn Onestar of what has happened, and Brightheart and Cloudtail can go together to RiverClan and tell them what is happening. If you see the rogues do not fight them unless you have no other choice. I expect everyone to be back by sundown." The four of them broke apart before getting ready to leave. Ravenstar wasn't surprised to see Rabbitleap approaching her warily. "You want to see Hollyfrost, don't you?" she asked. When her son nodded she flicked her tail across his shoulder. "You can come with me, but I want you to ensure that you don't start a fight. ShadowClan may be rude at times, so I expect that they'll want to know why we've crossed the border."

Rabbitleap nodded and followed her out of the camp. Meanwhile Squirrelflight was informing Mousewhisker on what they were up to. The ThunderClan deputy wasn't surprised by what Squirrelflight had told him. He obviously approved that the Clans needed to work together in stopping the rogues from killing them all off. Ravenstar led the way out of camp and into the forest. It felt like she was being hunted down while she kept low to the ground. The snow made it a bit more difficult to hide, but she and Rabbitleap worked together to ensure that they were safely returned to ThunderClan. It was close to sunhigh by the time they made it to ShadowClan territory.

The first thing Ravenstar felt were claws ripping through her flesh the moment she crossed the border. In the background she could hear Rabbitleap screeching as he fought off his attacker. Ravenstar snarled in defiance and jumped onto the back of her attacker. Anger coursed through Ravenstar as her claws began to dig into the opponent's back. The ShadowClan warrior shrieked in pain before he slumped to the ground. Beside Ravenstar Rabbitleap had grabbed hold of Crowfrost's neck while keeping watch over Ravenstar's attacker. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Ravenstar demanded when she released her grip on Huntsong's neck. "We come in peace!"

"We thought you were the rogues that Ratscar was murdered by," Huntsong spat angrily. "You look like the leader of those foxhearted cowards." Ravenstar's pelt bristled at the thought of looking like the leader of the rogues, but she knew that it would a possibility. The leader had been a dark tabby, and she had dark gray tabby fur. "Anyways why are you here in the first place? We want nothing to do with you, and neither does Cedarleg." The sneer in Huntsong's voice made Ravenstar dig her claws into the dark ginger she-cat's neck. Huntsong hissed in pain before she silenced herself.

"We have come to tell Blackstar about the rogues," Ravenstar hissed. "The same rogues that have killed Hazeltail gave us a warning. They will destroy the Clans unless we work together to wipe them out. You must believe me when I say this." The tension in Huntsong's shoulders seemed to relax when she realized that Ravenstar was right. The dark ginger she-cat looked furious that she would have allowed Ravenstar clearance, but she said nothing all the same. "Take us to Blackstar and I won't tell your Clanmates how you were defeated so easily," Ravenstar added. She amused herself by saying this. She hated Huntsong with every fiber of her being after what the dark ginger she-cat had said at the Gathering.

She watched as Huntsong exchanged a look with Crowfrost before nodding in agreement. They had no other choice but to follow Ravenstar's orders. Rabbitleap looked impressed with Ravenstar's calm stature as she followed them into the deepest part of ShadowClan territory. No signs of the fire was left when they reached the camp. The tree that had killed Snowbird was still there, but a hole had been torn through the bark where cats could crawl in. Ravenstar could see cats crowding around the camp's clearing as Huntsong was the first to come in. Crowfrost was in the back of the group, his pelt bristling with unease as he followed the three cats into camp.

"Ravenstar, I hope you have a good reason being here," Blackstar growled when he noticed Ravenstar's arrival. "My Clan is already in short supply without you having to claim more of my warriors, and I refuse to allow you to visit Cedarleg." The large white tom's eyes flashed towards the warrior's den as it rattled. Ravenstar's heart clenched when she saw Cedarleg's eyes glow with happiness when he saw her.

"I have come to tell you about the rogues," Ravenstar replied with a dip of her head. Blackstar's eyes widened in surprise before he waved his tail for the Clan to leave them in peace. Only Cedarleg refused his order and padded forward to join him. Rowanclaw was quick to follow as Ravenstar met Blackstar's cold and focused gaze. "When we were hunting my patrol was ambushed by the leader of the rogues. Hazeltail was killed in that battle. In her wound was an infection that our medicine cats have never seen before. I am certain that your Clan has seen the same wound on Ratscar's body." Blackstar looked furious that Ravenstar already knew about Ratscar's death. "We have come because we know that the rogues are planning to invade the territory and destroy the Clans. We must work together or they will take us all one by one."

"We have seen the same wound on Ratscar's neck," Flamestreak told her when he approached the group. "Ratscar was defending Nightwater when it happened." A small black and white she-cat dropped her head as if she was grief-stricken to hear this news. "He died the same day when she brought his body back to camp. I couldn't save him." Flamestreak sounded defeated as his claws buried into the ground when he finished speaking.

"ShadowClan is still in your debt for saving us from the fire," Blackstar murmured. His voice was thick with emotions as he looked at Ravenstar and than Cedarleg. "If you need any help I am willing to offer warriors who are in good shape to defend the Clans from these rogues." When Blackstar was finished Cedarleg took a step forward and rubbed his nose against Rabbitleap's.

"I am pleased to see you again," Cedarleg purred. "Your sister has had kits." Rabbitleap's eyes widened while Ravenstar felt a surge of joy for her daughter. "She wants you to meet them." Cedarleg turned and led the way across the clearing, ignoring Blackstar's hiss of annoyance. Ravenstar followed, bounding forward until she saw a couple of queens clustered together in the nursery. A black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes was curled around the bodies of three tiny kits. Ravenstar remembered her as Pinefrost, one of the kits that she had helped save in the fire. "Hey Pinefrost, Hollyfrost. How are your kits?"

"All fine." Ravenstar felt a burst of pride rush through her when she heard her daughter's voice. "Ravenstar, I'm so happy to see you! Can you believe I have kits now? Never thought it would happen until I met Tigerpelt." Ravenstar's face fell when she heard that Tigerpelt was the kit's father. That meant they were kin to Tigerstar, one of the cruelest cats in the ancient times. "I named the brown and ginger one Foxkit because of how bushy her fur is. The dark brown tabby one is Brownkit because of his fur color." Hollyfrost purred when her tail brushed against her kits.

"StarClan has blessed you with beautiful kits," Ravenstar purred. She licked her daughter over the ear before raising to her paws. "I must leave now as it is getting late. May StarClan guide you safely, and protect you from the rogues that threaten our Clans." Ravenstar murmured her goodbye to Cedarleg before she left the Clan. She gave Rabbitleap a few heartbeats to speak with Hollyfrost before he left the camp. Ravenstar silently hoped and prayed that StarClan would keep all of the Clans safe from the rogues.


	77. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

It was morning when Ravenstar woke up from a fitful night's sleep. After Brightheart, Cloudtail and Squirrelflight had returned she had fallen asleep. The dreams she had were terrifying and filled with images of cats that threatened her Clanmates. Ravenstar flinched each time she pictured the eyes that burned within the darkness. That same dark tabby that had killed Hazeltail continued to haunt her, shaking her to the core. Ravenstar tried not to think about it as she emerged from her den. Dawn light filtered through the bare branches that reached towards the hollow. The Clan was only just waking up after the frightful night they had when the five cats had returned.

Ravenstar padded down the slope to join her Clanmates as they gathered around in a circle. Ever since Hazeltail's death the Clan had been on edge. Ravenstar knew that they were worried another attack would happen. She hoped and prayed that nothing would harm her Clanmates. If anything it was her lives that should be taken away, because she had eight left. Her Clanmates had only one life to risk and she knew that they would give their lives up to protect her. "Do the other Clans agree with what you told them?" Lionblaze asked.

"For the most part they seemed to accept the warnings Brightheart, Cloudtail and Squirrelflight gave them," Ravenstar replied with a shrug. "Squirrelflight told me that Onestar is very ill. The Clan believes that he is on his last life, and if that is the case he will need protection from the rogues. The rogues are willing to kill to get what they want, and they have done so with great force. We must be ready in case they decide to attack us in our own camp. We'd be defenseless as there are no places to run or hide." She swallowed when Lionblaze nodded in agreement. Foxleap waved his tail so that he could speak, and she granted him that wish.

"Not to be a pest or anything, but we know this territory better than the rogues do," he told her. "Those mangepelts don't even know what our camp looks like I bet. If we hid Stripecloud and the kits from their view I doubt the rogues would ever find them." Ravenstar hoped that he was right. She didn't want to know what the rogues would do to Stripecloud's or Rosefoot's kits. A shudder coursed down her spine at the thought.

"Right, I want guards posted at the camp's entrance at all times," Ravenstar meowed when more cats crept forward to see what was happening. "You can alternate which warriors will keep an eye on the entrance. Patrol the borders every day, and be on your guard. I know the rogues are waiting for us to show signs of weakness."

When she was finished addressing the Clan she turned to face Ashwhisker, whose paws were kneading the ground with anxiety. "I think Jayfeather wanted to speak with you," he murmured when she nodded to him in greeting. When Ravenstar raised an eyebrow his tail lashed irritably. "He said it was urgent...I think it's time."

Ravenstar's pelt bristled with unease at the thought. She knew that Jayfeather was old. But Sandstorm was the oldest warrior in the Clan, and she was still living it large. The pale ginger warrior had given no signs of old age during border patrols. Ravenstar sighed and shook her head before she bounded towards the medicine cat's den. She was surprised that Ashwhisker showed no signs of following. The gray and white tom simply remained where he was while she entered the medicine cat's den. "Jayfeather?" When she asked where the medicine cat was she expected to hear a greeting mew in reply. Her ears flattened in alarm when no sounds came.

The ThunderClan leader took a step forward until she saw Jayfeather's slim body slumped on a pile of moss and feathers. Jayfeather's eyes opened only slightly when he detected noise coming from behind. She didn't stand in front of him like she normally did when she spoke. She knew that he could sense her emotions and thoughts without looking at her. "Ravenstar, I was hoping you would come into my den today," he rasped. "Is Cinderheart here? Or is she on patrol?" When Ravenstar made no reply Jayfeather's tail flicked.

"Jayfeather, Ashwhisker told me that your condition has not gotten any better," Ravenstar murmured. "This doesn't mean that..." She didn't want to finish the last word. Jayfeather had kept the secret of her true parentage for so long. The Clans didn't know a thing about what had happened between Jayfeather and Cinderheart. But perhaps it was better this way.

"He speaks the truth of my condition," Jayfeather coughed. "My time is coming to an end...I have lived...two good lives. It is time I joined our ancestors in the stars." Ravenstar was confused by what he meant with having two lives. She remembered what Ravenfeather had once told her about cats occasionally returned to the living as a different cat. "I only wish I could have told Stripecloud the truth of your heritage. You two deserve to know the truth." Ravenstar was about to say something when Jayfeather coughed again. "I want you to tell Stripecloud the truth when you get the chance. She will understand why it was done as she has kits of her own."

Ravenstar swallowed as she watched Jayfeather's body grow still. Ashwhisker had just come in when he saw it happen. The gray and white tom's head bowed in respect for his fallen mentor. Ravenstar didn't want to meet Ashwhisker's gaze as he touched noses with Jayfeather one last time. It reminded her of the time he had just been an apprentice. "He was one of the greatest mentors I could ever ask for," the gray and white tom murmured. "I will never forget what he has done for the Clan."

_He doesn't know what Jayfeather and Cinderheart did together_, Ravenstar thought. She often thought of telling someone else just get it off of her chest. _Then again maybe it's best I don't tell anyone_. _The Clan would have a riot if they discovered the truth_. _Look where it got Leafpool_.

She tried not to think about it as she turned and left the den. Tonight the Clan would have yet another warrior to hold vigil over. Though Jayfeather never had the chance of becoming a warrior he had acted like one many times in the past. She knew that his memory would forever live on in the Clans.


	78. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Ravenstar wasn't sure how Stripecloud would react with the news that she had to tell her. At first she had expected Stripecloud to turn her back in disbelief. She had pulled Stripecloud from the nursery after Ferncloud told them she would watch over the kits. When she led Stripecloud outside of camp her sister became more suspicious than ever. When Cinderheart had followed them Stripecloud became more anxious than ever. It was when Ravenstar turned to face her sister that she realized how far apart the two of them had grown. They sat underneath the roots of a pine tree where squirrels were chasing each other over territorial disputes. Ravenstar had chosen this place because there was a lack of patrols in the area. The less ears that heard her tale the better.

"Cinderheart, maybe you'd better tell her what's happening," Ravenstar meowed when their mother looked at both of her kits in concern. Cinderheart's blue eyes glowed with wariness as she dipped her head respectfully. She could no longer argue with her daughter as Ravenstar had become Clan leader.

"I think we all know the reason why I've followed you both here," Cinderheart began. "When I never told the Clan who your father was, it was for your own good. It would have torn the Clan in half, dividing loyalty between warriors and leader. I couldn't let that happen after what had happened to Leafpool." Stripecloud became even more confused when Cinderheart mentioned Leafpool, who had been Sorreltail's good friend and the one who helped deliver Sorreltail's kits. "When I learned that I was expecting...Jayfeather's kits, I didn't know what to do." Stripecloud's eyes widened in horror when she realized where this was going. "I told them that I didn't remember who the father was. It could have been any cat in the Clan, and no cat dared question me because of how close I was to Firestar."

"You...you've lied to us all this time?" Stripecloud hissed. She backed away and glared at Cinderheart before she looked at Ravenstar. "And you _knew_ the truth, didn't you?" Her pelt began to bristle with anger when she looked at both of them. "How could you have kept this a secret from me for so long? Did you think I would betray you?"

"Stripecloud, we didn't tell you the truth because we were afraid of how it would effect the Clan," Ravenstar murmured. She was worried that her sister would run off and tell everything. "And as leader I am telling you that you cannot tell the Clan of this, especially with the threat of the rogues."

Stripecloud's eyes glittered like frost as she glared at her sister and her mother. Ravenstar's ears flattened under her blue gaze. She knew that Stripecloud was feeling conflicted about the warrior code and what it would do to her. "You may still share my blood, but I will not forgive you any time soon for what you have done," Stripecloud spat. "I don't care what happens to you now." Without waiting for Ravenstar's shocked reply she turned away and stormed off.

"That could have gone better," Ravenstar muttered with a shake of her head.

"Stripecloud needs time to get over the shock," Cinderheart mewed. "I should have told you both at the same time. It would have made this easier."

Ravenstar sighed and followed her mother back into camp. She wasn't surprised to see Stripecloud back in the nursery with Bumblestripe at her side. Her eyes narrowed when Bumblestripe looked up at her, but he showed no signs of the knowledge she had shared with his mate. Ravenstar hoped that Stripecloud would follow the warrior code. She hated using the warrior code against her sister, especially when her sister had done nothing but show respect for her. _Why is telling the truth so difficult_? she wondered.

She looked up at the starlit sky to see if Jayfeather had approved of what she had told Stripecloud. His last moments with her had been something that made her heart clench. Jayfeather had wanted her to tell Stripecloud the truth. Even if Stripecloud refused to believe or understand why it had happened, at least Ravenstar followed Jayfeather's words.

With everything said and done she turned towards Mousewhisker, who was busy organizing the morning patrols. Silvertail and Tigerheart were on guard duty beside the camp's entrance, while a third guard had been placed beside the nursery. It was like an all out war had been sought out by the rogues, and the Clan was well prepared. Ashwhisker had collected as many herbs as he could before the day had come to an end in case there were casualties.

"Everything will be okay," Cinderheart murmured when she padded up to Ravenstar's side. Ravenstar turned to face her mother, surprised by Cinderheart's sign of sympathy. "Stripecloud just needs to recover and forgive Jayfeather for keeping it a secret for so long. I should have told her like I said earlier."

"I hope you're right," Ravenstar sighed. "The last thing this Clan needs is strife between warriors."

* * *

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Ravenstar's cry echoed around the hollow as she called for a morning meeting. It was the morning after she had spoken to Stripecloud. When she tried to contact Jayfeather in her sleep her dream had ended in failure. She knew that Jayfeather was trying to hide himself from her view after what had happened. Now she was getting ready for a warrior ceremony for Bramblepaw and Airpaw. Both cats were more than ready to become warriors after they had been training longer than Blossomfur's kits.

When most of the Clan was gathered along with Bramblepaw and Airpaw, Ravenstar began the ceremony. "I, Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bramblepaw, Airpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Bramblepaw's answer was sure and steady as he lifted his chin. He reminded Ravenstar of his father, Lionblaze. His sense of pride was so much like the golden tabby that it shocked her.

"I do," Airpaw murmured in a softer tone.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Bramblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brambleheart. StarClan honors you for your courage and fighting abilities, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Brambleheart's eyes gleamed with pride when she touched his forehead with her nose. Out of respect he gave her shoulder a lick before she turned to face his sister Airpaw.

"Airpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Airstorm. StarClan honors you for your speed and spirit, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Airstorm's amber eyes glowed with happiness as Ravenstar touched her forehead with her nose. She made the same move her brother had before Ravenstar stepped back.

"Brambleheart! Airstorm! Brambleheart! Airstorm!" The Clan chanted their names, proud of the newly named warriors as they cheered. Ravenstar joined in on the cheering. She was happy that ThunderClan had more warriors that would come in handy during the upcoming battle that might happen.

When the meeting drew to an end Ravenstar was faced with greeting Cinderheart once more. The gray tabby she-cat's eyes were dark with worry when she looked at her daughter.

"Ravenstar, have you seen Brackenfur and Sorreltail anywhere?" she asked after Ravenstar dipped her head in greeting. When Ravenstar shook her head Cinderheart's worry increased. "They've been missing since last night!" she cried.

Without warning Cinderheart ran across the clearing until Dovewing stood in her way. Ravenstar approached the young warrior to see what was wrong.

"Cinderheart, I'm afraid they might be dead," Dovewing murmured.

"Don't you dare say anything like that!" Cinderheart snapped. "You as a younger warrior have no right to say who is dead and who is alive!"

Dovewing didn't flinch from the fierce gaze that Cinderheart gave her. She held her ground until Cinderheart's shoulders relaxed slightly. She was still trembling with grief and dread when Ravenstar approached them and placed her tail on her mother's shoulders.

"She's telling the truth," Ravenstar mewed. Her voice felt hollow with grief as she thought of her dead grandparents. "Dovewing never lied to me once."

Cinderheart looked like she was ready to fall over with grief. Ravenstar held her up with her shoulder and tried to keep her steady. Dovewing's blue eyes glowed like starlight as she faced Cinderheart. There was no mistaking the fact that Dovewing was right.

_StarClan_, _please let us find them before the rogues do_, Ravenstar prayed silently.


	79. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

The three of them ran on at full speed to search for Brackenfur and Sorreltail's bodies. The Clan had been shocked when Ravenstar told them that the pair were missing. Brightheart and Cloudtail had offered to search for them, but Ravenstar knew that the less cats who went the safer they would be. She would give all of her nine lives to protect her Clanmates.

They didn't stop until Dovewing had shouted something. The pale gray she-cat had caught the familiar scents of Brackenfur and Sorreltail in the air, though the scent was stale. Ravenstar followed Dovewing until they reached a stream where the pair must have crossed.

Ravenstar's heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw what Cinderheart had started running towards. Patches of torn golden and white fur could be made out in the undergrowth. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air where she could see the torn fur. Ravenstar took a step forward and saw that pools of blood stained the ground. Her nose wrinkled in disgust when she realized that the rogues must have carried their bodies away.

"I can't believe anyone could be this cruel," Cinderheart whispered. Her voice was thick with anger as she glared at the trees that loomed ahead.

"The rogues have no limits to what they can do," Dovewing murmured. "We should tell the Clan what has happened."

"If I told the Clan they would panic," Ravenstar told them. "I cannot tell them the truth without telling them what happened to Sorreltail and Brackenfur."

_Does this have anything to do with their spirits in StarClan_? she wondered.

The three of them returned to camp well past sunhigh. Brambleheart and Airstorm were still sitting vigil when they made it back. The two cats dipped their heads respectfully when the thorn tunnel rattled. Ravenstar waved her tail at them before she padded across the hollow to where Mousewhisker was sitting beside Brackenheart and Berrynose.

"How have the patrols been holding up?" she asked when Mousewhisker was left on his own.

"Fine enough," he replied with a dip of his head. "Leafpaw's training is going great...he shows a lot of promise for one so young."

"That's good to hear." Ravenstar was pleased that Leafpaw's progress had gotten better. She was worried that the apprentice's lack of Clan blood would lead to his downfall, but Leafpaw had already proven himself a worthy apprentice. "Mousewhisker, something has happened to Sorreltail and Brackenfur," she added. "I'm afraid that they might have been taken and killed by the rogues."

Mousewhisker gasped in shock at her news. "But...shouldn't a search party be sent to find them?" he asked.

"We've already tried looking for them. The only thing we found was torn fur and the stench of blood. I can only assume that they were killed in the middle of the night," she replied with a shake of her head.

She felt terrible for admitting that she had gone out while the Clan was celebrating the warrior ceremony. Brambleheart and Airstorm were unaware that cats had died during their ceremony. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the Clan found out the truth behind Sorreltail and Brackenfur's disappearance.

"I won't say a word for the sake of the Clan," Mousewhisker reassured her.

His yellow eyes glowed with sympathy before he joined his siblings beside the fresh-kill pile. It was than that Ravenstar noticed how plump Brackenheart's belly had become. Silently she hoped for Brackenheart's sake that the dark gray she-cat wasn't pregnant.

Having kits around this time of the season could be bad news for any cat, especially those who were first time mothers.

When she was sure that Mousewhisker wasn't going to tell the Clan what had happened she turned towards the fresh-kill pile. Hunger clawed at her belly when she eyed a scrawny looking vole. She had not eaten for some time now, and taking the vole was more than tempting.

She leaned forward and grabbed the vole from the pile, picking it between her teeth. After grabbing her choice of fresh-kill she joined Brightheart and Cloudtail under the Highledge. The two senior warriors were chatting about what could have happened to Sorreltail and Brackenfur.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Cloudtail asked when he watched Ravenstar finish her vole. She swallowed uncomfortably, suddenly aware that she was about to answer a question with a lie.

"No, we tried searching for them but nothing could be found," she replied. She had rehearsed what she would say with Cinderheart and Dovewing before they came back to camp.

"The Clan will begin to wonder what _really_ happened to her," Brightheart murmured. Her single eye narrowed when she met Ravenstar's startled gaze. "If you were really searching for them than would you not have found the bodies? Brackenfur is my brother...I'm not going to just let him go unless I know exactly what has happened."

Ravenstar looked down at her paws, suddenly feeling ashamed with her lies. Brightheart's words had struck her hard when she realized that cats who were close to Brackenfur would want to know what had happened to him. She sighed and rose to her paws.

"I am afraid there is nothing I can say," she told her senior warriors. That was all she could tell them. Saying so made her stomach clench with anger and frustration.

She turned and left them sitting there. She knew that leaving them like that was a mousebrained thing to do, especially when she needed their trust.

When she reached her den she felt a little better. Her nest had been cleaned out by one of the apprentice's den, and she was thankful that she didn't have any work to do. She was already exhausted from running around the forest all day.

_Tomorrow there will be a Gathering_, she thought. _I need to consider what I will tell the Clans about all of these deaths_..._so many lives have been lost_.

Ravenstar sighed as she looked down at her paws. She wasn't sure what she would tell them. If she told them what had happened to Brackenfur and Sorreltail the Clan would be in shock. Hazeltail's death had already been announced to the Clan, but they were not aware of what the rogues had done to Sorreltail or Brackenfur.

_Sooner or later the rogues will strike harder_, Ravenstar reminded herself. _And we will be more prepared_.


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Night fell upon the forest quickly. Ravenstar led the cats who were chosen to go when it came time for the Gathering to start. Behind her were Lionblaze, Mousewhisker, Tigerheart, Dovewing, Silvertail, Moonwhisker and Squirrelflight. With Squirrelflight was Airpaw, and Leafpaw trailed behind Mousewhisker. The two cats had become good friends since they were apprentices together. It seemed as though Airpaw managed to look past the fact that Leafpaw had been a rogue who was brought into the Clan by Ashwhisker.

When they reached the island Ravenstar had a heated discussion with Mousewhisker about what she would say. Cinderheart was forced to stay back at camp in case she blurted out something about Sorreltail and Brackenfur. Though it pained Ravenstar to keep her mother away, she knew it was for the safety of the Clan.

Ravenstar sighed when they crossed the treebridge. She spotted several RiverClan cats snooping around the island, checking out every bush they could find.

"We're checking to make sure the rogues aren't hiding out here," Minnowtail explained when she noticed Ravenstar's confusion. "They've been getting more aggressive on our territory..."

"Minnowtail, you know we aren't supposed to say anything until the Gathering starts," Acorntail growled accusingly.

Amusement washed over Ravenstar as the two cats began to argue. She nodded to her Clanmates and allowed them to mingle with the RiverClan cats. Mousewhisker was close at her side, their pelts almost touching as they reached the Ancient Oak. Mistystar peered down between the branches and gave Ravenstar a simple flick of her tail.

"Sounds like you're having trouble too," Ravenstar mewed when she reached the highest branch.

"Yes, the rogues are becoming more active in our territory," Mistystar hissed. "We nearly lost Dewfur, our newest warrior to them."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ravenstar murmured. She dipped her head respectfully and looked down at the island. ShadowClan was just arriving. She was shocked to see Rowanclaw approaching the tree warily. The ginger tom's eyes flashed when he looked up at her. "Rowanclaw, what has happened to Blackstar?" Ravenstar demanded when he joined the leaders.

"Everything will be explained when the Gathering begins," Rowanclaw replied with a dip of his head.

Ravenstar waited as patiently as she could before Onestar arrived. The brown tabby was now the oldest leader at the lake. She could see the silver lining around his muzzle as he stalked forward. His amber eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when he looked up at the three leaders. Ravenstar's ears flattened when she felt his glare on her pelt.

"I believe it is time for the Gathering to begin," Onestar meowed. His fur was bristling when he looked at the Clans gathered below him. "I would like to begin the announcements." Ravenstar looked at him carefully, her pelt bristling slightly as she watched him. "WindClan is thriving since leafbare has arrived. The rogues have not been seen on our territory, but I would not be surprised if they struck again." He looked at Ravenstar accusingly.

"The rogues have been more active on RiverClan's territory," Mistystar began when Onestar was finished. "Dewfur was badly injured by the rogues and Heronflight and Shadepool managed to chase them off for the time being." What Mistystar described sounded like what Ravenstar and her Clanmates had seen. "Minnowtail's kits have become apprentices, but they are not here tonight. We have little else to report aside from that."

"I have sad news for ShadowClan," Rowanclaw meowed after Mistystar stepped back. "Blackstar's final life was taken while he defended the nursery from the rogues that invaded our camp. He died honorably, and will always be remembered for the good things he has done. I am now ShadowClan's leader, Rowanstar." He quickly explained that Huntsong had kits now, and Hollyfrost's kits were now apprentices. Ravenstar listened intensely. She wanted to know everything about her daughter's kits, but she would get the full detail from Cedarleg if he was there.

"ThunderClan has seen many signs of the rogues," Ravenstar announced. Her pelt bristled with unease when she mentioned yet another weakness the Clan had suffered. "We are vigilant about keeping an eye on them, but there are times when they strike at the least expected moment. We advice any cat who is out on their own to stick with a Clanmate. The rogues strike when you are alone."

Ravenstar waited for the reaction of her rival Clans. She was surprised when no cat argued with her. Mistystar simply remained silent, as though she was contemplating Ravenstar's warning. Rowanstar and Onestar just exchanged looks during the silence.

"Looks like this Gathering is over," Ravenstar meowed with a dip of her head.

The Clans suddenly spread apart when she sprang down to join her Clanmates. Mousewhisker seemed surprised that she had ended the Gathering so quickly. She ignored his look and searched for Cedarleg. Sorrow gripped at her stomach when she realized that he wasn't there among his Clanmates.

_When we die we will be together_, Ravenstar reminded herself. _There are no boundaries in StarClan_.


	81. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

The days were dragging on for Ravenstar. She had assigned Ferncloud as Skypaw's new mentor when Sorreltail and Brackenfur were announced dead to the Clan. The Clan itself had sat vigil when they found out the truth about the two brave warriors. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost had been distraught with the news, as was Stripecloud and her family. Only Ravenstar didn't have time to grieve as she continued working hard to protect the Clan she loved. It was on her fourth day after the Gathering that Ravenstar realized something was wrong. She had gone on a solo patrol to find out if the rogues were still in the area. But while she was on the patrol she noticed that the forest was deathly silent.

Her fur bristled with unease when Ravenstar bounded through the undergrowth. There was no signs of life in the forest aside from her. Ravenstar's ears pricked forward in alarm when she caught the stench of blood in the air. It was like when she and Cinderheart had searched for Brackenfur and Sorreltail. Only this time she was alone, and if the rogues found her they would try to kill her. Her claws scraped against the forest floor when she found the source of the blood stench. She realized with horror that it was Mousewhisker who had been slain. His body lay beside the stream that marked the border between WindClan and ThunderClan.

"Mousewhisker, who did this to you?" Ravenstar barely whispered the question. "Why is StarClan trying to take away everything I know and love?"

"Ravenstar, I was hoping I would see you again." Ravenstar stiffened when she heard a familiar voice echo across the forest. Her fur stood on end when she saw a ginger and white she-cat approach her warily. "You know, this was just another mess that got in the way. But I'm sure that StarClan will clean it up for me. They are on my side, and I know that I will pull through with this plan." There was a content sneer in her voice when Ravenstar snarled at her venomously.

"Who are you?" Ravenstar demanded.

"My name is Cranefeather," the she-cat replied. "I've been told that you have done something wrong. And StarClan let you get away with it. You killed one of my Clanmates, and I will not forgive you for it." Her fur stood on end when she realized that Cranefeather was mentioning Cloudpaw, the apprentice who had been killed by a fox. Ravenstar gaped at her in dismay, but Cranefeather was undaunted by her look. "It is time you paid the price for your crime!" With a shriek she suddenly sprang forward and collided into Ravenstar, who gasped in shock. The sudden weight made Ravenstar cough up blood as Cranefeather slammed her paws into her chest.

Ravenstar bit into Cranefeather's paws, tasting blood between her teeth as she spat out fur. Cranefeather hissed in frustration and released her grip on Ravenstar's neck for just a brief moment. When the ginger and white she-cat recovered from the shock she suddenly whirled around and sank her teeth into Ravenstar's neck. Ravenstar yowled in pain and suddenly fell to the ground. Though she struggled to break free from her grip she realized that there was no hope for her. She was losing her first life.


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Ravenstar gasped when she found herself standing on the island where Gatherings were held. Standing before her was Lilypaw, whose tail was kinked over her shoulder. Sorrow gleamed within the apprentice's eyes as she watched Ravenstar carefully.

"You've lost your first life," Lilypaw announced. "Cranefeather was taken care of though, she will not be joining StarClan." Her voice was cold and dark as she spoke, and a shudder went down Ravenstar's spine.

_Where would Cranefeather go_? she wondered as the vision began to fade. Guilt and sickness suddenly clenched at her belly when she realized where Cranefeather would likely go. She was going to join the ranks of the Dark Forest, where all cats who turned their backs on StarClan went. Ravenstar tried not to think about it when she was sent back to the waking world. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air when she opened her mouth. She knew that some of the blood was her own, but most of it belonged to Cranefeather. Standing beside her protectively was Cinderheart, whose blue eyes were glowing with malice when she glared at Cranefeather.

"I won't let any cat harm my kit," she spat when Ravenstar struggled to stand. "Even if my kit is leader of the Clan." Her eyes suddenly grew soft when Cinderheart nuzzled her daughter affectionately. Ravenstar blinked in surprise at Cinderheart's sudden change in attitude. She looked down at the blood-soaked ground and realized that her wound had been healed. Silently thanking StarClan she rose to her paws and looked back at her mother. "I'm sorry...I...I had to kill Cranefeather. She was going to take all of your nine lives at once if I didn't stop her." Ravenstar placed her tail on Cinderheart's shoulder comfortingly. She hoped this wouldn't effect how WindClan would behave towards them.

"What matters is that we need to bring her back to the border," Ravenstar meowed. "I'm surprised she managed to get this far through the territory." She was worried that other cats would follow Cranefeather after what had happened. Suddenly Ravenstar was reminded of what had happened to Mousewhisker when she looked for her loyal deputy. Her heart clenched with pity when she spotted his body laying beside Cranefeather's body. "Mousewhisker...I'll have to name a new deputy." Her throat tightened at the thought.

"He was a good deputy, he will be honored in StarClan," Cinderheart murmured.

With a nod Ravenstar followed Cinderheart as they dragged Cranefeather's body towards the border. It was difficult work, and Ravenstar had to keep herself from wincing as her wounds stretched. Despite having stopped their bleeding the wounds were still there, and pain would emanate on the spot if she worked too hard.

Once the task was completed they carried Mousewhisker's body back to camp. Cinderheart's expression was filled with grief when they returned - so many of her Clanmates had died already. First Hazeltail, than Sorreltail and Brackenfur, and now Mousewhisker. Ravenstar wondered how many more lives it would take before the Clans fought together against the rogues. Even if it was Cranefeather who had killed Mousewhisker, she could use it as an excuse.

_No, it would feel wrong_, she thought with a guilty shake of her head.

Yowls of shock and grief suddenly erupted from the stony silence, making Ravenstar jump in surprise. She had been too deep in her thoughts to realize that they were back at the hollow. Cinderheart had dropped Mousewhisker's body beside the Highledge and joined Poppyfrost. Whitewing stood rigid with shock while Cloudtail and Brightheart simply gaped.

"What happened?" Sandstorm - who should have retired by now - demanded. Her fur was standing on end when she look up at Ravenstar, who stood beside the thorn tunnel entrance.

"Cranefeather happened...someone was using her to kill us both," Ravenstar explained. Her voice shook with anger and fear as she spoke. "She blamed me for the death of her Clanmate, Cloudpaw." Even though it had happened moons ago, Ravenstar knew that some WindClan cats still accused her for his death. There was nothing she could have done though - by the time she and Lionblaze reached them the fox had already attacked. "Cinderheart found us and killed Cranefeather, but in the end Mousewhisker was killed and I lost my first life." More gasps of shock followed her words as they sank in.

"Mousebrained WindClan cats," Tigerheart spat. Squirrelflight sent her son a glare before she looked back at Ravenstar, whose shoulders trembled as she climbed to the top of the Highledge.

"I must now name a new deputy," she meowed. Bile rose in her throat before she pushed it down - it seemed too soon to name a new deputy. Mousewhisker was young by warrior standards, and he should not have died the way he did. "I say these words before the body and spirit of Mousewhisker so that he may hear and approve my choice. Lionblaze will be my deputy." The golden tabby didn't look surprised like Ravenstar had expected.

Instead he blinked and accepted her choice.

"Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" The Clan cheered his name on - Bramblepaw and Airpaw were the loudest along with their mother Icecloud.

By the time the meeting was over Ravenstar felt numb with exhaustion and hurt. She knew that she would hold vigil for Mousewhisker tonight. Ashwhisker was already creeping out of the medicine cat's den to sit vigil. Ravenstar hoped and prayed to StarClan that no other cats would have to join their ranks the following moons.


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Ravenstar sighed as she groomed her unkempt fur. It had been a day since Mousewhisker's death, and the Clan was getting used to Lionblaze as their deputy. As she had suspected he proved well as her new deputy. Already he had organized patrols for both today and tomorrow. Ravenstar found it difficult to relax after having lost her second life to Cranefeather. The fact that the rogues were still out there had also made her feel worried about her Clanmates' safety.

"Applekit, Featherkit, get away from the fresh-kill pile!" Ravenstar nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard Stripecloud call out her kit's names. She peered out of her den's entrance to see Applekit and Featherkit tussling over a mouse they had found beside the fresh-kill pile. Amusement washed over her when she saw Snowkit bound over to join them. Beside Stripecloud was Bumblestripe, who must have returned from a border patrol. His expression was grim but well concealed when Stripecloud looked at him with all the happiness she could muster. "You two are going to get in trouble if you keep clawing at that mouse," Stripecloud snapped when Featherkit tossed the mouse towards Snowkit.

"Prey is to be respected, as is the word of the warrior code," Sandstorm growled when she approached the three kits. Fawnkit and Coalkit were also there, but they seemed beside themselves as they watched. Ravenstar frowned when she realized that they didn't include themselves in Stripecloud's kits' games. She knew that they would always be treated differently because their mother had died giving birth to them. No cat knew who their father was, and she wasn't about to ask StarClan who he could be. That was Rosefoot's business, not hers. "Besides, this mouse is big enough that you can both share it." Sandstorm sounded less serious when she grinned at the two trembling kits.

"Thanks Sandstorm," Stripecloud purred. "These three kits are more of a pawful than I thought they'd be. Much more difficult to raise than our previous litters." As if her words had been a cue Moonwhisker and Brindlefur stared at her as if they had been offended. Brackenheart had been sent out on a hunting patrol alongside Silvertail as it was still leafbare. Hunting had become more difficult with the rogues that were now scaring away the prey that would have normally been found. According to Brightheart WindClan scent had been found recently over the border, but Ravenstar had dismissed that as Cranefeather's scent, who was now dead. "It's time they became apprentices," Stripecloud added when she looked up at Ravenstar.

"Yes, it is time they became apprentices. But I'd like to hold warrior ceremonies for Bramblepaw and Airpaw before that happens," Ravenstar meowed admittedly. "They've been training for moons now, and it's time they earned their warrior names. I want assessments held for them." Brackenfur and Bumblestripe blinked in understanding before the senior warrior left the two mates. "Briarclaw and Squirrelflight can hold their assessments tomorrow at dawn." Ravenstar turned to explain this to Squirrelflight, who had been sharing a shrew with Ferncloud of all cats. The pale gray she-cat had become quiet ever since Dustpelt died. Ravenstar couldn't blame her for feeling sad or guilty about Dustpelt's death, but it was time to move on. She could tell that Squirrelflight was trying to get Ferncloud more active again.

Once she informed Squirrelflight and Briarclaw into what was going on, Ravenstar felt a little more accomplished. She wasn't surprised to see Lionblaze and Icecloud returning from what must have been a solo border patrol. Though it was dangerous for just two cats to be out on their own, she knew she could trust Lionblaze to defend his mate with his life. The golden tabby gave Icecloud a proud look before he joined Ravenstar under the Highledge.

"Patrols have been set up around the borders," he explained when she looked at him quizzically. "Looks like it's gonna be a peaceful day for a change." He added the last part with a shrug, as if the idea of anything peaceful was boring.

_Thank StarClan_, Ravenstar thought with a sigh.

"Then tomorrow we will have new warriors that ThunderClan can be proud of," she added.

Lionblaze nodded and padded off. Ravenstar watched him leave and suddenly wondered if her words were true. Would ThunderClan have more warriors they could be proud of? Or were they destined to fall at the claws of the rogues? Only time would tell whether or not this was true.

* * *

**AN: I'm a sucker for soundtracks. Just bought the soundtrack to How To Train Your Dragon, and the music is mindblowing! You have to listen to it :P**


	84. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Ravenstar's cry echoed around the camp walls as she called for a Clan meeting. Today was the day that Bramblepaw and Airpaw would become warriors. The two apprentices had proven themselves during their assessments, and Ravenstar knew they would make ThunderClan stronger by becoming warriors. She felt a rush of pride surge through her when the Clan gathered around the Highledge. Bramblepaw and Airpaw looked like they were ready to burst with excitement as they looked up at their leader. "I, Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bramblepaw, Airpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Both cats replied together as if they had been practicing. When Ravenstar searched for Blossomfur she saw their mother lingering in the back of the crowd. A look of pride and sorrow gleamed within her eyes, suggesting how much she had suffered over the course of moons. Ravenstar hoped that Bramblepaw and Airpaw would continue making their mother proud. She needed their support especially with the threat of the rogues lingering in the shadows.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bramblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brambleheart. StarClan honors you for your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Brambleheart looked more than pleased with his new name as she touched his forehead with her muzzle. Once their exchange was finished she turned to face Airpaw, who looked like she was ready to burst with excitement. To Ravenstar Airpaw reminded her of herself when she was younger. She would have had the same enthusiasm when she was about to become a warrior. That felt like moons ago though, and now it was time for the next generation to pull through.

"Airpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Airsong. StarClan honors you for your wisdom and friendship, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Airsong's eyes glowed with happiness as she tried out her new name in a whisper. Ravenstar shook her head in amusement before she touched her forehead with her muzzle. Once their meeting was over the Clan began to cheer over their names when Ravenstar took a step back. Her eyes widened in shock when she felt a rush of energy surge through her. It felt as though she was gaining another life as she staggered back until her back touched the Highledge.

A yowl had escaped from someone's lungs until Ravenstar's senses came back. She looked up in panic to see a rogue staring down at her with pure glee. Her claws suddenly unsheathed, and she wondered of that surge of energy was a warning that StarClan had given her. If so than why did they have to do it at such a difficult time? Already she could see the rogues piling in as the tore at the thorn tunnel with their claws that could kill without causing any bleeding. The cat staring at her was a dark gray, almost black tom with piercing green eyes. The way he looked at her told Ravenstar that he was ready to kill if it was needed.

"Leave my Clan alone!" Ravenstar cried out before she sprang forward. Though he was at the top of the Highledge she managed to reach him by scrambling onto the surface. The tom just grinned maliciously before he swiped at her. His claws barely missed her muzzle, grazing the fur along the edge. "I don't know who you are, but you need to leave now!" She spat out the words and lunged forward, using all the strength in her back legs she had to overpower her opponent. He was faster than her, and dodged neatly to the side before using his back claws to rake down her shoulder. Ravenstar felt her teeth grind together as she forced back a howl of pain.

_StarClan he's strong_! The thoughts jolted her back to reality when she saw him slam his paws down her neck. Ravenstar screeched in agony before she managed to kick him off with her front legs, though the force wasn't enough to send him over the edge.

"They're after the kits!" Ravenstar's heartbeat throbbed in panic when she heard Cloudtail cry out. She peered over the edge to see that he was right. Spitting at an opponent was Stripecloud and Bumblestripe, who looked like they were about to be overpowered. She was relieved to see Brambleheart and Airsong bound over to their defense. The two new warriors looked exhausted, but they were ready to give their lives to protect the most previous object in the Clans. Once she was certain the nursery and the elder's den were well-protected her attention snapped back to the dark gray tom. His fur was rippling with excitement before he leaned forward and glared.

"You Clan cats will all die under my claws," he snarled. Without warning something had pulled him away from her. Ravenstar gaped in shock when she realized that Tigerheart and Amberleaf had found him before their Clanmates. Both cats were holding him down with their paws firmly clamped on his neck. The look of malice within Tigerheart's eyes was obvious as he glared down at his new opponent, and a shudder coursed down Ravenstar's spine. Squirrelflight's kits were defending their leader with their lives. Ravenstar knew that she would have to thank them for it sooner or later when this battle was over. And that was more like an _if_ the battle would ever end.

All around Ravenstar she could hear the sounds of battle as cats struggled to keep their opponents at bay. She knew that because of sheer numbers and the knowledge of their territory that her Clan was winning. Rogue after rogue fell at the claws of her Clanmates as they leaped forward into the fray. One rogue in particular looked as though she was mortally wounded before she finally gave up and fled from the battle, wailing as claws raked down her tail one last time as a way to remember this day.

"Looks like your battle is over," Tigerheart spat when the dark gray tom began to struggle free from his paw.

"Is it really over? Your Clan was only the beginning... On this day all four Clans will crumble under the sheer power of the rogues!" The tom suddenly screeched and tore at Tigerheart's left leg, leaving a bloody gash before speeding off after his rogue-mates. Ravenstar watched him leave, feeling a surge of panic when Tigerheart fell to the ground.

"Tigerheart, Tigerheart are you okay?" Amberleaf suddenly leaned forward and nuzzled her brother. Sorrow crept within her voice before she let out a thin wail that sent chills down Ravenstar's spine. "StarClan, don't die on me!"

"Amberleaf, there's... there's nothing that can be done." Ravenstar padded forward and pressed her muzzle on Amberleaf's shoulder, hoping to comfort the young cat. "Tigerheart died a brave warrior, and he will always be remembered for what he did to defend the Clan." Amberleaf's eyes snapped open before she looked at Ravenstar. "The Clan will hold vigil over him. That is what he would want... and for us to move on as well."

Ravenstar left Amberleaf when Redclaw and Squirrelflight came over to see what had happened. She wasn't surprised to see that there were a few more casualties laying around the camp. A few rogues had been killed and left in a small pile. Briarclaw's body lay slumped beside Sparrowfur and Sandstorm. Grief made it hard to swallow when Ravenstar realized just how many cats had died. In total four cats had died during the battle that should have left only small casualties. Dovewing and Silvertail were sitting together while Rabbitleap and Brindlefur seemed to be whispering to one another. Suddenly Ravenstar thought of what the tom had said, and realized that ThunderClan was not the only Clan to suffer such tragedies.

_This is only the beginning of the end_, she thought bitterly. Suddenly her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and Ravenstar felt herself collapsing before she heard the voices of Ashwhisker and Jayfeather calling out to her.

* * *

**Hm...has she lost her third life?**


	85. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

"Ravenstar..." The dark gray she-cat blinked open her eyes and found herself standing on the island where Gatherings were held once more. She groaned when she realized that she had lost yet another life. Her ears flattened when she realized just how selfish her thoughts were. Her Clanmates had only one life to give, while she had six lives to give. "Ravenstar, it is time we told you the truth." She looked up in surprise to see Sorreltail and Brackenfur standing in front of her. Poppyfrost, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Rosefoot and all of the more recent cats who had died were holding her gaze. "The end is coming. The end of the Clans is coming, and nothing we can do will stop it."

Alarm flared within Ravenstar when they all spoke at once. She stared at Sorreltail, her grandmother, but the tortoiseshell only shook her head sadly. Brackenfur's gaze was warm and gentle, but even he looked slightly unnerved. Poppyfrost simply stared at her paws, while Mousewhisker and Hazeltail looked like they were ready to face their biggest challenge. "Can't you stop the rogues from gaining power?" Ravenstar demanded. Her voice became unnervingly cold as she glared at them. "I thought StarClan was supposed to watch over the Clans, not let them die out like this. Where do you expect our faith to go if this ends in a good way?" Her fur bristled when Sorreltail shook her head.

"StarClan does not always have the answers." Ravenstar stiffened when Firestar approached her. His flame-colored pelt looked as though it was really on fire. The starlight along his pelt seemed to add the effect. "Sometimes it is better to just... accept what has happened and move on in life. There will be survivors in the aftermath, but the end of the Clans is inevitable. No life can last as long as the Clans have." His voice was dark and solemn as he met her fierce gaze.

She dropped her eyes when she realized there was no point in arguing. Besides, she could hear her Clanmates calling for her. In the distance Ashwhisker and Jayfeather were calling her, desperate to bring her back to the living world. Firestar held her gaze for a moment longer before their images began to fade away.

"Ravenstar!" She gasped when she heard Jayfeather call out her name. Ravenstar's eyes snapped open and she found herself surrounded by her family. Cinderheart, Jayfeather, Stripecloud and Rabbitleap were all there. Even Stripecloud's kits were lingering in the back of the semi-circle as they waited to see what was happening. "Thank StarClan, I knew you had more lives but..." Jayfeather's voice was filled with worry, and Ravenstar had almost forgotten that he was her father.

"I'm fine," she murmured after struggling to her paws. Cinderheart had given her an anxious nudge before backing away. "How is the rest of the Clan?" She looked around in concern, but was relieved to see that most cats had survived the battle. The dead cats had been placed near the center of the clearing, and Ravenstar's stomach churned with pity. Sandstorm, Briarclaw, Sparrowfur and Tigerheart had died in the battle. No cat would ever replace their lives, no matter how hard they tried.

"Most of them have severe injuries, but I think it's the trauma of the battle that's getting to them," Ashwhisker explained before Jayfeather could open his mouth. The gray tabby glared in his direction before looking away. "Brambleheart and Airsong are sitting vigil right now." Ravenstar followed his gaze and wasn't surprised to see that he was right. She was thankful that Lionblaze's kits hadn't been injured in the battle. "Lionblaze sent a patrol to make sure the rogues were actually gone," he added when he noticed her look of concern. "Icecloud went with him." Ravenstar nodded in understanding and fluffed out her fur before she padded over to the bodies.

_StarClan, are you happy with all the lives you have taken_? she wondered bitterly.

"We need to check on the other Clans," she meowed when she joined Cloudtail and Brightheart beside the torn up fresh-kill pile. "Cloudtail, would you mind sending out a hunting patrol? We'll need more fresh-kill after that battle," she added after realizing just how small the pile was. The rogues had ruined most of the prey that was left. When the long-haired warrior nodded she left him to lead the hunting patrol while she began to wonder what had happened to the other Clans.

Ashwhisker and Jayfeather were busy checking over the wounded cats while she observed any damages that were left on the camp. The nursery's entrance had been torn apart while the rogues had tried to steal the kits. The elder's den looked like it was still in fairly decent shape, while the warrior's den looked as though a storm had ripped through it. Ravenstar sighed when she realized just how much work would be needed before the camp looked like it's old self. "Ravenstar, can I go with you to ShadowClan?" Rabbitleap suddenly bounded forward, his pelt bristling with unease when he looked at his mother. "I want to make sure Hollyfrost is okay." Beside him was Silvertail, who looked equally worried as her claws kneaded the ground.

"Of course," she replied with a nod. She wanted to ensure that Cedarleg and Hollyfrost were fine. "We'll be leaving soon, so make sure that you're ready."

When she told Jayfeather what she was about to do he was more concerned than ever. Ravenstar knew that he was worried about the rogues, especially after she had just lost her third life. But she was more than determined to visit the rest of her family. "It'll be dangerous for any cat to leave the camp unprotected," Jayfeather warned her before he was swatted across the muzzle with a paw.

"Rabbitleap will be with me," she hissed. "And I can take care of myself. Once Lionblaze gets back tell him where we went. If I'm not back by dusk _than_ you can start worrying."

He looked like he was about to argue some more, but than he changed his mind at the last minute.

Ravenstar left the clearing and led Rabbitleap out of camp. The air itself felt colder than usual, though she supposed it wasn't surprising. Leafbare had finally arrived and it would be some time before life got any easier. There was something else though in the air that made Ravenstar feel uneasy. She wasn't sure what it was though, and she tried to shrug it off. Rabbitleap's ears kept flicking from side to side as he kept listening to the sounds of the forest, as if he expected an enemy to leap out at any moment. "I don't like this... the rogues are making it hard to feel comfortable in our own territory," he grumbled when he jumped at the sound of a twig snapping.

"We'll all need to be on our guard," Ravenstar murmured when they reached the ShadowClan border. She was surprised that there were no patrols to check up on the border. No fresh scent told her that one had passed by recently. "That's odd. Usually there are almost always ShadowClan cats here, especially after sunhigh." Rabbitleap nodded in agreement before he leaped forward. Alarm flared within Ravenstar's chest, but she didn't make any sounds as she followed him.

Blood began to roar within Ravenstar's ears when they crept through the sparse undergrowth. No noises could be heard as they made their way to the camp. Ravenstar's tail twitched with anxiety until she saw a pair of anxious looking amber eyes flash in the darkness. Rabbitleap stiffened beside her and bounded forward, nearly tackling the eyes' owner to the ground. "Brownkit!" Ravenstar recognized his amber eyes and felt a surge of hope. "Where's Hollyfrost and Blackstar? What about Cedarleg or even Huntsong?" She padded forward and approached the young cat, but saw fear gleaming within his eyes for the first time.

"My mother is dead," Brownkit mewed. "And my name's Brownclaw now. Everyone... just about everyone is dead." Ravenstar stared at her kin in alarm. Horror quickly replaced the alarm when she realized just how much had been lost this day. "Pinefrost and Redwillow are the only other survivors. Everyone else was killed by those foxhearted rogues!" He was spitting out the words now, pelt bristling with pure rage as he recalled the battle that had just happened. Ravenstar exchanged a look with Rabbitleap before she glanced at Brownclaw. He was young to have received his warrior name, but Ravenstar guessed that Blackstar had been looking for more warriors before the rogues came.

"Why don't you tell your Clanmates to come with us," she offered. Rabbitleap stepped aside and let him up, but not without a warning growl. Brownclaw glared at him before he looked back at Ravenstar. "We have plenty of herbs to spare for injuries you and your Clanmates have suffered. And you will have shelter and protection." Eventually Brownclaw must have decided that it was better not to argue. He nodded and stalked away, leaving Ravenstar to face her son alone. "You shouldn't have attacked him like that," she muttered accusingly. "He's your kin after all."

"He looked like one of the rogues we fought," Rabbitleap growled. "Besides, it's better to show them just how strong we really are." He blinked at his own words before looking up at the tall pines. "This feels so weird. I don't know how Hollyfrost stood it in the first place."

"Your father is of ShadowClan blood." Ravenstar wasn't sure why she didn't use the past tense. She supposed it was because she didn't want to believe that Cedarleg really was gone. After she thought of it she wondered how the other Clans had done during the battle against the rogues. The rogue that fought her had said all four Clans would be attacked at once. Her eyes widened when she realized that this was only the beginning of the end. StarClan was right. The end of the Clans was coming, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.


	86. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Cats cried out in horror when Ravenstar told them what had happened to ShadowClan. She knew that the other Clans would have suffered the same amount of loss. Brownclaw, Pinefrost and Redwillow were the only cats left from ShadowClan. The three warriors had been given herbs for their wounds and a place to rest, but they still looked uncomfortable. Ravenstar wondered if they would ever feel accepted in the forest of ThunderClan. Her own Clanmates were gathered around the Highledge as she shared the news that Brownclaw had given her. Brightheart's eye was wide with terror while Cloudtail tried to comfort her. Rosefoot, Foxleap and Icecloud stood together while Lionblaze tried to comfort his mate.

"We need to visit the other Clans and see what has happened to them. I have no doubt in my mind that something terrible has happened to them. The rogue that killed Tigerheart said that they would attack all four Clans at once," Ravenstar meowed after she was finished addressing the Clan. Her paws kneaded the ground with anxiety when Moonwhisker and Silvertail approached her. "I want one of you to go with me and see what has happened with WindClan or RiverClan. I'm sure that something has happened, and that's what worries me." Moonwhisker exchanged an anxious look with Silvertail before nodding solemnly.

"I want to stay with mother, in case anything happens," he admitted sheepishly. "Bumblestripe and Brindlefur are staying too... I think Brackenheart wanted to go with you and Silvertail." He glanced over his shoulder to where the dark gray she-cat was sitting. She looked like she was ready to burst with anxiety as she kept shooting looks at the thorn tunnel.

"Brackenheart will stay here," Ravenstar meowed. "I'll take Silvertail with me, she's a fully capable warrior." She nodded to her former apprentice. Silvertail's eyes glowed with pride at her praise. "We'll leave now so that we don't cause any more confusion. I'm sure Lionblaze can keep an eye on things while we're gone." She glanced at Silvertail and led her former apprentice towards the thorn tunnel entrance. She knew that Silvertail was fully capable of dealing with any enemies that might be on the loose. It was her Clanmates and the rest of the Clans that she worried about more than anything else.

Her claws unsheathed as she imagined what she would do to the next rogue that she found. She would never let them get away with this again. Not until all of her lives were stripped away from right under her nose.

Once they were outside the camp the trees became an unwelcoming presence. Ravenstar had begun to realize that every tree could be hiding an enemy. Every bush or long patch of grass could be hiding one as well, but she knew better than to act like a scared kit. Silvertail on the other paw seemed to jump every time a breeze picked up, causing the branches to rattle against one another.

"Silvertail, I want you to visit RiverClan and see what has happened with Mistystar," Ravenstar meowed when she turned towards the pale gray cat. "I'm sure they have suffered just as much as the rest of us." When Silvertail nodded and ran along the lake's edges, Ravenstar made her way towards the WindClan border.

Her pelt began to bristle when she crossed the border without meeting any warriors waiting on the other side. Normally there were guards posted on the border's edge to ensure that no cat would cross. The silence made her feel uneasy as well.

Ravenstar's eyes widened when she caught the stench of blood in the air as another fierce torrent of wind picked up. Her claws scraped against the ground as she bounded forward, heading towards the hill that would conceal WindClan's camp. Though she didn't know where the camp was the scent of blood led her to where she needed to be.

"Who goes there?" Ravenstar nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard a screech of warning echo around her. Her ears pricked forward with alarm until she spotted a familiar dark gray pelt crouching below her. Icy blue eyes locked gazes with her amber gaze as she looked down at him. "Ravenstar," he snarled. "I hope you have a good reason for trespassing."

"What in StarClan's name happened here?" Ravenstar forced back a wail of shock when she saw the bodies laying stretched across the clearing. The bodies of old and young mixed together and formed a fresh pool of blood; the sight made her nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Sagefur's kits need someone to look after them," came another mew. Ravenstar recognized it as Eaglefrost's mew, and she sighed with relief when she realized that he was alive at least. "Ravenstar, what are you doing here?" His question caused her to grow irritated as she glared at him. "We don't need any help from ThunderClan cats, least of all-" This time it was Crowfeather who shot him a glare. Eaglefrost closed his mouth and looked down at his paws in shame.

"We are all who survived that battle against the rogues," Crowfeather explained. He sounded exhausted as he told her what had happened. "They came out of nowhere, swarming into our nests and tearing them apart. They killed the elders and Onestar. If we hadn't been in the nursery to protect Sagefur's kits we would have died too. Sagefur died while giving birth to her kits." Ravenstar swallowed back a murmur of grief before she looked at the four tiny kits at Eaglefrost's paws. "Of course we can use all of the help we can get, regrettably so." His eyes narrowed as if he found it difficult to admit that they needed any kind of help.

"ThunderClan will give you any shelter you need," she told them. "I'm afraid we don't have any nursing queens at the moment aside from Stripecloud, and she's already nursing Rosefoot's kits. I'll see what we can do about it though." Crowfeather looked at her gratefully before he was shaken back into reality. Silvertail's scent reached Ravenstar's keen nose before the others could pick it up. "Silvertail... is there any news on RiverClan?" The pale gray she-cat had come to her first, ignoring Eaglefrost's hostile glare. Ravenstar wasn't surprised to see only a couple of cats standing nearby.

"Only Stormpaw and Mallownose managed to survive," Silvertail admitted. "And they were only able to get out because they were hunting when it happened. The rest of their Clanmates were... slaughtered on the spot." Her voice hardened when she mentioned the term 'slaughtered', and a shudder coursed down Ravenstar's spine.

"The rogues will pay for what they have done," Ravenstar announced when Mallownose and Stormpaw crept forward. Both cats looked fearful as they glanced at Crowfeather and Eaglefrost. Ravenstar knew they wouldn't recover any time soon from such a terrible battle. "We must stand together and defeat this threat, or they will wipe out the Clans all together. I'm not about to let that happen." Her claws unsheathed when she made that vow. All round her she could feel StarClan agreeing with her. No matter what happened in the end, the rogues would be defeated, whether or not it was her life on the line or the lives of her Clanmates.


	87. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Ravenstar made sure that every cat was kept busy before the battle began. Lionblaze was always organizing patrols of five to make sure that every cat was protected while they were hunting. Jayfeather and Ashwhisker were collecting as many herbs as they could to prepare for the devastation that would follow the battle. Ravenstar knew that there would be casualties. Death was inevitable when there were so many rogues willing to kill just for the fun of it. These rogues were determined to take over the lake territory, and they would do everything they could to ruin the Clans.

She closed her eyes as she remembered what the StarClan cats had told her. The Clans would fall, but did that mean they would fall after the battle? Her shoulders began to tremble with anxiety as she paced around her den to think.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Mousefur limp into the den. The small dusky brown she-cat was the oldest elder in the Clan. Ravenstar could remember hearing stories of how Mousefur had been a fierce warrior always keeping the apprentices or kits in line. Nowadays she spent her time sleeping or worrying over what would happen to Longtail when she joined StarClan. Ravenstar knew that Longtail could easily take care of himself, but it was nice to see Mousefur caring about her denmate so much.

"Mousefur, what brings you to my den?" Ravenstar asked when she turned to face the frail old cat.

"I've come because I'm worried about what will happen to the elders and queens while the Clan is away at war," Mousefur rasped. Her skinny frame shuddered violently before she looked up at Ravenstar. "I know you think we will be safe while the rogues are occupied, but it is better not to take any chances. The barn might be the safest place for us until the war is over." Ravenstar stared at Mousefur in surprise. In the past Mousefur would have scoffed at the idea of living like a loner or a kittypet, but her idea made sense.

"Alright, but are you sure the Twolegs won't notice?" she murmured. Ivyleaf and a Tribe cat known as Hawk were already living there, and it wouldn't surprise Ravenstar if they had kits already. Yet she couldn't help feeling worried about her sister's safety, and Eaglefrost's kits were also in danger. Rosefoot's kits also needed a queen who could nurse them during the battle. "Okay, I see now more than ever that you're right. Thank you for the suggestion."

Mousefur dipped her head before she staggered back to where Longtail was sunning himself. Ravenstar padded over to where Lionblaze was sitting beside Icecloud, who nuzzled her mate affectionately. The golden tabby looked more than uncomfortable with the show of affection while Eaglefrost was watching them. Ravenstar rolled her eyes and noticed that Eaglefrost spent most of his time in the nursery watching over his four kits. It was a large family and with five kits in the nursery already it was becoming overwhelming for poor Stripecloud, whose own kits were five moons old now. When Lionblaze noticed that she was waiting to speak with him he stiffened and met her amber gaze.

"Mousefur wants the elders and queens moved to the barn where Ivyleaf and Hawk are staying," she explained when Icecloud tilted her head to one side. "I think we should keep the apprentices there as well. They may want to join the fight but they're not ready to face these rogues." She knew that Blossomfur would be more than happy to hear this news. "Would you mind coming with me to keep an eye on them? Cloudtail and Brightheart can keep an eye on camp while we're gone." As if the pair had heard her Cloudtail led his mate towards them. The long-haired white warrior had become even more protective over Brightheart since the threat of the rogues began. "Would you two mind pulling in a little extra weight?" she asked. When Cloudtail nodded in agreement she sighed in relief. "Great, I'll go and let Stripecloud know."

She wasn't surprised to see her sister watching Featherkit, Applekit and Snowkit playfighting over a mouse they'd been given by Stormpaw. Firepaw, Airpaw, Skypaw and Leafpaw were busy practicing their fighting moves to notice the young apprentice. Stormpaw had looked so lonely when he first came into the camp, but Stripecloud's kits kept him busy now. Eaglefrost looked up at her when she made the tiniest cough to signal her arrival. Stripecloud's blue eyes flashed open when she realized that it was Ravenstar waiting to speak with her. Normally Bumblestripe was always trying to keep an eye on her, whether or not it was because he worried about her kits or because he just wanted to visit her.

"We've decided we're moving the elders and queens to the Twoleg barn where Ivyleaf and Hawk are staying," Ravenstar explained when Featherkit tumbled into her. She nuzzled her niece affectionately and watched as Coalkit and Fawnkit bounded forward as well. They were close to four moons old now, and had the personalities of foxes. "Mousefur suggested it and I think it's a good idea. We're keeping the youngest apprentices there as well so that they don't have to join the fight. Guards will be kept to make sure no rogue finds you."

"That sounds like a good idea," Eaglefrost meowed. "I'll be one of the guards."

"You'll be watching the kits. There will be three guards posted to keep an eye on things. Jayfeather will stay with you while Ashwhisker brings us news on how you're doing." Ravenstar had already decided on how the medicine cats could work out their own problems. Jayfeather was blind and would have a harder time keeping up with the news, but Ashwhisker was not only fast but an avid fighter. He would likely keep an eye on things while bringing the wounded to the barn. She knew that at least one medicine cat had to survive in order for the memory of the Clans to live on. Even if they were all wiped out at least the kits and their mother would be kept safe.


	88. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

When they reached the barn Ravenstar blinked in surprise to see Hawk bounding forward. His fur rippled with happiness when he saw the Clan cats waiting near the entrance. In the distance she could hear kits mewling for the milk of their mother, and she knew that Ivypool must have given birth already. Ravenstar mewed her greeting and explained to Hawk what was going on in the Clans. His eyes widened with horror when he realized just how serious the situation was. "We need a place for the queens and elders to stay until the battle is over," she meowed with a dip of her head. "Eaglefrost, Cinderheart and Jayfeather will be staying with you. I'm sure that Dovewing will want to stay with her sister as well." Beside her Dovewing's pelt was bristling with excitement as she waited to see what her sister, Ivyleaf was up to.

"Ivyleaf's kits came just a couple of days ago," Hawk explained. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see her sister again. All she ever talks about is Dovewing, Silvertail and her parents." His amber eyes glowed with warmth when Dovewing ducked her head in embarrassment. Dovewing didn't waste time in bounding forward until she was inside the barn. Normally Ravenstar would have felt reluctant venturing into a Twoleg made object, but now she too wanted to see Ivyleaf's kits. Ravenstar quickly followed suit as the other paced forward; each carried a kit in their jaws. Ravenstar herself had to carry two kits - Coalkit and Fawnkit, while Dovewing had carried Hazelkit and Owlkit. Eaglefrost had carried Sunkit and Emberkit so that Mousefur could move without the extra weight dragging her behind.

"Oh Ivyleaf, they're beautiful," Dovewing purred when she placed a kit beside Floss. The two kittypets had greeted them warmly when they heard from Dovewing what was going on. Ravenstar dipped her head to Smoky, whose own eyes were gleaming with interest. She was surprised not to see Daisy with them. Daisy had left the Clans after losing so much. Lilypaw had died from greencough, and because of the sickness her unborn kits had died. She tried not to think about it as she followed Dovewing's gaze. Sure enough there were three tiny kits nestled at the base of Ivyleaf's belly. They resembled tabby markings and had pale silvery gray fur. One kit had the darker stripes of Hawk while another looked as pale as her mother.

"Thank you," Ivyleaf murmured tiredly. "It's gotten easier thanks to Floss and Smoky helping us out. We hide the kits when ever the Twolegs come in, but lately they haven't been around. Daisy left a few days before my kits were born." She sounded guilty, as though she was the reason behind Daisy's departure. Airpaw, Firepaw, Skypaw and Leafpaw were all settling in as they helped Mousefur build a comfortable nest. Stripecloud looked relieved to settle down beside Floss, who greeted her with a nod. "I've named them Dewkit, Moonkit and Whitekit," Ivyleaf explained when Ravenstar was sure that her sister had found a comfortable place. "I wanted to give them Clan names... just in case you ever change your mind."

Ravenstar swallowed when she realized that it was her fault Ivyleaf and Hawk were stuck here. But she knew that they were safer in the Twoleg barn away from the war that was brewing outside. "I'm glad to hear you're all safe," she purred. "The Clan was worried about you. But I have to go soon - the Clans will need a leader to keep them strong." Ivyleaf narrowed her eyes when Ravenstar mentioned only one leader for the Clans. She explained everything that had happened since Ivyleaf had left. The silver-gray she-cat's eyes widened in utter horror when Ravenstar told her what had happened to the other Clans. Vile rose in her throat as she mentioned how the other leaders had been ambushed and killed in the battle. The only reason she'd managed to live was because Tigerheart had distracted the rogue leader long enough for her to escape his claws. "Take care you guys," Ravenstar added when she nuzzled her sister affectionately. "May StarClan watch over you."

When she left the mountains, she knew that they would be safe under StarClan's protection. The Clans and she herself may fall under the claws of the rogues, but she knew that the warriors who slept here tonight would be kept safe, and keep the memory of the Clans alive.


	89. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Dawn had arrived all too early for the warriors awaiting the battle. Ravenstar blinked sleep away from her eyes and stretched out her back. She was more than ready to show these rogues what the Clans were made of before the end came. Part of her knew that the end of the Clans would come, but it wasn't going to be because of the rogues.

When she peered out of her den Ravenstar saw that Lionblaze was already organizing battle patrols. Cloudtail and Brightheart would be leading the first wave. Ferncloud, Whitewing, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight and Moonwhisker consisted of the first wave. It was a formidable force to be reckoned with. When the rogues would tire and the warriors would as well, they would be replaced by the second wave, and so on. Ravenstar had discussed the battle plans with Lionblaze, Crowfeather, Mallownose and Redwillow. All four cats had been impressed with her strategy, but Lionblaze was unsure how long the plan would hold. Eventually the leader of the rogues would find out what they were up to and put an end to it. Ravenstar was hoping that the rogues would be too worn out by the time their leader figured out the strategy.

Her amber eyes blinked warily as she joined her Clanmates beside the Highledge. Cloudtail looked like he was ready to burst with anxiety as he glanced at Whitewing. Her silky white fur was very similar to her father's long fur, making her stand out amongst her Clanmates.

"I'll be staying in the whole fight," Ravenstar announced when Lionblaze looked up at her. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't say a word. It was Cinderheart who crept forward to say something that made her stomach churn.

"Ravenstar, you don't have to do this," she murmured softly.

"I have nine lives to give, while you only have one," she muttered with a shake of her head. "I _will_ stay in this fight, and we _will_ win."

Cinderheart seemed to think better of arguing and took a few paces back. With Jayfeather at the barn she couldn't say anything to him. It's not like she could say anything in front of the Clan in the first place. If they found out the truth behind Ravenstar's father the Clan would likely riot.

When they began to move out Ravenstar felt anxiety churn within her. She was worried about her family and friends, and whether or not StarClan was on their side. She shook her head and tried to clear it as she led the way through the forest. The rogues would be waiting for them, whether or not they were prepared for the battle that would determine who would rule the lakeside.

Ravenstar's pelt bristled with anticipation when she saw the rogues circling around the edge of the lake. They seemed oblivious of the threat that was now creeping towards them. Ravenstar glanced over her shoulder before glaring at the rogues. Her claws unsheathed as she lunged forward until they met the fur of an enemy rogue. The rogues shrieked in surprise at the sudden ambush and struggled to prepare themselves for a losing battle.

Satisfaction swelled within Ravenstar's chest as she raked her claws down the face of a tabby and white she-cat. The rogue screeched before butting her head into Ravenstar's nose. Ravenstar staggered back and nearly ran into Cloudtail who was facing a dark brown tabby tom. Her fur stood on end with outrage before she streaked forward and knocked the tabby to the ground. The tabby wailed in shock when she was pinned with heavy paws. "This is what you get for killing so many warriors!" Ravenstar screeched before she raked her claws against the tabby's belly. The tabby let out another wail before Ravenstar let her go.

_I may be furious with these cats but I'm against killing unless it's necessary_, she reminded herself as she came face-to-face with another rogue.

Her next target was easy to find, as almost all of the rogues had attacked them at once. She was surprised at the sheer number of rogues waiting for them. There were enough rogues to make up at least two Clans, if not three. Her lips curled in defiance when she spotted the rogue that had killed Tigerheart and took another one of her lives. Sure enough the dark gray tom was by himself, almost waiting to see which cats were the weakest to fight. His piercing green eyes were dark and calculating as he watched her approach him. "If you die than there will be one to lead these rogues," she yowled. The tom almost looked amused as she dropped into a hunter's crouch.

"I don't think that killing me will be this easy," he crowed when another cat barreled into her, knocking the breath out of her lungs. Ravenstar gasped when she felt paws slam into her back. Ferncloud suddenly ran forward and pulled her attacker off, but not without receiving nasty wounds in the process. Ravenstar sprang to her paws when she recovered from the shock of the attack. Ferncloud was wrestling with a tortoiseshell who was a powerful opponent, but Ferncloud vengeful. Her son had been killed by the rogues, and she wanted them to be punished for the crimes they'd committed. "I see you're warriors are more capable of fighting than you are," the tom shouted above the screeching and tearing fur.

A snarl erupted from Ravenstar's throat as she leaped into the air and knocked the tom off of his perch. Ravenstar dug her teeth into the tom's throat, hopeful that he would end his futile struggle before it began. A gurgling noise sounded from the tom as she tasted blood in her mouth. Ravenstar took a step back and realized that she had killed him. Some of the rogues suddenly looked up in shock when they saw that he was dead.

"Shadow!" A brown and white tom ran forward and lunged at Ravenstar, whose heart nearly skipped a beat at the tension that filled the air. "You killed him!" The tom had a single amber eye - the other one looked as though it had been clawed out by a badger. His lips were curled in defiance as his claws buried into her chest. Ravenstar yowled in fury as pain erupted from where his claws scored vicious wounds. The first wave of warriors had been replaced by the second wave, but there were too many fallen bodies that Ravenstar wasn't sure which side was winning. Her vision suddenly became clouded as she threw her attacker off.

"Thorn, Shamble and Rock, take them on at once, surround them!" Another cat was shrieking orders above the sounds of battle. Ravenstar's eyes widened in panic when she saw that it was a massive looking black and white tom. Battle scars stretched along his face, and part of his left ear was torn off. The end of his tail tip was left bare with no fur sticking out. Ravenstar snarled angrily and realized that this cat was the leader of the rogues. His claws were also unusually long, and at the tip of his claws was something that made her nose wrinkle in disgust. He was the one who'd given Brackenfur and Sorreltail the infection. Hazeltail had died the same way, and now she understood who was causing these deaths. "This one is mine." The rogue lumbered forward and prepared to face off with his newest opponent. Ravenstar knew that this wasn't going to be easy. But she also knew that she had StarClan on her side, and the rogues would lose no matter what outcome followed the battle.


	90. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

The leader of the rogues snarled in defiance as his claws sliced across her nose. Ravenstar jumped back and tasted blood in her throat from her previous fight. She knew this battle couldn't last much longer if her wound continued bleeding. Cats were already leaving the battle field to be treated by Ashwhisker, who looked busier than ever. Ravenstar shook her head and tried to clear it as she staggered forward, using every ounce of her strength to overpower the black and white leader. His face was contorted in a sneer while he kept the leader at bay. Suddenly Ravenstar's vision began to blur, and the world around her was becoming a haze as she felt a claw against the back of her throat.

_When I die they will only fight back, harder than ever_, she realized as she prepared herself for the final sacrifice. Ravenstar was surprised when she felt no pain as the claws made their mark. Memories flooded through her at once as she imagined the life she once had with her Clanmates.

She remembered desperately trying to prove herself to Jayfeather that she wanted to become his apprentice. She remembered Ravenfeather telling her that this was not her path. She remembered becoming Lionblaze's apprentice, and finding out that Jayfeather was her father. She remembered earning her warrior name, and meeting Cedarleg for the first time. She remembered watching the Clan get sick from greencough as the supply of catmint had been killed by frost. Angel had done what she could to save the Clan from dying of sickness, but not without getting Ravenstar herself trapped. She remembered giving birth to Hollyfrost and Rabbitleap.

Those were the memories she held close to her heart, even after it stopped beating. Time seemed to slow down for Ravenstar as she heard someone call out her name. She wasn't sure if it was Lionblaze or Dovewing who had called her, but at this point she could care less. Her roll as ThunderClan's leader was coming to an end. Now it was time for Lionblaze to take over as the new leader if there was still a Clan for him to lead.

"Ravenstar." The dark gray she-cat's eyes snapped open when she heard an achingly familiar voice. Her heart felt heavy when Cedarleg stood in front of her. His eyes were filled with warmth and sympathy as he watched her curiously. "You gave your lives to defend the Clans," he murmured.

"Are they..." Ravenstar lowered her gaze and suddenly wondered if the Clans had survived at all.

"You will have to come with me and find out the truth," Cedarleg replied. Ravenstar's eyes lit with surprise when she realized that Hollyfrost was standing beside her father. The black and white she-cat's eyes were dark with grief as she touched noses with her mother.

"Hollyfrost, I'm so sorry," she rasped. "You didn't deserve to die."

"I'm happy my son survived," Hollyfrost mewed. "Brownclaw is a warrior I can be proud of." Ravenstar met her daughter's eyes, and she suddenly realized how much Hollyfrost had grown. She was a spirited cat who had her own choices to make in StarClan. Now they could watch over their kin as a family once more. The end of the Clans had come, but in the heat of battle, a new Clan had formed. Ravenstar was about to see what this new Clan was, and whether or not they would survive for moons to come.

* * *

**AN: The epilogue is up next, can't believe this is finally almost over!**


	91. Epilogue

Epilogue

Lionstar watched his Clan proudly as it gathered beneath the Pinebranch. Ravenstar's death had led to a revolution that ended the rogues' battle. Lionstar himself managed to kill the black and white leader, who'd been standing proudly over Ravenstar's still body. He could remember feeling anger and grief for the loss of his leader. It was grief that had given Lionstar the strength to kill the black and white rogue. In the end the survivors had fled once they found out their leader was dead. A new Clan had been formed out of the few cats that survived the battle. The new Clan was called FireClan, in honor of Firestar and his descendents.

Standing before him were Foampelt's kits. Driftkit, Shinekit and Flickerkit were all about to become apprentices. Foampelt and her mate Owlfur looked like they were ready to burst with pride as they watched their kits. Standing beside Foampelt was her sister Otterpool, who'd just recently moved into the nursery. Hazelcloud, Sunfire and Mintwhisker were also attending the ceremony. Dovewing, Lionstar's deputy, was watching from the back as she had only just given birth to her kits a few days ago. Brownclaw sat alone, while Crowfeather and Eaglefrost sat together.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," Lionstar began as he remembered the ancient ceremonies that had taken place seasons before. "Driftkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Driftpaw. Hazelcloud, you are ready for an apprentice. You were taught by Leafclaw, who has already proven himself a worth warrior many times over. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Driftpaw." Hazelcloud's eyes widened at the thought of mentoring her own kin. Driftpaw suddenly whirled around and touched noses with his new mentor, as if he was unsure how to treat Hazelcloud.

"Shinekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Shinepaw. Skyfeather, you are ready for an apprentice. You too have proven your worth many times over, and I expect you to pass on this experience to Shinepaw." The tortoiseshell kit's eyes were wide as moons as she touched noses with the older, more experienced warrior. Skyfeather had received her warrior name the day after the battle, when Lionstar returned from his nine-lives ceremony. Her brother Firepaw had died before he could receive his warrior name, and Skyfeather still grieved over his death. Lionstar hoped that having an apprentice would help alleviate that grief.

"Flickerkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Flickerpaw. Crowfeather, you are ready for an apprentice. I expect you to pass on all of your knowledge to Flickerpaw." Flickerpaw looked like he was ready to burst with excitement at the thought of having such a noble cat teach him the ways of a warrior. Even though Crowfeather was ready to become an elder he refused to join the den. He believed that he still had a few moons left of taking care of the Clan.

When the ceremony was finished Lionstar turned to meet with Applefall and Feathercloud. Their sister Snowstorm had died a few days ago when a badger found her on patrol with Coalfire. The Clan had been devastated to find that Snowstorm, Coalfire and Fawnstep had all died in one battle. But life would go on despite the grieving that seemed to never end. Applefall and Feathercloud were proof of that. Both young cats were ready to die for their Clan whether it was at the claws of a badger or the claws of the rogues. Applefall's eyes glowed with warmth when she met Lionstar's gaze.

"FireClan will always live on," she seemed to whisper as she joined Ashwhisker, the medicine cat, beside the fresh-kill pile. Lionstar nodded, and suddenly realized that it was Ravenstar who had said it through Applefall. There would always be Clans around, whether it was one Clan or there were four. The spirit of StarClan and the warrior code would never fade.

FINAL ALLEGIANCE

FireClan

Leader: Lionstar - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Dovewing - gray she-cat with blue eyes (Also nursing queen)

Medicine Cat: Ashwhisker - gray and white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Applefall

Warriors:

Crowfeather - dark gray tom with ice-blue eyes  
Apprentice: Flickerpaw

Eaglefrost - brown and white tom with blue eyes

Brownclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Skyfeather - tortoiseshell she-cat with dark red fur along her ears and legs  
Apprentice: Shinepaw

Leafclaw - dark ginger tom with brown paws and green eyes

Feathercloud - dark gray and white tom

Hazelcloud - tawny colored she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Driftpaw

Sunfire - pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Owlfur - light brown tom with amber eyes

Mintwhisker - ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

Foampelt - gray and white she-cat

Otterpool - dark tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Applefall - light brown tabby she-cat

Flickerpaw - brown and white tom with amber eyes

Driftpaw - pale brown tom with yellow eyes

Shinepaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Dovewing - (see deputy position), mother of Lilykit (gray she-cat with blue eyes) and Larchkit (gray and white she-cat with amber eyes)

* * *

**AN: The end of Ravenstar's story is finally here! I might write a sequel depending on whether or not the crowd demands it. But I'm planning on finishing Silver Shadows before I begin writing the sequel. Anyways, thanks for those who have stuck by me until the end. Hard to believe I wrote this like a year ago and decided to re-write it XD On to Silver Shadows now...**


End file.
